Silver Lining: Sequel to Unexpected Circumstances
by JediFalcon
Summary: This is the continuation to Unexpected Circumstances. Anakin transfers his memories of a clone of himself to escape the armor. With Palpatine still alive, it's going to make it more difficult to help Bakura, an Imperial controlled world being invaded by a species from beyond the unknown regions. This picks up after ROTJ and into the Truce at Bakura. OCs and AUs
1. Chapter 1

Anakin took one step in front of the other. He knew how to walk but the body was taking a bit of time to getting used to. Not to mention he felt a lot lighter without the armor on. Leia and Padme were on both sides of him keeping him steady as they slowly made their way to the war room.

Fress and Ahsoka both stood up as they entered the room. He could see that Fress was starting to show her pregnancy a bit more then a few days ago. He turned his attention to Han who was glaring daggers at Anakin. He must've seen the damage on the Falcon by now. "What did you do to my ship?"

"The Falcon barely squeezed through one spot in the Death Star and I'll help you replace the dish," Anakin explained with a frown. "Sorry about that, it couldn't be helped."

Han shook his head as Chewie growled lightly reminding Han that it could've been worse. Losing the Falcon altogether. "I suppose you're right, Chewie. It could've been worse. Thank you for offering to help replace the dish. We'll have to look in junk yards to find one."

"I had a feeling that is where we will have to look," Anakin agreed as he sat down in one of the chairs. "So what about that message?"

"We have a crew working on it," Mara Jade answered as she turned her attention to Anakin. "So the body switch worked?" Anakin nodded as Padme leaned against his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He was dying to get Padme alone in a bedroom.

"Good of you to join us, General. I suspect you and Padme are dying to get some alone time. That will have to wait for now," Mon Mothma spoke up as Anakin blushed a bit. Was it that obvious? "We have more pressing concerns."

It felt good not to hide the relationship for once and that made him really happy. Threepio walked in followed by Luke causing Anakin to stand up as Luke walked to him. He wrapped his arms around his son for the first time not in the armor. He held tightly onto him before Luke let go. "Did you reach Wedge in time?"

"I did and they were able to save his fingers," Luke answered as he took a seat beside Leia. "He'll recover in a couple of days."

"That's good to hear," Anakin sat down beside Padme as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. Threepio made his way around the table as he watched the droid stand beside Leia. He noticed that Threepio didn't remember who he was or acknowledged him the way he used too. He nudged Padme as she glanced at him with a curious expression. "Did you wipe Threepio's memories?"

Padme released a sigh and nodded. "I'm sorry Anakin. I know how much that droid meant to you. We couldn't risk having Threepio tell Vader about Luke and Leia. It was a precaution. You know how chatty the droid can be."

"I know," Anakin agreed, as he felt a bit saddened as he watched Threepio. He stood up and approached Threepio.

"General, is there something I can help you with?" Threepio questioned as Anakin shook his head.

"Turn around, Threepio," Anakin commanded the droid. He wondered if they erased the hard-wired backup memories or if Bail even knew about them.

"Might I inquire as to why?" Threepio questioned as Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Just turn around," Anakin repeated as Threepio turned around. He opened the door on the back of the droid.

"This is unortho…." Threepio began to protest as Anakin turned the droid off. He quickly noticed the spare wire for hooking up the backup memories was still intact. He quickly attached the wire to the backup memories. When he was satisfied with his work he closed the door. He turned the droid back on as Threepio looked towards Anakin.

"Well?" Anakin questioned wondering if this was a mistake. Threepio didn't say a word and just stared blankly at the wall. "Threepio?"

Threepio continued to stare at the wall as Anakin frowned. Maybe they did wipe the backup on the droid. "Mistress Padme?" The droid questioned as Padme nodded. "It's good to see you again. Especially after how Master Ani treated…" Anakin placed a hand over the droids mouth to prevent him from speaking further.

"I don't think we need to get into that, Threepio," Anakin warned the droid. "Do you remember who I am?"

"Master Ani?" Threepio questioned as Anakin nodded. "You maybe my maker, but I'm not speaking to you."

"I get it, you're mad at me. I don't blame you," Anakin spoke as he glanced at Leia who was watching with intense interest. "Just do me a favor and continue to serve Leia? Padme do you mind? And maybe one day I can earn your trust again."

"I don't mind at all," Padme agreed with a small smile.

"If he's your droid, Anakin," Han was quick to speak up causing Anakin to give a smirk. He had a feeling the droid drove Han nuts and was going to be quick to get rid of him at the opportunity that presented itself. "He should go back to serving Padme."

"And deprive me the joy of knowing he drives you nuts?" Anakin questioned in a hurt tone as Han shot him a look of disbelief. He heard a few chuckles from around the table. "You chose to court my daughter, Solo and now you have to put up with my droid."

"Anakin, think of how you can earn the droids trust back?" Han questioned causing Padme to hide a smile behind her hand. "Wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"We should leave it up to, Threepio," Anakin answered with a smug grin knowing the droid wouldn't leave Leia's side now. "Threepio, would you rather serve Padme or continue to serve our daughter?"

"As much as I would like to go back to serving Mistress Padme, Master Ani. I don't mind continuing…." Threepio began to answer but Han interrupted him.

"You should think about your answer, Golden Rod," Han said with a painstakingly smile. "Go back to serving, Padme. I'm sure Leia won't mind."

"It's up to you, Threepio," Padme spoke up with a small grin. "I'm fine with it either way."

"Mistress Padme, as much as I wouldn't mind serving you again. I would like to continue to serve with Mistress Leia," Threepio answered causing Han to grumble in frustration. "Master Ani, it is good to see you again."

Anakin smiled as Mara perked up. He noticed she was wearing an earpiece as she turned her attention to Ackbar. "Admiral, we have the message decoded."

"Bring it up on the screen," Anakin commanded as Mara nodded. He turned his attention to the holo as they brought up the message. As he read the message he felt his heart sink, the Ssi-Ruuk just as Thrawn had predicted decided to invade.

"There is live footage," Mara relayed after a couple of minutes as he felt Padme's eyes on him. They brought up the footage as a bunch of escape pods were picked up by the enemy.

"Taking prisoners, that is odd," Madine mumbled under his breath stroking his beard as all eyes in the room fell on Anakin. He lowered his eyes to the floor. "General Skywalker, do you know anything about this?"

"Yes I do," Anakin answered as he looked up again. "The species is called the Ssi-Ruuk. Palpatine made a deal with them a while back. In exchange for fighters he would supply the soldiers to pilot them. Their way to power technology is barbaric."

"What do you mean by barbaric?" Ackbar questioned as his eyes swiveled to look at Anakin. "How do they power their technology?"

Anakin chewed on his lower lip. This was going to be a shocking answer as Padme watched him closely. Her face started to pale as if she suddenly didn't want to know the answer. "They power their technology with the souls of humans. If they succeed in over taking the planet, it will make it more difficult to stop them and turn them back. It will make the last war look like a walk in the park."

"How far is this planet away from us?" Mon Mothma questioned.

"Three weeks," one of the officers answered a minute later.

Anakin turned his attention to Mon Mothma. He knew she wanted to send a fleet to their aide. Maybe they could get the planet to sign over with the Alliance. He watched her closely as she turned her attention to Ackbar.

"Admiral, I move to place Luke and Anakin Skywalker in charge of this mission," Mon Mothma spoke up as Anakin's jaw dropped. "With Anakin's experience, he would be the best choice to place in second in command to Luke."

"I agree," Ackbar spoke with a frown. "General, Commander, do you accept?"

"I outrank my father in this mission?" Luke questioned with a smirk.

"Don't let it go to your head, kid," Han pointed out with a frown. "He can pull rank on you if he wants."

Luke's face fell as Anakin turned his attention to Ackbar. "I accept Admiral, I want to take the Executor with us."

"We plan to send more than that with you," Ackbar pointed out with a frown. "Luke, chose your crew and your flag ship. You will leave at dawn."

"Yes Admiral," Luke answered as Padme stood up and grabbed Anakin by the arm.

"In the meantime, General, you and I have some making up to do," Padme spoke in an excited tone. "And I plan to go with you this time."

"Padme, you and Leia will do the negotiating as Ambassadors," Mon Mothma spoke out with a smile. "Between you two, I have confidence you both will do well."

"Thanks Mon," Padme gave an appreciative smile as Anakin picked up her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you sure you can walk all the way back to our cabin?" She questioned. "You had trouble walking from the med ward to here.

"I'm willing to give it a try," Anakin answered with a mischief grin. "How about that makeup session?"

"I'm game," Padme answered with a mischief grin herself as Anakin walked out of the room.

"Good chance we won't see them again until dawn," Han joked causing Leia to groan a little.

"Han, I really didn't need to hear that," Leia mumbled under her breath.

Anakin smiled as he stumbled a bit but kept his balance. He had a feeling it wouldn't take long to gain the strength back. He had a little way to go. He was looking forward to a little time alone with Padme.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin stood on the bridge of the Executor waiting for Luke to give the signal that it was time to jump into hyperspace. Luke had chosen Alderaan Sunset as his flagship, which was fine with him. He preferred to keep the Executor as his flagship. Padme was making final arrangements with Mon via holo communication. This made him wonder if this is what was causing the hold up. They should be leaving as soon as possible for Bakura. He had a feeling they would arrive in time to intercept the enemy before they had a chance to overtake the planet.

Padme broke communication with Mon Mothma before she turned her attention to Anakin with a frown. Something in her eyes told him to be cautious of his questioning with her. Better play it safe. "Is everything all right?"

"Maybe," Padme answered honestly. "Admiral Thrawn is on his way to Bakura now despite Palpatine telling him to leave the planet alone," she explained patiently. "We would have to convince Thrawn and who is ever in charge of the Imperials there to allow us to work with them."

That was an interesting twist, Anakin thought to himself as Padme stepped in beside him. Thrawn defied Palpatine's orders? Maybe Thrawn understood what was at risk and they had a good chance at calling a truce. "I have confidence in both you and Leia that we'll be able to workout a truce there."

"Ani, are you sure about this?" Padme questioned with a worry smile.

"We don't have a choice, Padme. The galaxy is in trouble with this deal," Anakin answered honestly as they heard Luke's voice over the comm unit.

"Executor, this is Alderaan Sunset. On my signal make the jump to hyperspace," Luke commanded as Anakin quickly acknowledged Luke's command.

"General, we have the signal from Alderaan Sunset," an officer called out to Anakin.

Anakin turned his attention to Piett with a neutral expression. "Captain, get us into hyperspace now."

"Yes General," Piett answered as the stars turned into lines. There was a bit of a jolt as the engines flared to life.

Anakin turned his attention to his best friend as she leaned into him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders unsure of the battle ahead of them. This was a little newer territory they were walking into and he wasn't sure what to expect with this species. Thrawn had been studying their species and advised Palpatine not to go through with this deal.

Palpatine ignored the advice and went ahead with it anyways. The entire galaxy was in trouble with this species. He wondered what kind of weakness they had, if they did he could exploit the weakness and use it to his advantage.

"Anakin, want to go and get something to eat?" Padme questioned with a frown as Anakin nodded in agreement.

"We got nothing better to do, unless you can think of something fun to do," Anakin answered in a playful tone.

"Are you sure you're not too tired from last night?" Padme questioned in a mischief tone.

"Maybe, just a tad," Anakin answered with a smug grin. "I was thinking maybe a dinner by candle light and one of your favorite meals?"

"If that's possible?" Padme questioned with an appreciative smile. "What did you have in mind?"

Anakin knelt down taking her hand into his. "I know I made many mistakes, and the one regret I have the most is not raising our children with you. You're an amazing woman, and I love you so much. You've always been my best friend and soul mate. Padme Amidala Naberrie. Will you renew your vows with me and take on my last name?" He reached into his pocket and produced a little black box and opened it.

Padme gasped in shock. "Ani, where did you find it? I thought I lost it a week before you returned from the front lines."

"I returned to the apartment at some point. By then they had removed most of the furniture. I found it where it fell behind the nightstand," Anakin explained in a pained tone. He had many regrets, and he was amazed that Padme accepted him back so readily.

"On two conditions,' Padme answered with a frown as Anakin nodded. "Don't fall to the dark side again. I won't be able to handle it a second time around. And two, listen to me more and don't shoot my ideas down when I talk rebellion. You should know by now that if I'm talking about it, there's truth behind it."

"I promise," Anakin agreed with a smile. "You'll never have to deal with Vader again and if you feel we're on the wrong side. I'll stand behind you. I made the mistake of not listening to you the first time around when you realized Palpatine was behind the war. I have so many regrets from that decision. Will you?"

"Yes, I would love to renew my vows with you," Padme answered as Anakin placed the diamond ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her on the lips.

Padme broke the kiss as she leaned into him as Anakin wrapped his arms around her. "Let's renew our vows after we take care of the Ssi-Ruuk on Bakura. Anakin, I would love to take on your last name. To me it's a way to say, we don't have to hide the relationship anymore."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Anakin agreed as he rested his head on top of hers. Her hair had a light flowery smell causing him to smile a bit. He would never doubt her reasoning again. Losing her for almost twenty-one years was torture. "When is Luke and Leia's birthday?" He questioned with a frown. He had a feeling that was coming up really soon. He knew they were born shortly after their fight on Mustafar.

"In three weeks," Padme answered looking a little guilty as Anakin cursed under his breath. They were rushing into danger and will arrive the day the twins' turn twenty-one. "Ani, we have to do something for them."

"We'll figure something out in the meantime," Anakin promised as Padme nodded in agreement. "Some of their friends are coming on this mission, maybe we can find a few hours to plan a small get together."

"That would be perfect," Padme agreed as she smiled warmly up at him. "You always know what to say. Come on, let's go get something to eat."

Anakin glanced at Piett who gave a weary smile. "We have three hours left in the jump. What could possibly go wrong?" Piett questioned with a small smile. "You go and have some alone time with Padme."

"In my experience, Captain. Anything can go wrong," Anakin answered honestly with a small smile. "You have the bridge for a while. I'm sure you can handle things in my absence."

Piett nodded as they walked off the bridge and headed towards the mess hall. This is the most relaxed he felt in years. He had his wife and children back and nothing was going to ruin that for him ever again.

* * *

Thrawn stood on the bridge as he stared at the holo communication from Palpatine. He turned his attention to Pellaeon who waited for orders. He turned his attention back to Palpatine. He was not about to allow the galaxy to fall from a poor decision. This is the second time Palpatine has made contact with him attempting to change his mind about going to the aide of Bakura. "My Emperor, I fear you have made a mistake with the Ssi-Ruuk. They will want to overtake the Empire for themselves."

"The deal is solid, Admiral Thrawn," Palpatine was quick to answer. "Return to Coruscant immediately or I will have you court-martialed and put to death for defying my orders again."

"They are attacking Bakura, my Emperor. If they over take one planet, they'll begin to overtake more shortly after," Thrawn tried one more time to reason with him. He feared he would have to defy Palpatine on this one. "You have placed the entire galaxy at risk for a few fighter droids."

"Return to Coruscant or else," Palpatine finalized as Thrawn bowed his head in resignation.

"Very well, My Emperor," Thrawn lied as Palpatine cut the transmission short.

"Admiral, are we really returning?" Pellaeon questioned with a frown. "If you're right about this species."

"We continue to Bakura as originally planned," Thrawn answered with a frown. "Ignore any future calls from Coruscant. I fear we're on our own on this one," he explained with a frown. "If my hunch is correct, we won't be alone for long. Get me a direct communication link with the Executor. I have a feeling Skywalker has most likely mobilized the Rebellion's fleet to help Bakura."

"Yes sir," Pellaeon answered as he repeated the order to the communication officer.

* * *

Anakin stood on the bridge as Padme walked up beside him. He glanced at her with a small smile as the Executor dropped out of hyperspace. Piett was in the process of recalculating a new jump that would last for three days.

"General, we have a communication coming in," an officer shouted out as Anakin turned his attention to the officer. "It appears to be from the Chimera, sir."

"I believe that is Thrawn's flagship if I am not mistaken," Anakin spoke as he glanced at Padme with a frown. Why would he be contacting them directly? "Bring it up on the screen."

"Yes general," the officer answered as Anakin walked to the holo communicator as the Alliance symbol was replaced with Thrawn's image. "What is it, Admiral Thrawn?"

"I'm looking for Lord Vader," Thrawn answered as he studied Anakin with a frown. "Who are you?"

"I'm General Anakin Skywalker," Anakin answered with a smug grin. "I'm the one you're seeking."

"You look too young to be him," Thrawn pointed out as Anakin glanced at Padme as she stepped in beside him.

"I cloned myself, what do you wish to discuss?" Anakin explained, as Thrawn looked a little taken back.

"You know about the Ssi-Ruuk deal?" Thrawn questioned as Anakin nodded. "Palpatine has ordered us back to Coruscant. I feel he's making a mistake. I'm defying the order and asking for your help."

"We're on our way there," Anakin answered with a frown. "I'm sure between Senator Amidala and Princess Organa, we will come to a truce to work together? They are the acting Ambassadors on behalf of the Alliance. I'm curious, Admiral. Why did you defy Palpatine's orders?"

"Only if you tell me why you left the Empire," Thrawn answered with a frown. "What made you leave? It's a mystery to me."

Anakin paused for a minute as he turned his attention to Padme with a frown. He wasn't sure if it was okay to tell this to the Imperials. Palpatine already knew and there was no telling what he would do with that information.

Padme took his hand into hers as Thrawn nodded in understanding. "I'm his wife. Anakin came back to me and our children."

"I see," Thrawn turned his attention to Anakin with a frown. "That is the reason?" Anakin nodded in acknowledgement. "The reason I defied Palpatine's orders is I feel this deal will allow the Ssi-Ruuk to invade the galaxy. If they take control of Bakura, it will be the beginning of massive loss of life."

"I agree, this was a bad idea," Anakin agreed with a frown. "We will have to talk with the Governor in charge to call a truce in order to work together. If you're willing to put differences aside?"

"I am General," Thrawn agreed with a calm expression. "I feel it's the only way to drive them back if we work together."

"We'll see you at Bakura soon," Anakin spoke before Thrawn cut the transmission short. "Captain, get us into hyperspace."

"Yes General," Piett answered as he finished putting the calculations in.

"Ani, how bad is it?" Padme questioned as she glanced up at him with a frown.

"Bad enough," Anakin answered honestly as the Executor reentered hyperspace. "The sooner we get to Bakura, the better."

* * *

Leia leaned against Han as he held her in his strong arms. She rested her head against his chest. They had nothing better to do for the next few days, or a few weeks. "I love you, nerf herder."

"I love you, sweetheart," Han returned in a loving tone. "What did you want to do for your birthday when we arrive at Bakura? You and Luke are turning twenty-one."

"I don't know," Leia answered honestly. "There's a chance that my parents will want to do something together."

"Leia, you have an opportunity that I would give my right arm for," Han spoke softly as she glanced up at him. "I don't remember anything about my parents. If they do plan something which I have a feeling they will want to do something. You should go with it."

"Han, what happened to your parents?" Leia questioned with a saddened expression. "Don't be afraid to hold back. Considering you didn't run when you found out who my father was impressed Anakin."

"Really?" Han questioned as Leia nodded. "I have a very checkered background."

"I know," Leia gave a weary smile. "It's okay. I have a feeling you didn't have it easy growing up. I know you dated in your time."

Han took a deep breath and slowly released it. "I was two and found myself living on the street until I was five. A man by the name of Garris Shrike took me in. He used me to beg credits from people until I was old enough to learn to pick pockets. It got worse from there."

"How much worse?" Leia questioned gently. "I want to hear everything, it doesn't matter on how bad it is. It turned you into the man you are today."

"He enrolled me into a school and I befriended all the rich kids. He took their parents for everything they had," Han continued to relay the story. "There was a wookiee by the name of Dewlanna. She made sure I got my education and took care of me. That's how I learned to understand wookiees. She got Shrike drunk enough to find out if he knew my last name. It turned out he killed my parents. He used me to race swoop bikes and I got cocky a couple of times and he beat me to the point where I couldn't sit down for a week. Dewlanna had to take care of me and hand feed me herself. Then one day I decided to leave. I got caught and Dewlanna paid the price with her life."

Leia was stunned to hear this as she listened to the rest of the story on how he got into smuggling. Went to the Imperial Academy, got dismissed for rescuing Chewie then went back to smuggling for Jabba. It wasn't his fault, he was taught to lie, cheat and steal and somehow, somewhere along the line. He learned to be a better man from it all. It would also explain why he was against physical abuse. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not," Han said in a low husky tone causing her to smile. "I wouldn't trade those experiences in this galaxy for anything, they led me to you, Leia."

Leia leaned her head up and kissed him on the lips. He was her nerf herder. She closed her eyes as Han held her. Han was right about one thing. It felt right to be with him.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

This is a sad week in Star Wars with the passing of Carrie Fisher. Clear Blue Skies Carrie :(

* * *

One week later

Fress stood on the bridge of the Executor. She was feeling a little depressed because she couldn't use the Simulator without feeling sick. She knew flying was out of the question until after the twins were born. She placed her hand over her stomach and felt them kick in response causing her to smile. She was carrying precious cargo, she didn't mind staying out of action. Ahsoka and Jess had agreed to take care of the squadron until she was cleared to return to active duty. Mon Mothma helped her find something else to do in the meantime.

Brice ran up to her and placed his hand onto her stomach. "They're kicking now?"

"Yes they're kicking," Fress agreed as she placed a hand onto her eldest son's shoulder. "What did I tell you about coming onto the bridge?"

"You're here to supervise me and Anakin said it was okay as long you are here," Brice was quick to defend himself.

"He did, did he?" Fress questioned as Anakin stepped onto the bridge. "Is that true, Anakin?"

"It's true," Anakin answered with a slightly embarrassed expression. "Piett has offered to go over the controls with him."

"So it's a lesson?" Fress questioned as Brice nodded eagerly. "I suppose that's okay then," she glanced at Piett as he stepped forward with a smile. "You need to learn at some point in time. Now is a good time as any."

"Wizard," Brice yelled out excitedly as he walked to Pietts side as they stepped over to the controls he used to steer the ship with and started explaining which button did what.

Fress turned her attention to Anakin with a smug grin as he shook his head. "You can tell where Brice grew up in the last ten years."

"Poor kid, the desert and heat does weird things to your brain," Anakin joked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay? You seem a little depressed."

"Every time I climb into the simulator, it feels like I'm border line needing a bucket in there with me. Flying an X-wing is out of the question until the twins are born," Fress answered with a weary smile. "Mon has me helping Leia and Padme in the meantime. I guess it's something to do, even though it's boring."

"Adventure, excitement," Anakin started to remind Fress as she interrupted him with a serious mocking expression.

"I heard that line too many times from Yoda, I don't need to hear it from you too," Fress smirked. "Or do I need to remind you what Obi-Wan told you about losing your lightsabers?"

"You wouldn't dare," Anakin gave a smug grin. He studied Fress for a minute then raised an eyebrow. "Or would you?

Fress unhooked her lightsaber and handed it to Anakin. "Anakin, this weapon is your..."

Anakin took the weapon from Fress's hand and placed it back onto her belt. "I don't need to hear the rest of that line. I lost count on how many times Obi-Wan reminded me."

"You need to stop losing your lightsabers," Fress gave a teasing grin as Anakin released his arm from around her shoulders. "I only heard the line once. But Obi-Wan told me he repeated it ten times to you."

"Obi-Wan kept count?" Anakin questioned sounding a little dumb founded as Fress nodded with a slight smirk. "I should've known. I need to tell it to Brice when the time comes."

Fress nodded in agreement as she watched Piett go over the controls with Brice as he paid attention to everything he was being told. Piett started quizzing him as Brice answered each one correctly. He was a quick learner, so was Jess and her. "I'm happy to have him back. I know he's still hurting from what happened."

"He'll heal in time, all you can do is be there for him," Anakin reminded Fress with a smile. "I have Padme and the kids back and that makes me happy. I'm relieved I don't have to hide the relationship anymore."

"The feeling's mutual," Fress agreed with a smile. "At some point, Jess and I stopped hiding the relationship after it became apparent I was pregnant with Brice."

"By then it was hard to deny you had been physically involved with someone," Ahsoka spoke up causing Fress to glare at her. "It's the truth, especially after you bloomed. By then everyone on the base knew you and Jess had done it. Not like it was done in the communication room.

Fress was sure her face turned red as Anakin glanced at Ahsoka. "Need something Snips?" She was quick to change the subject before Ahsoka realized where Brice was conceived.

Ahsoka paused for a second studying Fress's expression as her eyes widened in shock. "Did you do it in the communication room?" Fress was sure her face was turning beat red from embarrassment as Ahsoka's jaw hit the ground. "You did, didn't you? You two sure know how to keep things interesting."

"What do you need, Snips?" Fress attempted to change the subject a second time around again.

"I was wondering, how would you feel about me putting Brice through a flight simulator?" Ahsoka questioned with a small smile.

"I wouldn't mind," Fress answered with a smile. Everyone was pitching in with teaching Brice self-defense and how to fly a ship. Brice was levitating his bowl at breakfast this morning. She could tell his lessons with Anakin were going well. "I'm curious to see if the traits were passed down to him. Let's just have him do target practice first to build up his self-confidence. Later we can consider having someone go in with him."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ahsoka agreed with a smile. "It's fun having a padawan learner on board. It gives us something to do until we reach Bakura."

Fress nodded in agreement as Brice continued to learn from Piett. Even some of the old crew members from the Executor were happy to help. A couple of troopers had taken Brice in to help him learn how to handle a blaster. He had learned quite a bit in the past week and had less than a couple of weeks left before they reached their destination. She was happy to see everyone willing to help Brice learn the ropes.

* * *

Anakin watched as Ahsoka showed Brice how to operate an X-wing simulator. Fress and Jess agreed to it. Jess was standing beside Fress, both were curious to see how well he could handle a fighter. He was curious himself. The crew of the Executor enjoyed having Brice on board with them. It helped distract the crew from the coming battle they were about to face in a couple of weeks.

Ahsoka pushed the top of the simulator down as she turned it on. He glanced at Fress as she smiled proudly. She was getting the chance to see her son learn and grow. He turned his attention to the screen that allowed instructors to keep track of how someone did in the simulator. Brice had already taken out three TIE fighters. "Definitely inherited your skills, Fress," he pointed out as both parents nodded in agreement.

Two minutes turned into five minutes, and than five turned into ten minutes and before Anakin knew it, Brice was close to beating his score. "Fress, are you sure you won't allow me to go and take him out before he beats my score?"

"It's my score he has to beat," Fress gave a mischief smirk causing Anakin to raise an eyebrow. "I beat your score when I turned thirteen, by three vulture droids. Besides, he's still young."

"I see," Anakin didn't say a word as Brice beat his score and was close to breaking Fress's. That's until the simulator turned off. "I'm impressed."

"He can fly," Fress agreed with a smile. "He came close to breaking my record. He's got a bright future ahead of him."

Brice climbed out of the cockpit with a grin on his face. Anakin wondered on which planet, did Brice find time to learn to fly. "That's pretty good for your first try."

"I almost beat mom's score," Brice crossed his arms over his chest as Anakin turned his attention to Fress with a pleading expression. "What do you mean by pretty good?"

"Brice, who taught you to fly?" Fress questioned in curiosity. "You're past beginners."

"Dad had a Skyhopper," Brice answered with a frown as Anakin suddenly had a sinking feeling. "He taught me how to use it and I would take it out and use wamp rats as target practice."

"He failed to tell me that," Fress spoke sounding a little odd. "I'm impressed. How about a real challenge? Anakin, you wanted a chance to defend your score. Here's your chance."

Anakin nodded as Brice popped back into the simulator as he climbed into the one beside Brice and pulled the fake top down. It was time to take Brice's ego down a notch. The sim started up as he started searching for Brice's x-wing. It appeared as he pulled back on the stick and positioned the fighter in a spot that would be hard to spot.

That's until a TIE fighter started shooting at him. He spun the x-wing around and took a quick shot scoring directly through the cockpit. Over the next ten minutes he was taking out TIE fighter after TIE fighter until he came across a familiar looking Advanced TIE fighter. "You really put my fighter into this mix? Really?" He commented in the ear piece as he heard chuckling from outside the cockpit as he dropped in behind the Advanced TIE taking himself out.

"Sorry Anakin, quite a few of the squadron members were practicing to take you out," Ahsoka answered causing him to shake his head. They really hated Vader.

"Very cute, as if anyone can take me out," Anakin gloated as he started clearing the next squad. Brice was still holding his own, and was tied with him. That's enough, he thought to himself as he dropped in behind Brice's tail and took out the X-wing.

Anakin heard Brice protesting loudly as he opened the simulator cockpit and grinned at Brice who looked really mad. "Life lesson for you, Brice. The enemy doesn't know how to play fair. Beware of anger, it leads to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger to leads to hate and hate leads to suffering. Take it from someone who's been down the path. It's a lonely life and not a good one."

Brice's angry expression fell and he nodded in resignation. "Yes master. Maybe we can attempt a one on one where we're both in the know instead of you sneaking in like that?"

"All right, sounds fair to me," Anakin responded as he settled himself back into the cockpit as the screen lit up again. He looked around for Brice's X-wing but had trouble spotting it. On instinct he pushed the fighter to the side as a few pot shots flew past his fighter.

Anakin pushed the fighter down hard and went into cork screw and ended it with a loop hoping to come up behind Brice. Brice had held on and followed him through the maneuver easily enough. This kid was going to be a dream come true for any squadron commander.

Anakin dove down as Brice flew overhead causing him to grin. He touched the firing button as blaster bolts rushed towards Brice's x-wing. Brice moved the x-wing almost on instinct as the bolts missed the fighter by half an inch. Impressive, very impressive. He was beginning to suspect Brice being Force sensitive gave the kid an advantage.

"We have bets out here taking place," Fress spoke over the comms causing him to frown. Bets, really? "They're betting on how long Brice can outlast you for."

Anakin shook his head as he noticed five minutes had already gone by. "Fress, you're not allowed to breed anymore."

"Is that the sound of your ego being bruised I hear?" Fress snipped back a little too easily causing Anakin to grin.

"I'm going to give him two more minutes of messing around before I take him out," Anakin answered as he dropped in behind Brice's tail.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Brice questioned causing Anakin to roll his eyes. Apparently he inherited his mother's sharp sarcastic tongue too. "And here I thought I was outmatching you."

"We'll see about that," Anakin snipped back as he counted down the time on the clock. That's until Brice dove down causing him to give chase again.

Anakin corkscrewed the fighter causing him to come up into Brice's blind spot. It was time to end this.

"I lost visual on Anakin," Brice spoke as Anakin grinned as he took aim and had a clean shot through the cockpit of the X-wing.

Anakin pushed the top of his simulator open and turned his attention to Brice with a grin. "You'll give Fress a run for her credits. I'm pretty sure any squad commander will love to have you on their team. You have a very bright future ahead of you."

"Thanks, but it still made it difficult to beat you," Brice pointed out with a frown. "I heard you won the Boonta Eve Pod Race."

"Yeah I did," Anakin answered with a grin. "I had too much riding on it if I lost. You remind me of me at that age. Keep practicing against others and maybe one day you'll get the drop on me during practice."

"Really?" Brice questioned with a grin.

"I highly doubt it," Anakin answered causing the young boy's face to fall. "You have a good chance to beat your mother."

"Don't beat yourself up, Brice," Ahsoka spoke with a smile. "You lasted almost eight minutes against Anakin and that's pretty impressive. Anakin is a seasoned war veteran and can take out squads by himself. You need to go up against someone a little more your speed."

Anakin fell silent as he glanced around the room and spotted a few of the squad leaders to Blue and Gold squadron. "Who wants to go up against me now?"

"I will," Calvus answered with a frown as Brice raised an eyebrow. "Someone has to put you in your place at some point."

"Sure why not, you know how many have tried and not succeeded?" Anakin gloated a bit as Calvus took over the sim that Brice was in. Calvus closed the hatch as Anakin climbed out of the sim and glanced at Brice. "Eight minutes is impressive. You think you can take out Calvus?"

Brice grinned as he climbed into the simulator as Fress raised an eyebrow in Anakin's direction. "He's going to be mad when he finds out you switched Brice in."

Anakin glanced at the screen as Brice and Calvus went at it. "Aren't you curious?"

"Of course I am, otherwise I would've told Calvus you bailed on him," Fress answered with a smug grin. "That was pretty low though."

Anakin grinned as Brice dodged Calvus with ease causing him to frown. He wondered how good the kid was really. With the Force on Brice's side and after the training he gave him this week, should put Brice at an advantage point.

In five minutes it was all over. Calvus opened up the cockpit and glanced around and made eye contact with Anakin. "If that wasn't you, then who was it?"

Brice's head popped out of the other cockpit as he gave a triumph grin. "I would say Brice put you in your place," Anakin smirked as Fress shook her head sadly. "If you have any qualms, you can take it up with his mother. She's the one who passed her skills down to him," he ignored the glare Fress sent him.

"That was pretty low," Calvus spoke as he climbed out of the simulator. "You switched the kid in? I want to challenge you for real."

"If you can't beat a ten year old, what are your chances of beating me if Brice couldn't do it?" Anakin questioned with a frown as Calvus glared at him. "Fine, but you won't last two minutes against me."

"Less talk, more flying," Calvus smirked as he sat back down as Anakin settled himself into the cockpit as the Sims turned on. He quickly spotted Calvus as Calvus unleashed proton torpedoes.

Anakin unleashed a couple of his own causing the torpedoes to explode with Calvus's. He pushed the X-wing down and under the fireball allowing the explosion to temporarily blind his opponent. He swung the X-wing around dropping in on Calvus's tail. He unleashed a volley of blasts as the bolts pierced the other's cockpit as the lights turned back on. "Correction, you didn't last a minute."

"That was pretty smooth," Calvus admitted with a frown. "And I thought I was good."

"I started racing pods when I was seven and I was the only human who could do it. I've been flying for years," Anakin explained with a frown. "I love to fly, it's always been one of my stronger passions."

"It shows," Calvus admitted with a frown. "Best out of three?"

"I'll give you a fair shot," Anakin said with a small grin as Calvus nodded in appreciation. He did need the practice and it was good for everyone to have a challenge. Even with the fair shot, he still beat Calvus all three times.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

One week later

Anakin had found a new astromech droid to use. He would love to have Artoo back but Luke was attached to the droid as well. It didn't feel right asking for him back. His new replacement was insistent to be called Corky. He had no clue as to why and wondered if the droid had a loose wire. He hoped Corky could live up to Artoo's reputation. He knew Saber could rival Artoo and knew it was possible to find a droid just as good. Corky swiveled his eye towards Anakin and beeped an inquiry as to why Brice was using him as levitation practice. Brice had Corky ten feet above the ground proving he was a quick learner just like his parents and he was standing upside down on one hand. "Brice needs the practice. I could let you off the hook if you change your nickname."

Corky gave a negative tweet causing Anakin to smile. "You'll have to put up with it," he said as he placed a few more objects at Brice's feet. He watched as Brice levitated the other objects with ease. He sensed Brice easing into a Force meditation and felt excitement from the boy. Was it possibly a vision? He knew Fress had visions and very well could've passed that trait down to Brice. "What do you see?"

"A planet," Brice answered as sweat dripped down his brow. "With brown buildings and the lights are differently colored on each street."

Sounded like Bakura, each light separated the working classes. "What else do you see?"

"A little girl not past ten," Brice answered as his concentration started faltering.

"Concentrate and stay with it," Anakin instructed Brice. "Don't let it to cause you to lose your focus."

"She's in pain," Brice answered in a sure tone. "She's being hunted by men hired by someone in power. She's terrified."

"It's the future you see," Anakin spoke softly. "What else do you sense?"

"Fear," Brice answered. "And anger. I feel cold."

"It's the dark side you feel," Anakin explained as Brice put his other hand down as he levitated the droid and objects back down. "You're doing well, Brice. Ahsoka has offered to help you with some physical training tomorrow. For now you need to eat and rest."

"Yes master," Brice smiled as he looked at the droid. "I told you you would be safe, Corky."

"I'm going to reprogram that droid," Anakin threatened as Corky whistled mournfully.

"Anakin, he's perfect the way he is," Brice argued causing Anakin to raise an eyebrow, he was suddenly reminded of Fress all of a sudden. "Mom told me about Goldy and how she and Ahsoka talked you into keeping the droid. That's until she found out he was a spy."

"She told you that story?" Anakin questioned sounding a little angrier then he meant it to sound causing Brice to grimace. "I should be lucky Corky decided not to be called that. He would've had a mind wipe for sure."

"Don't worry, Corky. Anakin's a good guy. Just do as he says and you'll get along fine," Brice advised the droid as Corky whistled in agreement.

"Are you hungry?" Anakin questioned Brice as the boy nodded eagerly causing him to smile. "Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

Anakin sat down at the table as Leia sat down across from him. He glanced at her with a frown as she gave an apologetic expression. "Leia, when did you come on board?"

"Han and I decided we had enough a lone time and wanted a break from staying in the Falcon. We met up with the Executor at the last jump," Leia explained with a frown. "We still have one week ahead of us. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I don't mind at all," Anakin answered honestly as Brice sat down with a heaping plate of food. Definitely growing, he thought to himself with an inward smile. "I was talking to your mother and she said we will be arriving at Bakura on your birthday. Would you and Luke mind if we get a list of your friends and find time for a small get together?"

"I would like that," Leia answered with a warm smile. "Thank you, dad."

"You're welcome, Leia," Anakin reached across the table and took her hand into his. "I wish I could tell Bail what an amazing job he did in raising you."

"I'm sure he would appreciate to hear that," Leia gave a saddened smile. "I wish he could be here, but that's war for you."

"Leia, I will help the Alliance end this war, one way or another. With Palpatine still alive, he poses a threat. We will stop him one way or another," Anakin promised as Leia gave an appreciative nod. "Thank you, for giving me a chance to be in your life."

"You're welcome," Leia paused for a second as she glanced at Brice then turned her attention back to Anakin. "How is the training coming?"

"Brice is definitely his mothers son," Anakin answered with a slight smirk causing Leia to raise an eyebrow. "He's a really good pilot, reminds me of Fress at that age. He's a quick learner like Jess. Jess latched onto his training really fast. He would give Master Yoda a run for his credits. Ahsoka plans to work with him on lightsaber skills tomorrow."

"Really?" Brice questioned in an excited tone.

"Ease up Brice, the lightsaber won't be on full power and she managed to make a training saber for you," Anakin explained with a frown. "Otherwise your parents wouldn't have agreed to it."

"Oh," Brice grinned. "I still get to learn," he pointed out with a wide grin.

"What can I say? He loves to learn," Anakin gave an encouraging smile causing Leia to watch with an interested expression.

"He's doing you some good," Leia pointed out causing Anakin to frown. "He's helping you heal."

"You are too," Anakin pointed out. "You, Luke, and Padme, you're helping me heal by allowing me to be back in your lives. I'm the luckiest father and husband in the galaxy. I have two wonderful children and an adoring wife and friends who love me. I have everything I want or could possibly need."

"I'm happy to hear that," a new voice spoke up causing Anakin to turn his attention to his angel. "And relieved. That means I will never see Vader again. Brice, how is your training coming along with Anakin?"

"It's going awesome," Brice answered in an excited tone. "I even beat Calvus in the simulators and Ahsoka is going to help with my lightsaber training tomorrow."

"That sounds exciting," Padme sat down beside Leia and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Who is Calvus?"

"Gold Leader," Anakin answered with a small grin as Leia raised an eyebrow. 'Brice is a natural born flyer."

"How did you get Calvus to agree to go against Brice?" Leia questioned with suspicion in her tone.

"Calvus thought he was going up against me. I switched Brice in without Calvus's knowledge," Anakin explained with a smug grin.

"That wasn't nice, Ani," Padme shook her head sadly as Leia nodded in agreement.

"I let Calvus go up against me afterwards," Anakin explained with a small grin.

"You're right, mom. Dad is a handful," Leia smirked as Anakin's jaw hit the ground.

"Padme, what have you been telling her about me?" Anakin questioned in curiosity as Padme gave him a mischief smile.

"Enough," Padme answered honestly as she rubbed his hands just the way he liked it. "Don't be too mad, we just had a little girl talk."

"Don't think rubbing my hand like that is going to distra…." Padme stood up and leaned over the table kissing Anakin deeply.

Anakin let out a groan of pleasure before pulling a way. "You told her things you shouldn't be telling her."

"I was trying to do a little mother and daughter bonding," Padme gave an innocent smile. "And you're acting like that's a bad thing."

"It's not a bad thing, it's the topic," Anakin pointed out with a frown. "She's barely out of teen hood."

"And understands more then you're giving her credit for," Padme snapped back. "She's not seven years old anymore. Which I missed out on."

"I get it, you missed her growing up because of my choices. It's hurting me just as much as it's hurting you to miss all those things," Anakin pointed out in a slightly calmer tone.

"I missed it because you decided to lick Palpatine's boots and Force choke me while I was still pregnant with the twins," Padme snipped as regret settled over her features.

"Listening to Palpatine was the worst mistake of my life and now I'm paying for it with guilt for the rest of my life knowing I wasn't there for the twins or for you. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Anakin questioned with a hardened expression. "It's been torture thinking that my family was dead for twenty years due to me making a bad choice and listening to the wrong voice of reason. We all got caught up in that war, Padme. Even you did, especially with that vote of no confidence against Valorum all those years ago. It put Palpatine into a position of power. By the way whose idea was that? Was it yours or Palpatine's influence?"

Padme's face turned pale as Anakin realized they had attracted an audience with the fight that broke out. He had a feeling this fight was inevitable but still. It didn't make him feel any better. It was making him feel worse with every other word that popped out of his mouth. "You know exactly who influenced me, so why ask? At least I didn't and go beat the crap out of your ex. Which by the way, you proved his point that we were a married couple. Clovis pushed himself onto me to prove I was not in love with him, but was in love with you."

"He had suspicions we were married?" Anakin questioned sounding a little surprised. "What gave it away?"

"The fight we had in front of him," Padme answered honestly. "He pointed out the fact that we were fighting like a married couple and decided to prove his point."

"Makes me wonder if anyone else was suspicious," Anakin wondered feeling his anger leave him. "We were careful but at times."

"We got caught by Fress who kept our secret," Padme reminded him with a small smile as Anakin nodded in agreement. Fress sat there for two minutes before letting them know she had walked in on them. "She even timed how long we were kissing for before letting us know she was there."

Anakin leaned over the table and kissed Padme hard as she responded with a soft contented groan. He broke away from her as she looked at him with a smile. "Forgive me?"

"I forgive you," Padme answered with a relieved expression. "I guess that fight had to be coming at some point."

"It doesn't make me feel any better about it," Anakin pointed out as Leia watched them with concern. "I guess some things had to be said."

"I went to medical this morning to have some tests done," Padme spoke up sounding a little unsure about something. Maybe there was a reason she was in a fighting mood.

"And? You suspect you're going through…" Anakin spoke up with a frown. "Is it something worse then going through menopause? We can get through it."

"It's not bad," Padme reassured Anakin with a small smile. "In fact, how do you feel about being a father again?"

Anakin sat there feeling stunned. How was that possible? He didn't think Padme was still at an age to produce children. He assumed she was passed all that. "When, how, and what?"

"You know how," Padme answered with a smug grin. "It was that makeup session we had two weeks ago. I was starting to feel extra tired in the last couple of days so I decided to get checked out. I assumed I was finally getting to the end of it but the medic said it was still possible this late in life."

"Are you serious?" Anakin didn't think being in a clone body would allow him to reproduce any time soon. "I didn't think a clone could reproduce."

"That's not what the medic told me," Padme spoke up with a frown. "Clones are very well at reproducing on their own."

Anakin gently cupped her chin. "I'm shocked but excited," he glanced at Leia who was smiling broadly.

"Me too," Padme stood up and walked around the table as Anakin stood up and brought her into his arms. He rested his head on top of hers and gently held her. He was worried because she would be considered high risk and the chances of a miscarriage were high. He planned to enjoy the moment but not keep his hopes up too high. Leia stood up and hugged both causing him to feel at peace.

* * *

VampirePrincess86 "Will Leia be training as a Jedi in the near future?" Haven't thought about it too much yet. It gives me something to think on. Thanks for your feedback :)

Thanks for reading :)

Thanks for the reviews :)


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin stood on the bridge of the Executor as he glanced at Fress, Padme, and Leia who decided to be with him on the bridge when they reached Bakura. He glanced at his padawan learner who was standing beside Fress. She looked a little apprehensive about Brice being here with them. Not that he blamed her. He felt the same way due to his children being on the front lines with him this time. "Captain, what is our time left in the jump?"

"Three minutes, General," Piett answered with a frown.

"As soon as you can, patch me through to the Chimera immediately," Anakin commanded. "Thrawn should've arrived by now and he will know where we will be most needed."

"Yes General," Piett answered with a frown. "Isn't your son in charge of this?"

"Luke is," Anakin gave a frustrated sigh. The only thing he could do was make suggestions for Luke to follow. "My experience outranks him."

"Right," Piett shook his head sadly as he glanced at the clock. "Coming out of hyperspace in three, two, and one."

Anakin turned his attention to the radar as he glanced at the communications officer. "Open up communications between Alderaan Sunset and the Chimera and to whoever is in charge of the fleet here."

"Yes sir," the officer answered as he heard Luke's voice over the channels.

"This is the commander in charge of the Alliance Fleet. Who is charge of the Imperial Navy?" Luke questioned as Anakin smiled tightly to himself. He glanced at Leia and Padme, they were the acting ambassadors, and he knew these two were more than capable of handling things from a political standpoint.

"This is Commander Thanas, we don't need your help," the commander answered causing Anakin to shake his head sadly. Thanas was unaware that he was already in over his head. "Why don't you just go on home and leave this to the professionals."

"Commander, did Admiral Thrawn make it here?" Anakin questioned as he glanced at the radar officer who shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry General, I'm not picking up traces of the Chimera," the officer explained with a frown.

"Admiral who?" Thanas questioned as Anakin glanced at Fress as she raised an eyebrow. He hoped Thrawn didn't back out. "Who am I speaking too?"

"General Anakin Skywalker," Anakin answered easily. "The Imperials knew me as Vader. I'm going to be blunt with you, Commander. No one else is coming, the second Death Star is destroyed and Palpatine is allowing the Ssi-Ruuk to overtake Bakura deliberately due to a deal he made with them."

There was silence on the other end as the officer at the Radar glanced at Anakin with a surprised expression. "General, we have a Star Destroyer coming out of hyperspace now. It's the Chimera, General."

"Open up communications with the Chimera," Anakin commanded as the communications officer acknowledged.

"We're downloading coordinates three channels below this one. This is where we need you the most," Thanas's voice sounded stressed. "Help is most welcome. Are you sure no one else is coming?"

"This is Admiral Thrawn of the Imperial Navy. No one else is coming," Thrawn answered in that calm maddening tone of his. "I have defied Palpatine's orders. He commanded for everyone to ignore the cry for help."

"So it's just you?" Thanas questioned sounding a little surprised.

"It's just us," Anakin answered with a sigh. He turned his attention to the communication's officer who gave the thumbs up. "We have the coordinates, General Colias, sound the alarm and get everyone to their fighters. Have them join the fight on my mark."

Fress nodded as the alarm sounded through out the Executor as Anakin glanced at Padme and Leia. "You know we can't land you yet with the blockade in place, right?"

Padme nodded as Leia looked like she was ready to fight the issue causing Padme to place a hand on Leia's shoulder. "With the blockade in place, it'll be difficult to land during battle. We'll wait for a safer opportunity."

Leia released a frustrated sigh and glanced at Padme who was giving their daughter a knowing look. "I guess you know best."

"General Skywalker, the Chimera is ready to join the battle," Thrawn's voice was heard over the comm unit.

"Acknowledged Admiral, Commander Skywalker are you and the other's ready to join the fight?" Anakin questioned with a frown.

"We are General," Luke answered. "Remember father. I'm in charge of this mission."

"Sorry son, old habits die hard," Anakin was quick to apologize. "Captain, get us into position."

The Executor made the short hyperspace jump as Anakin noticed the radar with the enemy surrounding the planet. It was as he feared. They arrived just in time to intercept the Ssi-Ruuk from invading the planet.

"I want two squadrons to stay back to protect the Executor, everyone else is to dispense with the enemy fighters at will," Anakin commanded as Fress relayed the orders.

The radar came alive as their fighters turned from green too red. He glanced at Corky who was keeping his distance for the time being. "Corky, I want you to record this for later review."

Corky whistled in agreement as he hooked up into the nearest computer as Anakin felt the Executor shake from some enemy fighters that had broken through the line. At least the shields were holding for now. "Where are those fighters hitting the Executor?"

"Port side, near the engine, it appears they're attempting to disable the engines," the officer reported after a minute of studying the readouts.

"Get Gold squadron to take those fighters out," Anakin commanded as the communication officers acknowledged and relayed the order.

"General, Commander Skywalker has left the Alderaan Sunset wide open for attack," an officer reported causing Anakin to frown.

"Why?" Anakin was quick to question as Fress looked concerned. A rookie mistake, he thought to himself. He was going to have a word with Luke later.

"To help Rogue Squadron," the officer answered with a frown. "Blue Squadron is on standby."

"Tell Blue Squadron if Luke questions it, to take it up with me directly. They are not to leave the Sunset's side," Anakin commanded. "Have Blue squadron launch to protect the Sunset."

"Yes General," the officer relayed the order.

"General, the shields are holding at eighty percent," another officer reported with a frown.

"We'll see how good the shields are, but there is always room for improvement later," Anakin responded as Padme stepped to his side.

"Luke is not going to like what you did," Padme whispered in his ear.

"Leaving the flag ship open wide to attack without a strategy is a common mistake among rookies," Anakin explained patiently. "I'm going to have a word with Luke later about it."

"Anakin, one of these days," Padme whispered with a frown. "You're going to learn to let him discover that for himself. You're not always going to be there to protect him."

"I know, for now I can," Anakin turned his attention as he felt someone stretch out to him brushing his presence with his own. He unfocused from the battle raging around him and focused on the presence. He shivered sensing the dark side right away but he didn't recognize the presence. Big Blue entered his mind as he shook his head attempting to snap out of it. Was it possible the kid that Palpatine used as the translator was Force sensitive?

"Ani?" Padme repeated his name three times before he snapped out of it. "What is it?"

"I sensed someone, but I didn't recognize the presence," Anakin answered honestly as Padme raised an eyebrow. "I think it came from the Ssi-Ruuk ships. Can we discuss this more in private later?"

"All right," Padme was quick to drop the subject as Anakin turned his attention to the radar team.

"General, they're jumping to hyperspace," the officer reported.

"Scan the outer system, they won't go far," Anakin commanded as the officer acknowledged him. "How did our shields do?"

"Holding at fifty percent," the officer reported.

"Not bad," Anakin muttered under his breath as the officer at the radar waved his arm. "Are you picking up something?"

"The enemy just came out of hyperspace on the outskirts of the system," the officer reported.

"Couldn't they just go home," Anakin muttered under his breath as he had a feeling they were going to be insistent until either they won or die trying.

"General, we have an incoming transmission via holo communication," the communication's officer shouted out causing Anakin to walk to the holo field.

"Patch it through, Lieutenant," Anakin commanded as Padme stepped in beside him as did Leia. The Alliancee's image was replaced with an older man causing him to frown. "Commander Thanas I believe?"

"Yes, and you are?" Thanas studied Anakin for a minute then raised an eyebrow. "Anakin Skywalker? You can't be him, he died during the Clone Wars," he turned his attention to Padme with a frown then turned his attention back to Anakin. "You're much too young."

"I see my reputation precedes me, it's a bit of a story," Anakin answered with a small grin. "Commander, the Ambassadors from the Alliance wish to land to talk with the Imperial Governor to form a truce to work together."

"Governor Nereus will be expecting their arrival. You are cleared to land on the south landing field. General, you'll want to move the Executor out of the hot zone. The fumes from their fighters burn hot."

"Hot Zone?" Anakin muttered under his breath as he caught sight of Han entering the bridge. "Very well, Commander. We'll see you soon," he turned his attention to Han with a frown. "You feel like taking the Falcon down to the planet?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Anakin," Han answered with a knowing smile. "You're still not flying my ship. Especially after knocking the communication dish off the Falcon."

Anakin shook his head as he brushed passed Han with a smug grin. He was determined to fly the Falcon again. "I'm flying, don't make me pull rank on you. I really like your ship and the way it responds."

"You do, do you?" Han questioned as he rubbed his chin. "If you want, I could help you get one of your own? Maybe a slight upgrade?"

Anakin glanced at Padme with a frown as she nodded with a smile. They were in need of a new ship. "We are in need of a new ship. We'll see. For now, may I fly the Falcon down?"

"You're asking permission? That's new for you," Han smirked as Anakin mockingly glared at him as Han gave a reluctant sigh. "No more scratches."

"We're going down to the planet, what could possibly go wrong?" Anakin questioned attempting to sound reassuring as Fress raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"I've heard that before," Fress gave a smug grin as if she couldn't resist. "The enemy has regrouped for now. Chances of getting shot down are slim."

"That's reassuring," Han said sarcastically as he smiled at Anakin. "We're about to be family in the near future. Why not, I know you're a good pilot. I don't mind allowing someone who appreciates the ship to fly it down," he glanced at Leia as she glared at him. "Miss piece of jun…"

"Don't push it, Han," Leia hissed warningly as she walked to Padme's side. "Let's head down, Luke should be onboard by now and will be heading down with us. Ahsoka, Jess and Fress have agreed to come down with us. Rex wants to stay here for now. He may come down later once we know which way this will go."

"They don't have much choice, Leia. It's either accept our help or fall to the enemy," Anakin pointed out as they walked off the bridge. He knew Piett was more then capable of taking over in his absence. "Padme, what name are you thinking?"

"Anakin, I got to name Luke and Leia. I think it's fair for you to chose this time," Padme said with a slight smile.

"I do have a girl name in mind," Anakin said with a smile as Padme waited patiently. "Lillian Jobal Skywalker?"

"Are you sure, Ani?" Padme questioned sounding a little touched. "Not that I feel touched by it. I mean, what about your mother's name?"

Anakin fell silent and bit on his lower lip. Was he doing this out of guilt? He wasn't sure. There was a good chance it was out of guilt. Jobal was considered a strong name. "We got time to think about it."

"Give it some thought, I don't want you to name the child out of guilt," Padme placed a hand onto his shoulder. "All right?"

"I'm not sure it's entirely out of guilt," Anakin said with a frown. "Jobal is considered a strong name."

"We got time," Padme kissed him on the cheek as he an arm around her shoulders. "I like the name Lillian. You should consider a boy's name just in case."

"I want a girl," Anakin was sure it was a girl at this point in time. "As long as the baby is healthy."

"Exactly," Padme agreed with a smile. "A girl would be nice."

Anakin nodded in agreement as they entered the turbo lift that would take them down to the docking bay where the Falcon was docked. He loved the idea of having a third child. It would give him and Padme a chance to do things right. First they should consider doing a vacation with the twins. Just one big vacation before everything changed.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin sat down in the pilot's chair as Han settled himself into the co-pilots seat. He could sense Luke wasn't too happy with him. He left the Sunset wide open, which wasn't the brightest move in the galaxy to make. "Everyone strap in," he called over his shoulder as Luke sat down in one of the chairs behind the pilots seat. He could sense Luke was glaring at the back of his head. "We'll discuss this later, Luke."

"How did you know?" Luke questioned sounding a little surprised.

"Parents always have eyes on the back of their heads," Brice explained with a frown. "Mom always knows when I'm up to something before I have a chance to do anything. I thought it would be fun to have Jedi parents. Not so much anymore."

"You'll thank us when you get older, Brice," Fress pointed out sounding a little smug.

Anakin lifted the Falcon off the deck on the Executor heading for the exit as Luke un-strapped himself and headed towards the refresher. Most likely going to take a quick shower. Three TIE fighters surrounded the Falcon as he picked up a signal.

"Falcon, we've been given instructions to escort you to your landing spot," one of the TIE fighter pilots explained.

"Lead the way," Anakin acknowledged as one of the TIEs took the lead. He followed the TIE as he sensed Luke's irritation with him through the Force causing him to smile tightly. He knew Luke was not too thrilled with him. It was for his own good after all.

"How could he do that?" Luke questioned as he reentered the cockpit six minutes later in an irritated tone. "Fress, Ahsoka, is he always like this?"

"Yes he is," Ahsoka answered with a frown. "I remember my first assignment. Anakin interrupted my briefing with every other sentence. It was quite annoying to be interrupted that way. Just arch your back and tell him no, that always gets through to him."

"I am under the Impression that you left the Alderaan Sunset wide open to the enemy," Fress spoke up before Anakin had a chance to say anything. "He sent Blue Squadron in to protect your flag ship."

"You did what, Luke?" Leia questioned sounding a little shocked. "You know that you need at least one escort surrounding the Sunset to keep the fighters from getting good shots at the ship. Dad kept two squadrons behind to protect the Executor."

"Don't take dad's side," Luke snipped a little too easily. "He still shouldn't have pulled rank on me."

"I trust his judgment," Leia snapped back as easily. "And you should learn to trust his as well. He's a war veteran and his experience out ranks you."

Anakin shook his head as they entered the atmosphere. It looked like the sun was just beginning to rise. It was already promising to be a long day and he couldn't wait to get a nap in.

 _"Hey love birds, take a look at this,"_ Han spoke up causing Anakin to bit back a smirk as he sensed Padme's confusion in the Force. _I guess we forgot to tell her about Luke and Leia's kiss._ Yellow and orange flowers filled the fields causing him to smile. Didn't they have a special candy that made you feel good? He planned to get some to soften up Padme with when he's done something that he shouldn't have.

"Oh wow, look at those fields," Fress said with a smile. "They're beautiful flowers."

"Sure are," Padme agreed as he heard Jess and Ahsoka voice in agreement. "Why did Han call Luke and Leia love birds? What did I miss?" He heard a few light chuckles from the others who knew what had taken place on Hoth in Luke's recovery room.

"I'll explain it later," Anakin promised as they flew over the Imperial detention center. "There is the Imperial Detention Center."

 _"The place is going to be crawling with Storm Troopers," Han sighed as he glanced at Anakin then turned his attention back to the window. "My allergies are going to go crazy."_

"I hope you're past your black allergy," Anakin questioned with a tight smile.

"That disappeared a while ago," Han answered quickly causing Anakin to grin. "I'm going to have to make sure my blaster behaves. It's going to be difficult to suppress years of automatic reaction."

"Maybe you should leave your weapons onboard?" Leia questioned as he heard gasps from everyone in the cockpit.

"That's not going to happen, Leia," Ahsoka was quick to speak up. "We're always armed and this is still an Imperial controlled world."

"With any luck, it won't stay that way for long," Padme spoke up. "I'm confident that between Leia and I, we'll come up with a way to turn this planet to support the Alliance."

"There is the girl I married, always looking for an opportunity to make things right," Anakin spoke up with a grin as they came upon the landing field. There was a certain amount of beings standing around waiting for them most likely. He spotted Admiral Thrawn among them with two Noghri standing behind him. He lowered the Falcon down to the landing field. He went to turn off the engines as Han stopped him.

"Anakin, for now I want to put the engines on stand by, just in case we need to make a fast get away. I'll come back later tonight to shut the Falcon down properly."

"It's your ship," Anakin agreed as he placed the engines on stand by as everyone began to un-strap himself or herself. After he stood up, he caught up to Leia and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I have a feeling Thrawn will be joining the Alliance. If he goes back to Coruscant, he'll be executed for ignoring Palpatine's commands."

"That's if he decides too," Leia gave a slight smile. "Or he may decide to take the consequences head on. It'll be his choice, we could use someone of his caliber though."

"What is the difference between convincing me to leave and not convincing Thrawn to leave?" Anakin challenged as Leia tilted her head to the side as if to say, don't you know the reason why. "It's because I'm your father, isn't it? It wouldn't hurt to put it in his ear."

"All right, dad, I'll talk to him. I can't make any promises. Besides you chose to leave on your own. I didn't force you, I just put it in your ear," Leia explained with a frown.

"About five times and then talked Fress and Ahsoka about putting it into my ear one more time," Anakin teased as Leia rolled her eyes. "Now now Leia, don't be like that. I'm glad I left. It gave me a chance to get to know you and your brother and I wouldn't trade that in for anything in this galaxy."

Leia smiled in appreciation and kissed Anakin on the cheek. "We really should get going."

Anakin smiled as he dropped his arm from around her shoulders and stepped to Padme's side. Han walked in beside Leia, as did Luke. Ahsoka, Fress, Chewie and Jess took up the flanking positions. Brice stepped in beside Anakin as they taught him how a padawan learner should behave.

"Ready or not, here we go," Leia spoke as Han hit the button to lower the ramp. She looked down at her white dress and smoothed out the wrinkles. Anakin had decided to dress as a Jedi Master instead of a general. Fress and Jess were dressed appropriately in military attire and Han was in his usual get up. Luke was dressed in Jedi robes.

Anakin followed Padme down the ramp as Han and Leia followed them. Admiral Thrawn greeted them with a slight bow as they returned the bow. Leia had spent some time coaching Luke and Han how to behave over the past three weeks.

 _"Greetings Princess Leia, I greet you in the name of Emperor Palpatine. I'm Imperial Governor Nereus,"_ Nereus introduced himself as he stepped forward and gave a bow. "May I present my escorts, Admiral Thrawn," he pointed to a younger lady as Anakin watched with a neutral expression. _"Senator Gaeriel Captison and Senator Yeorg Captison."_

 _"Thank you for your warm greeting," Leia responded in a diplomatic tone as she carefully returned the bow._ "May I present the other Ambassador for the Alliance," she nodded to Padme with a slight smile. "Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo," Padme gave a slight bow herself. _"May I present our escorts, General Han Solo of Corellia and his co-pilot Chewbacca of Kashyyyk."_

 _Han stood to the side with a slight glower._ Anakin could tell Han wasn't too thrilled to be here. _Chewbacca gave a bow in turn even though the Empire had deeply betrayed his people._

"General Fress Colias of Alderaan. Commander Jess Shern of Jakku," Leia continued to introduce as they both bowed.

 _"We'll have to watch ourselves,"_ Nereus commented with a frown. "Jedi Masters of the old order I believe?"

"Yes we are," Fress answered with a neutral expression as Nereus turned his eyes back onto Padme checking her from top to bottom causing Anakin to growl a bit until Ahsoka poked Anakin in the arm causing him to glower at her.

"Commander and Jedi Master Ahsoka Tano of Shili and _Commander Luke Skywalker of Tatooine, Jedi Knight,"_ Leia finished as both Ahsoka and Luke bowed.

"Just thinking, master with this many Jedi on planet, what are the chances of this mission going south?" Ahsoka whispered to Anakin causing him to smile slightly.

"I would be disappointed if this mission went smoothly," Anakin responded. "This will not be easy."

"Forgive me Princess, there is two individuals you have yet to introduce," Nereus pointed out as Anakin stepped forward with a neutral expression and nodded to Leia. "And when we arrive at Town Hall, we'll have to put restraining bolts on your droids," he nodded to where Threepio and Artoo were disembarking from the Falcon.

"Of course," Leia agreed with a small smile. "May I present General and Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker of Tatooine and his padawan learner, Brice Shean," Leia introduced as Anakin and Brice gave a slight now. "The Imperials used to know him as Lord Vader."

"I see," Nereus eyed Anakin with a disbelief expression. "You're too young to be him but I've heard he's joined the Alliance as of late. And is a traitor to the Empire."

"I would prefer if you did not believe me," Anakin spoke with a frown. "That way you wouldn't see the lightsaber being stuck in your back while you sleep."

"Anakin," Padme was quick to intercept him. "You promised me you wouldn't kill anymore or Force choke anyone."

"Padme, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him," Anakin pointed out as Leia placed her hand on his forearm and shook her head warningly.

"That's enough, General," Leia was quick to say before an incident could break out. "For now, we have to focus on driving back the enemy and leave any hostilities in the past."

"For now," Anakin promised as Padme stepped to his side as Nereus turned his attention to Padme with a warm smile.

"Senator Amidala, would you care to ride with me to the town hall were an emergency meeting will be held in half an hour?" Nereus questioned as he took her hand and kissed it causing Anakin to bristle some more.

"Get your hands off my wife," Anakin snapped angrily causing Nereus to pause as horror crossed his features. He felt some satisfaction from Nereus's reactions.

"I'm going to have to decline, my husband can get pretty jealous," Padme explained as she pulled her hand back. "It's best if we didn't continue this further. The last person to look at me this way ended up needing stitches."

"My apologies, General," Nereus was quick to say. "I didn't know she was already taken."

"Apology accepted Governor Nereus," Anakin responded as he noticed Leia shivered a bit. He used a similar tone as Vader and he suspected that trigger some memories on her.

"Forgive me about rushing everyone, we're holding an emergency meeting shortly," Nereus repeated as three speeders pulled up to the landing field. "If you'll be kind as to come with me, we'll get the rest of your things settled later."

Anakin nodded in agreement as they climbed into one of the speeders. Padme and Brice climbed in beside him as a bad feeling settled over the pit of his stomach. "Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?"

"The feeling is mutual," Padme agreed as she placed a hand onto his forearm. "You really need to work on controlling your jealousy, Ani. One day it will get you into trouble you can't get out of."

"I'm sorry, Padme. I've been around Imperial Governors long enough to know that they have gotten away with raping," Anakin explained with a frown. "I really don't want to see that happen to you."

"He would be seeing the business end of my blaster," Padme pointed out with a small smile. "Or the business end of your lightsaber."

"As I neuter him," Anakin gave a smug grin as Padme shook her head sadly. "What? He would've had it coming. Besides, Brice's vision has me concerned. There is a ten-year-old girl being hunted by Nereus. I'm almost positive of that now. I have to find her before his men do."

"We'll make time," Padme whispered gently. "There is the man I married and fell in love with," she leaned her head against Anakin's shoulder as the speeder lifted off the ground heading towards the Town Hall.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've been sick with bronchitis for the past two weeks.

Thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin climbed out of the speeder and glanced around the area. He noticed Town Hall had a pair of guards outside the main door. Not too far from the doors was a pair of lockers, he wondered what they were for and what they were doing outside Town Hall and not inside? He glanced at Padme as she climbed out of the speeder and weaved her arm through his. Brice walked up to his parents as they patted him on the shoulder offering some advice. He suspected Fress and Jess wanted Brice in there so they could introduce him to politics. When he gets older, he was going to have to learn how to deal with them and this was a good opportunity to help him learn and grow some more.

They walked up to where Leia and Luke were watching Threepio and Artoo get fitted with restraining bolts. He didn't like the idea, but to show good faith, they didn't have a choice either. "Leia, did you want to speak or did you want me to speak?" Padme questioned with a proud smile.

"If its okay with you, I would like to speak," Leia answered as Padme nodded in agreement.

"It gives me a chance to see how Bail brought you up," Padme explained with a smile. "If you need help, let me know. I'm good at persuading others with a few choice words."

"I'll keep that in mind," Leia spoke with a smile as they headed towards the entrance as one of the guards stopped them. "Is there a problem?"

"Your weapons," the guard answered as he pointed to Han's blaster. "They are not permitted in Town Hall during meetings. You can leave them in the lockers over there."

"That explains what the lockers are for and why they are outside," Anakin whispered under his breath as Padme nodded in agreement. He didn't like the thought of not being armed, but even without his lightsaber, he was still formidable if need be. He placed his lightsaber into the locker as Han placed his blaster in. He noticed Leia was staring Han down quite vigorously making him wonder what other little surprises Han had on him.

Han gave a loud grunt as he reached into his boot and withdrew a vibro blade knife and placed it into the locker. "Happy?" Leia raised an eyebrow as Fress and Jess also complied with the rules. Anakin watched with interest as Han pulled out a few more knives he never knew the smuggler even had on him as Leia gave a satisfied nod. Leia sure knew they were there.

Padme placed her blaster inside as Han glanced at Chewie who was busy putting his cross bow in. _"Wait a minute, Chewie. Why don't you stay here and guard the weapons,"_ Han suggested with a grin as Chewie growled in agreement.

Now that he thought about it, they were missing one person. "Has anyone seen Ahsoka?" Anakin questioned as Leia frowned and shook her head.

"Now that you mention it, she is missing, isn't she?" Padme questioned sounding concerned as Fress chewed on her lower lip. "Fress, where did she go?"

"She felt the pull of the Force in a different direction," Fress answered honestly as Anakin raised an eyebrow. "She'll be in contact with us later to find out where they have us staying."

"She shouldn't have left," Leia pointed out sounding a little disappointed.

"There is nothing that can be done about it now," Padme pointed out patiently. "I just hope she knows what she is doing and keeps it quiet."

"And if the governor found out," Anakin bit on his lower lip wondering what his old padawan learner was up to. It could be bad if Nereus discovered they were one person short for the meeting. "This meeting would not end well."

"Don't worry about Nereus," Padme reassured Anakin with a slight smile. "I can take care of him if I need too."

"We could always go with not feeling well all of a sudden and she stayed on the Falcon," Anakin suggested with a frown.

"Well, we could go with that," Padme agreed with a frown. "Considering that flu bug is still circulating the Executor."

"Wait a minute, when did it start circulating my flag ship?" Anakin questioned with a frown. He had strict regiments in place to prevent a bug from circulating the ship. "I have strict codes in place."

"Just go with it, Ani. You know how it's been circulating Home One?" Padme questioned as Anakin gave a slight nod. "I rigged up some fake reports in case we needed an alibi for this trip. Realistically no one on the Executor is sick but Nereus doesn't need to know that."

"I knew I married you for a reason," Anakin whispered as he felt relief flood him. His crew knew better then to come aboard the Executor if they were sick. Mainly to keep him safe due to the complications of his life sustaining suit. "No wonder Obi-Wan said politicians are not to be trusted," Padme glared at him as she slapped him on the shoulder.

They walked towards the entrance but the guard still refused to let them pass. That's until he noticed Luke kept his lightsaber. After a quick mind trick allowing Luke to pass, he grinned proudly. At least one of them was armed. He didn't miss the glare Leia gave Luke as they walked past the guards.

Anakin glanced at Padme as he stepped in beside her as Brice stepped in beside him. He heard someone announce Leia, Padme and their escorts as they walked up the isle toward where Nereus was standing. He sensed hostilities from some of the senators as well as relief from the others. He began to scan each one in the Force to see who would be willing to work with them and who wouldn't. This was going to be a long hostile meeting, he was almost certain of that.

* * *

Ahsoka slipped into the nearest ally as her warning senses flared. She unhooked her lightsabers from her belt as she heard a yell for help followed by a deadening silence causing chills to run up her back as she shivered a bit. Someone was definitely in trouble.

Ahsoka watched as two shadows made a hasty retreat as she heard someone whimpering in pain. She kept her senses wide open incase who ever was behind this was still around. She ran to where she was hearing the whimpering sound was coming. She caught sight of a little girl not past ten lying down in a pool of blood. "Not good," she muttered under her breath as she knelt down beside the girl. She raised her wrist and hit the button on her communicator. "Rex, it's Snips. How is the apartment hunting coming along?"

"I just finished signing the lease," Rex answered as she heard confusion in his tone. "I'm curious, what is this about? I have a feeling you don't trust certain individuals on the planet."

"I don't, I found the girl from Brice's vision and she's in bad shape. Did Keiran come down with you? She needs immediate medical attention," Ahsoka explained in a pained tone as she slipped her robe off and wrapped the young girl in it.

"Keiran as well as the nurse came down with me," Rex answered. "I'm transmitting the coordinates to you now."

"Thanks Rex," Ahsoka gave a tight smile as she studied the coordinates and memorized them. "I'll be there shortly with the girl, don't tell anyone yet."

"I'll be waiting," Rex answered with a frown.

"And so will I," Keiran said over the com. "Be careful when you move her, Snips, you could accidentally make her injuries worse."

"I understand," Ahsoka agreed as she gently lifted the girl into her arms. Anakin is going to throw a fit when he finds out what Nereus has been up to. She was almost positive Nereus was behind this. She couldn't explain the feeling, but that's what her instincts was telling her. Especially after the way Anakin spoke to Nereus, he certainly didn't like the governor and something about the man was setting off Anakin's anger instantly. She wasn't sure if it had to do with Nereus hitting on Padme, or a combination of that and something else.

The girl looked up at her with fear in her eyes as Ahsoka gave a reassuringly smile. "You're safe with me, I promise."

The girl closed her eyes as Ahsoka used her wrist communicator to home in on Rex's location. She hoped Nereus didn't question it too much as to why she was suddenly absent, but finding this girl was on her priority list. She was confident that Padme would cover for her absence.

* * *

Anakin released a frustrated sigh. Two hours into the meeting and they were no further ahead in negotiating a truce. Leia and Padme were both expressing some amount of frustration. These things did take time and he suspected once they discover the Empire was not going to bail them out, they would be forced to turn to the Alliance for help. Admiral Thrawn was watching him with interest causing him to wonder what was going through the Chiss's mind. Neither had spoken about how the Emperor has abandoned Bakura in their hour of need. Leia and Padme both wanted him to speak up about it. He was waiting for Thrawn to go first. He noticed Thrawn tilting his head to the side causing him to wonder if the Admiral was waiting for him to speak up first.

Anakin raised an eyebrow as Thrawn nodded. So he was waiting for him to go first. That was just great. He preferred not to.

"General Skywalker," Leia addressed him with a frown. "Please tell the assembly what you and Admiral Thrawn have been discussing for the past two weeks."

"Admiral, did you want to go first?" Anakin questioned hoping to get out of it as Padme nudged him in the shoulder.

"I believe you should go first, General," Thrawn answered as he turned his attention to Padme with a small smile. "It appears Senator Amidala and Princess Leia wish for you to speak first. I will back you in your story."

"Please Anakin, they need to hear it from you, directly," Padme encouraged with a concerned expression. "You know I'll back you."

"I know," Anakin took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Senators, ladies and gentlemen, and Governor Nereus. I am General Anakin Skywalker," he heard murmurs from some of the older senate members. He had a reputation during the clone wars that reached from one side of the galaxy to the other. "I was known as Lord Vader for the past twenty-one years," again he felt some guilt as he glanced at Leia and Luke knowing they turned twenty-one today. Instead of celebrating they were attempting to work out a truce with the planet. More and more murmurs were heard from the senators and their aides. "Before I left the Empire, Palpatine made a deal with the Ssi-Ruuk. In exchange for fighters of his own, he is willing to sacrifice the lives of those that serve him. It has come to our attention that he has abandoned Bakura to the Ssi-Ruuks fate due to this deal he made with them. Admiral Thrawn and I have agreed that this is a grave judgement error on Palpatine's part. We're the only help that is coming. The Alliance and Admiral Thrawn are willing to work together to drive the invasion force back."

"You betrayed the Empire?" Senator Beldon spoke up causing Anakin to give a quick nod. "How do we know you're trust worthy now?"

"You don't," Anakin answered honestly. "I am asking you to trust me now."

"Admiral Thrawn, is this true?" Yeorg Captison questioned.

"It is true, I have defied Palpatine's orders and came of my own free will. No one else is coming," Thrawn answered honestly. "It's just us. I believe we can drive them back but we need to call a truce first."

"All we need to do is expose their weakness and use that to our advantage," Anakin spoke up as Thrawn nodded in agreement. "Admiral, you have been studying their species. Did anything strike you as peculiar?"

"Not yet," Thrawn answered honestly. "If there is a weakness, I'm sure we'll find it."

"This is an outrage. I demand to hear this from Emperor Palpaitne himself," another senator shouted out followed by others voicing similar words.

"Good luck with that," Anakin muttered sarcastically under his breath as Padme poked him in the shoulder.

"That is not helping, Anakin," Padme hissed under her breath as Anakin fell silent again waiting for everyone to calm down first.

"Order," Yelled Nereus as he hit a gravel on his desk causing everyone to become quiet. "I'm going to adjourn this meeting for now, allowing everyone a chance to cool off. We'll reconvene this time tomorrow morning."

Anakin glanced at Padme as she shook her head with a frustrated expression on her face. They were no further ahead for the peace treaty then they were two hours ago. "Padme, give it time. It will come."

"Since when did you learn patience?" Padme teased with a small smile as Anakin smiled in turn.

"It must've come from your influence or Obi-Wan's," Anakin answered honestly as they followed Leia and the others out of Town Hall. He glanced towards Han who was acting jealous of Leia as she spoke with one of the guards standing by the door. He noticed that Leia and the guard had similar stances as did Fress. Was it possible that guard was from Alderaan?

"It appears you and Han have more than a few things in common," Padme pointed out with a frown.

"She is your daughter after all, no stuffed shirts because they are too boring," Anakin teased as Padme teasingly slapped him on the shoulder. "It's true."

"Maybe," Padme gave a mischief expression. "If we have nothing better do tonight, let's have that small get together for Luke and Leia."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Anakin agreed as he kissed Padme on the lips then pulled back. "That is if someone decides not to throw a dinner party, which I can almost guarantee someone will, it would allow you and Nereus a chance to talk."

Anakin began to wonder where Ahsoka was. She hadn't made contact with them since she disappeared two hours ago. Luckily Nereus hadn't noticed. Guess he was too busy with worrying about the invading army. When Ahsoka finally made contact with him, it made him wonder why all the secrecy. Rex and Ahsoka went out of their way to rent a small apartment. And he was to meet them there in an hour from now.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin followed Rex into the apartment where they said they needed absolute secrecy. Rex admitted he used one of their many fake id cards to register under for this. Whatever the reason, he was sure they had a good reason. He had a feeling they didn't want the Imperials on planet to know about this small apartment. Rex closed the door behind him as he entered further into the small apartment. "Cozy," he remarked noting it wasn't overall huge but big enough to house three people comfortably. "Ahsoka is lucky, either Nereus noticed Ahsoka was not there and didn't question it or he was too busy not to notice. What is this all about?"

"I hope he doesn't know the reason why she skipped out," Rex commented as Keiran walked out of the room followed by the nurse. "What is the verdict?"

Keiran and Trisa were down here? Anakin thought to himself as he waited for an explanation. This can't be good and he suspected someone was hurt considering their backgrounds. He managed to talk these two to come and work on the Executor despite Mon Mothma's protests. He reassured Mon it was just for this mission and he needed someone he could trust implicitly. He noticed red spots on their gloves, was that blood? "What is going on? Who is hurt and how bad?"

"We'll get to that in a minute, Anakin," Keiran answered as Ahsoka walked out of the kitchen with a bowl and towel in her hand. "The good news is, it's just a minor fracture. I have set the cast and it should be able to come off in six weeks from now. Most of her wounds are superficial minus one wound that required four stitches. Which does explain the amount of blood you saw, Ahsoka. I gave her something for the pain and she is resting comfortably. She does seem very nervous and keeps repeating that we're in danger because of her and he'll find her here. She won't tell me who."

"I'm sure we can get her to talk," Ahsoka spoke with a frown as she glanced at Anakin with an apologetic smile. "She's safer with us. Did you run a midi-chlorian count?"

"I did, it's twenty-five thousand," Keiran answered with a frown.

"She's strong enough to train," Ahsoka muttered under her breath as Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"Would someone mind filling me in now?" Anakin questioned a second time around sounding a little testier.

"I found the girl in Brice's vision," Ahsoka explained with a frown. "I still don't know what her back story is yet but I'm hoping once she feels comfortable enough to talk, we'll find out who is after her and why."

"Considering her midi-chlorian count is almost through the roof. I have a feeling Nereus is tied into this somehow," Anakin muttered under his breath. "Maybe it's partially my fault she's in this mess due to the rules I helped Palpatine come up with."

"Anakin, this isn't your fault. She is Force sensitive but she was hurt long after you left the Empire. You can't blame her situation on yourself," Ahsoka reassured Anakin with a frown. "Don't blame yourself. Look at it this way, as a way to help her instead."

"Would you mind if I talked with her first?" Anakin requested with a frown. Ahsoka and Rex both nodded as he walked to the room where a small ten-year-old girl was lying down on the bed. Nereus was tied into this, he just knew he was tied into this somehow. He sat down in the chair beside the bed as he waited for the young girl to wake up.

* * *

Padme paced around one of the four apartments that Nereus had rented for them. It was a place to stay, but he posted Storm trooper guards outside their doors. Anakin had disappeared without a word about where he was going or why. Ahsoka had disappeared before the meeting started. They must have a good reason for keeping it tight lipped. Every time it involved a life, they went silent without any explanation until they felt the situation could be brought forth.

Fress stepped into the apartment with a perplexed expression. Brice was standing beside her. "I just got a communication with the Executor, Keiran and Trisa came down with Rex. No one has heard from them since. They also disappeared."

"Something tells me the situation might be too sensitive to tell right away," Padme paused in her pacing to face Fress with a bad feeling settling into the pit of her stomach. She remembered Anakin had told her about the vision that Brice had a couple of weeks ago. Did it possibly have to do with this girl? Her instincts told her that Ahsoka definitely didn't trust any of the Imperials planet side. "We'll have to trust that they have a good reason for going silent."

Fress nodded in agreement as she gently rubbed her swelling tummy. "Give it time, I'm sure when they're ready to tell. They will."

Padme released a frustrated sigh. She learned that when Anakin went silent, he had a really good reason most of the time. Except the time he fell to the dark side, she trusted he knew better by now. Considering Ahsoka went silent first, she had a feeling Anakin was just getting filled in as to why.

* * *

Anakin watched as the young girl sat up in bed with a loud startled gasp. He reached out and restrained her from moving too much as her head turned in his direction and she started struggling against him. "You're safe, relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?" The young girl asked as she relaxed a little as she lifted up her left arm that was in a cast and grimaced. "What is your name?"

"It's Anakin," Anakin answered with a frown as she lay back down on the bed. "You're safe with us. We can protect you."

"No you can't, no one else has been able to help me," the girl answered with a frightened expression. "You're in danger because of me. He'll find me and kill me and anyone else helping me."

"Who is after you?" Anakin questioned gently. Though he had a pretty good idea on who it was. "Would you mind telling me everything?"

"Nereus," the girl answered as Anakin gave a slight nod. "He found out that I was Force sensitive through a blood test. He black mailed my parents who were helping the Rebellion that was planet side. He told them if they gave up their contacts to him, he would not contact Vader or Palpatine," she paused for second and wiped away tears in her eyes. "He killed mom and dad in front of me. Dad told me to run and not look back, that they would always be with me. He'll kill you and anyone else caught helping me."

"You're safe with me," Anakin reassured her with a smile. "Nereus isn't foolish enough to go near me without a good reason. I'm a Jedi Master. I can protect you."

"Really?" The girl questioned as she wiped away her tears. "And Ahsoka?"

"Ahsoka was my padawan learner during the Clone Wars. She's just as capable of protecting you as I am," Anakin answered reassuringly. "We can help you, you have to promise not to run on us."

"I promise," the girl answered as she closed her eyes. "It's nice not to have to run anymore."

"What is your name, child?" Anakin questioned gently.

"Kayla Shran," Kayla answered with a small smile. "My family called me Kay for short."

"Did you need anything, Kay? Something to drink or eat?" Anakin questioned gently as Kayla sat up with a grin.

"I'm starving and haven't eaten in three days," Kayla answered as Anakin stood up with a smile.

"Well then, we'll have to fix that won't we?" Anakin questioned as Kayla eagerly nodded. "You stay here, and I'll make you something to eat, all right? Just rest for now."

"Thanks Anakin," Kayla closed her eyes falling back to sleep as Anakin stepped outside the room as Ahsoka waited.

"Nereus is definitely involved, we'll have to keep this tight lipped for Kayla's safety," Anakin explained with a frown. "For now, we'll keep her here. She's safe here and one of us will have to stay with her to make sure she stays safe."

"I'll stay with her, Anakin. As far as the Imperials are concerned, they don't know I'm planet side," Rex spoke up with a frown.

"Thanks Rex," Anakin patted Rex on the shoulder. "Did you buy any food yet? She hasn't eaten in three days."

"I bought some items to make sandwiches with," Rex answered with a small smile. "The kitchen is that way."

Anakin walked into the kitchen as he sensed Ahsoka following behind him. He gathered the items needed to make Kayla a really big sandwich. He went to work putting everything together. "Do you have a question, Ahsoka?"

"What are you going to tell Padme?" Ahsoka questioned with a frown.

"Eventually I'll have to tell her only if she asks. If we go silent, she knows it's for a good reason," Anakin explained as he finished making the sandwich and went to fill a glass with blue milk. "Padme has always been good at keeping secrets. Eventually I will have to tell her."

"Who is Padme?" Anakin heard Kayla question as he turned around noting she was sitting on a chair at the table.

"She's my wife and one of the acting Ambassadors on behalf of the Rebel Alliance," Anakin answered with a frown as he placed the plate with the sandwich down in front of her.

"Thanks," Kayla started to eat the sandwich as Anakin sat down at the table. She glanced up with a frown. "You're with the Alliance?"

"That's right," Ahsoka answered with a reassuring smile. "You're safe with us. We'll let nothing happen to you."

Kayla continued to eat her sandwich and drink the blue milk as Anakin stood up. "I have to get back to Padme before anyone notices that I'm missing. For now, I'll tell her I had to check in with the crew of the Executor to take care of something."

"Thanks Anakin," Ahsoka gave an appreciative smile as he walked out of the apartment. He noticed Ahsoka decided to join him as she stepped in beside him in the hall. For now they would need to make up a cover story for any absences. As long as Nereus doesn't know where Kayla is, she'll be safe from the Governor's grubby hands.

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka slipped into the small apartment that Nereus had assigned their group. Padme and Leia were both waiting on the couch and he noted no one else was in the apartment with them. He had a feeling they both wanted an answer as to why he and Ahsoka went silent all of a sudden. With the two troopers standing outside the door, he didn't feel this was the best place to be discussing it. "Padme, Leia. You're looking lovely today."

"Compliments are not going to work, Anakin," Padme spoke out in an irritated tone. "Where have you two been? And why did Rex bring a medic and nurse down with him?"

"We have a good reason, due to the ears outside the door. This is not the best place to discuss it," Anakin answered quickly as he realized they somehow discovered about Keiran and Trisa being planet side.

Padme raised an eyebrow as she shared a look with Leia Anakin had trouble identifying. They turned their attention back to him. "We were invited to the Captisons for dinner this evening. Nereus hasn't questioned it yet and hopefully he doesn't."

"Do you have a good reason, dad?" Leia questioned with a concerned expression as she stood up and stepped in beside him. "I'm really curious as to why the secrecy all of a sudden. I am concerned this could cause a mistrust for the treaty."

"I have a good reason, Leia. And I promise I will reveal it in time. At the moment, its best if Ahsoka and I keep it tight lipped on who knows what. A life does hang in the balance and certain Imperials are involved," Anakin answered with a frown hoping they would drop it for now. Eventually he would have to tell them everything, he didn't want Nereus to realize that he knew the girl's where about.

"I'll let it drop for now," Leia decided as she glanced at Padme who nodded in agreement. "If Nereus does question your absence. We'll have to figure out what to tell him."

"Checking in with my flagship is a good excuse," Anakin offered up quickly as Leia shook her head.

"We'll go with that for now," Leia agreed with frustration as Anakin wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Please try and keep the disappearances not noticeable?"

"We'll do our best, Leia," Anakin promised as he felt some relief wash through him. "Where are Luke and the others?"

"The others went to check in with their squadrons and Luke went to meet with Thanas," Leia explained with a frown. "He's also going to check on the Imperials equipment that was stationed here to see what shape they are in. I would've asked you to go along, but you disappeared."

Anakin paused for a second as he glanced at Leia with a frown. He knew Luke was more than capable of looking after himself. "Did he go by himself or did Han go with him?"

"He took Artoo with him," Leia answered with a frown. "He's meeting with Thrawn and Thanas."

That wasn't really a small comfort. He had a feeling both Thrawn and Thanas would not harm Luke considering the situation at hand. You never knew what would happen with these situations at times. Anakin glanced at Padme with a concerned expression. He would've gladly gone with Luke. "Is there a way I can catch up with him where they are repairing their fighters for the initial inspection?"

"I'm sure I can make the arrangements," Padme responded with a small smile. "Give me a few minutes to find out if Luke is done or not."

Padme disappeared to where the holo communicator was as Leia watched Anakin carefully causing him to frown. He knew that look. When Padme was not in a mood to drop the subject she always had a similar expression on her face. "You're not really going to drop this are you?"

Leia shook her head no as Anakin gave a pleading expression to Ahsoka. "No, not until I know what's really going on."

"Leia, I asked Anakin to keep quiet," Ahsoka spoke up with a frown. "Don't take it out on him. A ten year old girl's life is at stake and Nereus is involved."

Anakin released a frustrated sigh as he took Leia's arm leading her into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him as Leia sat on the bed. "Did Fress check for bugs?"

"She did and found four. I can understand the precaution," Leia answered in a whispered tone as she watched Anakin. "What's really going on?"

"Her name is Kayla and she is Force sensitive," Anakin explained in a hushed whisper as he sat down beside her. "The rules are either she gets handed over to Palpatine and Vader or she is terminated. The Imperial rules still apply here until the planet decides to join the alliance. Until I can get this mess straightened out, I won't be letting her out of my eyesight. Nereus killed her parents then had his men track Kayla down. They nearly beat her to death. That is why we're keeping everything tight lipped. When Ahsoka found her, she was already in bad shape. Keiran is attending her injuries."

"I can see why Padme fell in love with you," Leia whispered as Anakin gave a small smile. "I'll come up with an excuse if Nereus asks why you were absent from the meeting with Thanas."

"Thanks Leia," Anakin felt some relief wash through him. He wrapped his arms around his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. "I didn't get a chance to say this earlier. Happy Birthday, sweetheart. I'm sorry we won't be able to do the get together this evening."

"It's okay, we can have one later," Leia answered as she broke away from him. "Let's go see where the meeting is and see if we can slip you in."

Anakin stood up and walked towards the door as it opened as Padme handed him a flimsy plast. He glanced down noting the coordinates and at what time. Luke was expecting him in twenty minutes from now. "I better get going. I'll see you in few hours from now."

Anakin kissed Padme on the lips as he gave Ahsoka a smile just as he left the apartment.

* * *

Anakin walked up to where Luke and Thrawn were waiting for him. He had a feeling Thrawn wanted to inspect the fighters' conditions as well. "Admiral, Commander," he greeted both in a neutral tone.

"General, your presence was missed for the meeting," Thrawn pointed out with a frown.

"I apologize for my absence, I had an issue on the Executor that could not be ignored," Anakin quickly lied. "You know how these issues can quickly crop up, Admiral."

"That is very true," Thrawn answered dropping the subject quickly. "Follow me. I want your expert opinion on the conditions of the fighters here."

"Very well," Anakin and Luke followed Thrawn into the mechanical bay where several fighters were being worked on. He sensed something in the Force causing him to stop walking as Luke continued to follow Thrawn. A few seconds later, out of no where a sudden stream of oil landed directly on top of Luke's head as one of the mechanics ran over with a towel in his hand and handed it to Luke.

Thrawn stopped walking and turned back towards Luke as Luke started wiping himself off the best he could. Anakin stepped in beside Luke. "How was your bath, son?"

Luke didn't say a word as he glared at Anakin. "No comment, father."

Anakin gave a teasing grin as they started to walk around the fighters. The grin fell away as he took into account the conditions of the fighters. They were really banged up and most likely would need longer repair breaks. The Ssi-Ruuk really beat up the Imperial Navy stationed here before they arrived.

They walked towards the desk near the back end of the building as Thrawn put in a request for both of them to have reports on the conditions of the fighters. He had a feeling what to expect just from a quick glance. "General, what do you think?" Thrawn questioned as they waited for a copy of the repairs.

"They need longer repair breaks, everything looks pretty banged up," Anakin answered honestly as the mechanic handed reports over to them. "If I had to guess. We barely made it here on time."

"I agree," Thrawn answered as he watched Luke and Anakin carefully. "General, if I return to Coruscant, Palpatine has already threatened to have me court marshaled and executed for disobeying his command. I'm wondering if Leia would be willing to speak with me about certain issues."

"I'm sure she would be more than happy to speak with you," Anakin reassured with a smile. "I'll let her know when we get back to the apartment."

"Thank you General," Thrawn spoke with a frown. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Anakin gave a small grin as he glanced at Luke. "If you have no further need of us, Admiral. I suspect Luke would like to get cleaned up for tonight's dinner at the Captison's."

Thrawn nodded in agreement as he glanced at Luke. "I'm sure he would like to get a second bath in. I'll see you both later tonight."

"This is the never ending day, isn't it?" Luke grumbled under his breath as he glanced at Anakin with a frown. "Would you mind checking in with the Sunset for me? Let everyone know we are working with the Imperials to drive back the Ssi-Ruuk."

"I can do that for you," Anakin agreed with a smug grin as Luke gave him a funny look. They headed out of the building and climbed into a speeder and headed back to the apartment. It looks like Luke was having a longer day then he was.

Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

The expression of horror on Leia and Padme's face was priceless when they saw what happened to Luke. Luke grumbled as he headed to the fresher as Jess quickly snapped a holo of Luke. Then he snapped a holo of Padme and Leia's expression. "Jess, can you get me a copy of that later?"

"Sure Anakin," Jess answered with a smug grin. "What exactly happened?"

"We walked into the repair bay, I sensed a warning in the Force. I stopped walking as Luke continued to follow Thrawn just as this stream of oil came flying out of nowhere landing on top of Luke's head," Anakin explained with a small grin. "Poor Luke, I don't think he was too amused by the oil bath."

"The driver for the Captisons will be here soon," Leia pointed out with a frown as she eyed Anakin. "Please go and get changed."

"I can't go looking like this?" Anakin questioned pointing to his robes as Padme shook her head. "I really have nothing to wear to this that is appropriate."

"I took care of that this afternoon," Padme answered as she stepped into the room and reappeared with a package draped over her arm and handed it to Anakin. "No excuses this time."

Anakin took the package and headed into the bedroom. Padme always was two steps ahead of him every time for dinner functions.

* * *

Ten minutes later Padme watched as Anakin emerged out of the bedroom dressed in a form-fitting tux. While he slept she took his measurements. "Turn around," Anakin gave a perplexed expression as he turned around. "And again?" She questioned with a smug grin enjoying the view as he turned around again.

Anakin paused for a second as she signaled for a third time. He turned around and flexed his arms in the process causing her to smirk. She was beginning to wonder if he would really catch on to that or not. Apparently someone clued him in at some point in time or he finally put the pieces together.

"Mom, really?" Leia questioned in a horrified tone. "Can't you take this display to the bedroom?"

They managed to embarrass Leia in the process. Padme smirked as Anakin put his arms down turning around and stepped in beside her as he looked her up and down with appreciation. She was dressed in a black dress similar to the one she wore years ago when they decided it was best not to have a relationship. They threw caution to the wind the next day. "You look stunning tonight."

"You're handsome as ever," Padme craned her head up and kissed Anakin on the lips as he deepened the kiss.

"I say we blow this party. Stay here and let Leia handle it. We can go have some fun in the bedroom instead," Anakin suggested in a husky tone.

"As much as that sounds like fun, we're expected," Padme answered as she stepped away from Anakin as he glanced at Leia. She was wearing a stunning red dress causing him to smile. Her hair was done up as long locks spilled down her back.

"Leia looks beautiful," Anakin said with a smile.

"She sure is," Padme agreed with a smile as Leia and Han started to fight causing her to shake her head. "Luke is right, they do fight like a married couple," she caught the words Chewie should come too. "Leia, the invitation is extended to Chewie as well as I understand it."

Han gave a triumph smile as a knock sounded at the door. "Luke, are you just about done?" Leia called through the door as Jess answered it.

The driver looked up at Chewie and took a step back in shock. "Your friend is welcome to attend," the driver spoke up.

Leia didn't say a word as Luke stumbled out of the fresher dressed in the uniform Leia supplied him. "Dad gets to dress in a tux and I'm stuck in this get up?"

"You have to dress the part of the commander," Leia answered with a sly smile.

"And why can't dad dress the part of a General?" Luke shot back with a frown.

"Mom decided how he was going to dress and I decided how you are going to dress," Leia answered as Han smirked.

"Don't fight it, kid. You're just going to lose," Han advised with a smug grin.

Padme noticed the blood stripes on Han's pants. If she remembered correctly, the blood stripes were considered an honor on Corellia, meaning he did a deed that was worthy of recognition. One day she would have to ask Han about it. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Leia answered as Han offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Han answered with a grin as they walked out of the apartment.

Padme and Anakin brought up the rear as everyone walked out of the apartment. Fress had a dress on that complimented her eyes and Jess was having a hard time taking his eyes off her. She knew that Fress deliberately dressed that way to drive her life partner nuts.

That's until she noticed Anakin had trouble taking his eyes off of her causing her to blush in turn. She hoped the evening went smoothly.

* * *

Anakin allowed Padme to weave her arm into his causing him to smile. He loved her. Leia was escorted in by Yeorg causing Han to glower until Luke nudged Han in the side, and offered some sound advice. Han decided to drop it quickly. There was no need for Han to be jealous over a married man. Thrawn entered in behind Leia and Yeorg as Han and Luke followed closely behind. He and Padme entered in next as he looked around the small home. It had a warm welcoming feeling and he loved the décor.

"You have a lovely home," Leia spoke up.

"Thank you. Princess," Yeorg answered as they continued to move towards the dining area. "Wait until you see the table my grandfather added."

"Ani, you know what I'm thinking?" Padme whispered in his ear.

"What's that?" Anakin questioned sounding curious.

"If we take back Coruscant, let's find a house instead of an apartment to live in," Padme suggested with a smile. "I miss living in the wide open spaces."

"Me too," Anakin agreed as they entered the dining area where some senators were already waiting along with Nereus who was suddenly glaring at them. Here we go. Either he's noticed and is angry or something else happened. "Governor, it's good to see you this evening. Are you well this evening?"

"General, where did you disappear to this afternoon?" Nereus questioned with a suspicious expression causing Anakin to frown. Maybe he did know. "Right after Commander Tano disappeared. I also received word that three people off your flag ship came down unannounced and also disappeared."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Anakin snipped back easily as Nereus raised a challenging eyebrow as Ahsoka entered into the room. "Are you sure my old padawan learner is missing?"

Nereus turned an angry stare at Ahsoka as Anakin realized the man's temper was running hot. "Your presence was missed for the meeting at Town Hall shortly after leaving the landing field, Commander. Can you explain what you were doing during that time?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ahsoka snapped back easily. "If you must know, I had to take care of something urgent on the Executor for General Skywalker."

"Urgent as to having Captain Rex bring down a medic and a nurse off General Skywalker's flag ship?" Nereus questioned as Anakin straightened up into an intimidating pose.

"Gentleman please," Madame Tiree Captison was quick to intervene. "We are here to discuss a treaty with the Alliance. Whatever the issue is, I'm sure it can wait."

"It can wait," Anakin was quick to agree as Nereus shook his head stubbornly. "How would you like me to carry out your death sentence, Nereus? By blaster, Force choke or a lightsaber through the back?"

"Anakin," Leia snapped easily causing Anakin to grimace a bit. "That's enough."

"General, where is the girl?" Nereus questioned angrily as Anakin hardened his expression.

"What girl are you talking about, Governor?" Anakin questioned as he watched Nereus closely. "Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"You know where she is, don't you?" Nereus questioned with suspicion in his tone. "Since when do you care about what happens to a Force sensitive?"

"Since I came back to my right mind," Anakin answered with a hardened expression. "I was wrong and Palpatine is in it for power and domination and nothing more. The girl is under my protection. If I find you near her or catch wind of your men poking around. I will execute you within that hour. Am I understood?"

"Gentlemen, please stop," an older gentleman spoke up as he turned his attention to Nereus. "I have received information from my sources on Coruscant that Bakura has been abandoned by the Empire due to the deal Palpatine made with the Ssi-Ruuk. I suggest we put everything aside for now and discuss a treaty."

"Anakin sit down," Padme pleaded with him as Anakin sighed and sat down. "Look, fighting is not going to get us anywhere. We should focus on driving back the enemy and deal with the other issue later."

"Fine, but we will discuss it further," Nereus agreed as he sat down. "When General Skywalker comes clean and tells me where the girl is turning her over to me, and then I'll sign the treaty."

"That's not going to…." Anakin started to respond as Leia attempted to stop him by mouthing stop it. "Don't think I missed the fact your men nearly beat her to death. We'll help you drive back the Ssi-Ruuk regardless if the treaty gets signed because it is the right thing to do. You're lucky I don't skewer you here and now for what you did to Kay."

"Wait a minute, you know where Kay is?" The younger senator spoke up with a frown. "Nereus said he was looking for her to help her."

"That's a lie. It's because he murdered her parents then attempted to murder her and anyone attempting to help her to prevent her from talking," Anakin explained as all eyes fell on Nereus in the room. "And it's all because she's strong in the Force. Go on admit it."

Nereus didn't say a word as Thanas stood up and faced him. "I remember when they found the bodies in the water. We've been searching for Kayla and the Shran's murderer since. Did you kill them? Is it true?"

"So what if I did?" Nereus questioned with a hardened expression. "You know what the laws are concerning Force sensitive's."

"She's ten," Thanas pointed out with a frown. "What harm can she do to you or anyone else?"

Plenty, Anakin answered silently but kept this thought to himself. He accidentally killed someone with the Force at age ten. Younglings were known for getting into trouble from a very early age. "I suggest you chose your words carefully. Lies sing out to me through the Force."

"I killed them," Nereus admitted as Thanas signaled to Nereus's personal guards.

"Place the Governor under arrest for the murders of Kiley and Brian Shran as well as for harassment and assault and battery charges of Kayla Shran," Thanas commanded as the guards hesitated a bit.

"Is there a problem with your orders?" Anakin questioned with a frown wondering if these two needed some good old fashion encouragement.

"General, we can't act against the Governor without Admiral Thrawn's orders," the guard on the right answered.

Thrawn stood up to his full height and turned his attention to the guards. "Place that man under arrest."

"Yes Admiral," the guard answered as relief washed over his face as he took a hold of Nereus's arms. It would've been better if Nereus hadn't questioned them but he was sure that the next higher up would be willing to work with the Alliance or so he hoped.

"Princess Leia, with the recent developments I am acting in Nereus's place," the older gentleman spoke up. "Bakura would be more than willing to work with the Alliance to drive back the Ssi-Ruuk."

Leia stretched out her hand with a welcoming smile. "We're in agreement, Senator Beldon," she turned her attention to Anakin. "General, I'm sure you're more then capable of letting our fleet know?"

"Of course, Princess," Anakin answered with a smile as everyone sat down at the table as the help walked out with the appetizers.

Anakin lifted up the lid over his dish and looked at the bowl of white liquid. Seafood chowder stew? I haven't had this in ages. He quickly tasted the creamy stew as the spices exploded in his mouth. He noticed the others were watching him with interest.

"How's the chowder, Anakin?" Fress questioned with an interested smile.

"It's delightful," Anakin answered honestly. "Is there a reason you're asking besides the obvious?"

"The expression on your face says it all," Fress answered with a smug grin. "You look like you're enjoying."

"Right," Anakin went back to eating his stew as the others returned to their own bowls. That's until Padme stood up abruptly causing him to pause as he watched her with concern. He knew morning sickness was just around the corner with her since she was coming up on her first month of pregnancy. This was not a good time to start.

"Where is your fresher?" Padme questioned quickly as she placed a hand over her mouth as the others watched her with concern.

"Down the hall, third door on the left," Yeorg answered with concern as Padme rushed out of the room as Anakin stood up.

"Excuse me, I need to attend to my wife," Anakin spoke up as the others nodded in agreement as he left the room. He didn't realize Tiree had followed him causing him to frown.

"Is everything all right, dear?" Tiree questioned in concern as Anakin gave a slight nod as he heard sounds coming from behind the door. "It doesn't sound like she's all right. Was she was allergic to something?"

"It's nothing that eight months from now won't fix," Anakin answered with a slight smile as Tiree's expression turned to joy. "Not everyone knows yet and due to Padme's age, we decided to keep it quiet for now until she was a few more months along."

"I'll go and warm up some milk and crackers, that should help settle her stomach," Tiree quickly offered as she walked off towards the kitchen.

"Padme, may I come in?" Anakin questioned through the door.

"Doors open, Anakin," Padme answered quickly as he opened the door and entered in. He closed the door behind him as he heard more wrenching coming from Padme.

Anakin pulled her hair back and placed his other hand on her shaking shoulder. "Tiree is going to warm up some milk and crackers for you. She said it should help settle your stomach."

"I think I'm okay now," Padme said as she reached up and flushed it. "I forgot what it's like at this stage. You really should be out there and not in here."

"And miss out on the chance of looking after you?" Anakin questioned with a smile. "Not a chance. I love you more now for going through this again."

"You're sweet, Ani, thanks for checking on me," Padme answered as she walked to the sink to wash up a bit. "I'll be fine. You should get back in there before more questions get thrown at us as to why I'm suddenly ill."

Anakin kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you in a few minutes," he opened the door as Tiree stood on the other side with a tray of crackers and warm milk. "She wants me to get back to the dining area. Can you look after her for me?"

"I would be more than happy too, dear," Tiree answered with a gentle smile. "Some are wondering what is going on."

"I'm sure they are and thank you," Anakin answered in sincerity as he headed back to the dining room where the help was bringing out the main course causing him to smile slightly as all eyes in the room fell on him. "Padme is fine and there is nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Luke questioned with concern as Leia nudged him and nodded. "What do you know that I don't?"

"We'll tell you later, Luke," Anakin promised with a small smile as Padme entered the room again and sat down beside him. She still looked a little pale but color was starting to return to her cheeks.

"Are you feeling all right?" Ahsoka questioned as Padme nodded.

"I'm feeling better for now," Padme answered with a smile as she placed her hand onto Anakin's forearm. "I'm starving."

"General, I was wondering, would you mind bringing Kay in so I can get a full statement from her?" Thanas questioned with a frown.

"I'll leave it up to her," Anakin answered honestly. "She may not agree to it due to the way she was treated."

"Fair enough," Thanas agreed as a guard walked in. The guard bent over and whispered into Thana's ear. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Commander," the guard answered with a frown.

"Maybe we'll hold out on that after all," Thanas spoke with a frown. "Nereus had someone rescue him prior to reaching the garrison."

With Nereus on the loose, he wasn't about to lead Nereus to Kay. That was not good news. He glanced at Ahsoka as she shook her head sadly. They would have to keep Kay with someone at all times. He was almost positive Nereus would attempt to find Kay.

* * *

Anakin walked out onto the porch of the Captisons as the others continued to socialize. He closed his eyes breathing in the cooler night air as a light breeze tussled his hair a bit. He sensed someone walk up behind him as he opened his eyes and glanced at Padme as she smiled warmly. "Shouldn't you be in there socializing with our new allies?"

"I could be," Padme answered honestly as she leaned against him. "I miss you when you're not near me," she whispered with a warm tone. "What are you doing out here?"

"Enjoying the quiet and the night air now that I'm no longer in the armor," Anakin answered honestly as he looked up at the stars. "It's a clear night. The stars are bright tonight."

"They are," Padme agreed in a quiet tone. "Did you notice that Luke was falling head over heels for Gaerial?"

"I noticed," Anakin agreed with a smile. "I have a feeling that Mara Jade is the one for him. There is a bond between them, but it might take a while for them to realize it. It took Han and Leia three years to realize it. I'm under the impression from the others Han has been chasing Leia for quite some time."

"We should head back in before the night is over," Padme whispered as Anakin felt her shiver against him. Anakin took his jacket off and draped it over Padme's shoulders. "Thanks Ani."

"Let's head back in," Anakin agreed as he kissed Padme on top of her head. Padme followed him in as the made their way back to the table just in time to witness Han and Leia having another spat. Han leaned over and kissed Leia hard. Leia responded as she placed her hand onto his cheek then pulled back.

"I hate it when you do that, Han," Leia spoke with a slight smile as Han gave a lop sided grin.

"It worked didn't it?" Han questioned with a smug grin.

"You are something else, Solo," Leia smiled appreciatively as she glanced towards Anakin and Padme. "You're back. Is everything all right, dad?"

"I'm fine Leia, just enjoying the cool night air," Anakin answered honestly as he sat down at the table.

"Is Leia and Padme the reason you left the Empire?" Belden questioned with a curious expression as Anakin nodded.

"Yes, I left the Empire because I wanted to be with my wife and children," Anakin answered honestly as he gestured to Luke. "Luke and Leia are our twin children."

"It suddenly makes sense," Yeorg commented with a smile as he raised up a small goblet. "I propose a toast to our new allies, may we bring ever lasting peace."

"To bring ever lasting peace," Padme repeated as every one clinked their glasses together.

Anakin took a sip and quickly sipped some water to cool the burning feeling in his mouth. He closed his eyes as he suddenly felt really good. He planned to buy some liquor before they left the planet. He also would love to buy some candy for Padme. Maybe it would help him avoid being placed on the couch when he did something wrong.

* * *

Thanks for reading


	10. Chapter 10

Luke slowly shook Anakin's shoulder as he heard his father grumble to himself about Padme kissing Clovis then rolled over and started lightly snoring again. He should've known waking Anakin up would be a bit of a challenge. "Father, wake up. There is trouble at the landing field."

"Padme, I told you I didn't deliberately jerk the ship around forcing Clovis to strap in, I'm not jealous," Anakin mumbled as he glanced at Luke as his eyes widened in shock then he frowned. "What's wrong?" He whispered so he would not accidentally wake-up mom. "What time is it?"

"They said the enemy has landed coming off our transports," Luke explained with a frown. "Did you want to go?"

"That's not right," Anakin mumbled under his breath as he glanced up. "I'll come, just don't wake your mother."

"What's going on with her?" Luke questioned in concern as a grin fell across his father's face. "I'm guessing it's not bad, is it?" Anakin shook his head as he stood up and grabbed a long body pillow and placed it beside Padme wrapping her arm around it.

"When did you have time to buy that?" Luke questioned wondering when Anakin had time to go shopping.

"It belongs to Fress," Anakin explained. "Jess had a spare on him that he lent me until the baby is born."

Luke's jaw dropped open as realization dawned on him. "You got mom pregnant? When?"

"Just over three weeks ago," Anakin answered with a small grin as he stood up and pulled his robes on. "That's why your mother got sick at the party last night. She'll be fine, just her hormones are starting to act wacky. On the bright side, you and Leia will have a new sibling to help look after."

Luke grinned as they walked out of the bedroom where Chewie was waiting for them. A new baby sibling was exciting news and he wasn't too worried about mom getting sick again. That was a load off his mind.

* * *

Anakin glanced at Luke as they approached the landing field. He smiled as Luke piloted the speeder with ease. "How do you feel about the prospect of a new sibling?"

"I'm excited," Luke answered honestly as they approached the landing zone. "Next time tell me before I find out the hard way."

"All right," Anakin agreed as he spotted Piett waving his arm. It looks like Piett came down for shore leave. He was dressed in civilian's clothes and was cleaned up. He climbed out of the speeder as they approached Piett. "What is going on, Captain?"

"They keep saying the enemy has landed but I can't get in close enough to identify, they keep shooting at me," Piett explained with a serious expression as Anakin unhooked his lightsaber from his belt.

"Luke, keep your senses wide open," Anakin tuned his attention to Chewie with a frown. "Once we locate the shooter, would you mind shaking them down?"

Chewie nodded his head yes as he took the bow caster off his back and growled in agreement causing Anakin to smile a bit.

Anakin entered the landing field as his senses flared. He ignited the lightsaber as a silver blade appeared with a snap hiss as he blocked the bolt sending it back to the owner. "Chewie, can you track it now?" He noticed the wookiee standing by the tree shaking it as two people dropped out. "Luke, you take the left and I'll take the right."

Luke nodded as he slowly made his way around the shuttle as Anakin started making his way around the other side of the shuttle. He glanced down and noticed two bodies causing him to frown as he bent down to the check the ID's. He didn't recognize neither of them and they weren't carrying alliance cards on them. Great, two Bakuran's he thought to himself as he stood up to his full height and continued making his way around the shuttle. Luke was standing with two Calamarian's causing him to groan. "The two bodies back there, are they with the Alliance?"

"No sir," the Calamarian on the left answered with a frown. "They started shooting at us claiming we were the enemy and didn't get us a chance to respond. We killed them in self defense."

"Leia and Padme are going to want to know about them," Anakin muttered under his breath as Chewie and Piett herded three people between them dressed in civilian clothing. He turned his attention to the three with a neutral expression. "You're not cleared to be here. This landing field is closed off to the public and is being used by the Alliance. Mind explaining what you're doing here?"

"We don't need those aliens around here," the man on the left spat angrily as he stepped in to take a closer look at the Calamarians. His face turned a pale green color from Luke's blade. "Those aren't the Ssi-Ruuk."

"Now that we have that cleared," Anakin growled a bit as Luke nudged him in the arm. "Don't let me catch you in here again. Next time I won't be quite as generous and will take you as a prisoner and charge you for meddling. We patrol this area. We don't need troublemakers interfering. Am I clear?"

"What ever you say, sword boy," the man answered with a frown. "When Nereus finds out you meddled…"

"Did you say Nereus?" Anakin questioned with a frown. "And when was the last time you spoke with him?"

"Late last night, why?" The man questioned with a frown.

"Take me too him," Anakin hardened his expression as fear crossed the man's face.

* * *

Luke went back to the apartment to tell Padme and Leia what happened and Anakin decided to check out the spot where the men met up with Nereus last night. Chewie decided to tag along to watch his back. He highly doubted the man would still be there but it might give him a clue as to where he went.

Anakin glanced at the man, he seemed really nervous. He most likely didn't know that Nereus was no longer in charge. But it appears Nereus has been busy since he escaped custody last night. The speeder came to a stop in front of a building near an alley. "This is the place? Chewie, stay here and keep an eye on him," he pointed to the man who flew them here as Chewie howled in agreement.

"It is," the man answered as Anakin climbed out of the speeder and closed his eyes searching through the Force. He didn't sense Nereus close by. He opened his eyes as the man climbed out of the speeder and pointed to a door on the left. "This is the door we went through."

Anakin walked up to the door as he used the Force to open the door. He unhooked his lightsaber and entered the small apartment as he sensed no one was inside. He ventured further in finding a cup of caf sitting on the table and a half eaten plate of food. He placed his hand near the cup noting it was barely lukewarm. He left an hour ago and in a hurry he suspected.

Anakin entered the bedroom but there was nothing left. He sensed fear and urgency through the Force. Maybe Nereus realized this wasn't a good place to stay after sending men in last night.

Eventually the man would surface again, but there was no telling when and where. Anakin shook his head as he stepped out of the apartment noting the speeder was gone. Chewie was waiting for him causing him to shake his head. "I guess we have a bit of a walk a head of us."

Chewie lightly growled in agreement as they headed back towards the apartment that was rented out to them. Anakin glanced at Chewie with a slight smile. "Sorry I dragged you into this."

Chewie barked and growled lightly causing Anakin to smile. "You're right, regardless of losing our ride. I never know when I need back up. You're a good friend, Chewie," he patted the wookiee on the shoulder appreciative of Chewie's understanding.

* * *

Anakin entered into the apartment as Padme rushed into the fresher causing him to frown. Did she over sleep this morning? He glanced at the chrono noting it was barely past eight in the morning local time. He walked to the kitchen and started warming up blue milk. While it was warming up he grabbed crackers from the dry goods cabinet.

As he walked back to the fresher the door to their apartment opened. Leia entered in with an expression that let him know that she was not amused at all. Anakin gave an apologetic smile as he headed back to the fresher door. "Your mother is in the fresher."

"I heard what happened at the landing field this morning," Leia spoke up causing him to grimace. "Where have you been for the last three hours?"

"Walking back from the apartment Nereus was holed up in this morning. Our ride decided to leave us there, Chewie can confirm my where abouts," Anakin answered honestly as Leia raised an eyebrow. "He left an hour before we got there and I didn't find any evidence on where he went too next."

"Luke told me about the two civilians that were shot. I'll have to find out who they were and issue an apology to their families," Leia muttered under her breath. "Nereus was behind this?"

"Yes he was," Anakin answered as the door opened. Padme looked at him and took up the warm glass of blue milk and drank a quarter of it as she walked towards the couch. He followed her and placed the tray down on the coffee table as Leia sat down in the armchair. He sat down beside Padme. "I don't know what else to tell you, Leia. We're in a war and these things happen."

"I know," Leia looked a little frustrated as Padme raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What happened this morning? And Anakin where did that body pillow come from?" Padme questioned as he gave a slight tight smile.

"The pillow belongs to Fress, they have two and Jess offered it to me so I wouldn't accidentally disturb you. Considering you slept for as long as you did after I left, it's serving its purpose," Anakin answered with an honest tone as Padme shook her head. "As for what happened at the landing field, Nereus hired some civilians late last night to watch our landing pad. They mistook two Calarmarians for Ssi-Ruuk and they shot two people in self defense."

"Two dead bodies?" Padme questioned with a frown as Leia nodded in agreement. "What's the plan for this morning?"

"We're meeting up with Thrawn, Captison and Belden this morning to sign the treaty," Leia answered with a frown. "Do you feel you're up for some breakfast, mom?"

"I will be in a few minutes," Padme answered as she started chewing on some crackers. "You're not touching me again, Anakin."

"That's what you said after you found out about Luke and Leia," Anakin reminded Padme as she slapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm older and it's harder on me," Padme explained with a frown as Anakin wrapped his arm around her. She leaned her head against his chest.

"I'm touching you now," Anakin spoke up with a smirk.

"One of these days, Anakin Skywalker," Padme smirked as she snuggled in closer to him. "Holding me is one thing, the other is what got me into this situation."

"I was thinking Berias for a boy's name," Anakin suggested as Padme smiled.

"Berias Skywalker, I like it," Padme agreed with a smile as Leia raised a questioning eyebrow. "I got to name you and your brother. I thought it would be fair for Anakin to chose the name this time."

"That sounds fair," Leia agreed with a smile. "Did you both want to come?"

Anakin glanced at Padme as she nodded. "We would love to, Leia," Padme answered with a smile.

"Great, the Captison's driver should be here soon. Don't worry, dad. You won't have to dress up this time," Leia explained.

"Glad to hear that," Anakin gave a slight smile as Padme stood up and headed to the bedroom to get changed. He patted the space beside him as Leia stood up and sat down beside him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders holding her.

* * *

Leia weaved her arm through Han's extended arm and smiled at him. Han gave her a lopsided smile and kissed her on the lips. Anakin and Padme followed closely behind them along with Luke, Fress, Jess and their son. She wanted to invite Ahsoka but she decided to go and check on Kay and Rex to make sure they were okay. Chewie brought up the rear as Yeorg and Orn stood up and gave a slight bow to her. She returned the bow as Thrawn stood up and faced Anakin. "Is everyone well this morning?" She questioned with a smile.

"Everyone is well, Princess," Orn answered with a smile then turned his attention to Anakin. "General Skywalker, we have a request of you. That is if you don't mind."

"What is the request?" Anakin questioned with a frown.

"I realize this will be a topic of sensitive nature," Orn started to explain sounding a little nervous. Leia let go of Han and stepped in beside Anakin and placed her hand onto his forearm. She had a feeling she knew what they were about to ask. "You were Palpatine's right hand man for the past twenty-one years, we were hoping you would sign the treaty as Vader to make it more official. We do realize you are no longer with the Empire or by Palpatine's side."

"Admiral, what are your thoughts?" Anakin questioned after a minute of silence had passed. "You're in better position to sign the treaty then I am."

"It was my idea, General," Thrawn answered honestly. "I don't agree with Palpatine's theories any longer and wish to put my support behind the Alliance. If the Alliance is willing to have me."

"We would be more then happy to have you on our side, Admiral Thrawn," Leia agreed with a smile. She turned her attention to Anakin with concern. "It's okay to do one last act as Vader. It's signing a treaty under his name and nothing more."

"Just the name, correct?" Anakin questioned in a concerned tone.

"Just in name," Thrawn answered honestly. "You don't need to behave like him."

"If that is what you want, I'll do it," Anakin agreed with a tight smile.

"Excellent," Orn gestured for everyone to sit down at the table as the waiters brought out the food. "We shall dine first, then sign the treaty after."

Leia gave Anakin a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks dad," she walked back to Han's side as Anakin smiled in appreciation as he sat down at the table beside Padme. She looked at the food on the table, toast, sausage, bacon, eggs, fruit and fried potatoes. "This looks delicious. Let's eat."

* * *

Leia and Padme finished reading over the treaty and both nodded in agreement. Leia signed her name then handed the pen over to Padme as she signed. Anakin reached for the pen and signed Vader's name. "This is my last act as Vader."

"How do you feel?" Leia questioned with a curious expression.

"Good. I'm done with the killing, lies and deceits," Anakin answered honestly as he handed the pen to Thrawn.

"Glad to hear it," Leia spoke with a smile as she stepped in beside Anakin and kissed him on the cheek again. "Would you be willing to train me in some of the basics?"

"I would be more then happy too, Leia. Would you mind being in a group session with Brice?" Anakin questioned with a smile.

"That would be fine with me," Leia answered honestly as Padme smiled proudly. She gave Anakin a quick hug before heading back to Han's side as he wrapped an around her shoulders. He kissed her on the forehead as everyone continued to sign the treaty. The day has started off wonderful. Now comes the hard part, pushing the Ssi-Ruuk back to where they came from.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin led Thanas into the apartment then removed the blindfold from around his eyes. He glanced at Kay as she walked out of the bedroom and stopped dead in her tracks as fear crossed her facial features when she spotted Thanas. He gave her a reassuring smile then turned his attention to Thanas. "Apologies Commander, it's best on who knows the location and who doesn't."

"I agreed to being blindfolded, no apologies needed, general," Thanas reassured with a slight smile as he walked to Kay and knelt down to her height. "I've been searching for you Kay since we found your parents bodies. Would you mind if we talked? I would like a full statement from you."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Kay questioned as she looked at Anakin with a frown. "Or if I can trust any of you."

"Bakura is in negotiations about signing a peace treaty with the Alliance," Thanas explained with a frown. "Nereus forced Anakin into admitting that he knew your location. We're in the process of attempting to track Nereus down to take him to jail. For assaulting you and for killing your parents."

"Bakura is joining the Alliance?" Kay questioned as she glanced at Anakin as he nodded yes. "Can Nereus find you, Rex?"

"No he can't," Rex answered with a frown. "I used a fake ID to register this apartment."

"Oh, as long as you won't hurt me," Kay glanced at Thanas as he stood up to his full height and held out his hand to her. She took a hold of his hand as he led her into the kitchen.

Anakin sat down on the couch as Rex sat down in an armchair across from the couch. "We did have Nereus, until someone rescued him before they reached the garrison."

"So that's why you blindfolded Thanas," Rex gave a tight smile as Anakin nodded. "Nereus is still on the loose?"

"He sent men to watch the landing pad this morning," Anakin explained with a frown. "By the time I got to where he holed himself up, he was already long gone. There is no telling if he'll decide to continue to cause trouble or not."

"She's a sweet kid," Rex said with a small smile. "And strong in the Force, I caught her levitating things this morning. Maybe she could use some basic lessons."

"We already knew that, she knows how to levitate?" Anakin questioned sounding interested as Rex nodded. Maybe she would like to train as a Jedi? "Leia wants to train with some basics. Maybe Kay would like to join."

"Leia asked you to train her?" Rex questioned sounding a little surprised as Anakin nodded. "It wouldn't hurt to ask Kay if she wants to train."

Anakin glanced towards the kitchen door as Thanas walked back through with Kayla in tow. Her eyes were red from crying as he felt his heart go out to her. He stood up and walked towards Kayla and knelt down to her height. He hugged Kay to him and glanced up at Thanas. "Did she tell you what you wanted to know?"

"She did," Thanas answered with a frustrated sigh. "I'm wondering if Nereus is behind the other murders as well."

"When we find him, you can ask him," Anakin reassured Thanas with a frown. He turned his attention back to Kayla as she glanced up at him with sapphire blue eyes. "I was wondering, would you like to train with Force basics with Brice and my daughter this afternoon? We'll make it a group lesson."

"You mean train as a Jedi?" Kayla questioned with a hopeful smile.

"Yes if you want too," Anakin answered with a smile. "It's not an easy path to travel."

"I know, but nothing is holding me back here," Kayla explained with a frown. "There is nothing left for me here."

Anakin took a deep breath and slowly released it feeling guilty for Kay's situation. He glanced at Ahsoka and Rex as they watched him with concern. He turned his attention back to Kayla and nodded in understanding. "I understand. I feel that your situation is partially my fault."

"How?" Kay questioned as she glanced at the others with a frown. "What do you know that I don't?"

"It's a long story," Anakin answered honestly as he stood up to his full height. "Let's go talk."

"Anakin, you don't have to do this," Ahsoka pointed out with a frown. "You had nothing to do with this."

"I prefer if she heard it from me instead of someone else. She's bound to find out who I was in the Empire," Anakin explained with a frown as Kay sat down on the couch. He knelt down in front of her making direct eye contact. "Kayla, the reason I feel partially at fault is because I was Vader for almost twenty-one years. I missed out on raising my twin children with my wife. I helped come up with the rules that got your parents into that mess."

"I see," Kayla glanced at Ahsoka and Rex as they watched her with concern. "You knew?"

"Anakin was my master during the Clone Wars," Ahsoka answered honestly. "Rex served as his captain until he retired from the military. From what I do know, you can't compare Anakin to Vader. Their personalities are too different."

"I want to help keep you safe," Anakin promised in an honest tone. "What do you say?"

"You may have come up with the rules," Kayla gave a saddened expression. "You're not the one who killed them. It's not your fault," she slid off the couch and hugged Anakin.

Anakin returned the hug holding the young girl in his arms. Maybe he needed her to say it wasn't his fault. "Did you still want to train?"

"Yes," Kay answered as she broke away from him. "Can we go to the park?"

"With Nereus on the loose, it may not be such a good idea," Anakin pointed out with a frown. "He would use that as an opportunity to kill you too."

"It would bring him out in the open," Thanas pointed out with a frown as Anakin glanced at him. 'It would take more time to search for him and we can have the park surrounded with troopers."

"And use Kay as bait?" Anakin questioned sounding unsure. "She's young."

"I'm okay with it," Kay spoke with a frown. "You'll be there to protect me, right?" Anakin nodded as Kay smiled. "I don't mind."

"Rex, would you like to join us and get out of here for a few hours?" Anakin questioned as Rex nodded yes. "Great, we'll head to the park."

* * *

Leia climbed out of the speeder curious as to why Anakin had asked her to meet her and Brice in the middle of the park. Brice climbed out of the speeder and followed her to where Anakin was standing with a young girl, Rex, and Ahsoka. She approached the small group and hugged Anakin then took a step back turning her attention to the young girl noting her arm was in a cast. "You must be Kay. I'm Leia Organa and this is Brice Shean."

"Nice to meet you, Princess," Kay gave her a smile. "Are you really his daughter?"

"I am," Leia answered with a smile. "How much has he told you?"

"He told me he was Vader and your father," Kayla answered with a frown. "Was he really?"

"Yes he was," Leia answered honestly with a frown. "It's a long story," she turned her attention to Anakin. "Why are we here, dad?"

"Kay wants to train as a Jedi. I decided on a group lesson this afternoon. If you have the next couple of hours free?" Anakin explained with a slight smile as Leia nodded with a smile. "Great, first part of the lesson comes with a warning. Fear, anger and hate is a path that leads to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to suffering. Don't make the same mistake I made. It nearly cost me my family and it's a lonely life."

Leia noticed he paused for a second shaking his head as if remembering. She placed her hand onto his forearm as he glanced at her. "Are you all right?"

"Better, now that you and the rest of the family are back in my life," Anakin answered honestly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out three small stones. He handed one to Leia, Brice and Kay. "Hold these in your hand, this will help you focus your mind on the object. When you find the object in your hand, tap the person standing beside you on the shoulder. Close your eyes and focus, unlearn everything you have learned about size and weight."

Leia decided to drop the subject for now as she closed her eyes focusing her mind on the stone in her hand. She sensed her dad not too far from her as she felt two taps on her shoulder. Already? She thought with a slight smile as she focused her mind again as she sensed a dead spot in her hand the size of the stone. She smiled opening her eyes and tapped Kay on the shoulder.

"Now I want you to sense the stone in the other's hand," Anakin instructed with a grin.

Leia closed her eyes focusing her mind on Kay's hand. She sensed Anakin was watching them through the Force. She shook her head focusing her mind again on Kay's hand as she sensed the dead spot. She tapped Kay on the shoulder as Kay tapped her on the shoulder. Brice tapped Kay on the shoulder.

"Now comes a more difficult challenge," Anakin warned them with a small smile. "Learn to levitate the stone above your hand," he reached into his pocket and produced another stone. She watched as he levitated the stone above his hand.

"How is it done?" Leia questioned with a frown. She noticed both Kay and Brice already had their stones floating above their hands. How hard can it be? She silently questioned herself as she focused back on the stone in her hand.

Leia felt someone place a hand on her shoulder as she glanced at Anakin with a slight smile. "It's okay, Leia. Relax your mind and focus on what you want the stone to do."

She closed her eyes and focused her mind envisioning the stone floating in the air. She felt some weight on her mind as the stone rose half an inch above her hand. "Keep concentrating," he instructed softly. "Forget about weight and size. Unlearn what you have learned."

Leia took a deep breath and slowly released it forgetting about the weight as the stone rose some more as she opened her eyes noting it was five feet high. "Wow. I did that?" She questioned as she lost her concentration and the stone fell on the ground.

"You sure did," Anakin answered with a neutral expression. "Next we learn control," he said as he held out his hand and the stone leaped from the ground and landed solidly in his hand. "Hold out your hand, Leia," Leia held out her hand as the stone floated from Anakin's hand to hers. "I want you to stand five feet away from each other, when you successfully float the stone to each other, stand back another foot and stretch out your senses and continue to float the stone back and forth until you reach ten feet."

Leia took five steps away from Kayla as Brice stood five feet between Kayla and Anakin. She had a feeling Anakin would partake in the exercise. Anakin reached out to Leia and Brice taking the stones from them. "Kay, levitate your stone to Leia, Leia levitate the stone to me and I'll levitate it to Brice. When the stone makes it around the circle successfully, we'll take one-step back stretching out your sphere of responsibility and start the process over again. Any questions?" He waited for a minute then glanced at Kay. "Let's begin."

Leia held out her hand as Kay levitated the stone into her palm. Kay was a quick learner she reflected to herself. She turned towards Anakin as he held out his hand with an encouraging smile. She stretched out with her mind levitating the stone above her hand and slowly floated it towards Anakin. It landed in his hand as he turned to Brice and floated it to him. She remembered over hearing a comment Brice made a while back. There was some truth to it. Someone sane raised her but her biological father was eccentric and a little insane. She heard Anakin clear his throat as she realized everyone had taken a step back.

"Are you lost in thought, Leia?" Anakin teased as she blushed in embarrassment and took a step back.

"Sorry," Leia turned her attention to Kay and held out her hand. Kay floated the stone to her hand. She turned to Anakin and levitated the stone to him forgetting to stretch out further as the stone fell to the ground one foot away from Anakin.

"You forgot to stretch out with your sphere of responsibility," Anakin chided lightly as he called the stone to his hand. He levitated it back to Leia. "Give it another try. Using the Force will come natural like breathing. Relax your mind. You'll eventually figure it out with time, practice and patience."

Leia gave an appreciative smile as she levitated the stone back into the air. She floated it back towards Anakin as she attempted to push out her sphere of responsibility further. The stone fell to the ground three inches from Anakin.

"Better, you'll get there," Anakin encouraged with a small smile as he levitated the stone to Brice. Brice levitated to Kay with ease. Brice and Kay took a step back as Leia remained where she was standing. She noticed Anakin didn't move back either. "Did you want to give it another shot at this distance?" He questioned with patience in his tone causing her to nod.

Kay levitated the stone to Leia as she held out her hand. Kay and Brice were fast learners but apparently she was having trouble with this. Leia turned to Anakin as he held out his hand. She took a deep breath and levitated the stone and slowly floated it towards Anakin. She gently laid the stone in his hand. She took a step back with a slight smile as he levitated the stone back to her.

* * *

Leia glanced at Anakin with a frown as she attempted at levitating the stone to him at seven feet. For some reason she had trouble getting past six feet. "Dad, would you mind if I took a break? I'm starting to feel tried."

Anakin gave an understanding smile as she walked off to a nearby bench and sat down. Brice and Kay were attempting to levitate at nine feet. At least they were getting the hang of this real quick.

"Mind if I join you?" Ahsoka questioned as Leia gave a tight smile. "You did well for you first time. I had trouble getting past three feet my first time around. You did better then I did."

"Thanks Ahsoka," Leia watched as Kay's stone fumbled and fell to the ground as Anakin called it to his hand and levitated it back to Kay. "He's really good with the kids. Makes me wonder how things would've turned out if…"

"Anakin raised you instead of Bail?" Ahsoka finished for Leia as she nodded. "I have a feeling either way you would've ended up in politics. It is your destiny, and its Luke's to become a Jedi Master," she explained with a smile. "Leia, it takes time, patience and years of dedicated training to get as far as the rest of us. You'll get better as time goes on. You just have to keep at it," she took Leia's hand into hers and placed a cold hard object into it. "Use this to practice with and don't give up."

Leia opened her hand and noticed it was a shiny hard ball. "Thanks Ahsoka."

"Any time, Leia," Ahsoka hugged Leia from the side as Rex joined them on the bench.

"I'm curious, why did we come to the park with Nereus on the loose?" Leia questioned in curiosity as she noticed the guards surrounding the park. "And what is with the security?"

"Kay wanted to come here and we were hoping to draw Nereus out in the open instead of searching for him," Rex explained with a frown. "I'm going to guess after what happened this morning at the landing pad, he's going to keep a low profile."

Leia closed her eyes as she half listened to what Rex and Ahsoka were discussing as images assaulted her. _She found herself standing in a lab. She looked around and noticed Palpatine standing near a table. She walked forward to get a closer look as a familiar looking mask was lowered down followed by the familiar heavy breathing of Vader. The table was raised up into a standing position. Vader was strapped to the table._

 _"Lord Vader, can you hear me?" Palpatine questioned as Leia watched feeling horror struck. Palpatine put Anakin in this armor?_

 _"Yes my master," Vader answered as he turned his attention to Palpatine. "Is Padme all right?"_

 _"I'm afraid in your anger, you killed her," Palpatine answered with a gleeful sickening smile causing Leia to shudder._

 _"I couldn't have, she was alive, I felt it," Vader argued as he pulled against the restraints freeing himself as he let out a long cry of no causing her to shiver. Palpatine had a grin on his face as if he was enjoying the grief Anakin felt in that moment._

 _Glass beacons sitting on a nearby table shattered as she raised her hands to cover her eyes and face. The images changed suddenly as she found herself in Vader's castle. She stepped into a room that appeared to be an oxygen room. Anakin was sitting in a chair holding his head in his hands. "I'm a monster. I don't deserve to be a live anymore."_

 _Leia could not even begin to imagine what it would've been like to live with the knowledge thinking your family was dead based on one wrong decision that nearly cost Anakin everything._ She held out her hand as she heard Anakin's voice call her name. She shook her head and looked up at Anakin as he watched her with concern.

"Leia, I felt a disturbance in the Force coming from you, are you all right?" Anakin questioned as she stood up and threw herself into his arms. He didn't say a word as he held her as if understanding she couldn't tell him what she saw.

* * *

Anakin approached Leia who was sitting on the couch in the small apartment Rex had rented out for him and Kay. They decided to stay here for a few hours to make sure no one followed them to the apartment. If someone did, he would be here to stop them. He placed a hand onto her shoulder as she glanced up with a frown. "Are you ready to discuss what you saw in your vision?"

"It was from your past," Leia answered honestly as Anakin chewed on his lower lip. "It showed me something and I have a feeling it maybe of a sensitive topic."

"Leia, what did you see?" Anakin encouraged with a smile. "It's all right. The Force may have showed you something but it's in the past."

"The Force showed me when you were placed in the armor. Palpatine looked like he was enjoying the grief you were feeling from the thought of losing us," Leia explained as she took his hand into hers. "I can't even imagine what you were feeling..."

"I see," Anakin paused for a second as he glanced at her. "You saw Palpatine in the vision?" Leia nodded with a frown. "How did you figure out he was enjoying my grief?"

Leia hesitated for a second as Anakin waited patiently for her to answer. He was curious as to how she figured that part out. "He was grinning when you yelled out no."

"Some friend he turned out to be," Anakin mumbled under his breath. "He was grinning as if he was enjoying what I was feeling?" Leia nodded as Anakin chewed on his lower lip. That would explain why she didn't want to say anything at first. He had a feeling to wait it out a bit. He was also curious about the visions. Palpatine was grinning? He won't be grinning when he was runs the man through with his lightsaber. "Was there anything else?"

"I found myself in Vader's castle," Leia continued as she squeezed his hand lightly. "You were in a chamber with your helmet off. You were holding your head in your hands and said I am a monster, I don't deserve to be a live anymore. Then you snapped me out of the vision."

"It must've been shortly after what I did to your mother," Anakin explained with a frown. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders holding Leia close to him. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I mind raped you, tortured you, allowed the only home you knew to be blown up, I did so many things a father should never consider or do to his child."

"I forgave you a while back," Leia admitted as Anakin leaned his head against hers. "I love you, father. I guess I started to see past everything."

"You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that," Anakin felt like the burden was lifted off his shoulders and his heart soared with joy. He wrapped both arms around Leia as she leaned into him. "You know what really is making a difference for me?"

"What's that?" Leia questioned in curiosity.

"You, Luke, and your mother allowing me to be back in your lives," Anakin answered easily. "It's making a world of difference for me."

"I feel the same way, you're here now helping make things right," Leia muttered under her breath. "And being a father to Luke and me."

Anakin took a deep breath and slowly released it. Leia was right and he was enjoying being a father to them every second he was with them. He didn't plan to miss anything else in their lives. He closed his eyes and then opened them to find Rex gently shaking his shoulder. "Did I fall asleep?"

"You did," Rex answered as Anakin felt some extra weight leaning against him. "Apparently so did Leia. It's starting to get late, you really should go."

Anakin glanced at the chrono noting it was around six in the afternoon. He glanced at Rex as he felt Leia begin to stir. She stood up and headed towards the fresher. Rex handed him a holo cube. He ran a thumb over the activation button as a holo of him and Leia sleeping against each other on the couch appeared causing him to smile. "Thanks Rex."

"It was Kay's idea," Rex explained with a frown. "She suggested to take a holo of you and Leia."

"Either way, I appreciate it," Anakin studied the holo causing him to smile. There wasn't too many holos of him and Leia together, this caught something that happened between them. They were bonding, there was trust, warmth, and love captured in the holo. Kay entered the living area and smiled. "It was a good idea. Thanks Kay."

"You're welcome," Kay climbed up on the couch and leaned against Anakin. He placed an arm around her tiny frame allowing her to lean on him. Rex was right, she was a sweet kid. He was beginning to think Rex and Kay were better off closer to him. If Nereus did discover the location, they were too far away from the apartment to get here in time. He would feel better if they were closer to him and the others. It was something to think on. Leia stepped out of the fresher as he showed her the holo. Leia smiled warmly and hugged Kay. He stood up and followed Leia out of the apartment.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

Wilek Nereus made contact with Palpatine as the Emperor turned his attention to him with a frown. "My emperor, I beg you to help me. Lord Vader has turned me into the enemy and forced me from my office. I want revenge."

"I will make arrangements with the Ssi-Ruuk to deal with my traitorous apprentice," Palpatine spoke with a smile. "They will leave Bakrua alone if I hand over Skywalker to them as they have requested."

"I am no longer in a position of power and Bakura is joining the Alliance, how do I hand Skywalker over to them without my contacts?" Wilek questioned with a frown.

"Leave that to me. I will be in contact with you shortly with your instructions. What brought the wraith of Vader onto you?" Palpatine questioned with an interested expression causing Wilek to pause for a second then shook it off.

"A young Force sensitive girl. She is now under his protection. I killed her parents for harboring the Jedi child," Wilek explained with a frown.

"I see, use her to draw Skywalker out in the open," Palpatine spoke with a frown as Wilek hesitated. "Is there a problem with your orders?"

"I do not know the location of the child. I have exhausted my resources attempting to locate her. They must've used a fake id to register for an apartment to hide her from me," Wilek explained with a frown.

"In twenty-four hours I shall have the location of this apartment, Anakin Skywalker will pay dearly for his betrayal to the Empire," Palpatine promised before he broke the transmission leaving Wilek alone with his thoughts again.

Anakin Skywalker? Maybe he didn't need to find the girl when Anakin's son was easily more found or Senator Amidala would be an easier hostage to obtain. He looked over the files Palpatine had submitted to him an hour ago. Leia Organa was a Skywalker? That came as a surprise. Or maybe not considering whom her mother was. Padme would bring Anakin out into the open if he knew his wife was in danger.

* * *

Padme sat down on the couch as Leia entered the apartment with a smile. She stood up and stepped towards Leia wondering what was up. It had been several hours since Anakin asked to see her in the park for a training session. "How did it go?"

"It went well," Leia answered with a smile. "How did it go with Belden?"

"Very well indeed, we'll be signing the peace treaty tomorrow and Bakura will be officially apart of the Alliance," Padme explained with a smile as Anakin stepped into the apartment. "Did Nereus show up or did he decide to keep a low profile?"

"How did you know?" Anakin questioned with a frown. "I didn't tell you anything."

"I know you, Anakin," Padme answered with a frown. "If you feel it would've brought Nereus out in the open, you wouldn't pass up a chance to set a trap. How did it go?"

"It went well," Anakin answered with a smile as he stepped towards Padme and kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes feeling the warmth of his body against her body as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders deepening the kiss. She pulled back as she looked up into his blue eyes. "Ahsoka told you, didn't she?" He questioned with a knowing smile.

"She did," Padme answered honestly as he pulled back from her. "You didn't read my mind, did you?"

"I did," Anakin answered with a smug grin. "I know it's something Ahsoka can't resist telling you," he placed a holo cube into Padme's hand. "Rex took a holo of Leia and I together. We fell asleep on the couch. That is why we're so late getting back."

"Oh?" Padme questioned as she turned the holo on and studied it. Anakin and Leia looked so peaceful together. She gave a warm smile as she handed it back. "That explains why you're late getting back. Would you like something to eat? I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"You are eating for two after all," Anakin gave a warm loving smile. "I'm doing the cooking."

"The baby doesn't need much yet and you need to learn to trust my cooking one of these days," Padme placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Maybe I can help you."

"You want to learn?" Anakin teased causing Padme to slap him on the shoulder.

"That's not nice, Ani," Padme shook her head. "I learned over the years. Trust me?"

"I trust you not to give me indigestion," Anakin smirked as Padme crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, if you want to do the cooking, then go ahead."

Padme kissed Anakin on the cheek and entered the kitchen and went to work preparing a meal Anakin won't soon forget.

* * *

Anakin laid down beside Padme and nuzzled the back of her neck. "That meal was divine. You learned very well," he ran his fingers along her back as Padme shivered. "Would you mind if I cooked breakfast?"

"Sure," Padme agreed as she rolled over and ran her fingers through Anakin's hair. "Is your stomach feeling okay?"

"I admit that was a little mean," Anakin admitted with a soft smile. "Forgive me?"

"Of course," Padme kissed him on the lips. "Does this mean you'll let me cook for you more often?"

"Yes," Anakin answered honestly then kissed her on the lips. "You've learned quite a bit. You can cook for me anytime."

"I'm glad to hear it," Padme leaned her head against his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He placed a hand onto her tummy. "Anakin?"

"Hmmm?" Anakin questioned as he removed his hand. She was beginning to show a little more as Padme took his hand and placed it back onto her tummy. "I love you more now for going through this a second time around."

Padme gave a warm smile leaning further into Anakin. She closed her eyes as he closed his wrapping his arms around her mid section. Her warmth and heart beat was soothing to him.

* * *

Leia walked into the kitchen as smells of breakfast cooking greeted her. She entered the kitchen noting that Luke, Han, and Anakin were cooking breakfast. She didn't say a word and sat down at the table waiting to be noticed. She thought it was sweet that all three were cooking together. Han turned towards the table and placed down a plate with an assortment of meats on it.

"Morning sweetheart," Han said as he kissed her on the lips. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, Han," Leia answered as Han went back to the stove and helped Anakin finish up. "You guys went to a lot of work. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing special," Anakin answered as there was a knock at the door. "We are having Kay and Rex over."

"Oh?" Leia raised an eyebrow as she stood up and walked to the living area to answer the door. Kay and Rex walked in along with Ahsoka, Fress, Jess, and Brice. "Morning everyone."

"Morning Leia," Fress greeted with a smile as Jess disappeared into the kitchen. She wondered if he was going to help the others finish up. "It's sweet the guys have offered to cook everyone breakfast this morning."

"I wonder what brought this special treatment on?" Leia questioned as she walked to the couch and sat down as Kay sat down beside Rex.

"No clue, but it is sweet," Ahsoka answered honestly as she glanced at Padme who just entered the living area looking a little pale.

"Morning Padme, you look no better than I did two months ago. I'll go and get you some warm milk and crackers," Fress offered as she stood up and disappeared into the kitchen as Padme rushed into the fresher.

"The plan is to sign the treaty at lunch today," Leia explained with a frown. "Bakura will officially be an Alliance controlled world."

"Really?" Kay questioned with a grin.

"Yes," Leia answered with a smile as Fress walked out of the kitchen with a tray with warm milk and crackers. Anakin followed closely behind with a worried expression.

"Don't worry about Padme, Anakin. It's normal during this part of the pregnancy," Fress explained as Padme stepped out of the fresher and took a hold of the tray.

"Thanks Fress," Padme slowly sipped the glass of milk. Anakin placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed Padme on the forehead. "Morning Ani. Something smells good."

"I made you a few things that should hopefully not make you sick," Anakin led Padme over to the armed chair and helped her sit down as Fress placed the tray in Padme's lap. "How are we this morning?"

"The baby and I are fine," Padme answered reassuringly. "Why don't you go back in the kitchen and help the guys finish up."

"Let me know if you need anything," Anakin disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well at least he's attentive," Leia said with a smile as Padme nodded in agreement. "We'll leave for Town Hall shortly after eating."

"Sounds like a plan," Padme agreed with a smile.

Leia leaned back as Anakin walked back out to announce breakfast was ready. She stood up and followed him into kitchen noting the assortments of meats, eggs, toast, fruit, juice, and condiments on the table causing her to smile.

* * *

Anakin followed Leia, Luke and the others into Town Hall as someone walked forward and asked to speak to Padme alone. He watched her give a smile and nod following the man into a separate room. Maybe Belden needed to speak with her alone? It wouldn't be the first time that someone took Padme aside during proceedings but this time something didn't feel right.

"Dad?" Leia questioned as he glanced at her with a frown. "Don't worry, Belden said he needed to speak with mom about a detail in the paper work,"

"All right," That didn't settle the bad feeling as he followed Leia into hall where the meeting was taking place. Belden was standing at the front of the room as he looked around for Padme and didn't see her. "Leia, I really have a bad feeling about this."

"Where is Ambassador Amidala? Wasn't she with you for discussing something a minute ago?" Leia questioned as she walked forward with a frown.

"I don't understand, Princess, I was in this room the entire time waiting for you and your company to show," Belden answered as the bad feeling doubled. "Where is Senator Amidala? She has to be here for the signing."

Anakin did a one eighty and ran out of the room back to where he saw Padme disappear into the one room. He didn't sense her in the building anymore as his stomach twist making him feel sick to his stomach. He pushed the door open to an empty room. He ran out of the building looking around but didn't see a speeder sitting about. Who ever it was worked fast to get Padme out of the building before he had a chance to act. He was almost positive Nereus was behind this.

To be continued.

Thanks for reading :)


	13. Chapter 13

Anakin took a deep breath slowly releasing it as he turned back towards the Town Hall as his boot hit something. He glanced down noticing a holo cube. He bent down and picked it up as a recording started playing. Palpatine's image appeared causing him to feel panic wash through him. What did he want?

"My traitorous apprentice," Palpatine started causing him to feel anger build. Palpatine was the traitor in the long run and was using Anakin to do his dirty work for him. "I have your wife and in exchange for her freedom, I want you to hand yourself over to the Ssi-Ruuk and they promised to leave Bakura alone."

If Palpatine believed that lie, he was a bigger fool then he originally thought. Palpatine wasn't a foolish man, what was his game angle? He wondered what the Ssi-Ruuk wanted with him. They murdered without thought to power their technology with. "They have something special in mind for you, Anakin. You have twenty-four hours to give me your decision."

The recording stopped as Anakin walked back into Town Hall. What could they possibly want with him besides enteching him into a fighter?

* * *

Leia watched Anakin walk back into the hall looking very stressed with a holo cube in his hand. She stepped towards him feeling concerned. There was something very wrong and it was evident on Anakin's face. He reached up and started rubbing his temples as if warding off the beginnings of a headache. Padme wasn't with him which only meant she was kidnapped. "Dad, what's wrong?"

Anakin didn't answer as he played the message on the holo cube. Leia felt her stomach twist causing her to feel sick. What could they possibly want with him? The Ssi-Ruuk wouldn't leave when they had Anakin, she was almost positive of that. "I don't know what I'm going to do. She's pregnant and this is most likely our last chance."

"We'll form a search party immediately," Belden spoke up causing Anakin to shake his head in warning.

"He'll kill Padme if we start searching for her," Anakin explained with a serious expression. "I know Palpatine well enough not to put it past him," he paused for a second as Leia shook her head knowing what he planned to do. "I don't have a choice, I want our third child to have a chance at life. I'll hand myself over."

* * *

Padme opened her eyes to blackness. It felt like a cloth was tied over her eyes. She slowly sat up pushing up on her arms and grimaced as her head began to pound. She had a feeling it was from whatever they used to knock her out with. Her hands were tied behind her back making it difficult to move. Whoever took her had Anakin's temperament to deal with and she wasn't sure if she had the strength to stop him if she needed too. Anakin was quick to anger at times and could easily over power his opponents.

"I see you're finally awake," she heard her captive speak causing her to frown. She didn't recognize the voice at all and he sounded young. "You have no need to be afraid. We'll give you your own fighter and we have need of Anakin's talent. Emperor Palpatine told us he trained Skywalker himself."

Padme felt her blood run cold. They don't plan to hand her back over if Anakin turned himself in. The boy was obviously lost and confused about what his masters did with humans. "In exchange for a fighter, I lose my life and serve the Ssi-Ruuk? I would rather die than have my soul tied to a machine. It's murder."

"Isn't it better to not have need of anything ever again, never be hungry or thirsty?" The young boy questioned.

"Your masters take away our freedom to choose by what they are doing," Padme argued. "Taking prisoners and forcing them into the machines is enslaving the human soul. It's not a choice when we're not allowed to leave of our own free will or chose to serve," she began to wonder if this boy was brain washed into thinking he was doing good when he wasn't. "My husband will come for me. I can't guarantee he will go quietly."

Padme heard squeaking like a big ugly bird sounding similar to Artoo a little making her wonder if the enemy was in the room with them.

"My masters wish to know which is the best way to get Skywalker to come quietly?" The young boy questioned.

"Let me go free when he comes," Padme answered simply. She wondered if this boy was Force sensitive and being forced to dabble in the dark side? She knew Anakin turned into a stranger and lost sight of right vs wrong when he let Vader over take his mind and soul.

* * *

Anakin held his head in his hands. Not having Padme's soothing presence close to him was really stressing him out. He felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to glance up at Fress as she watched him with concern. "Fress, I'm at a loss. There is no telling if they'll keep their word and let Padme leave."

"Isn't there a way we could come up with a plan without having to turn you over? I have a feeling the galaxy would be in trouble if you turned yourself over, there's no telling what they have planned for you," Fress spoke calmly. "We're better off coming up with a plan to get you both back without you ending up on that cruiser."

"What are you going to do, Anakin?" Ahsoka questioned gently.

"I wish I knew," Anakin muttered under his breath as Ahsoka sat down beside him on the couch. He really was at a loss and if something happened to Padme and their unborn baby. He would never forgive himself and he would go directly after Palpatine. That man just painted a larger target on his back.

"Anakin, you're good at coming up with plans," Ahsoka reminded him with a smile. "They must have some weakness we can exploit."

"We don't know what that is yet," Anakin felt frustration well up in him. They were in new territory and he didn't know much about the enemy. The situation was not looking good. "If I knew, I would figure a quick way out of this mess."

"Perhaps I can help you, General," Thrawn spoke as he stepped through the door following Luke in. "What puzzles me the most about this species is they don't fight themselves and let others to do the fighting for them, I've been puzzling over this little mystery."

"You have a theory don't you?" Anakin questioned with a frown as Thrawn nodded. "Let's hear it."

"It's almost like they're afraid to die off their home planet," Thrawn explained with a frown causing Anakin to raise an eyebrow. "I do realize this is only a theory but when you think about it, it makes sense. They entech human souls into their technology to power their fighters. The question is, what were they using beforehand?"

Anakin paused for a second as he glanced at Fress as she raised an eyebrow in shock. That was a really good question. "They certainly wouldn't be using themselves, but perhaps a species that are maybe a bit more dimwitted, something like a pet instead."

"One way to test that theory," Ahsoka spoke with a smug grin. "Let's go blow up a cruiser and see if the rest of their fleet makes a run for it."

"Hold on, Snips. We don't know where Padme is," Anakin cautioned with a raise of his hand. "Let's get Padme back first and then we'll go blow up a cruiser," he turned his attention to Thrawn, "if your theory holds true, Admiral. You may have found a possible weakness that will allow us to win this war."

"How do you plan to get Padme back without handing yourself over?" Ahsoka questioned with a serious expression.

"I don't know," Anakin glanced at the chrono noting it was close to dinnertime. "Admiral, would you like to stay for dinner and help us figure something out?"

"If you don't mind?" Thrawn questioned as Anakin nodded. "Sure."

Anakin stood up and stepped towards the kitchen to start working on dinner. He noticed Ahsoka and Fress following behind him. He had a feeling these two wanted to help. He had a feeling he would have to hand himself over, find a way to escape and take them out on their cruiser. He wasn't sure how this was going to play out.

Fress started pulling out items out of the fridge as Ahsoka pulled out pots and pans. Anakin silently went to work putting together a nice meal for everyone. "I don't understand something," she spoke causing Anakin to glance at Fress with a frown. "If Palpatine forbid the military to come to Bakura's rescue, then why would he make a new deal with them?"

"I really don't know," Anakin answered honestly. "Maybe he's attempting to play the middle by both ends like he did during the Clone Wars. This would be disastrous if we let the Ssi-Ruuk win. We can't afford to let that happen," he continued to chop a vegetable as Fress suddenly took the knife from him. He glanced down noticing he was about to cut the tip of his finger off and he was bleeding from a small cut where the knife had nicked him.

"Anakin, you're too distracted to cook," Fress pointed out as Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "Let Ahsoka and I do the cooking and you just go and relax," Anakin went to object as she raised a challenging eyebrow. "You're lucky I was paying attention. Go take care of the cut and we'll come and get you when the dinner is ready. I know you're worried about Padme. We all are."

Anakin released a frustrated sigh as Fress pushed him out of the kitchen. He stepped in the fresher and took the ointment out and placed it on the cut. He started to feel the healing effects almost immediately. He walked back to the living room where everyone else was discussing the situation with Leia.

Leia glanced up with a frown as Anakin sat down beside her. "Fress kicked me out of the kitchen after I came close to chopping my finger off by accident. I wasn't paying attention."

"What did you want to do, dad," Leia questioned as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Not good, with your mother being pregnant I'm worried," Anakin admitted with a frown. "I don't see much of a choice. I'll hand myself over. Luke, Admiral prepare the military for a planetary assault. They won't just settle for me. My gut feeling is they'll attack the planet despite the deal they made with Palpatine."

"That means we have to rescue you off their cruiser?" Leia questioned with a serious expression as Anakin chewed on his lower lip. "Dad, this is not a good idea. I don't want to lose you."

"I agree with, Leia, this is crazy," Luke agreed with a frown. "We just barely got you back to your right mind. How do you know you will survive this? We don't even know what they have planned for you. Please don't do this."

"What choice do I have?" Anakin questioned with a frown. "Luke, he has your mother and I want your new sibling to have a chance at life. Padme is going to need you."

"She needs you too," Leia reminded Anakin. "She's at risk for a miscarriage if something happens to you. Rethink this whole situation."

"Leia, just be prepared to get me off that cruiser," Anakin spoke with a frown as Leia raised an eyebrow. "Should I have mentioned this wouldn't be the first time Obi-Wan and I pulled something like this off?"

Leia raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Luke with a frown. She turned her attention back to Anakin. "I'm almost afraid to ask."

"I deliberately turned myself in for a chance to get at Dooku," Anakin explained with a frown. "It was Obi-Wan's idea but he made sure he got me off the cruiser afterwards."

"This is such a bad idea," Leia muttered under her breath. "What if something happens to you?"

"I'm willing to take that chance even if it means you're mother is free from being captive and I'm not," Anakin answered honestly as Leia shook her head. "Let's spend the night coming up with a plan and a backup plan, all right?"

"All right," Leia agreed as she leaned against Anakin as he held her. "I don't want to lose you, it feels too soon."

"I know the feeling," Anakin agreed as Fress and Ahsoka walked out of the kitchen announcing dinner was ready. After dinner they threw around a few basic plans, that would either work or blow up fairly quickly. There was only one way to test out Thrawn's theory and he didn't like the idea of ending up on the cruiser if it could be avoided all together. What choice did he have. He knew one thing, Leia was completely against this plan.

* * *

Padme stepped forward as Anakin walked towards her as she felt chills go up her back causing her to shiver. She hoped he had a plan. "Anakin."

"Padme, are you all right?" Anakin questioned as he gently ran his hand along her jaw line as she nodded. She leaned her head up and kissed him on the lips as he returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her body as she pulled back with concern on her face.

"Please tell me you have a plan to get out of this," Padme whispered as Anakin leaned his head down.

"Keep walking and don't look back. You have our third child to think about, don't worry about me," Anakin answered reassuringly as Padme searched his eyes. "I have a plan."

"Don't hand yourself over, they plan to use your talents for their gains," Padme pleaded as the one the boy had referred to as Big Blue rushed up behind Anakin. "Anakin, look out!"

Anakin started to turn as the lizard bashed him in the head followed by a sickening loud crack as his body fell to the ground in a dead heap. Padme fell to her knees dropping beside Anakin checking for a pulse praying he was still alive. She felt some relief wash through her as she found a pulse. The big brown lizard yanked Padme to her feet pushing her towards the shuttle as Big Blue picked up Anakin and headed towards the shuttle. Anakin, please be all right.

* * *

Hides to avoid the tomatoes being thrown.

To be continued

Thanks for reading :)


	14. Chapter 14

Two hours later, chaos had broken loose. Leia slipped into the co-pilots seat of the Falcon as Han brought the engines off standby. Ahsoka and Chewie were on the cannons. Just as Anakin predicted they didn't hand Padme over when Anakin turned himself in, now both of her parents were on the main cruiser. She knew one thing for sure, Palpatine was a walking dead man for pulling this stunt on them. Assuming Anakin survived. "I have a feeling I won't be able to stop Anakin from going after Palpatine directly."

"It would help end the war sooner," Han pointed out as air raid sirens blared as the Falcon's comm came alive with activity. "It looks like the Ssi-Ruuk are attacking."

"Dad knew that they wouldn't hold up on their end of the deal and already predicted this move," Leia explained with a frown. "Somehow we have to get aboard that cruiser without being seen."

"That's easier said than done," Han commented as he lifted the Falcon off the landing pad. Leia heard Luke's voice over the comm directing the Alliance troops and coordinating movements with Thrawn and Thanas. "We'll need a distraction to get on that cruiser without being detected."

"I'm sure we'll know when the time is right to move," Leia said with a frown as Han joined the ranks of the fighters. "If we ask Wedge nicely, maybe he would be willing to have Rogue Squadron run interference for us."

"One day I bet you'll make general just like dear old dad," Han teased as Leia slapped him on the shoulder. "Ease up sweetheart, it's a compliment."

"Sounded like teasing to me, or maybe both," Leia pointed out with a half-smile. "Let's get this battle under way."

* * *

Fress stood on the bridge of the Executor as she listened to the chatter around her. Brice was standing beside her as she glanced at him with a weary smile. She heard Jess over the comm as she glanced at the communications officer. "Jess?"

"I love you, Fress. I love you, Brice. Just in case I don't come back," Jess said sounding a little sad. Normally she would be out there leading the squadron and watching Jess's back. Due to her pregnancy, she wasn't in any shape to fly.

"I love you, Jess. You better come back or I'll haunt you in the afterlife," Fress threatened as she heard Jess chuckling over the comm.

"We'll see about that," Jess shot back teasingly. "You would be holding me in your ghostly arms after two minutes of the silent treatment."

"Want to make a bet?" Fress teased as she heard Jess groan a bit. She rubbed her swollen tummy. "Jess, we need to get Anakin and Padme back."

"Just say the word and I'll have the squadron run interference for the Falcon," Jess promised as Fress chewed on her lower lip as she glanced at Piett who raised a questioning eyebrow. Not everyone was aware of what had taken place on the planet two hours ago. "Don't worry, Fress. We will get them back, one way or another."

"I know," Fress agreed as she glanced at Piett as he watched her with a questioning expression.

"I love you, dad," Brice spoke up with a smile. "Come back safe."

"Don't worry, Brice. I promise," Jess answered easily. "I will teach you how to ride a speeder bike, and how to fight with a lightsaber."

"I can't wait," Brice grinned as the alarms blared on the Executor.

"We're under attack, all personal to their stations," a voice blared over the speakers.

"General, we're ready to get under way," Piett reported as Fress nodded in agreement.

"Launch the fighters on my mark," Fress commanded easily as she waited for Luke's signal.

"Where is Anakin?" Piett questioned with a curious expression.

"On the main enemy cruiser," Fress explained with a serious expression. "They took Padme and Anakin prisoner two hours ago. Palpatine set the whole thing up on them."

"I don't know if I should pity Palpatine or not," Piett said with a frown.

"I wouldn't," Fress cautioned with a serious expression. "If Anakin survives this, I can see him going right after Palpatine. He'll kill him first chance he gets."

"General, we have launch coordinates being downloaded from the Sunset," the communications officer shouted out across the bridge.

"Download the coordinates to the Squadron leaders, is there hyperspace coordinates?" Fress questioned.

"Negative general," the officer answered as she glanced at Piett who nodded in agreement.

"Keep Gold and Blue squadron back to protect the Executor," Fress commanded as her orders were relayed to the squadron leaders. "Keep Shadow, Grey, and Red Squadron on standby, all other fighters are to join the fight."

"Yes General," the communications officer responded as Fress turned her attention to the window allowing her to see the battle unfold before her. She deliberately kept Shadow Squadron back knowing she was going to need them to run interference for the Falcon when it was time to retrieve Anakin and Padme off the cruiser.

* * *

Padme leaned over Anakin who was lying on a cott, they were brought on the bridge shortly after arriving. Of all the places for the Ssi-Ruuk to take them was directly on their bridge. The boy had translated that she would be able to watch the destruction of the Alliance's fleet from here. To her it sounded more like Palpatine's influence then the Ssi-Ruuk's idea. She gently ran her hand through his hair as she attempted to keep her stress from rising. Too much stress could cause a miscarriage. This maybe their last chance to raise a child together and she wasn't about to let the stress of the situation ruin that for them.

Padme glanced up as the boy named Dev Sibawarra approached her with a serious expression so sorely misplaced on a face so young. "My masters wish to know when he will wake up."

"I don't know," Padme answered honestly as she placed her hand against the area the lizard had hit Anakin. "He was hit in the head pretty hard. Any harder and it would've been instantly fatal. Why do you serve them?"

"They spared my life," Dev explained causing Padme to raise an eyebrow as she glanced down noticing his hand was wrapped in bandages. "They destroyed my world and…"

"What happened to your hand?" Padme questioned interrupting him. "How can you serve the very beings that are responsible for your family's death?" This only further proved to her that he was brain washed.

"I don't remember," Dev answered honestly as she heard Anakin groan a bit. He was starting to come too. "I don't remember how I hurt it."

And abused too apparently, Padme silently added to herself as she turned her attention to Anakin as he looked up at her. He shook his head in warning making her wonder if he had a plan in mind. She gently ran her hand along his jaw as he closed his eyes again.

"You love him, don't you?" Dev questioned as he watched them with a frown as Padme nodded. "My mother always looked at my father the same way."

"Yes, very much so," Padme answered honestly. "He's my best friend. I can't bare the thought of losing him. And he won't fair well without me," she watched Dev as he shook his head. His eyes had a slight orange tinge to them like Anakin had when he dabbled in the dark side. Dev closed his eyes as she noticed Anakin's hand was pointing in Dev 's direction. Dev didn't look like he was choking. When he opened his eyes Big Blue looked back at him and squeaked.

Dev answered with squeaks of his own as he looked at Padme with tears in his eyes. "Please help me," he whispered as she glanced down at Anakin wondering what he did. "They control me."

"I know and you need to help us," Padme explained with a frown. "Do you know if they have any weaknesses?"

"They're afraid to die off their home planet," Dev answered as sparks flew from a from a nearby console. Padme turned her attention in the direction of the commotion as one of the smaller creatures used his tail to smash the controls causing the brown one to squeak in confusion. A silver object flew into Anakin's hand. A silver blade appeared with a snap hiss as Anakin stood up and killed the nearest Ssi-Ruuk as the others stopped what they were doing and immediately evacuated the bridge.

"Thrawn's theory holds true," Anakin commented as he rubbed the back of his head and grimaced. "How hard did they hit me?"

"Hard enough to knock you out for two hours," Padme answered honestly as Anakin deactivated his lightsaber. "When did you have time to make that lightsaber?"

"I needed something to do during the three week jump," Anakin explained. "Silver came as a bit of surprise. Dev, can you read those?" He pointed to the consoles. "Find the shields and find the weapons."

Padme approached Anakin placing her hand against the back of his head. It didn't feel right, it felt like it was cracked. He flinched from the contact and took a step back. "Stay still and let me check you over," Anakin stepped back to her side as she gently pressed down. "How do you feel there?"

"I think it's cracked, it's sore to the touch, I feel dizzy, nauseated and my head is pounding," Anakin answered honestly as Padme lowered her hand. "We need to get off this cruiser. I think we can send them running for the hills if we blow up one of their cruisers. Hopefully they go back to where ever they came from."

"Was this part of the plan?" Padme questioned with a curious expression as Dev called Anakin over. "Anakin, This is the craziest thing you have ever done," Anakin smiled slightly as Padme stepped in beside him as he looked down at the controls. He placed his hand over the black ball as Padme turned her attention to the screen. "What are you doing?"

"Aiming their cannon at one of their cruisers, no this was the backup plan," Anakin answered as he tapped the button firing a warning shot. "This will get their attention," he explained as he noticed escape pods leaving the cruiser they were on. "We need to find their communications station and send a message to the Falcon letting Han know where to find us."

I found the communication console," Dev spoke up with a frown. "I'm sorry for everything. Big Blue looks into my eyes and tells me I would feel better and…"

"He's hypnotized you," Anakin explained with a frown. "It's not your fault. They may come back for you and you have to be prepared to kill them otherwise they will kill you."

"I don't know if I can," Dev answered with a saddened expression. "They took care of me for the past four years."

"And yet you don't remember how you hurt your hand," Anakin pointed out as he watched the screen. "Dev, I need your help. You know them and I don't. You need to be prepared to do what is necessary to survive this. How would you like to train as a Jedi?"

"Really by you?" Dev questioned with a frown as Anakin shook his head no.

"My son needs the practice," Anakin explained with a frown. "I'm sure he would be more then willing to take you on. I'm already training an apprentice at the moment."

"What about Kay?" Padme questioned in curiosity.

"Ahsoka has offered to be her master," Anakin answered with a smile. "This is beginning to rebuild the Jedi order, but one bit of business remains. As long as Palpatine is still around, it'll make it more difficult to build the order up," Anakin explained with a frown as he started shooting at the nearest enemy cruiser. "When we take Palpatine out and take back Coruscant, it should allow us the freedom to get things going again."

"And you wonder why Yoda named you the next Grandmaster," Padme teased with a smile. "You're starting to think like one," she leaned against his side as Anakin nodded in agreement. "I love you, Anakin. We'll get Palpatine yet."

"Count on it," Anakin agreed as he leaned into her as he continued to fire on one of their cruisers. "I wonder how long it takes before we get their attention," The communication console started demanding attention as the cruiser went up in a spectacular giant fireball. He stepped away from Padme and headed towards the console as Dev stepped in beside him. "I need you to translate for me."

Dev nodded as he hit the receive button as Anakin straightened up into an intimidating pose noticing the lizard with what looked like a ranking pin on his uniform. "I am Anakin Skywalker, General of the Alliance and Lord Vader of the Imperials. I command you to leave this system and go home."

Dev translated for Anakin as the lizard blinked in surprise. He replied in a long form of angry squeaks sounding like Artoo as Dev grimaced. "Admiral Ivpikkis called me a traitor. He demands the pass code that was agreed upon between you and Palpatine."

Anakin nodded as he rattled off a string of letters and numbers as Ivpikkis gave a startling squeak then glared at Dev. "He says it's an old code and refuses to leave Bakura, Palpatine promised them control over the planet."

"The planet joined the Alliance and is no longer under the Empire's control," Anakin explained as Dev translated as Anakin readjusted the cannons pointing it to the next nearest cruiser held by the Ssi-Ruuk. "Or do you need encouragement to leave?"

"I am not translating that," Dev refused with a frown.

"No translation required," Anakin explained as he fired a few warning shots at the cruiser. Ivpikkis sounded alarmed and it looked like the bridge was shaking as Anakin gave a grin. Now he knew which cruiser this admiral was on. He fired two more warning shots as Ivpikkis spoke something as Anakin turned his attention to Dev.

"He's agreed to leave," Dev translated as the Ssi-Ruuk fleet disengaged their fleet and made the jump into hyperspace. Anakin felt relief flood him but it was short lived as Dev turned around at the sound of more squeaking. Angry squeaking he concluded.

"Dev, kill him," Anakin encouraged as he noticed the boy was frozen on the spot. The Ssi-Ruuk lifted up what looked like a weapon sling shot of some sort and aimed it at Padme causing fear to wash through him. Anakin stepped towards Padme as Dev ran forward and leaped in front of the weapon as it sliced through his neck.

Anakin didn't waste any time as he switched on his lightsaber and rushed forward and rammed his lightsaber through the big brown one. The body fell in a dead heap as Anakin turned back to Dev where Padme was sitting down beside the boy. He deactivated his lightsaber and kneeled down beside Dev. "Dev, how do you feel?"

"Cold," Dev answered shivering uncontrollably. "I feel so cold."

"We'll get you out of here," Anakin was at a loss for the first time in his life. Dev sacrificed himself to keep Padme safe. "Thank you for what you did for Padme."

"It's the least I could do," Dev whispered. "That weapon is a stunning weapon. I'm going to die."

"Anakin, there has to be something we can do," Padme looked up with a pleading expression as she gently held Dev's head in her lap.

"I don't know if there is anything we can do," a stun weapon through the neck was almost always fatal. Anakin kept these thoughts to himself, he didn't want to accidentally upset Padme anymore then she already was. "We need to get off this cruiser."

* * *

Leia hit the receive button on the Falcon's communicator as she answered with a frown. "Falcon here."

"It's Executor, did you see which cruiser had all the escape pods come from?" Fress questioned as Leia nodded in agreement.

"I did, if I hazard to guess, dad's on that ship," Leia said with a frown. "We need a squadron to help run interference so we can get on that cruiser."

"Way a head of you, Falcon," Fress answered. "Shadow squadron should be meeting up with you just about now."

"I told you you would make a good General, Leia," Han spoke with a smile as she noticed twelve X-wings surrounding the Falcon. "Falcon to Shadow Lead, let's get on that cruiser."

"Shadow Lead to Falcon, sounds like a plan," Jess answered as Han smirked. Leave it to Fress to chose a Jedi to lead a squadron for them.

"We were going to ask Rogue Squadron, but since you're already here," Han said with a small smile.

"We're with you too, Falcon," Wedge's voice came over the comm causing him to grin. "Shall we go and rescue the General and the Senator?"

Leia grinned as Han yanked on the stick following the two squadrons towards the cruiser that ejected a whole bunch of escape pods. She had a feeling Anakin was on that ship. Her father was known for creating that kind of chaos in minutes.

"You were right about one thing, Leia. We would know the time to move, see you're General material," Han pointed out with a grin.

"Han that's enough," Leia warned as Shadow and Rogue squadron started taking out the enemy fighters as the Falcon's cannons joined the fray. At least Ahsoka and Chewie were keeping the fighters off the Falcon. Leia closed her eyes attempting to locate Anakin's mind as she felt him respond to her touch. She gave the images of coming aboard the cruiser as the shields lowered allowing the Falcon to land on the deck. She glanced at Han as they both stood up. Ahsoka met them at the back as she finished placing something into her belt.

"Ahsoka, what did you take?" Han inquired with a frown.

"I have a feeling Anakin needs pain meds," Ahsoka answered with a frown. "I took some from your first aide kit, is that okay?"

"That's fine, Chewie let's get going," Han spoke as Chewie growled in agreement as he lowered the ramp allowing them to walk down. "Now that we're here, how do we find them?"

Ahsoka placed a hand on Han's shoulder giving him a toothy grin. "I can sense where Anakin is, just follow me."

* * *

Anakin closed his eyes connecting up with Dev's mind. He was going to help push Dev into a healing trance. There wasn't much more he could do for him but this was better then nothing. He felt the betrayal and pain from Dev's mind. He pushed those feelings aside as he showed Dev what to do. He sensed Dev beginning to work on healing his body as Anakin closed down his mind to Dev. He glanced up at Padme and shook his head sadly. "There is nothing more we can do for him. He's in a healing trance, but there is no guarantee."

"Thanks for trying, Anakin," Padme spoke with a saddened smile. "I know you did your best."

"I know," Anakin closed his eyes as he started to focus some of that healing energy on his own head. That's until he heard Ahsoka call out for them. He opened his eyes as Han, Leia, Chewie and Ahsoka walked onto the bridge. "What took you so long?"

"If that's the way you're going to be," Ahsoka paused as she pulled her out of her belt pocket. "You don't get the pain meds I brought."

"It's so good to see you, Ahsoka, my friend and unofficial daughter," Anakin spoke with a tight smile. "My heads pounding, I'm nauseated and dizzy, may I have the meds please?"

"Since you said please," Ahsoka took out the meds and handed them to Anakin.

"Thanks," Anakin popped the meds in his mouth and held the tablets under his tongue and waited a few seconds as Padme began to explain the situation Dev was in and how it wasn't his fault he got caught up in this mess. He felt his symptoms ease a bit.

"He was brainwashed by the Ssi-Ruuk against his will?" Ahsoka questioned as Padme nodded. "We'll take him back with us. For now we should get off the cruiser."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," Anakin agreed as he stepped towards the controls. He activated his lightsaber and plunged it through the controls releasing the souls trapped inside. "I'll be right behind you, there is something I need to take care of first."

"I'm sure they appreciate their freedom," Ahsoka agreed as Chewie picked up Dev in his arms and started walking towards the hangar bay.

The more souls Anakin freed on the way back to the hangar bay, the more he began to view the Ssi-Ruuk as barbaric, he hadn't changed his mind on his earlier claims. Leia and Padme were outside the Falcon waiting for him. He plunged his lightsaber through the nearest console as he sensed more souls diminishing through the Force. He couldn't wait to sleep. He was bordering on exhaustion. "Is Dev on board?"

"Yes and he's not doing too good, dad," Leia explained as they walked up the ramp. "He needs immediate medical help."

"I know," Anakin agreed as he walked to the passengers seat in the back of the Falcon. Padme strapped herself in beside him as Anakin leaned his head back and grimaced from the pain he felt. He felt something land in his lap as he glanced down noticing a small couch pillow. He put it behind his head. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, dad," Leia answered as she sat down and strapped herself in. "You should get checked out too."

"Tell Han to go immediately to the Executor, we don't have time to head planet side. Alert the medics we have one critically injured incoming and another not quite as critically injured. The sooner Dev gets in a full bacta tank the better chances he has of surviving," Anakin explained as Leia nodded in agreement as she unstrapped herself and walked to the cockpit.

Anakin closed his eyes muttering about needing a nap and slowly dosed off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Padme shook Anakin's shoulder wondering if it was a good idea to let him fall asleep or not. She glanced behind her as the medics rushed on board and took Dev away. Kieran approached her with a frown. She turned her attention back to Anakin who didn't wake up. "Anakin, wake up."

"What happened to him?" Kieran questioned as he checked for Anakin's pulse. He opened up Anakin's eyes and shined a light in them and shook his head.

"The one Dev referred to as Big Blue, hit Anakin in the back of his head. He said he was nauseated. dizzy and his head was hurting and sore."

"Sore?" Kieran questioned as he felt along Anakin's head. "I feel a fracture and I suspect he's in a coma. We should get him into a bacta tank as soon as possible," he turned his attention to another medic. "Call the ward and ask them to bring another hover bed and tell them we have a second critically wounded incoming. They are to prepare tank number two for treating a brain injury. Have them check for fluid buildup and swelling."

The medic got out a comlink and relayed Kieran's orders as Padme rested her hand against Anakin's cheek. Please wake up Anakin. We need you.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	15. Chapter 15

Padme sat down beside Leia as they waited to hear word on Anakin and Dev. Han had his arm wrapped around Leia causing her to smile. Han really was in love with her and did anything Leia asked and worshiped the ground she walked on. It was obvious the two were soul mates. Fress and Ahsoka walked into the waiting room along with Jess, Luke, and Brice. Everyone was worried about Anakin.

"Any word?" Fress questioned as she walked to Padme's side and sat down as Padme shook her head no.

"No, not yet," Padme answered honestly as the medic stepped into the waiting room as she looked up at him questioningly.

"I have good and bad news," Kieran started off as Padme closed her eyes as Fress reached for her hands. "Anakin is out of the bacta tank, there was some swelling but no fluid buildup. The fracture was minor and the swelling was most likely due to the blow to the head. He should wake up in a couple of days from now. I want him to take it at easy for a couple of weeks, no stress. He will fully recover. As far as I can tell there is no damage but time will tell if there is memory damage or not. He will feel dizzy and not too good for a few days. Anakin got lucky."

"What's the bad news?" Ahsoka questioned with a frown.

"Dev's out of the bacta tank and he's not responding to the treatment," Kieran explained with a neutral expression. "There is nothing more we can do for him but make him comfortable. His vital organs began to shut down before we put him in the tank. They continued to shut down while he was in the bacta tank. It's just a matter of time before he passes away. I'm sorry. The stun weapon was stronger than anything we have ever encountered before."

"You did your best," Padme reassured Kieran with a saddened smile. "May I see him?"

"He's been asking for you and Anakin," Kieran answered. "If you will follow me."

Padme stood up and followed Kieran into a room where Dev was hooked up to an oxygen tank and a vital signs monitor. She wished there was something else they could do for him. If it wasn't for him, it would've been her in that bed. Kieran closed the door behind her as she walked to the bedside. "Dev?"

Dev's eyes moved in her direction. He didn't have much movement anymore, whatever that stun weapon was, had a deadly effect on humans. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Padme questioned gently as she took his hand into hers. "You saved my life and the baby I'm carrying. Anakin will be fine. He's in a coma until the brain swelling comes down, he should wake up in a couple of days from now."

"They forced me into telling them the name…" Dev explained as he closed his eyes. "I told them about my Force encounter with Anakin. They wanted to know his name and…."

"They forced you into revealing his name?" Padme questioned as Dev nodded. "It's not your fault. They were using you for their gain, which isn't right. Thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome," Dev closed his eyes as breathing slowed down. "I feel free."

Padme leaned over and kissed Dev on his forehead as his breathing stopped. She sat down in the chair beside the bed holding his hand until Kieran walked in and named the time of death and pulled a blanket over his body.

* * *

Two days later

 _"Don't do anything foolish, Anakin."_

 _Anakin blinked his eyes open as he looked around the field. Was he dreaming or did he just hear his former master's voice? He walked forward as a lone figure appeared in the distance. Obi-Wan? He diverted his eyes away feeling guilt rush through him as he approached Obi-Wan._

 _"Look at me, Anakin," Obi-Wan spoke in a tone that always made him not refuse._

 _Anakin turned his attention back to Obi-Wan wondering if he was dead or not. "Am I dead?"_

 _"No," Obi-Wan answered honestly as Anakin chewed on his lower lip. "We're in a place where the living can communicate with the dead. Anakin, you must stop Palpatine. When you wake up your anger towards him will be enough to make you do something foolish and cost you your life."_

 _Anakin raised an eyebrow. Obi-Wan always knew when he would do something out of anger. He had his family to think about now. "I don't want to miss the birth of our third child. Did you know that Padme was still alive? Everyone is a little confused on the details."_

 _"Padme was dying after she gave birth to Luke and Leia. After holding Leia in her arms, she found the will to live. Only Bail, Yoda, and I knew she was still alive," Obi-Wan explained with a frown. "To keep her safe from Vader, we kept her hidden until the time was right and we faked her funeral. Please do not be angry with us."_

 _"Please forgive me for killing you, master," Anakin spoke sounding like a lost boy. "I betrayed everyone and deserve the death penalty."_

 _"Anakin, I kept hope you would find peace again," Obi-Wan explained with a saddened smile. "I knew you couldn't kill me. but Vader was you and wasn't you. Leia reached out to you, bringing you back to the light side and brought you back to your right mind. I forgave you a long time ago."_

 _"Obi-Wan, you can view my children as your grandchildren," Anakin spoke with a smile as Obi-Wan smiled in turn. "You're the closest thing I had to a father. I miss you."_

 _"I miss you too, Anakin," Obi-Wan gave a saddened smile. "It was my fault, I should've treated you differently due to how late you came into the temple. We knew about Fress and Jess but didn't say anything. Yoda told me to let things be and that it was the will of the Force for them to be together. If you haven't hidden your relationship with Padme, I sense things would've turned out much differently. I love you like a son and a brother."_

 _"I love you, Obi-Wan. Thank you for looking after my family," Anakin stepped forward and hugged him._ The images disappeared as he opened his eyes to a white ceiling. He heard a beeping sound near his ear. It felt like someone was holding his hand. He moved his fingers as he felt a slight squeeze in response. He turned his head to the side and saw Leia sitting in a chair beside the bed. "Did Dev make it?"

Leia shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, dad. There was nothing they could do for him. By the time we got him here his organs were starting to shut down and the bacta wasn't able to do anything for him. Mom was with him when he passed away."

"At least he wasn't alone," Anakin muttered under his breath. "If it wasn't for him, it would've been your mother in that bed. He saved Padme's life. Where is Padme?"

"Resting," Leia answered with a frown. "It's in the middle of the night, local time. I offered to stay with you. Did you want me to go and get her?"

"Let her rest," Anakin answered as he attempted to sit up. Nausea washed over him causing him to pause, he laid back down and glanced up at Leia. "What did the medic tell you?"

"You'll be feeling off for a few more days. He wants you to rest for the next two weeks with no stress," Leia explained. "You will make a full recovery but he's not sure if there was any memory damage or not. He said time would tell."

"So much for trying to help the alliance," Anakin muttered under his breath. "What if I forget about something important?"

"Just do your best to remember, that's all we can ask," Leia answered honestly. "I'm sure Mon will understand. We'll explain to her what happened. Don't worry about that now. Just rest and get better. I'm going to get the medic. They wanted to know when you woke up."

"All right," Anakin closed his eyes as Leia disappeared then reappeared two minutes later with Kieran in tow. "How is Kay's arm?"

"Fine," Kieran answered as he started checking Anakin over. "How do you feel?"

"Nauseated," Anakin answered honestly as Kieran felt along the back of his head. "That doesn't hurt anymore."

"I'm putting you on mandatory bed rest for two weeks, no stress. The nausea feeling should go away in a couple of days," Kieran explained as Anakin watched him with a frown. "I can give you something to help you sleep if you want?"

"Can I give it some thought?" Anakin questioned with a frown. "I've been out for two days and it seems like you can't wait to knock me out again and I don't want Padme to worry."

"Just let me know if you change your mind," Kieran said with a frown.

"Fine, but tell Padme I love her and this was your idea to knock me back out again," Anakin quipped in a teasing tone.

"If you want, I can give you something to help you sleep for the next six hours," Kieran explained with a frown. "You'll wake up just before Padme plans to be back here. If she gets back sooner than expected, I'll make sure the nurse lets her know you woke up in the middle of the night and needed to rest some more."

Anakin sat up as the room started spinning. "I…" He placed his hand against his head and closed his eyes. "The room is spinning."

"Dad, maybe you should sleep some more. I'm sure mom will understand," Leia encouraged gently as she and Kieran helped Anakin lay back down. "You're in no shape to be up. I'll let her know you're okay."

"Kieran, knock me out," Anakin gave permission as Kieran left the room. A minute later Kieran entered back in with a needle in his hand.

"When you wake up, we'll have a breakfast waiting for you," Kieran explained as he inserted the needle then paused. "Not unless you're hungry now?"

"I feel too sick to eat," Anakin answered honestly. "Some sleep sounds good right about now."

"It's your choice," Kieran pushed the liquid into the intravenous.

"Leia, go get some rest," Anakin said with a frown. "I'll be fine."

Leia nodded as she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be back in the morning to check on you."

"See you in the morning," Anakin agreed as he felt his eyes droop. The last thing he remembered was Leia leaving the room before the meds took effect.

* * *

Thrawn entered the med ward as Padme walked to the nurse's station to inquire about Anakin's condition no doubt. His spies in the Imperial palace delivered unsettling news an hour ago. They had three weeks to prepare for his arrival. He approached Padme as she looked up at him with a frown. "How is General Skywalker?"

"In rough shape, he woke up last night. Kieran gave Anakin something to help him sleep," Padme answered with a frown. "The nurse said he should be awake shortly. Forgive me for being forward, what is the reason of your visit?"

"I bring unsettling news from Coruscant," Thrawn answered with a frown. "I need to speak with Skywalker if he's up to it. If not, I'll come back later."

"I'll go ask him," Padme promised as she disappeared into the room Skywalker was most likely in.

Thrawn waited patiently as Leia entered the med ward and approached him with a curious expression. Luke wasn't too far behind her, this wasn't surprising considering their connection to Skywalker.

"Admiral, what is it?" Leia questioned with a frown.

"This is not the place to discuss it," Thrawn answered as Padme walked back out as a nurse walked into the room with a tray with food. "Well Senator?"

"Anakin has agreed to speak with you," Padme answered with a frown as she glanced at Leia and Luke and softly smiled. She turned her attention back to Thrawn. "Please keep it brief. Anakin has a few rough days ahead of him recovering from his head injury."

"Very well," Thrawn agreed as he stepped towards the room and entered in. Anakin's bed was pushed up into a sitting position as he watched him with ice blue eyes. He turned around and closed the door behind him. He used a scanner looking for bugs but found none. Anakin did run a tight ship after all. "General, I hope you are well enough and will recover soon."

"Something tells me you're not here for a casual visit," Anakin observed as he studied Thrawn. "You never struck me as one for visiting the wounded. You just scanned the room for bugs."

"That is my old self," Thrawn answered carefully as he remembered who this was. Lies sang out to Anakin through the Force. "I have to remember you are observant as well. This is not a casual visit. I bring news from Coruscant."

"What kind of news?" Anakin questioned wearily. He paused for a minute as anger crossed the man's features. "What does the one who I used to call a friend is doing now?"

"I can tell you're angry by his name alone, not that I blame you. After all he did lie to you about your family being dead," Thrawn observed as Anakin waited patiently. "Palpatine is coming here, word has reached him about us pushing back the Ssi-Ruuk and there are rumors they broke the deal with him."

"I can imagine he's not too happy about that," Anakin pointed out with a frown. "So, he's coming to track me down. I would imagine he's having trouble finding someone to take me back to him."

Thrawn paused as he studied Anakin with a frown. "You have something in mind?"

"I want to draw him out in the open away from his guards. Palpatine isn't in much shape to defend himself these days," Anakin explained. "We will only have one shot at this, we would have to make it count."

"We have time to come up with something," Thrawn walked towards the door. He stopped and turned around to face Anakin. "I promised the senator to keep my visit brief as you're still recovering. I do envy you. Your family is willing to take you back after everything you have done. My people is not so forgiving."

"I'm thankful to have an understanding and forgiving family," Anakin spoke in a loving tone causing Thrawn to nod in understanding. "Why don't you stay for a bit, ask Padme and the twins to come in."

"As you wish," Thrawn stepped out of the room as Padme looked up with a frown. "General Skywalker wishes to see all of us at once. We have something to discuss."

Padme and Leia looked at each other with a questioning expression then walked into the room as Thrawn closed the door behind Luke. "What's going on, Anakin?"

"Palpatine has decided to come here due to the Ssi-Ruuk breaking the deal with him," Anakin answered with a serious expression. "Let's prepare a welcoming committee for him, one that you could just die for."

To be continued.

Thanks for reading :)


	16. Chapter 16

Padme stared at Anakin in shock as she glanced at Leia who was shaking her head no. She turned her attention back to Anakin knowing the sentence, one you could die for had a double meaning. "This is not a good idea. We have time to come up with a plan, but bombing a welcoming committee is foolish."

"We'll come up with something, it has to be me to take Palpatine out," Anakin explained with a frown. "I'm the chosen one and it is my duty to kill the Sith."

"I have a feeling you will get your chance, but it has to be well planned out considering this is Palpatine we're talking about," Padme pointed out with a frown. "We need to plan well or do you need persuading?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk. "Maybe? How do you plan to persuade…"

Anakin didn't finish the sentence as Padme kissed him on the mouth hard causing him to deepen it. She heard a contented groan from Anakin as she pulled away from him as he blushed. "You make a pretty persuasive argument."

Padme took his hand into hers and gave a light squeeze. "I love you, Anakin, the child needs his father."

"Her," Anakin gave a smirk as Padme shook her head. "I still want another girl."

"As long as the baby is healthy," Padme gave a playful smile. "It's a boy," she heard someone clear their throat causing her to look at Thrawn with an embarrassed smile.

"If you did have a girl, I already feel for her," Leia spoke up with a smirk as Anakin raised an eyebrow. "You already encased my boyfriend into carbonite before knowing the truth about my relations to you. How would you react to her first boyfriend?"

"Leia has a good point, a good reason to hope it's another boy," Padme agreed with a smile.

"All the more reasons to hope it's a girl," Anakin grinned. "Planning to chase off the boys gives me something to do."

"With your reputation, that wouldn't take much," Leia pointed out causing Anakin to give her a mocking glare.

"One of these days, Anakin," Padme said with a half smile as Anakin gave a mischief grin. "We have almost three weeks to prepare something for him."

"It has to be me and Luke," Anakin pointed out as Padme nodded in agreement. "I have a feeling it has to be us. We need to iron out the details on how to go about this. I also want to see where his lightsaber skills are. Ahsoka and Jess can help further his skills in the mean time," he turned his attention to Luke. "I wish I could work with you myself, Luke. Kieran has me on strict bed rest for the next two weeks."

"It's okay, father," Luke gave a reassuring smile as he stepped forward. "If we survive this, there will be time to have a sparing match later, or get into a simulator?"

"I'll teach you everything you need to know in how to take out entire squadrons by yourself," Anakin grinned as Luke gave a smile.

"I look forward to it," Luke agreed. "For now, I should go find Ahsoka and Jess so we can get started," he leaned over the bed and hugged Anakin. He straightened up and stepped back from Anakin's bed and hugged Padme next. She held onto Luke for a few seconds longer. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. "I'm proud of you."

"I love you, mom and thanks," Luke whispered before he let go and left the room.

Padme watched as Luke left the room before she turned her attention to Anakin. "Did you want us to welcome him and lead him into a trap where you and Luke lie in wait?"

Anakin rubbed his chin as if thinking that idea over and shook his head. "I don't want you anywhere near Palpatine. If he knew you were still alive, there is no telling what he would do. On the other hand, maybe we can get Belden willing to work with us on this plan."

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable having Belden meet him alone," Leia spoke up with a frown. "Admiral, how would you like to be on the welcoming committee?"

"That depends if you allow us to have armed guards or not," Thrawn answered with a tight smile.

"Done," Leia answered with a neutral expression. "We'll pick a spot where Anakin and Luke will wait for him to show. If they're going to deal with Palpatine, they have a better chance if it's on their terms and not his. As soon as you're well enough dad, we'll start scooping out possible spots."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Anakin agreed with a small smile as he patted his lap. "In the meantime my beautiful angel, did you want to join me on the bed?"

Padme gave a mischief smile. "Are you sure you're up to it? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Probably," Anakin answered honestly as he pushed the railing down. "On the other hand, I'm getting lonely."

"I'll see you later, mom and dad," Leia was quick to say as she left the room as Thrawn raised an eyebrow.

"That's a quick way to get the kids to leave," Anakin said with a smirk as Padme settled into his lap and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around Padme's tummy as she closed her eyes. "We need to figure something out."

"If we don't take back Coruscant, Jess and Fress are talking about moving to Tatooine for the next few years," Padme explained with a frown. "I know you're feelings towards Tatooine. It did Luke some good."

"I'll really have to think that one through," Anakin admitted and she could hear the disapproval in his tone. "If they're going, maybe it won't be so bad. Let's take Coruscant in five months from now."

"If that's possible" Padme whispered knowing Anakin disliked Tatooine. "We have to think in terms of what if. Not unless you can think of a planet to go too. I would rather be on a planet that isn't controlled by the Alliance or the Empire."

"Too bad Naboo is controlled by the Empire or I would suggest going there," Anakin muttered under his breath as Padme nodded in agreement.

"I miss home," Padme whispered as Anakin tightened his grip around her. She noticed Thrawn had silently left the room at some point leaving the two alone. "Anakin, how do you feel about a reveal party?"

"A reveal party?" Anakin repeated sounding a little confused. "What's a reveal party?"

"We have the medic tell a friend the sex, who takes a piece of flimsy with the sex of the baby written down to a caterer, and they make a cake with the food coloring revealing if it's a boy or a girl. We won't know the sex until we cut in to the cake," Padme explained with a smile. "Not unless you want it to be a surprise?"

"A reveal party does sound like fun," Anakin agreed in a happy tone. "Speaking of parties, as soon as I'm out of here. Let's plan a party for the twin's birthday."

"Sounds like a plan," Padme agreed as she leaned into Anakin further. "Did you want to have a reveal party?"

"Yes, I love the idea," Anakin sounded happy at the thought making Padme feel warm inside. "To be surrounded by friends and family as we reveal about bringing another Skywalker into the galaxy. Whether the galaxy is ready for it or not."

Padme smiled as she closed her eyes. She felt his heart beat and his warmth against her back. Her eyes drooped from worrying about him for the past two days.

* * *

Thrawn gazed out the giant window on the Executor as he thought about the affection Anakin and Padme had for each other. Apart of him wondered how Palpatine got Anakin to turn to the dark side in the first place. He had a feeling he used Padme in the equation but the question was from what angle?

There was one thing that stood out and he had a feeling it's the reason they forgave Anakin so readily. Vader and Anakin seemed like two separate personalities, it was like trying to compare night to day.

Thrawn glanced towards the bridge as Leia entered. He watched the Princess and could easily see Padme in her. He heard she had Anakin's temper and sarcastic witty tongue. He smiled tightly as she stepped in beside him as he turned his attention back to staring out the window. "Is there something I can help you with, Princess?" He questioned with a frown.

"If you're still interested in joining the Alliance, I figure this would be a good time to go over the paper work," Leia answered as she stared out the window. "If this isn't a good time, we can go over it later."

"What role would I play in the Alliance military?" Thrawn questioned as he turned his attention to her. "What has Anakin told you about me?"

"Due to your intelligence, I would be willing to offer you a Grand Admiral title," Leia answered easily. "From what dad told me, it sounds like the Alliance is better off having you work with us instead of against us. He told me you're a technical genius and we would have to step up on our game."

"He said that?" Thrawn questioned with a smile. "He always took notice of those who were brilliant with military strategies," he watched her for a minute and nodded. "I accept your offer, what of Admiral Ackbar?"

"He doesn't want the Grand Admiral title and we've been waiting for someone of your caliber to come along to fill that role," Leia answered honestly as she turned her attention to him holding out her hand. "Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal," Thrawn answered as he shook on it.

"Lets head to my office," Leia said with a small smile. "Dad set one up for me shortly after the Executor defected."

Of course he did, Thrawn silently thought to himself. It appears Leia has turned into daddy's little girl in a short amount of time. After everything Anakin had done, it amazed him that Leia accepted Anakin back so readily. He suspected quite a bit of bonding went on from the time they crashed on the planet three months ago. Another interesting personality difference between Anakin and Vader. Vader would've killed Leia and Luke if they didn't agree with him while Anakin did care. Night and day he reflected.

* * *

Ahsoka watched as Jess and Luke went over lightsaber fighting techniques. Jess had spent quite a bit of time training with Mace Windu. If anyone had a good chance of standing up against Palpatine and walking away, it would be Jess. On the other hand, Anakin was determined to finish what he started. She watched as Luke lost his footing as Jess went in for the kill.

"Watch your footing, Luke," Jess reminded Luke for the fifteenth time since they started the session.

"You make this look easy," Luke pointed out as he stood on guard as Jess stood in classic answer.

"I had years of practice," Jess pointed out with a frown.

"With one of the Jedi's best swordsman," Ahsoka couldn't resist reminding Jess causing her friend to make a sour face. "If you're not careful, your face will freeze that way," she teased as Jess rolled his eyes in turn.

"Mace found out about Fress and I by accident," Jess reminded Ahsoka with a serious expression. "He wanted to break us up but Master Yoda told him no," he explained as Luke went on the defensive as Jess intercepted Luke's advances easily. "I honestly think Luke should work with someone more his speed," he pointed out with a smirk.

"You're the best one to work with Luke," Ahsoka pointed out as Jess backed Luke into a corner. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea. She could get Luke up to speed one way and Jess could take him into more advanced training later in the week.

Jess hit Luke's saber's hard enough to knock it out of his hand as Ahsoka shook her head. "Fine, I'll work with him but you have to promise to work with him further in the week."

"Great, you can start now. Fress has an ultrasound in half an hour," Jess explained as he shut down his lightsaber.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Ahsoka questioned with a frown. "Jess, it's important for you to be there. Just go."

"Thanks Ahsoka," Jess hooked his lightsaber to his belt and headed towards the med ward as Ahsoka unhooked hers with a grin.

"Jess may have worked with Mace, but I was trained by your father," Ahsoka smirked as she activated her lightsaber and stood at classic answer. "Let's see what you really got."

"You won't cut off my other hand will you?" Luke questioned as he stood at on guard.

"No," Ahsoka answered with a smirk. "I go for the gentiles area instead."

"No wonder dad calls you Snips," Luke shot back with a smirk of his own as Ahsoka eyed him disbelief.

"He called me Snips after I nick named him Sky Guy," Ahsoka explained. "Attack me."

Luke paused as confusion crossed his face and shook his head. "Master Yoda always told me a Jedi never attacks, only to act in defense. Every time I made the first move, Jess always got the upper hand."

"Good observation," Ahsoka watched him with a frown noticing he would make a good Jedi, eventually a council member. "You need the practice, Luke. It's a part of the Jedi training. It doesn't matter who makes the first move, you look for ways to regain the upper hand exposing any weakness your opponent has."

"That's the only way I'm going to beat Jess? Isn't it?" Luke questioned as Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "I get to practice on you then try to beat him?"

"Shall we get started or did you want to take a break first and get something to eat then come back to this?" Ahsoka questioned as she glanced at her chrono. "It's getting close to dinner time. Maybe we should break for the day."

"I am starting to get hungry," Luke admitted with a smile. "I want to check on dad first."

"All right, we'll head back to the med ward check on Anakin, and go for dinner. Maybe Padme would like to come," Ahsoka agreed with a smile of her own. "After dinner, you'll go up against me."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Luke agreed as he hooked his lightsaber on his belt.

* * *

Fress leaned back against Jess who was determined to sit behind her during the ultra sound. He wrapped his hands gently across her swollen tummy as the technician walked in. "Jess, are you sure this is a good idea to do it this way?"

"It's fine, Fress," the technician answered before Jess had a chance to say anything. "He will have to remove his hands so I can do my job."

"Sorry," Jess quickly apologized as he moved his hands across Fress's chest as the tech applied the gel.

"Fress, you're far enough into your pregnancy to know the sexes," the tech explained as Fress felt Jess rest his head against hers. The tech moved the holo recorder around as he glanced at both. "Would you like to know the sexes?"

"Which base were we at five months ago?" Fress questioned with a frown. She heard Jess chuckle at the question.

"Setting up the communications area at the Hoth Base, it was freezing but fun," Jess answered as Fress bit on her lip.

"Being pregnant is not that fun," Fress pointed out with a frown. "Maybe we should put you in this position to see how it feels to carry a child."

"Have I told you that I love you more for going through this a second time?" Jess questioned as she felt him kiss her on the head. "Did you want to find out the sexes?"

"Ahsoka agreed to rearrange a reveal party," Fress spoke up with a frown. "She's going to pick up the sheet with the sexes on it and take it down to a pastry shop planet side who has agreed to make a cake for us."

"That sounds like fun," the tech said as he sat back and pointed to the screen. "Everything looks good, the twins look healthy and are on time. I'll leave a hard copy with the sexes on it with the nurse at the front desk where Ahsoka can pick up the flimsy."

"It does sound like fun, a mystery until we cut into the cake," Jess agreed as Fress watched the screen. It looked like a boy and a girl to her. She smiled as she heard the heartbeats.

"I want Brice in here," Fress spoke with a frown as the tech spoke into his comlink. The door opened as their eldest stepped through the door. She gestured to the bed as Brice stepped in beside the bed. She pointed to the screen as Brice's face lit up.

"I can't wait to meet them," Brice said as Fress and Jess placed their hands onto his shoulders.

"We can't wait either," Fress agreed as they watched the screen. "Brice, are you ready to be a big brother?"

"Yes I am," Brice answered with a big smile. "It's more then what I could ever hope for. This is amazing."

"It sure is," Fress agreed with a smile as the tech made a holo copy for them. She leaned against Jess as Brice watched the screen memorized by what he saw. She closed her eyes as she remembered the first time she saw Brice on the holo screen completely memorized by what she saw. A little being growing inside her, she couldn't wait to meet her babies and hold them. This time she will get to hold them from birth, something she missed out when Brice was born. She had her son back making her feel complete again.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	17. Chapter 17

Leia walked into Anakin's recovery room as she noticed Padme and Anakin were both fast asleep against each other. She wasn't sure how long they were asleep for but it was getting close to the evening meal. Belden had agreed to come up to the Executor to start going over the details of what to do when Palpatine arrived. She stepped in beside the bed and gently shook Padme's shoulder. "Mom, wake up," she whispered so not to accidentally wake up Anakin.

Padme's eyes snapped open as she looked at Leia with a frown. "What time is it?"

"It's going on six in the evening," Leia answered honestly as Padme raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been asleep for?"

"Shortly after you and Thrawn left," Padme answered as Anakin started to move. "We slept that long? I'm surprised the nurse didn't wake me up sooner."

"They know you haven't slept almost the entire time dad was in a coma," Leia pointed out with a concerned expression. "Your body is playing catch up."

"What's up, Leia?" Padme questioned as Leia helped her stand up.

"Belden is coming for dinner," Leia answered with a smile. "And I thought you might like to join us?"

"What about me?" Anakin questioned as he blinked sleepily causing Leia to frown. "I want to get out of here or I'll lose my mind again."

"We would have to run it by Kieran first," Leia answered with a concerned expression. Was Anakin really up for it? Ahsoka told her that Anakin could be really stubborn when he wanted to once he made up his mind about something. "You just woke up from a two day coma just over twelve hours ago and you're recovering from a minor skull fracture.

"I know what he'll say," Anakin glanced at Padme with a frown. "Go find a hover chair, I'm starving."

"You're too stubborn for you own good, Anakin," Padme pointed out with a frown as Anakin gave her a pleading stare. "Fine, I'll go find one. But if Kieran stops me, you'll have to accept the fact that you should stay here and rest."

"Then don't get caught," Anakin gave a smug grin as Padme rolled her eyes.

Leia shook her head sadly as Padme left the room as she turned her attention to Anakin. "I guess that's another thing we have in common. Han sedates me otherwise…"

"You'll keep fighting till your last breath?" Anakin questioned with a frown as Leia nodded. "Padme is just as stubborn," he paused for a second and smiled. "You know that with a new baby on the way, you know that your mother and I wouldn't love you and Luke any less right?"

"I know," Leia took his hand into hers. "Between you and me, I'm hoping for a little sister."

"I'm hoping for a girl too," Anakin placed his hand up against his head shaking it a bit.

"Are you sure you're up for going tonight?" Leia questioned in concern. "You really should stay here and rest. We wouldn't hold it against you."

"I'm fine," Anakin reassured Leia as Padme reappeared in the room with a hover chair. "If I feel worse, I'll come back."

"We'll hold you to that, Ani," Padme spoke up as she pushed the chair up beside the bed and helped settle Anakin in. They left the room five minutes later.

* * *

Fress watched as Ahsoka walked into the small dining area they set up on the Executor. A place to discuss plans without anyone over hearing. Ahsoka folded a flimsy in her hand and stuck it in her belt. "Did you peek?"

"I didn't look," Ahsoka answered with a small grin as Rex and Mekaila entered followed by Han and Chewie. "I'm curious but it's better to wait so I don't accidentally reveal the sexes of the twins."

Fress smiled in appreciation as Belden and Thrawn entered in followed by Luke, Leia, Padme and Anakin? She watched as Padme pushed the hover chair to the table as she raised an eyebrow. "I see you escaped the med ward. Does Kieran know you left?"

"No he does not," Anakin answered as he raised a hand and placed it against his head. "I'll be happy when the nausea and dizziness stops."

"You should be resting, Anakin," Fress watched him with concern. "I can tell you're not up for this yet."

Anakin paused for a second and glared at her. "I wish you wouldn't do that. Please don't read me tonight."

"I'm sorry," Fress quickly apologized as she reached across the table for his hand. "I'm concerned about you."

"I know and I appreciate the concern," Anakin sighed in frustration as Leia placed a hand on his shoulder. "I want to see how long I can last for before having to go back."

"All right," Fress glanced at Jess who was attempting to sneak the flimsy out of Ahsoka's belt. "You can wait for the cake, Jess."

"Aren't you curious?" Jess questioned as Ahsoka slapped his hands away. "Just a little?"

"Of course I'm curious," Fress answered honestly. "Isn't it more fun finding out with a cake?"

"Are you having cravings again?" Jess questioned with a raised brow. "You normally don't like cake."

"I like the occasional piece and I'm thinking it's a boy and girl," Fress said with a smile as Jess nodded in agreement. "Besides, isn't that what you want too?"

"It is," Jess agreed as he reached for Ahsoka's belt again. "The curiosity is getting the better of me."

"Knock it off, Jess," Ahsoka warned with a hiss. "You'll find out after the cake is made," she slapped his hands away again.

"Jess, if you don't knock it off, you can guess where you will be sleeping tonight," Fress warned with a smug tone as Jess stopped attempting to get the flimsy and dropped his shoulders in defeat. "We've waited this long, you can wait a few more days."

"I'm glad you're here, General," Belden spoke with a frown. "I hope you recover quickly and feel better soon. We still need your signature on the peace treaty to make it official."

Anakin glanced up as he stopped rubbing the side of his head. Fress watched him give a nod in agreement. "Where do I sign?"

Belden walked around the table with the document in one hand and a pen in the other. He handed the pen and document to Anakin and pointed to where they needed him to sign. Anakin picked up the pen and signed and dated the document. "We have something to celebrate tonight. The end of the Empires existence on Bakura and to new beginnings with the Alliance."

"Welcome to the Alliance," Leia spoke with a welcoming smile. "I look forward to ending this long war and restoring democracy."

Anakin started rubbing his temples again as Fress watched him with concern. She had a feeling he wouldn't last long tonight. The help started bringing in the food as Belden smiled. "I took the liberty of ordering sea food tonight. I hope everyone is hungry."

"Let's eat," Padme spoke up from where she was sitting down beside Anakin who seemed to have perked up. She knew he liked the taste of seafood.

* * *

Anakin slowly nodded off as he listened to the others discuss on how to prepare for Palpatine's arrival. He was only half listening as he fought to keep his eyes open. He felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up with a frown. "I'm…"

"Don't give me the you're fine line, you keep nodding off," Fress challenged with a frown. "Kieran discovered you went missing and is demanding for you to return to your room. I'm going to take you back."

Anakin gave a frustrated sigh as he rested his head against his palm. His eyes closed again as he felt someone shake his shoulder. He glanced up feeling annoyed as Padme watched him with concern. "What?"

"You keep falling asleep, Ani," Padme whispered gently. "I agree with Fress. You should go back and rest. I'll be fine now that I know you're okay. I'll see you in the morning," she leaned over and kissed Anakin gently on the lips as he responded by deepening the kiss. Padme pulled back and gave a loving smile. "Good night, Anakin."

"Good night, Padme," Anakin returned in a gentle tone. "I'll see you in the morning," Fress pulled his chair out and headed for the door as he glanced up at her with a frown. Something in her tone told him that she wanted to discuss something with him. "I sense you want to talk."

"Now who is reading who?" Fress chided lightly causing Anakin to smirk in turn. "Yes we need to discuss something and by what Padme was telling me earlier, you're completely against her being on the welcoming committee," she said with concern in her tone. "Before you object," she continued cutting off any chance of Anakin arguing. "I want you to hear me out first," she paused for a second waiting for Anakin to say something. He waved his hand as if to say go on, I'm listening. "Padme wants to help finish what she started all those years ago when she was Queen of Naboo. She's the reason Palpatine had a shot of being elected, now she wants to help finish it."

Anakin remained quiet thinking over things from Padme's standpoint. He did promise to stand behind any decision she made from now on, but what about potential dangerous situations? He really didn't like the idea of Padme being anywhere near Palpatine, especially since she was pregnant. He feared Palpatine would attempt to kill Padme on sight, he considered Padme a threat to his position. "Try to see it from my stand point," he began to argue. "Palpatine is dangerous, there is no telling what he would do when he finds out that Padme is still alive. He considered Padme a threat to his position and used me to get her out of the way. She's pregnant, I don't want her to risk herself or the baby."

"Anakin, what did Yoda tell you all those years ago about fear?" Fress questioned as he heard the disapproval in her tone. "Learn to let go, Anakin. I know it's difficult. I worry every time Jess and I go on the front lines. We know that one of us may not come back. We let each other go, because it's something we need to do in order to help end this war. Let Padme do this. She needs to be there."

"Can I think it over?" Anakin questioned as Fress pushed the hover chair into the med ward where Kieran was waiting with his arms crossed over his chest. Here comes the lecture, he thought to himself.

"It's the most she's hoping for," Fress agreed as Kieran approached them with a frown. "I found your missing patient."

"Anakin, what am I supposed to do with you?" Kieran questioned with a frown as Anakin smirked. "You're still recovering from a serious injury. You need to rest as much as possible. Have you eaten yet?"

"I went to dinner," Anakin explained with a small smile. "And started falling a sleep at the table. I'm ready to go back to sleep," he leaned his head back against the high back of the hover chair and closed his eyes. "I really want to sleep some more."

"Good, say good night to Fress and I'll help you get resettled," Kieran spoke as he stepped in behind the hover chair as Fress stepped in front of Anakin.

Fress leaned down and hugged Anakin as he felt warm inside. He really did have her forgiveness. He could sense it. "I'll see you in the morning. Remember what we talked about. Think it over. Goodnight Anakin."

"I will, goodnight Fress," Anakin promised as he watched Fress walk away. He leaned his head back again closing his eyes as he felt Kieran push the hover chair towards his room most likely. He really didn't want the snake anywhere near Padme again. On the other hand, she wanted to be there to make sure Palpatine went down. What if everything went wrong at the last minute? What if Palpatine kills Padme? He would have to live with the guilt of not preventing harm from coming to her from a potential dangerous situation.

Padme is aware of how dangerous the situation is. She knew what she was getting into. Fress told him to let her go and that meant letting go of his fear that something could happen to her. Isn't that what got him into that dark side mess in the first place? He couldn't let go of the nagging feeling that Padme was going to die. That was Palpatine's leverage over him, getting him to turn to the dark side.

"Anakin, are you all right?" Kieran questioned interrupting his thought process. Anakin glanced at the vitals signs noticing that there was a lot of activity, more then usual. "I don't like it when my patients are under stress. Did you need something to help you sleep?"

"Yes I do," Anakin answered honestly as he felt his stomach twist making him feel sick to his stomach. Kieran silently left the room as he realized that he was lying down on the bed already. He didn't remember moving from the chair at all. Was he really that lost in thought? Kieran reappeared a minute later and stuck the needle in his shoulder as he took a deep breath as he felt the liquid being forced into his blood stream.

"I want you resting, remember I have you on strict bed rest," Kieran reminded him as he pulled the needle out. "No more leaving without my permission first. When you get close to the end of the first week, we'll discuss about whether to release you or not. And that depends on your recovery. No more leaving until you feel well enough to leave and I mean you can walk out of here under your own power and not just in a hover chair."

"I can agree to that," Anakin leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Palpatine was a walking dead man. Everyone was gunning for him. They had to get in line behind him.

* * *

 _Anakin moved his head to the side from the gentle touch of a hand against his jaw. Padme? He thought to himself as the gentle caressing continued. "My beautiful angel," he muttered under his breath._

 _"Oh Anakin, you are my sweet loving husband."_

 _Anakin froze as he realized that was not Padme's voice, it sounded like Palpatines. He opened his eyes and saw Palpatine hovering over his bed causing him to breathe rapidly as Palpatine finished running his fingers through his hair. "The Executor's crew joined the Rebellion following you. You recruited my grand admiral, my favorite hand and you told the Alliance everything. I'll get my revenge against you, Anakin. I'll see you soon, my very traitorous apprentice."_

Anakin sat up quickly as he felt someone restrain him fast as he started fighting against whoever it was. "Easy Anakin, what's wrong?" Anakin recognized Fress's voice as he stopped fighting. His heart was pounding fiercely and he found himself sweating and short of breath. He turned his attention to Fress who looked really concerned. "Take slow deep breaths and slowly release them. Tell me about your dream."

"More like a disturbing nightmare," Anakin answered as Fress waited patiently. "I saw Palpatine, and he was standing over my bed caressing me, I thought it was Padme at first until I realized who it was when he spoke. He said he would see me soon."

"That's disturbing, no wonder you woke up the way you did," Padme sounded disturbed in her tone as she entered the room. She stepped in beside the bed and took his hand into hers and caressed his cheeks with her free hand. "Did Fress talk to you last night?"

"She did," Anakin answered with a frustrated sigh. "As much I don't like the idea. I need to learn to let go. It's what got me into trouble the first time around. If you feel the need to be there, then be there."

Padme gave an appreciative smile at his answer then frowned. "I talked with Mon Mothma, Home One is on its way here with the rest of the Alliance fleet. We're going to take Palpatine in as a prisoner of war as soon as he steps foot on Bakura."

Anakin remained silent as a sinking feeling settled into the pit of his stomach. If only it could be as easy as they made it sound. This is Palpatine they were talking about and he wasn't sure this was a good plan. _Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?_

To be continued.

Thanks for reading :)


	18. Chapter 18

One week later

Fress placed her hand onto Jess's arm as Ahsoka brought in the mystery cake. The cake was white with little blue flowers and tiny green leaves with a baby crib on top. She smiled as their friends and family milled about. Brice was standing beside Anakin who looked far better than he did a week ago. He was standing under his own power again. Kieran hadn't cleared Anakin completely physically yet, but she had a feeling in a week he should be. Kieran did clear Anakin for the get together. Tomorrow they planned a small get together for Luke and Leia. She had a feeling Anakin was feeling guilty for not being able to celebrate their birthdays a few weeks ago when they arrived on Bakura.

Han had his arms wrapped around Leia's waist and Luke was standing beside Mara Jade. Luke was definitely attracted to the girl. Whether or not she liked him, it was hard to tell under the snarky attitude the girl showed. Home One arrived earlier that morning and they were just waiting on the Imperial fleet to arrive with Palpatine in tow. Kayla was standing beside Rex and Ahsoka. She couldn't help but notice how close Rex had grown towards Kayla emotionally. He said he had an announcement to make near the end of the party.

Chewie was arm wrestling with Brent, one of the squad members from Shadow Squadron. They had grown close to Brent over the past few years. Fress bit on her lip as she watched Chewie win again. Brent was determined to beat the wookiee as he switched arms.

Wedge walked up beside Fress and tapped her on the shoulder. "You and Jess and which base?"

Fress smirked as Jess blushed causing her to grin. "I think it's best if Jess and I keep that to ourselves, Wedge. We could get into trouble for it if they knew where it took place."

"I know which base it was," Wedge smirked causing Fress to frown. "Tycho came across the holo recording by accident and I had him erase the evidence."

Fress blushed beat red as Jess chewed on his lower lip. "I owe you one, Wedge. If you knew, why did you ask?"

"In case I ever need a favor," Wedge answered with a smug grin. "Tycho needs some help with something only a Jedi can take care of."

"All he has to do is ask, there's no need to black mail," Fress pointed out with a smile as Wedge nodded in agreement. "We'll discuss it a little later in private."

"Understood, I'll let him know," Wedge gently hit Jess in the shoulder. "Nice going you old dog."

"Thanks Wedge," Jess rubbed his arm glaring at Wedge. "Not so hard next time."

"Sorry," Wedge quickly apologized with an embarrassed smile. "Are you excited?"

"We're really excited. This time we get to raise them right from birth. We're hoping to take Coruscant back before they are born but we have a backup plan in case it doesn't fall through."

"Sounds like you two are planning things out," Wedge commented as Tycho walked through the door. "If you will excuse me."

Fress waved Brice over as their eldest son walked towards them. Everyone had come and she felt the craving for cake set in. Maybe Jess was right about the cravings as of late. She placed a hand onto Brice's shoulder. "Everyone, may we have your attention please," she watched everyone stop chatting as they turned their attention to them. "We would like to thank you all for coming. As some of you know and for those of you that don't. Jess and I are expecting twins in four months from now. This is a reveal party. The cake contains the colors of the twin's sex. We also would like you to enjoy the refreshments. We also would like to thank Ahsoka for setting this up for us. We really appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Ahsoka gave a toothy grin.

"Without further ado," Jess said as he picked up the knife. "We would like Brice to cut into the cake for us."

"Really?" Brice questioned with a grin as Jess handed the knife over. "Are you sure about this?"

"We're sure," Fress answered with a grin. "You get to proclaim the sex of your siblings."

"Can we do this together?" Brice questioned with a hopeful smile. "As a family instead?"

Fress and Jess smiled nodding in agreement as they stepped towards the cake. They placed their hands over Brice's as they raised the knife to the top of the cake together and cut the first line. They raised the knife and made a second slit into the cake as everyone gathered around. They lifted the slice out. It was half blue and half pink.

"I'm going to have a little brother and sister," Brice shouted out excitedly causing Jess to grin.

"It's a boy and girl," Jess repeated with excitement in his tone. "We're having a boy and a girl."

Fress placed a hand over her tummy as Jess went about handing out the slices. It was turning into a good day.

* * *

Anakin sat beside Rex on the small couch as he noticed Kayla was fast asleep in his arms. "She trusts you, Rex, you know."

"I know," Rex agreed with a smile. "You're really willing to do this for me?" He questioned with a frown as Anakin nodded.

"Go ahead and make the announcement," Anakin encouraged with a smile. "I ran it by Padme and she's all for it too. We're both willing to help put up the fee."

"You two are an amazing couple," Rex said with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're a good friend, Rex," Anakin pointed out with a smile. "I'm grateful you spoke on my behalf on Home One when I first arrived."

"It's my pleasure, General," Rex said as Kayla stirred and looked up with sleepy eyes. "Kay, I would like to adopt you. How do you feel about that?"

Kayla grinned as she hugged Rex tightly. "I love you, Rex. Yes, I want to be adopted by you."

"Lets go make the announcement," Rex suggested as Kayla slid off his lap. He stood up as they approached Fress and Jess who were talking with Wedge about something.

Anakin stood up and approached Padme's side as she leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist as Fress smiled and hugged Rex. Jess clapped Rex on the shoulder as Rex called for everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement to make," Rex spoke up as everyone stopped what they were doing. "With Fress and Jess's permission and blessing to crash the party a bit. I have decided to adopt Kayla. Anakin and Padme have generously offered to put up the adoption fees for me. I am grateful to them."

"It's our pleasure, Rex," Padme spoke up with a smile. "We're happy for you and Kayla."

"Now we have two reasons to celebrate for," Leia spoke with a smile. "Congrats to you both. I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you, Princess," Rex said with a gentle smile.

'I thought we were past titles, Rex," Leia pointed out with a smile. "I took the liberty of ordering in an evening meal for everyone, I hope everyone stays."

"Leia, you didn't have to do that," Fress gave a grateful smile as Luke stepped in beside Leia. "We appreciate the gesture," she said as the caterers brought out the food.

Anakin glanced at Padme who smiled in turn. Bail did a wonderful job raising Leia, he raised her the way Padme would've. Kind, generous, loving and forgiving. He couldn't be prouder of his little angel.

* * *

Fress sat down behind her desk on Home One as Tycho sat down across from her. She wondered what exactly he needed from her. Only a Jedi can handle? That did not sound good at all. "Tycho, Wedge asked me to talk with you about something. So what is it you needed to discuss?"

Tycho took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Fey'lya is running background checks and I have something concerning in mine. The Empire did experiments on some of their prisoners. I was one of them. They brain wash you and turn you into an unwilling agent that can be activated at any time they want something. I don't know if it was effective on me or not. If Fey'lya thinks I'm a security risk, he could ask to have me in an unarmed fighter."

Fress sat back and thought that one over, if it was true, how could a Jedi help with this situation? She wasn't sure at this point. Anakin might know the answer better than her and how to diffuse the command in Tycho's mind. It was a long shot. Even he didn't know everything that went on behind the scenes with everyone. "What do you need from me? Wedge said it's only a problem a Jedi could solve."

"I know this is a long shot, maybe there is a way to use the Force to diffuse the command?" Tycho questioned with a frown. "I don't even know if there is anything to worry about. They were classifying me as a hard case to crack and I had to escape."

"Would you mind if I asked General Skywalker to join us? If anyone should know more about this, there is a good chance it might be him. Even he doesn't know everything that went on, it's a long shot he might know or he might not. Even Admiral Thrawn might know something about it. Nothing gets by him without him knowing it," Fress questioned with a frown. "Using the Force to diffuse something like this, there is a large risk of losing your mind completely."

"I know," Tycho paused for a second and nodded. "Should I talk with Anakin?"

"It couldn't hurt to ask," Fress answered honestly. "He's helping out anyway he can that will help end this war quicker. I'm sure he won't mind. If he doesn't know, we can start going through our networks to see if we can dig up anything on the subject."

Tycho gave a nod as Fress reached for her comlink asking Anakin to join them. She warned Anakin ahead of time that there was a matter that Tycho needed help with. The door opened as Anakin entered as Fress pointed to the other chair in front of her desk. "Thank you for joining us, Anakin."

Anakin sat down and turned his attention to Tycho who suddenly looked really nervous. She wasn't sure if it had to do with his former reputation or maybe it had to do with the request. She wasn't sure at this point. "Tycho, what did you need to discuss?"

"Anakin isn't a biter, he just looks like one," Fress smirked causing Anakin to glare at her. "Like I said, it won't hurt to ask."

Anakin waited patiently as Tycho nodded in agreement and went into the details of his request. She watched Anakin closely as he sat back in his chair to think things over. "Anyone that was considered a hard case to crack means that they were unsuccessful into turning them into an agent. If you were turned into an agent, they would've released you willingly. Considering how you had to escape means they were unsuccessful. They would've executed you to keep you from talking. If Fey'lya is doing background checks and the subject does come up. Have them come talk to me before they make any decision. I'll vouch for you."

Tycho remained silent as he watched Anakin closely. "Thank you, General. I appreciate you willing to speak on my behalf. I'm curious, how do you know about this?"

"I'm not proud of the last twenty years," Anakin answered with a frown. "I've done a lot in my time. I originally funded the project and knew everything about it. I can list every successful brain washed agent and not successfully programmed. You were not programmed. You were labeled as a lost cause and were scheduled for execution. I don't know if that makes you feel better or not. Did you want me to explain this to Wedge for you?"

"If you don't mind?" Tycho questioned. "I'm not programmed?"

"No, you are not. You're too strong willed for it," Anakin answered with a reassuring smile. "I don't mind talking to Wedge on your behalf."

"Thank you," Tycho gave an appreciative smile.

"You're welcome," Anakin paused for a second as a disbelief expression crossed his face. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Is something wrong, Anakin?" Fress questioned in concern as a cold unsettling feeling came over her causing her to shiver. It can't be. Is Palpatine already plane side?

"A presence I haven't felt since I was last on Coruscant," Anakin answered as he watched Fress. "And by the expression on your face, you know who it is."

Fress closed her eyes as she thought about Brice's safety. She suddenly didn't want him here. She wanted to keep him safe. She sensed Palpatine was here for Anakin directly. Where was he staying or who was he staying with? In time they would know the answer to that question.

* * *

Palpatine stepped into the country home of Governor Nereus as Wilek bowed to him. He received word that Anakin was in a clone body of himself and was back with his wife and children. Padme was still alive, then who did they bury back on Naboo? That was a mystery. There was no doubt in his mind that Anakin was aiming a target at him now. "Governor Nereus, I take it you are well?"

"I am well considering the events that have taken place, my Emperor," Nereus answered with a frown. "Bakura has signed a treaty with the Alliance. As soon as they find you are here, they will arrest you."

"They can try," Palpatine hobbled towards a chair and sat down. "I must confront my former apprentice. I want to wait until he is physically cleared from the med ward," Palpatine answered with a frown. "If I move too soon he would kill me on sight," he explained. "Anakin is a smart intelligent man. It's best to take precautions around him. In time, I will deal with him myself. Will my presence in your home be a problem for two weeks?"

"Not at all, my Emperor, my home is your home," Nereus answered with a smile.

"I shall reward you greatly for your hospitality."

* * *

To be continued.

Thanks for reading :)


	19. Chapter 19

Leia watched the holo recording of Alderaan being blown up. It was a painful reminder of what she had lost due to one man's ambition. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she glanced behind her. Anakin was watching her with concern. He didn't say a word as he gently held her in his arms. Today was the third anniversary of Alderaan's destruction.

* * *

Luke and Leia entered into a small building with blindfolds on. Luke was curious about what his parents had in mind and he could sense they were not alone in the building. He sensed several of his friends as the blindfold was removed. There was a giant banner hanging from the ceiling with the words Happy Birthday Luke and Leia were in purple letters and gold outlining their names. Their friends were standing in front of a giant cake causing him to blush in embarrassment.

Anakin stepped forward with Padme standing beside him. "I know this can't make up for the last twenty years…."

"It's perfect," Leia spoke in a grateful tone cutting Anakin off. "I can't believe you went to all this trouble for us."

"It's not every day you turn twenty one," Padme said with a smile. "After everything that has happened. I thought I would never get to witness you two turning twenty-one. I'm sorry this party is a little late."

"It's okay, mom," Luke reassured her with a smile. "A lot happened the first week we arrived here. I can't believe you went to all this trouble," he stepped forward hugging both. He took a step back and Leia took her turn hugging both. "Thank you. Does this mean I can get drunk now?"

"I have a policy, if you do it to yourself, don't expect sympathy," Anakin smirked as he clapped Luke on the shoulder.

Luke gave a slight smile as he noticed Mara Jade standing in the midst of his friends. There was just something about the girl that made him want to get to know her better. Maybe this was a good opportunity, that's if he could get her alone.

Something was shoved in his hand as he glanced down noticing it was Corellian ale, he looked up to see a grinning Han. "Happy birthday, kid."

"Thanks Han," Luke took a sip and made a face, it tasted kind of sour to him. "How can you drink this stuff?"

"Easy, like this," Han answered as he chugged back a couple of large gulps. "Now you try."

Luke shook his head sadly as Wedge and the others from Rogue Squadron started to encourage him by chanting chug. "Dad's not going to like this."

"Come on kid, it's time to drink up," Han smirked as Luke noticed Anakin's disapproval frown. "The black sheep is watching me, isn't he?"

Luke nodded with a small smile as he chugged back two more gulps noticing it went down smoother the second time around. "I don't think dad is much of a drinker, Han. He most likely does not approve of it either."

"I don't plan to get you wasted," Han promised as Anakin gave a nod in appreciation. "I'll leave that to Wedge and the others."

"You're something else, Han," Luke paused for a second as he remembered Padme telling him he was the oldest child. "I know what your intentions are towards Leia…"

"Anakin has already put me through the talk," Han stopped Luke as he raised a hand. "I promise to treat her like the queen she is. I get it, you're the older one…"

"By five minutes," Leia shouted out with a smirk as she gulped down a second glass of wine.

Luke watched as someone refilled her glass causing him to frown. "Leia doesn't seem like the drinking type."

"She enjoys the occasional glass of wine," Han pointed out with a frown. "I never have seen her drink so much at once before and not so close together."

Luke detected concern in Han's tone as he slowly sipped more of the sour drink. "Maybe something is bothering her."

"I want it on the record that I'm not the one getting Leia drunk tonight," Han spoke as Leia started on her third glass. "Luke, your father is a scary man and I don't want to make the wrong impression."

"He still makes you sweat, doesn't he?" Luke questioned as Han nodded his head in agreement. Anakin was watching Leia with a perplexed expression on his face. "I wouldn't worry about it. Dad is watching Leia now."

Luke chewed on his lower lip as he watched his sister. Something was off tonight. What date was it? The day Alderaan was blown up he thought as Anakin made his way over to Leia and took the drink out of her hand. He gently led her out of the bar. "I have a feeling this is something they'll have to work out on their own."

"Oh," understanding crossed Han's features. "I forgot but she didn't. Anakin stood by letting Tarkin pull the trigger."

Luke nodded in agreement as he watched Fress slip out the door where Anakin and Leia disappeared through a minute ago. If he remembered correctly, Fress was from Alderaan as well. He sighed in frustration, they were attempting to act like a happy family. At times they had to expect emotional set backs due to Anakin's past.

* * *

Anakin gently led Leia out of the bar noticing something was off with her tonight. He didn't take Leia to be a heavy drinker. He sensed her mood change after she finished her third glass of wine and started on a fourth. She was already stumbling a bit and her words were a bit slurred. He found a quiet spot for the two to talk away from anyone who might attempt to listen in. Four hours ago the Empire had replayed Alderaan being blown up all over the holo net and he had a feeling this was the root cause of her sudden behavior. "Leia, I didn't take you as one for a heavy drinker. What's wrong?"

Leia glared at Anakin as he waited patiently for her temper to cool. "You stood by allowing Tarkin to blow up Alderaan. Why should you even care now?"

No matter how hard they tried to be a happy family, there was still a lot to work out before they could even move forward. Did Leia really forgive him or was she just bottling everything up? Or it could be the alcohol talking or a bit of both. Anakin unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and held it towards Leia, business end pointed towards him. "Would you feel better if you killed me? Force knows I deserve the death penalty instead of mercy."

Leia stared at the lightsaber and shook her head refusing to take it from his hand. "No, I would only feel worse."

"I'm going to allow you one chance to yell me stupid," Anakin challenged making direct eye contact with her. "Bite my head off, scream at me, hit me, no strings attached and I promise not to take it personal."

Leia started shaking uncontrollably letting Anakin know this had to be coming at some point in time. Instead of celebrating Leia was feeling the pain of loss of the only home she's ever known. Knowing who he was to her made it really difficult to accept that loss. It was hurting him to see how much pain he helped cause her in the long run. "The only home I have ever known, and it was taken away from me and to find out I still have family left. A father standing, watching and hurting me from the other side of the enemy line. And a brother who came into my life without me knowing it. That wasn't right. I've been trying so hard not to yell at you, but seeing your physical condition made it easier to ignore my anger and feelings towards you. I kept it all bottled up, it was a lot to take in all at once," she paused for a second as if waiting for him to say something. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

"I'm really sorry," Anakin desperately wanted to hold Leia but she felt like a super nova getting ready to explode through the Force. Even though he offered her to hit him, he was hoping she didn't. "It's killing me to see how much pain I caused you. Pain a father should never cause his children. I wish I could take it all back but I can't. I love you so much, Leia."

"You have a funny way of showing it," Leia snipped a little too easily. There was his witty personality shining through her again. Anakin sensed Leia's anger was starting to die down a bit. "I know you're trying to make things right which is making it difficult for me to be completely angry with you."

"Did you want to hit me?" Anakin offered with a frown. "Force knows I would deserve it."

Leia paused for a second then shook her head sadly. "That won't solve anything," she pointed out with a sad smile. "Interesting you should offer it. That wouldn't make me feel better and maybe a little guilty. I know better than that."

"You may have inherited my temper, you inherited your mother's common sense," Anakin pointed out with a sad smile. "I would've hit, and it's that common sense that will prevent you from falling to the dark side."

Leia paused for a second as he sensed her anger drain from her as she reached for his hand. "That's something I needed to hear. Just make sure you don't cause the same pain to my unborn sibling as you have caused to Luke and I."

Anakin gently brought Leia into his arms and held her. "I promise Leia," she had finally stopped shaking. This was something she needed to get off her chest. His heart was aching fiercely from the pain he caused her. He desperately wished he could take it all back. He had a feeling she wasn't telling him everything and he planned to have her sleep over at their apartment tonight.

* * *

 _Leia ran around on the Death Star as she looked for the abort switch. She ran to a giant window as she heard the heavy breathing of Darth Vader, he was standing behind her. "Where's the abort switch? Father please, you have to do something."_

 _"It's too late, Tarkin made up his mind," Vader answered as the beam shot out towards the planet. She watched as the planet exploded into millions of pieces. "Leia, wake up."_

Leia sat up in bed with a gasp as she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She glanced to the side as Padme and Anakin watched her with concern. She hugged herself as she felt a gentle touch on her cheek. "That was some nightmare. You want to talk about this, Leia?" Padme questioned gently.

Leia shook her head as she sat on the edge of the bed as Anakin sat down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him. "Leia, you were talking in your sleep and you said father please, you have to do something."

"Then you replied, it's too late, Tarkin made up his mind," Leia filled in the rest for him as she heard a gasp from Padme causing her to look up with confusion, did she know Tarkin? It was possible.

"Your mother didn't like Tarkin very much," Anakin explained as Padme settled in beside Leia on her other side.

"The man was judgmental and irritating righteous in his own mind. Once he thinks someone is guilty, he had no trouble executing people," Padme explained in an annoyed tone. "He didn't even give Ahsoka a fair trial. If it weren't for Anakin finding the person behind the Temple bombing, she would've been executed. I never liked that man. Anakin, how could you let him do that?"

"I didn't know he was going to blow up Alderaan," Anakin admitted with a frustrated sigh. "He wanted to use it as a scare tactic to get Leia to tell us the location of the Rebel base. Tarkin was on the Death Star when it was blown up. He refused to leave thinking it was the ultimate weapon and untouchable."

"Sounds like he became diluted in his old age," Padme released a frustrated sigh. "Anakin, you stood by and…."

Leia heard a frustrated sigh from Anakin as she glanced up at him noticing the guilt and pain cross his features. The pain she was feeling was really affecting him. "I didn't have a choice. It was Tarkin's weapon design and Palpatine warned me not to interfere. He didn't like what Thrawn and I had to say over the weapon. I warned him if he used it, it would give the Rebellion something to rally around and cause them to fight harder," Anakin tightened his grip around her. "I wish I had tried harder to prevent Tarkin from using it."

"How long has these nightmares been going on for, and how do they make you feel, Leia?" Padme questioned in concern.

"I feel guilty that I was powerless to stop it," Leia explained with a heart breaking expression. "The nightmares started shortly after the battle of Yavin."

"It's not your fault," Padme reassured Leia. "The nightmares will stop once you let go of the guilt. There was nothing anyone could've said or done to change Tarkin's mind once he made up his mind to do something."

Leia leaned further into Anakin as she felt him shake. She looked up and saw the pain and guilt in his eyes as he turned his attention away from her. He wiped some tears away as she realized this was killing him almost as much as it was killing her. "Dad?"

"Leia, if you don't want me to be in your life. I wouldn't blame you one bit," Anakin said as she felt her heart drop at the thought.

"I need you," Leia spoke softly. "We need to push past this if we really want to develop a good relationship. I want you there."

"You have to promise me to stop bottling up your feelings around me," Anakin spoke gently as he squeezed her shoulders. "All right? If we can't work past this, these bottled up feelings will turn into resentment later down the line. I don't want that to happen."

"I don't want that either," Leia agreed as she looked up at him. "I promise to be more open with you."

"Good," Anakin kissed Leia on the forehead causing warmth to rush through her. He was here trying to make everything right again. She was grateful he was with them instead of being with the Empire. He was finally on the right side. "I love you, Leia."

"I love you too, dad," Leia gave a heart felt smile as Anakin rested his head on top of hers.

"You're so much like your father, Leia. Anakin is good at bottling up his feelings too. Trying to get him to open up is like trying to open up with a can with a metal nail filer and…" Padme explained.

"I'm sitting right here you know," Anakin reminded Padme in a mocking irritated tone. "And I am not that stubborn."

Padme gave a mischief smile as Leia smiled at the affection they showed for each other. They really were in love with each other. Maybe that meant they could have a happy family after all that took place. They stayed with Leia until she got sleepy and started dozing off in Anakin's arms. He stood up and helped her lay back down. He kissed her on the forehead and they quietly left the room as her eyes closed.

* * *

Anakin sat up in bed as a mouthwatering smell filled the air causing him to drool a bit. He glanced beside him noticing Padme was still fast asleep making him wonder who was in the kitchen. After the emotional roller coaster of emotions of last night, he thought Leia would be more for sleeping in. He stood up and pulled a robe on and silently moved out of the room and into the kitchen. Leia was busy preparing breakfast causing him to smile a bit. "Morning Leia."

"Morning dad, I hope you don't mind," Leia turned around with a plate of sweet meat on it causing him to smile.

"No I don't," Anakin answered as he stepped in beside her and kissed her on the cheek. "How did you sleep after we talked last night?"

"Better," Leia answered with a small smile. "I guess it's something I needed to get off my chest," she placed the plate on the table as Anakin pulled out the juice container in the cooling unit and glasses out of the cupboard. "Dad?"

"Hmmm?" Anakin glanced up as Leia finished placing more plates of food down as a knock sounded at the door.

"I invited Luke, Han and Chewie over," Leia answered with a smile as she eyed him. "You might want to go and get dressed."

"Right, I'll be back in a few minutes," Anakin answered as Leia went to answer door. He slipped into the bedroom as Padme emerged from the private fresher. "How are we this morning?"

"We're fine," Padme answered as she frowned. "Who is at the door?"

"Luke, Han, and Chewie," Anakin answered with a frown. "Leia is making everyone breakfast," he paused for a second. "We need to discuss something this morning. I wanted to wait until after the party because I didn't want to ruin the fun or the mood."

"About what?" Padme questioned as Anakin bit on his lower lip. "Ani, what is it?"

"I didn't want to say anything right away, because I didn't want to ruin the twin's party last night. Yesterday morning I sensed Palpatine is planetside," Anakin answered with a frown. "I was with Fress onboard Home One and she sensed him about the same time as I did."

"We'll discuss it this morning," Padme responded with a frown. "I can understand why you waited to say something. We should get dressed and go eat. I'm starving."

"As you wish, Mi Lady," Anakin kissed Padme on the forehead. He quickly got changed and headed out to the kitchen where Luke, Han, and Chewie were waiting for them. He hugged Luke. "Morning son, did you have fun last night?"

"Fun as in having Wedge and the guys getting me wasted until I puked," Luke answered with a frown as he rubbed his head. "Yes I did but the hang over isn't fun. I'm not doing that again any time soon.."

Anakin raised an eyebrow with a disapproval frown as Han nearly jumped out of his skin. "They got you drunk?"

"I want it on the record, it wasn't me," Han spoke up with a frown.

Han still seemed a little jumpy around him. Anakin had a feeling the two would have to work out what happened back on Cloud City. Maybe he took the carbonite jokes too far making Han think he really would do it. Deep down if Leia decided not to stick with Han, he couldn't see Han sticking around. He had a feeling the kid would go back to his old life of smuggling.

* * *

Anakin pulled Leia aside as Han sat down on the couch after Han helped him and Luke clean up in the kitchen. He couldn't help but noticed Han seemed a little nervous which was odd. "Is it my imagination or is Han afraid of me?"

Leia heaved a frustrated sigh and shook her head. "I think he's afraid of disappointing you and you doing something bad to him. You wouldn't would you?"

"No I wouldn't. In all honesty, I can't see him sticking around the Alliance. I can see him going back to smuggling," Anakin answered with a frown. "Han seems like an honorable man despite his past. Would you mind if I talked to him?"

"I think it's a good idea, maybe you two need to get somethings off your chests?" Leia agreed with a small smile. "Besides, I want him to feel a little more relaxed around you. It's not good if he's acting jumpy all the time. It's not healthy."

Anakin nodded in agreement as he kissed Leia on the forehead. "I'll talk with him," Leia smiled in appreciation as he stepped away from Leia and headed towards Han who was sitting on the couch. One way to know for sure was to take Han into the small den they setup as an office for him and Padme to work from. He sat down beside Han. "I think we need to talk."

"Talk about what?" Han questioned in curiosity as Anakin nodded towards the den. "In there?"

"If you don't mind?" Anakin questioned as his suspicion double folded as Han suddenly looked really nervous. "Is something on your mind? You seem kind of jumpy as of late. And if you're going to date Leia, I don't want you to be jumpy around me. I want you to be able to talk with me without feeling scared to do so."

"Has it been that obvious?" Han questioned as Anakin nodded. "You won't hurt me?"

"Would it help if I offered a free shot at hitting me?" Anakin offered as he stood up and faced Han. "I think it's time we talked about this."

Han shook his head. "That won't be necessary, Anakin," he stood up and slowly headed towards the small office as Anakin followed him. Han stepped into the office as Anakin turned on the lights and shut the door behind him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Have a seat," Anakin pointed to one of the two chairs in the room as Han sat down. He grabbed the other chair and sat down facing Han. "I think I may have taken the carbonite jokes too far. I'm sorry about that. I also want to talk with you about the fact that I shoved you into carbonite and tortured you on Cloud City. Is there anything on your chest that you would like to get off?"

Han took a deep breath and slowly released it as he watched Anakin wearily. "This is not how I pictured where I would be in three years," he spoke with a frown. "You're a scary guy, Anakin. I'm terrified of letting you down. Due to you and Leia developing a relationship, I feel it's only fair to ask you a question."

"And what question is that?" Anakin questioned with a curious expression as Han reached into his pocket and held out a black box to Anakin.

"Leia is an incredible woman. I don't want to let her get away," Han answered as Anakin took the box from him and opened it. A beautiful diamond ring was in the box causing him to look up as full understanding slammed into him. Han wanted to pop the question. "The diamond is from Alderaan. I tracked down a survivor from Alderaan on Bakura who happened to have a few diamonds in his collection. When I told him I planned to marry the Princess, he was more then happy to let me have the diamond. I had it set into a ring."

"Oh Han," Anakin was at a loss for words. "She'll love it," he closed the box and handed it back to Han. "I have to know something first before you ask the question. Are you going to be okay around me? Not being so jumpy? If you're going to be a part of this family. I don't want any tension between us. It would not be a healthy relationship. I want you to be able to come to me with anything that's on your mind."

Han relaxed and gave a smile and nodded. "You're not going to bite my head off are you?"

"No," Anakin answered with a smile. "I think Leia would stop talking to me if I did. She gave me a second chance and I don't plan on blowing it."

"I had a feeling," Han answered with a frown. "I guess asking the big question is still nerve racking," Anakin waited patiently as Han took a deep breath and clenched his hands together. "Anakin, you have a beautiful incredible daughter. I love her very much. I promise to look after her, to love her and treat her like the queen she's meant to be. I would like to ask for your blessing to take your daughters hand in marriage."

"I would be more then happy to call you my son-in-law," Anakin stood up as Han stood up. He reached forward and brought Han into a hug. Han returned the hug for a good minute as Han's shoulders relaxed. "You have my blessing, Han. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you," Han took a step back as he looked more relaxed then he did a few minutes ago. "Anakin, I'm starting to see you as a father. I don't know how you feel about that?"

Anakin fell silent for a few seconds and smiled as he felt relief wash through him. He sensed that Han was meant to become apart of the Skywalker family. "I feel honored. Do you mind if I see you as another son?"

"I feel like I gained a father," Han grinned as the door behind them opened and Padme stepped in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here," Padme was about to close the door as Anakin stopped her first.

"Close the door, Padme," Anakin said as Padme paused for a second. She closed the door as he glanced at Han. "You might as well ask her too."

"As long as she doesn't tell Leia," Han answered with a frown. "I do have a romantic way planned."

"Oh?" Padme questioned as Han seemed really relaxed now. "What are you going to ask?"

Han glanced at Anakin who gave an encouraging smile. He turned his attention to Padme with a warm smile. "Padme, I would like your blessing to take Leia's hand in marriage."

"You have my blessing, Han," Padme smiled as she hugged Han. "We already knew you would be apart of this family, it was just a matter of when. Luke sees you as an older brother."

"Everyone knew except Leia and I?" Han questioned with a frown.

"Isn't that the way it always works?" Padme questioned with a mischief smile. "Han, I'm impressed you didn't run when you found out that Leia was Vader's daughter. Most guys would've made a run for it."

"Leia is worth enduring Anakin's wraith and it's their loss, not mine," Han gave a roguish grin as Anakin shook his head sadly.

"Anakin, this is a good time to discuss what you told me earlier," Padme pointed out with a frown as Anakin released a frustrated sigh.

"We should go and discuss it," Anakin agreed with a frown as he shook his head. If he had the chance to track the snake down, regardless of the Alliance wanting to bring the man up on his war crimes. He wouldn't give them that choice, Palpatine was too dangerous to leave him alive. He would rather kill the man and be done with it.

To be continued.

Thanks for reading :)


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews everyone. They are very much appreciated :)

 ** _"Ash Kamryn_**

 ** _Could you name one Ashley or Cameron please"_**

I'm sorry but the names were revealed near the end of Unexpected Circumstances for the twins. Chapter 31: 30.

* * *

Anakin pulled Padme into an empty office on Home One. He kissed her on the lips as Padme wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He hoped they didn't get caught he thought to himself as he ran his hands through her hair. Padme ran her hands along his biceps as she kissed him on the chest. He leaned his head on top of her head as the door opened spilling light in from the hallway.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Mon Mothma questioned as she stepped into the room and turned on the lights. "This is my office not a place to play tongue twister."

Anakin blushed beat red as Padme bit on her lip and turned around. "Hello Senator. How are you today?" He questioned with a gentle smile.

"I'm well, General. You two seem restless this morning. It couldn't have been that boring in the last few weeks," Mon pointed out as she stepped around her desk and sat down in the chair. "You needed to speak with us about something, Anakin?"

Anakin nodded as he released his grip on Padme as she reached up to fix her hair. He sat down in one of the two chairs. "Palpatine is planet side. It appears that Thrawn was misled about when he would arrive. Fress sensed his presence the same time as I did."

"Are you sure?" Mon questioned after a minute of silence as Anakin nodded. "What are you planning to do about him, General?"

Anakin hesitated as Mon Mothma waited for an answer. He chewed on his lower lip as she heaved a heavy sigh. His silence was enough to her let her know he planned to kill him and he didn't want to say it. "I get it. I really do, if you went after him before the Alliance had a chance to arrest him. You would kill him not giving the Alliance the chance to bring him up on his war crimes. Am I close?"

"He's too dangerous to be left alive," Anakin answered back with a serious expression. "No one escaped his punishments, not even me. If it were up to me, I would kill him. He'll force a confrontation with me. I can almost guarantee that. And when he does, I can't guarantee that he will be alive at the end of that confrontation. Knowing him, he'll attempt to pit me against my children."

"General, I really should ask you not to go after him…" Mon Mothma spoke as Anakin held up his hand cutting her off.

"I appreciate what you want to do, it is my destiny to kill Palpatine," Anakin pointed out with a frown. "I'm the chosen one of the Force and I'm the only one who can stop him. I need to do what Obi-Wan trained me to do all those years ago. What I hesitated not to do all those years ago when I had a clear shot at him. Giving into Palpatine's lies instead of fulfilling what I was supposed to do is what got me into that mess in the first place."

"General, go spend time with your family and let me handle this," Mon Mothma spoke up causing Anakin to glare causing her to swallow hard.

"The same way the Jedi Council tried to handle him all those years ago? No," Anakin refused with a frown. "If the Jedi Council couldn't stop him, what chances do you think you have?" He questioned with a hardened expression. "He killed them all single handedly," he left out the part about knocking Mace out of the window. "You don't stand a chance against him."

Mon Mothma sat back in her chair with a troubled expression. Anakin could count the thinking lines on her forehead. She was deep in thought over what he told her. She sighed in frustration as she looked at him with a frown. "That means you should lead the arresting party."

"Fine, but I can't guarantee live delivery and I get to choose the team. If Palpatine forces a confrontation I won't hesitate killing him," Anakin explained with a serious expression. "If you do give him a trial and you decide on the death penalty. I get to play executioner. Either way I have to be the one to kill him."

"I can agree to that," Mon Mothma gave a resonated sigh. "Do your best to bring him back here alive. You get to choose your team. We'll start searching for him immediately. One other thing, General."

Anakin waited for her to continue. "Do not deliberately kill him if it can't be helped. If I find out you had a chance to bring him in alive and deliberately killed him. I will place you on suspension for two weeks pending an investigation."

"You have my word, I'll attempt to bring him in alive first. I can't promise you it will work out that way," Anakin promised in a dead panned tone as Mon gave a nod in appreciation. _Why does it feel like she just leashed me?_ To be honest, he would rather bite off his tongue and swallow it whole then bring Palpatine back alive.

* * *

Padme grimaced as she watched Anakin stand and walked out of Mon's office. His body stance told her he was suddenly in a foul mood. She turned her attention back to Mon Mothma as she opened up a file causing her to frown. "Would you mind if this waited for a few minutes?"

Mon Mothma glanced up with a confused expression. "This would be a good time to discuss the approach of handling Palpatine's arrival."

"Anakin's upset, I really would like to speak with him first," Padme pointed out with a frown.

"I can understand why," Mon spoke with a frustrated sigh. "It makes me wonder if he knows something he's not telling."

"I'm sure he has his reasons for not indulging," Padme pointed out with a frown. "You have to remember, he was by Palpatine's side for twenty years. If he feels it's not best to let Palpatine live long enough to bring him up on his war crimes, maybe there is a really good reason for it."

Mon Mothma gave a frustrated sigh as she leaned back and watched Padme with a weary expression. "What would you suggest for handling this?"

"Let Anakin do what he needs to do regardless of the outcome. Don't restrict him," Padme requested with a frown. "I feel the same way about wanting to bring Palpatine up for his war crimes. Anakin told me the Jedi Council went to arrest Palpatine for his crimes. He killed them single handedly. Anakin had a chance to kill Palpatine once already. He decided against it and wanted to bring Palpatine up on his war crimes. He regrets that decision."

Mon Mothma gave a frustrated sigh. "Can I at least think on this first? Before making that decision?" Padme nodded as Mon glanced at the chono and frowned. "Leia seems to be running a little late. She should've been here four minutes ago."

Padme had a feeling she knew why Leia was suddenly late. If Leia was on her way here, there was a good chance she ran into Anakin and was talking to him. She went to stand up as Mon shook her head causing her to sit down. She was worried about Anakin and she hoped he understood why she didn't go after him right away.

* * *

Leia bumped into someone causing her to look up to apologize. The look on Anakin's face caused her words to fail her. He looked really upset and she wasn't a hundred percent sure how to approach him. Something in his features told her to tread with caution. "Dad, is everything all right?"

"No," Anakin answered as he started walking away as she felt her blood run cold. She didn't feel right leaving him in this mood as she glanced at Mon's door noticing it was open. She could see her mother sitting in the chair discussing something with Mon.

Leia turned around and ran to catch up with Anakin wondering what exactly was said to make him this upset. She grabbed his hand causing Anakin to stop walking. He turned his attention to her with a serious expression on his face. "Want to talk about it?"

Anakin released a frustrated sigh. "Not really."

Leia wasn't buying it and knew he had to get whatever it was off his chest. She tugged on his arm leading him to her office, which was not too far from where they were standing. Anakin reluctantly followed her. She closed the door behind her as Anakin sat down. "What's wrong?"

"Check for bugs first," Anakin answered as Leia took out her bug detector and turned it on. She scanned the room but didn't find anything. "I feel like Mon Mothma is putting a leash on me."

That caused Leia to pause for a second as she sat down behind her desk. His expression said he was anything but amused. "How so?"

"If I kill Palpatine deliberately, she threatened to put me on suspension pending an investigation. I already gave Palpatine the chance to turn himself in. I could've killed him but hesitated wanting to put him on a fair trial. The war was nothing more than power gain for him. The Jedi Council attempted to arrest him and he killed them single handedly. As far as I'm concerned, he's had his chance to be brought through a fair trial. I would rather just kill him and get it over with then give him a chance to continue his reign of terror," Anakin explained with a neutral expression as Leia reached for his hand.

"I understand you have some hard feelings about the whole thing. He dragged you through the mud and tricked you into turning to the dark side," Leia gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Would it help if we just judged him without evidence giving him the death penalty without judge and jury?"

"Force knows he would deserve a taste of his own medicine," Anakin gave a weary smile. "He judges people and banished the person and their family from Coruscant without a fair trial. Automatically guilty."

"That's horrible," Leia wasn't too surprised by this. Quite a few volunteers had come to the Rebellion with similar stories. "Maybe if you presented a case to Mothma with the reasons why you feel he deserves to die instead of a trial, it might help her understand better."

Anakin became silent as Leia patiently waited for him to maul that suggestion over and he shook his head a minute later. "I don't think she would go for it. It's a good suggestion."

The door opened causing Leia to glance behind her as Padme entered in with a worried expression. "Leia, I had a feeling I would find you here with Anakin," she walked up to Anakin and hugged him. "I'm sorry Mon did that to you. She doesn't realize just how dangerous Palpatine really is. I told her you shouldn't be restricted and should have the freedom on how you feel the situation should be dealt with. She's going to think it over."

"Thanks Padme, I appreciate you trying to help," Anakin smiled in appreciation as Padme stepped back as Leia stood up to allow her to sit down. He glanced at Leia as she gave a slight nod. "Should I tell Mon everything?"

Padme nodded with a frown. "What happened in the room that day?"

Anakin clenched his fists tightly together as Padme waited patiently for his explanation. "Mace wanted to execute Palpatine. I wanted to give Palpatine a fair trial. Mace argued that Palpatine was too dangerous to be left alive. Palpatine attempted to fry Mace with Force lightning as Mace deflected the lightning back to Palpatine. The way he looks now, he did it to himself. If he didn't attempt to fry Mace with lightning, he would've aged normally and not look like he was run over with a land speeder. Palpatine was begging for help and instead of helping Mace like I should've," he paused for a second and turned his attention away from Padme and Leia. Leia could see the shame in his expression and knew how the scenario turned out.

"You killed Mace instead?" Padme questioned sounding shocked as Anakin nodded. "I think you should tell Mon this, it may change her mind about the restriction she placed on you. She knows you're holding back deliberately."

Before Anakin had a chance to respond a knock sounded at the door as Leia answered it. Mon Mothma was standing on the other side causing her to frown. She knew she was running late for the meeting with Mon but she managed to upset Anakin before she had a chance to join Mon in her office. "I know I'm late but Anakin was upset."

"Let's talk about this further then," Mon Mothma gave a resonated sigh as she stepped into the office as Anakin watched her with a neutral expression. "What is it you're failing to tell me? I don't want you holding anything back. I already know about your killing spree in the Jedi Temple and whoever else you killed is in the past now."

Padme took Anakin's hand into her own offering strength as Anakin launched into all the details that took place that day. Including the fact that Mace wasn't going to allow Palpatine to walk away alive. When he was finished Mon Mothma had fallen silent and Leia could tell she was in deep thought over what Anakin told her. He didn't hold anything back this time and told her everything.

"We have been suspecting for some time that Palpatine was behind both sides of the war with Naboo and the Clone Wars," Mon paused for a second and shook her head as she glanced at Padme then turned her attention back to Anakin. "Padme has suggested that you don't be restricted in this at all. She wants you to have the freedom to choose on how to deal with Palpatine altogether with no consequences. I would like to hold a meeting and put it to a vote in an hour from now. You will have that long to prepare your argument."

Anakin perked up a bit and gave a nod in understanding. Leia had a feeling with him being strong about his opinion. She hoped the leaders saw it his way.

* * *

Padme watched as Anakin moved to the front of the war room as the others sat down around the table. Mon had asked him to speak to everyone about what he planned to do where Palpatine was concerned. If Mace was willing to kill Palpatine in his office then she had a feeling what Anakin was going to ask. She agreed that Palpatine had his chance to quietly give up his powers but refused to do so at the end of the Clone Wars. Instead he set up his Empire. So why should he come quietly now unless he planned something in advance?

Mon Mothma stood beside Leia as she turned her attention to everyone sitting around the table. Thrawn was sitting beside Ackbar. Madine and Fress were sitting beside each other. Rex was between Fress and Ahsoka who was sitting beside Jess. Fey'lya was sitting beside Hera Syndulla. Hera had eventually caught up with Home One shortly after the battle at Endor and hitched a ride with them. Quite a bit had changed since the Battle of Endor and Syndulla was watching Thrawn with weary causing her to wonder what the back story between the two were.

"General Syndulla, I apologize for not going over the information about Admiral Thrawn joining the Alliance with you a head of time. Quite a bit has changed since the battle of Endor," Mon Mothma spoke with a frown. "I know you two have had your runs in the past. Right now we need you two to push your past aside and focus on what General Skywalker has come to ask. I have agreed to allow him to plead his case on how to handle Palpatine directly. Senator Skywalker has requested that General Skywalker has no restrictions or consequences to his actions for this case. General Skywalker, you have the floor to plead your case. I know what you plan to ask."

"I think we all do," Rex spoke out with a frown as Anakin mockingly glared at Rex. "Don't give me that look, Anakin. You and I both want the same thing, Palpatine's head on a platter. He used my brothers and I in that scheme of his during the Clone Wars. Don't think I had forgotten about the implanted chip I had to have removed before the order was given. If that incident had never taken place with Fives, I would've been still among the Empire."

"Fives risked himself attempting to warn us," Anakin heaved a frustrated sigh. "We should've taken him more serious but Palpatine made it believable he was unstable in his mind after he removed his chip."

"If you don't kill Palpatine, Anakin. I will," Rex guaranteed with a serious expression. "I have a score to settle with him. That man is too dangerous to be left alive to see through a trial."

"We would be hard pressed to find someone willing to represent him," Madine pointed out with a frown. "I already can tell that no sympathy is coming from anyone sitting at this table."

"You have no idea, General," Ahsoka spoke up with a frown. "He had everyone at this table deceived he was doing what was in the best interests for the Republic and its survival. Instead, he shoved everyone out the air lock setting up his Empire during the Clone Wars without anyone the wiser until it was too late to stop him."

Padme already could tell the majority of the attendees were already out for blood. She didn't blame them. She felt responsible for helping Palpatine end up in office in the first place. He manipulated Jar Jar into giving over emergency powers to Palpatine in her absence. Her eyes met Anakin's and he gave a slight nod and smile letting her know he remembered everything that took place. They fell in love and got married. "Anakin, I think you need to tell everyone here everything."

Anakin gave a slight nod as he took a deep breath and slowly released it. As he launched into everything he knew, what had taken place in Palpatine's office that day. She watched everyone's reaction, shock, dismay and anger was setting in. Syndulla looked shocked and horrified. "I made many mistakes in my past and I'm not proud of any of it. I missed out raising our wonderful twin children with my beautiful wife. I regret helping Palpatine that day. He had his chance to turn himself in instead he dragged the war out for another twenty-one years. I gave him that chance and I regret that decision to let him be brought up on his war crimes. He's too dangerous to be left alive."

"We gave you a fair chance," Fey'lya pointed out with a frown. "You're not asking to give Palpatine that same chance?"

"He had his chance a long time ago as far as I'm concerned," Anakin answered with a serious expression.

"I agree with General Skywalker," Leia spoke up with a frown. "Palpatine had a chance and is most likely plotting ways to take General Skywalker out."

"Your feelings are misguided and clouded by your sudden emotional attachment to your biological father, Princess. You wanted to protect daddy dearest from the Alliance to bring Vader up on his war crimes," Fey'lya pointed out.

"What's with the change of heart all of a sudden?" Leia questioned in a dangerous tone. "It feels like you're trying to work against us and are not with us. You should be lucky General Skywalker decided from pressing charges against you. Especially after you stripped him out of the armor and attempted to slowly suffocate him in front of everyone. Not to mention you had someone with the stomach flu spit in his mouth by blaster point."

"Princess, it's time to fess up. You know who shaved and dyed my fur," Fey'lya shot back with an angry expression. "I want to know who it was."

"That's not happening," Leia answered with a growl.

"That's enough, both of you," Mon Mothma quickly intervened as shock washed over Syndulla's face. She glanced at Fress and mouthed, what did I miss? "We should intervene for one hour and give everyone a chance to cool off and let calmer thinking prevail."

Padme chewed on her lower lip as she was suddenly reminded of Satine. She missed her friend dearly. Everyone stood up and silently filed out of the room except for Syndulla, Anakin and Leia. She had a feeling Syndulla was a little out of the loop for the past couple of months. The name Syndulla sounded familiar to her. She remembered one other that had that name, was this possibly his daughter?

"I've been out of the loop for a few months, what did I miss?" Syndulla questioned as Anakin chewed on his lower lip.

"You missed a lot, General," Leia answered honestly. "I'm still attempting to sort through my feelings to be honest."

Anakin paused for a minute and shook his head sadly. "The sooner we get Palpatine out of the way, the sooner we can take back Coruscant. Once Palpatine is out of the way, it'll take them a while to figure out who is next in charge since it would've been me."

"Palpatine would've found someone to take your place in the past three months," Padme pointed out with a frown. "We need to find out who that is."

"We can start moving through the networks to see if we can get a name dug up," Leia agreed with a frown. She turned her attention to Anakin with a frown. "Not unless you have an idea on who that might be, dad?"

Padme watched Anakin closely as he turned his attention away from Leia as his face paled. She suddenly had a feeling he knew who Palpatine would've handed the Empire over too. "Anakin, who do you have in mind?"

"Palpatine has a couple of lovers," Anakin answered honestly. "Only one I can think of he would trust implicitly. Her name is Ysanne Isard, her more known nick name is Ice Heart. She's just as cold and cruel as Palpatine is. She would be the one to take over the Empire if she knew Palpatine was dead she would not hesitate in taking over. It would take her some time to win the military and the governors over. Our window would be slim if this was to work to our advantage."

"Sounds like a match made in heaven," Syndulla watched Anakin and Padme could see pain in the woman's eyes as Anakin turned a guilty expression away from her. "I don't understand everything. Or why you did the things you did. Ezra and Kanan didn't deserve to die. Ezra was a good kid and Kanan was a good friend."

"Who are Ezra and Kanan?" Padme questioned with a frown. She didn't recognize either name.

"Kanan was a survivor of order 66 and Ezra was a Force strong individual that Kanan decided to train," Anakin explained with a frown. "Because they were Force sensitive. I tracked both down and killed them eventually," he turned his attention to Syndulla. "I know I hurt you and all I can do is ask for your forgiveness. I'm not expecting it."

Syndulla gave a slight nod in appreciation as she watched Anakin with weary. "I appreciate it but it will be difficult for me to trust you."

"Fair enough," Anakin agreed with a frown. Leia stood up and stepped out of the room as Padme heard Han call her name causing her to smile. She reached across the table and took Anakin's hand into hers.

Han and Leia entered the room and Padme could tell something was not right by the expression on Han's face causing her to frown. "What is it?"

"They found Nereus's body, they're having trouble identifying the marks," Han explained with a frown. "They want Anakin to come down and take a look."

Padme turned her attention to Anakin as he raised an eyebrow looking surprised. Was it possible Palpatine was staying with Nereus? If he was where is he hiding out now? As far as she was concerned, Palpatine was not looking for redemption. He was looking for revenge.

To be continued

Thanks for reading :)


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the delay. I've been busy for the last couple of weeks and my family is coming over on Saturday. I suspect this is why this post maybe leaning towards family gatherings a little.

* * *

Mon Mothma decided to post pone the meeting for the next day allowing Anakin to head down planet side to take a look at the body. He was to determine the death since the autopsy was not able to reveal any signs of natural causes. He gave a frustrated sigh as he glanced at Fey'lya who decided to tag along even though he was not going to be allowed in the morgue with him. The tension in the air was thick making him wish the fur ball would just go away. "Remember, they most likely won't allow you back there. Please don't make a scene."

"We'll see about that," Fey'lya gave a tight smile. "I want to make sure you play by the rules and don't attempt to pull any fast ones."

Anakin rolled his eyes in response but didn't say anything further. It felt like Fey'lya was attempting to bait him and he refused to give in. "If you want to embarrass yourself if they don't let you in, you can go on right ahead."

Fey'lya didn't respond causing Anakin to smile to himself. That shut him up pretty quick. He quickly learned that Fey'lya had a knack for grating down on everyone's nerves. Maybe that's why he won the senate spot? Riled up his opponents voters so they would vote for Fey'lya instead. Fey'lya was silent as they entered the morgue as a man behind the desk looked up with a frown. "I'm General Anakin Skywalker, I believe I'm expected?"

"Yes you are, if you will follow me," the man behind the desk stepped out as Fey'lya followed closely behind. The man leading them turned around and looked at Fey'lya with a frown. "You are not expected. Who are you?"

"Borsk Fey'lya, I'm one of the Alliance leaders," Fey'lya answered with a frown. "I'm making sure he doesn't pull a fast one."

"I'm sorry but my instructions are to allow General Skywalker back there only," the man quickly glanced down at his data pad. "You're not on the list. I'm going to have to ask you to wait here."

"Would it help if I recorded my diagnoses for you to make sure I'm playing fair and to put your mind at ease?" Anakin questioned as he noticed the annoyed expression on the Bothan's face causing him to glare at him.

"You're walking on a double edge sword, Vader," Fey'lya growled as Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I would be careful if I were you. Remember, you're on the Alliances good graces."

"At least I'm not the one making a scene," Anakin reminded Fey'lya as he sensed Fey'lya's anger rise in the Force. "Fine," he turned his attention to the man who was patiently waiting. "He's with me."

"If that is what you wish, General?" The man questioned as Anakin nodded. "Very well, if you both will follow me."

Anakin walked behind the man as Fey'lya stayed three paces behind him as they entered the two large blue doors. The man walked over to one of the tubes and pulled it out as he looked down at Nereus's stiff body. He looked at the marks the man wanted him to look at as he released a frustrated sigh. "Those marks are from Force lightning which Palpatine is very adept at. The marks here," he pointed to small red marks. "This is where the lightning entered the body. It's basically the equivalent of running into an electric fence, it's only a little neater and very discreet. It's painful and if he really put this much effort in it, it was a slow excruciating death. Where did they find the body?"

"I believe Admiral Thrawn wanted to go over with the details with you," the man answered with a frown. "There was this mark they wanted you to look at as well."

Anakin recognized the cut right away as he shook his head sadly. Palpatine was really pushing his luck. "It's a lightsaber cut. I know who is behind this."

"You are," Fey'lya accused causing Anakin to harden his expression.

"Excuse me?" Anakin questioned as Fey'lya slowly backed up a couple of steps. "Are you accusing me of doing this? I spent the last three weeks looking for him. Two days in a coma due to a serious head injury, one week in the med ward and I'm still not fully discharged yet. Want to know something. I have my family back and I don't plan on blowing it. You can take your accusation and…"

"Anakin no," Anakin heard Padme speak up causing him to pause.

"Fine," Anakin straightened his back into an intimidating pose and turned towards Fey'lya. "I have a report to prepare. Good day, senator," he stepped in beside Padme and kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you tonight?"

"See you at dinner," Padme agreed as Anakin stepped away from her and walked out of the morgue.

Anakin got out his comlink and punched in Thrawns number. "Admiral, lets meet at my apartment, my office in fifteen minutes."

"I'll see you soon," Thrawn answered as Anakin quickly disconnected the connection and jumped into his speeder and headed back to their temporary home. Fey'lya can find his own way home. There was only so much he can take from the Bothan. Nereus was dead, and that left Palpatine still at large.

* * *

Leia approached Syndulla as she stared out the window of Home One. The meeting was postponed due to Nereus being found dead. Anakin had left to check over the marks and she had a feeling he would be able to identify them. For some reason Fey'lya was insistent to accompany him, she felt it was not a good idea. She just couldn't explain it. "I'm sorry. We should've prepared you a head of time."

"I heard rumors about Vader being on Home One," Syndulla spoke with a frown. "I didn't understand why he didn't get the death penalty. Now I'm beginning to understand why. Who is your twin?"

"Luke Skywalker," Leia answered with a frown. "I knew I was adopted, it was a shock to me. It made sense when Vader and I talked. And the relations part just came out. My life changed from that crash. Anakin told me he had suspicions for the past two years but could not get my blood sample to compare against his. I talked him into leaving the Empire. There was some individuals from the Alliance that remembered him from the Clone Wars."

"He came to be with you, Luke and Padme again?" Syndulla questioned as Leia nodded. "It suddenly makes sense."

"Mon Mothma gave Anakin a choice," Leia explained with a frown. "In exchange for a pardon he tells the Alliance everything he knows and helps the Alliance to end the war or it was going to be the death penalty. He chose to live, they voted on it. Why don't you come down to my place for dinner tonight? Thrawn and Anakin will be there. It'll give you a chance to get to know them better," Leia suggested with a smile. "It's going to give us a chance to discuss how Anakin wants to handle Palpatine."

"Anakin is lucky to have a daughter like you," Syndulla said with a slight smile. "I don't know how I would honestly handle it."

"It took a lot not to be angry with him. It isn't easy, we have a lot of emotional feelings to work through," Leia explained with a frown. "I honestly wanted to punch him."

"I would have," Syndulla gave a smile in understanding. "I'll come. I guess it couldn't hurt."

"My place at six," Leia handed Syndulla a card. "Here is the address. It's planet side."

"I'll be there," Syndulla gave a tight smile as Leia looked out the window. It was calming and soothing. It would explain why she caught Anakin looking out the window more than a few times.

* * *

Anakin sat down in the chair behind the desk as Thrawn sat down in the other chair. He watched the man with a frown as Thrawn raised an eyebrow. "Were you misled?"

"My spies were killed two days ago. I'm assuming Palpatine knew which spies were mine. Yes, I was misled," Thrawn answered in a cool calm manner. "The markings, General?"

"Nereus was killed by Force lightning and lightsaber cuts," Anakin answered honestly. "This is Palpatine's handy work. If he was bunking with Nereus, there is a good chance he's no longer there. Where did they find the body?"

"On the outskirts of the city by two hikers this morning," Thrawn answered with a frown. "Nereus has a county home out there. I dispatched a group of troopers in an attempt to track Palpatine down, they should be reporting in any minute now."

Anakin felt frustration well up in him as he shook his head. Maybe he should head to the home to see if he can get a sense of where Palpatine went through the Force. If Palpatine was still there than those troopers were in serious trouble. His gut twisted at the thought. Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this? "What time were they supposed to report back?"

"In two minutes," Thrawn answered with a frown as he placed a cube onto the table. "This has your name on it. It was found on top of the body."

Anakin reached out his hand and called the holo cube to his hand with his mind. As soon as his hand touched it, Palpatine appeared. "Son of a…"

"To my traitorous friend and apprentice, Nereus was getting annoying. I killed him. You and your family ae next Anakin. I do not take treason lightly."

Palpatine's image disappeared as he placed the cube on the desk. "I don't care what Fey'lya or the leaders say. He's threatening my family and I can guarantee there will no longer be an attempted live delivery. I plan to take him out personally."

Thrawn didn't say a word as Anakin stood up as the door opened. Padme stepped in with a disapproval expression on her face causing him to curse under his breath. She silently left the room as he bit on his tongue.

"By the expression on your face, it was Padme that just walked in," Thrawn spoke after a long dead minute of silence as Anakin nodded. "I'm sure she'll understand once you show her the holo recording."

"I can only hope at this point," Anakin responded as he sat back down. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"If you don't mind?" Thrawn questioned as Anakin shook his head no. "I would be delighted."

Anakin stepped out of the office as he noticed Padme and Leia sitting on the couch waiting for him. Thrawn followed him out as he clutched the holo cube in his hand. "I'm guessing you over heard me, Padme and you told Leia?"

"I'm waiting for an explanation, Anakin. They planned to vote on it tomorrow, but if they find out what you're planning to do. They'll slap the restriction on you," Padme explained with a frown.

Anakin turned on the holo cube allowing the message to play. Leia shook her head sadly as the door to the apartment opened. The recording stopped as he placed the cube into a pocket.

"Please wait for the vote, dad," Leia requested as she wrapped an arm around his back and kissed him on the cheek. "I can understand you want to protect us but you still need to wait for the vote. If you want, we can play this tomorrow. It may just swing the vote in your favor."

"For you anything, Princess," Anakin agreed as Thrawn smirked. Leia was one of his weaknesses. He noticed Luke was standing just inside the doorway with Syndulla standing beside him with a slight smile. "Hello Luke, General."

"Father," Luke stepped forward and hugged Anakin. "So if I ever need a favor, I can get Leia to ask for me?"

"What are you implying? That I'm whipped by my own daughter?" Anakin questioned with a frown.

"Maybe," Luke answered with a mischief smile on his face.

"Just ask, okay?" Anakin requested with a smile as his eyes traveled down to Luke's arm and he grimaced at the thought of what he did to Luke. "Some point, we're going to have to talk about this."

Luke's eyes turned down towards his bionic arm and he shook his head. "If I didn't rush in like Yoda warned me against," he released a frustrated sigh. "I went in there looking to kill you but…."

"You weren't ready to take me on," Anakin pointed out. "You know how many years I've been at this? If you didn't fight me, I had plans to freeze you and take you to Palpatine. Are you sure you don't want to talk about this?"

"I'm sure," Luke answered reassuringly. "I'm just as guilty as you are. If I really wanted too, I could've found a non-aggressive way out."

"A hard lesson learned, my son," Anakin wrapped his arm around Luke's shoulders and squeezed gently. "I should get going on making dinner, Leia would you like to help?"

"Would love too," Leia answered with a smile as she followed Anakin into the kitchen.

* * *

Hera entered the kitchen and noticed that Anakin and Leia were busy slaving over the stove causing her to smile. This definitely wasn't the same man who hurt her five years ago. He was different and seemed much happier. Leia was definitely making an effort giving him a second chance to be there. "I'm wondering if you need any help? It's quite a few people."

"We're almost done," Anakin answered with a grateful smile. "If you want, you could take the appetizers out for me placing them on the coffee table? It's the vegetable platter," he handed her two trays as she balanced them on her arms.

Hera smiled as she walked out of the kitchen and placed the platters down and glanced at Padme. "His personality is completely different. That's not Vader in there."

"No it's not," Padme agreed. "That's the man I married before he became Vader in there. When he turned to the dark side, he wasn't the man I married anymore. He became a stranger to me. I thought Anakin was gone, but Leia proved everyone wrong."

"It's a lot to take in," Syndulla commented as Padme nodded in agreement. "It's mind blowing."

"I know," Padme agreed with a sad smile. "I love Anakin, don't get me wrong. He is a wonderful husband. He always put me first, but even the elite can be deceived into making the wrong decision. When I was queen all those years ago on Naboo, Palpatine was nothing more then a senator at the time. He led me to believe that getting Valorum impeached was the right thing to do. He was the one directing the movements behind the separatists and gaining sympathy votes to gain access to the office. If I knew then what I know now, I would've gone about it differently."

"When did you and Anakin meet?" Syndulla questioned as she watched Padme. She was just plain curious.

"A Jedi Master by the name of Qui Gon Jinn, Padme, a gungan by the name of Jar Jar Binks and Artoo came into my masters shop," Anakin answered as he walked into the living area. "I was eight and Padme was fourteen. They came in looking for spare parts to fix their ship. They didn't have enough to trade for it. It's a really long story, and dinner is ready now. Maybe we can continue after we eat?"

Syndulla gave an appreciative smile as everyone started to head towards the dining table. She had a feeling placing a restriction on Anakin was a bad idea on where Palpatine was concerned. If he felt the need to kill the man onsite, there must be a really good reason for it.

* * *

The next morning

Fress sat down at the table in the war room on Home One as Anakin and the others slowly entered. She heard there was a message that Anakin wanted to play for everyone and she suspected it was most likely from Palpatine. She watched as Anakin stepped up beside Mon Mothma and whispered in her ear as she nodded.

"Now that everyone is here," Mon spoke out with a calm expression. "Let's try and keep tempers under control today, please? General Skywalker has a message to play. You have the floor, General."

Anakin didn't say a word as he played the message. Palpatine's image appeared causing her to listen. She shook her head sadly as the message ended, she knew what Anakin wanted to do. And if she was in his position after threatening the family, she would want to kill him too.

"Thoughts or comments?" Mon questioned with a frown. "Or should we go directly to the vote?" Not a word was spoken as she patiently waited. "All of those in favor of not placing General Skywalker on restriction or consequences where Palpatine is concerned, raise your hand."

Everyone raised their hands with open palms indicating yes causing Fress to smile tightly to herself. Anakin just got his wish, even Fey'lya had changed his mind. "The I's have it. General, dispose with Palpatine how you see fit. No restrictions or consequences."

Anakin gave a tight smile as Mon dismissed the meeting. She wondered what plan he had in mind. Brice was waiting outside the room. As she understood it, Anakin had a few lessons in mind to teach him this morning. Brice was a quick learner just like Jess was at that age. She smiled to herself as she stood up and walked out of the room where Anakin was directing Brice towards the sparring area. She had a feeling it was lightsaber maneuvers.

Jess was headed there with Luke. Ahsoka had worked with Luke quite a bit in the past week and now Jess wanted to see where Luke's skills were. She placed her hand on her swollen tummy and smiled sadly. It looked like over taking Coruscant was still a bit off. Jess had suggested Tattooine but she wanted a nice planet with rain and greenery. She missed Alderaan at times like this.

"General? You seem deep in thought, is something troubling you?"

Fress glanced up and noticed Mon Mothma was watching her with a frown. "I miss Alderaan. It was my home planet. Jess wants to go back to Tattooine to raise the twins there for a few years. I want something more than just a desert planet to raise them on."

"I understand, you want something a little better?" Fress nodded in agreement. "Maybe one of the Alliance controlled worlds would suit your needs? Are you up for a small side mission?" Mon questioned with a smile. "It won't be too dangerous, we do need to search for Palpatine."

"Depends on what it entails," Fress answered with a frown. "Three and a half months to go."

"Let's step inside my office and I can go over the details with you," Mon suggested. "Then we'll let Anakin go after him."

Fress followed Mon into her office as she reflected on what she suggested. An Alliance controlled world to have the twins on did sound tempting. She would have to put some research into it and discuss it over with Jess later. She sat down in the chair in front of Mon's desk. Fifteen minutes later she agreed to lead the search effort for Palpatine.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

Happy Father's Day to all the fathers out there.


	22. Chapter 22

Fress entered Nereus's country home and shuddered as she felt Palpatine's presence. He was definitely here and it was difficult not to mistake it. She glanced behind her as Anakin entered with a troubled expression on his face. "If he was staying here, he's long gone by now. Are you picking up where he may have gone?"

"I need to meditate," Anakin answered with a frown as the guards that accompanied them started searching for evidence. "He was definitely here."

"General Skywalker, we found something with your name on it," a lieutenant spoke up as he walked towards them with a cube in his hand.

Anakin didn't say a word as he held out his hand as the lieutenant placed it in his palm. The holo cube started playing as Palpatine's image appeared. "Where are you hiding?"

"Hello traitor," Palpatine spoke with a sickening smile. Fress shivered at the expression on his face. "You're most likely wondering where I am staying now. I'll give you a hint, it's not here."

Anakin rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. "I'm closer then you think, Anakin. I am in the city. Come find me, it is your destiny."

The message ended as Anakin crushed the cube in his hand and he grimaced as pain crossed his features. "I forgot how much that hurts," he dropped the cube to the ground shaking his hand. "I'll get him. Just you wait Palpatine. When I find you, that hour will be your last."

Chilling words Fress thought to herself as she placed her hand against her tummy. The twins moved causing her to smile. "Anakin?"

"Hmmm?" Anakin answered absently mindedly as Fress took his hand into hers and placed it against her swollen tummy. The twins moved again as a smile spread across Anakin's features. "It reminds me of when Padme was pregnant with Luke and Leia. I know I'll eventually find him. Knowing Palpatine, he's most likely planning a confrontation of some sort. And I would rather take him on my terms not his."

"Give it time, Anakin. We will get him," Fress reminded Anakin. "Be patient. For now, enjoy what life has to offer."

"Since when did you get patient?" Anakin chided lightly as Fress smiled.

"I guess carrying babies changes your perspective. It's no longer about me, it's about them and securing their future," Fress explained as they stepped outside. "There is no point staying here. He's no longer here. We should concentrate the search in the city."

"I say we leave a couple of guards here, in case he does come back," Anakin suggested as Fress nodded in agreement.

"I'll make the arrangements," Fress agreed as they walked towards the speeder. She took out her comlink to let Mon Mothma know they planned to leave a couple of guards at the home. She glanced behind her at some of the guards that accompanied them. She wouldn't force anyone to stay and was hoping for a volunteer.

* * *

Anakin paced back and forth inside the command center that Fress set up to work from. He had this gut wrenching feeling that something was terribly wrong but he wasn't sure what it was. Padme disappeared without a word two hours ago, and he felt panic take hold. Was she in trouble? That gut wrenching feeling settled into the pit of his stomach as someone approached him.

"General, we have an incoming transmission on line one marked urgent," the lieutenant explained.

Anakin stopped pacing and gave a short nod. "Bring it up on the screen, Lieutenant," the man nodded to a communications officer as the screen changed to an image of Padme chained to a post. "Padme? Where are you?"

"Anakin, don't give in," Padme pleaded as Palpatine stepped into the holo.

"Anakin, you and Padme look good for dead," Palpatine gave a sickly smile as Anakin clenched his hands into fists.

"What do you want?" Anakin growled angrily.

"Now now, is that any way to treat an old friend?" Palpatine questioned as he studied Padme then turned his attention back to Anakin. "You two have been busy. I have your wife and she's pregnant if I am not mistaken."

"You lay one hand on her and…" Anakin threatened angrily as Palpatine gave an encouraging smile.

"It makes you angry that I have her, doesn't it?" Palpatine gloated with a grin. "Good, good, give into your anger and become Vader again. I know he wants to come out and say hi."

Anakin released his anger into the Force as he glared at Palpatine. "Sorry, I promised the wife and kids I wouldn't do that anymore."

"I want Brice," Palpatine requested with a frown as Anakin raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Why do you look shocked my former apprentice?"

"How do you know about Brice?" Anakin questioned with a serious expression. "And what could you possibly want with him?"

"I have my reasons," Palpatine answered with a frown.

"Never would I betray Fress's trust," Anakin growled with a hardened expression.

"You have twenty-four hours to think it over," Palpatine commented as if he didn't hear what Anakin just said. "Discuss it over with the parents if you it makes you feel better."

Palpatine ended the transmission as Anakin took a deep breath and slowly released it. Palpatine had Padme and wanted Brice in exchange. For what purpose he had no clue. He glanced at the lieutenant with a frown. "Did you trace it?"

"I did, we have the coordinates," the lieutenant answered with a frown.

"Good, we'll need the coorrdinates to track him down," Anakin explained as he walked to the officer and held out a disk. "Copy the coordinates onto here," the lieutenant made a copy and handed the disk back to Anakin a minute later. He stepped out of the room. He had to discuss this over with the others. One thing he knew for sure, Palpatine was a walking dead man.

* * *

Padme picked up a sharp object sitting just behind the pole and positioned it in her hands. She slowly used it to help cut through the ropes around her wrists. She had to get out of here. She knew Anakin would come for her, which was what Palpatine was aiming for. She wouldn't be surprised if Palpatine deliberately set her up to be a prisoner of war more than a few times during the Clone Wars.

The door opened causing her to stop cutting through the ropes. Light spilled in through the door as a man entered with a bowl of food and water in his hands causing her to frown. How did they expect her to eat with her hands bound up? Did he plan on feeding her himself?

Padme watched as the man knelt down in front of her and held up a spoon full of fruit on it. She opened her mouth trusting Palpatine wouldn't poison her. If he did poison her, she could see Anakin taking his grief out on the man's hide. The man stuck the spoon into her mouth as she closed her mouth as the sweet taste of blue fruit filled her mouth. She chewed and swallowed then opened her mouth again.

* * *

Anakin paced back and forth as Fress watched him with apprehension on her face. If he made the wrong move Padme paid for it with her life along with their unborn child. There was no telling what he planned to do with Brice. The situation appeared to be a win win for Palpatine. He had too much leverage over him. He didn't plan to let Brice go without a fight, but that would put Padme with their unborn child in harm's way.

"Anakin, what did Palpatine want?" Fress questioned for the fifth time as she watched him pace back and forth. Before Anakin had a chance to answer, Ahsoka entered the room as he resumed pacing. "Out with it, what did he want?"

Anakin stopped pacing and noticed tension in her tone as he took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Palpaitne has Padme and in exchange for her freedom, he wants Brice."

"Over my dead body," Fress snapped without a second thought. "What could he possibly want with my son?"

"That's the million credit question," Anakin answered with a frown. "He wouldn't tell me. I can't trust him to keep his word. He knows she's pregnant. He'll want our child. What better way to raise a Sith then right from birth."

Anakin felt a hand on his shoulder as he glanced to his side. Ahsoka was watching him with concern. "We'll figure something out, Anakin."

"We will help you get Padme back," Fress promised with a weary smile. "Take some deep breaths and slowly release them. You need to calm down. Maybe stop with the pacing…"

"You pace too," Anakin pointed out with a frown as Fress grimaced and rubbed her tummy. "Oh, sorry," he sat down on the couch as Fress sat down beside him.

"Normally it doesn't bother me but for some reason it's making me anxious," Fress explained with a frown. "His demand is making me feel sick to my stomach."

"I'm going to order out, Fress what doesn't make you sick?" Ahsoka questioned with a slight smile.

"Anything deep fried," Fress answered with a slight smile. "Seafood is okay."

"All right," Ahsoka walked to the holo field.

"Have you told Luke and Leia yet?" Fress questioned with a frown as Anakin shook his head.

"No I haven't," Anakin admitted. "I need to tell them before they find out the hard way," he lowered his head into his palms and rubbed his temples as he felt a stress headache take hold.

"Did you need something for the pain?" Fress questioned in concern.

"Stay out of my head, Fress," Anakin chided lightly as Fress stood up and walked to the bathroom and returned with some pain meds. "Thanks."

"I know you well enough, Anakin," Fress reminded him with a worried expression. "You made the same expression when you had a concussion shortly after Goldy cut your engines on you leaving your fighter vulnerable to the enemy."

"You just had to bring it up," Anakin smirked as Fress grinned. "Are you trying to make me feel better or worse?" She gave a mischief smile as he let the pain meds dissolve under his tongue.

"I would feel the same stress if it were Jess in this situation," Fress pointed out as a knock sounded at the door. "We'll figure something out."

"He's only given us twenty-four hours to think it over," Anakin explained as Leia and Luke walked in. Jess followed closely behind as Leia searched his eyes.

"How bad is it?" Leia questioned with a serious expression as Fress explained the situation. Her expression softened as Luke shook his head sadly.

Jess had a horrified expression on his face. He would only guess what was going through his mind. "We can't just hand Brice over. There is not telling what he wants with our son."

"Leia, you and your brother's life is more important and Padme would want to keep it that way," Anakin explained feeling a pang in his heart. He could lose Padme and the baby in all of this. "We both do. She needs rescuing."

"We'll do our best to help her," Leia promised with a saddened smile. She placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Just don't lose your cool, it'll make the situation worse."

"What if we pretended to hand Brice over in an attempt to draw him out?" Jess suggested as Fress glared at Jess.

"It's up to you and Fress," Anakin pointed out with a frown as Fress shook her head no. "I would never force either of you into a situation that placed Brice into danger. I wouldn't blame you if you said no."

Fress gave an appreciative smile as Ahsoka sat down in one of the other chairs. "I'm sure we can come up with plan to rescue her."

And that's before Padme figures a way out of her current situation. She was quite the little escape artist. Anakin felt worried, this kind of stress could cause her to miscarry and this was their last chance to raise a child together from birth. The rest of the night, they discussed a different course of action based on the coordinates they had traced during his communication with Palpatine. Ahsoka and Rex volunteered to scout the area out a head of time.

* * *

To be continued

Thanks for reading :)


	23. Chapter 23

Apologies everyone. I've been busy trying to finish crocheting a table cloth for my sister's wedding gift and July has been super busy with August promising to be busy as well.

* * *

Something awoke Leia from her deep slumber, but she wasn't sure what it was. She rubbed her eyes as she heard mumbling coming from the bedroom Padme and Anakin were sharing. She frowned as she sat up on the small cot Anakin bought for her to sleep on and stood up. She walked to the master bedroom and noticed Anakin was having a nightmare of some sort. He was tossing and turning quite a bit making her wonder if she should wake him up or ask Fress to come over and do that special thing with the Force and calm him in his sleep.

"Palpatine, I'm going to kill you," Anakin muttered as he rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud causing Leia to grimace. If that didn't wake him, she didn't know what would. She heard a grunt of pain causing her to step inside the bedroom to check on him. "What am I doing on the floor?"

"You rolled off the bed in the middle of a nightmare," Leia answered as she looked down at Anakin as shock followed by guilt crossed his features.

"Leia? I'm sorry I woke you," Anakin quickly apologized as she gave a weary smile. "What time is it?"

"Four in the morning, local time," Leia answered as Anakin stood up off the floor and grimaced. "Are you all right? Did you want to talk about it?"

""I'm worried about Padme. She's in danger and if I act, Palpatine will kill her for sure or wait until the baby is born," Anakin answered honestly as he climbed up onto the bed. "What I can't figure out is why Palpatine wants Brice. Not unless the kid has a high midi-chlorian count. His parents are both powerful Jedi. I guess it does makes sense."

"Midi-chlorian count?" Leia questioned in confusion. That was the first time she heard that word and she didn't know what it meant.

"Microscopic organisms that live in the blood, it's what connects us to the Force, the higher the count the more powerful you are in the Force. Everyone has a count, anything below two thousand makes you more normal. Maybe we should test Brice's blood to see how high his is. It makes me think Palpatine knows more then he's letting on," Anakin explained as Leia sat down next to him.

"How high is yours?" Leia questioned in curiosity. There was a reason Palpatine wanted Anakin so bad. She wasn't a hundred percent sure what that reason was. Fress did explain it had to do with Anakin being the chosen one or some kind of prophecy that is yet to be fulfilled.

"The highest the Jedi ever seen," Anakin answered honestly. "It was off the charts around thirty-thousand. You and you're brother have a fairly high count too. Luke's came back around twenty-thousand. I have a feeling you would have a similar count. Bail lied about the count to protect you."

Leia gave a weary smile and knew Bail went to extra lengths to protect her from Vader's knowledge. "We'll get Padme back. We have too."

Anakin gave a slight nod as she stood up. "We should go back to bed."

"Night dad," Leia gave Anakin a hug as he returned the hug.

"Good night, Leia," Anakin returned as she walked out of the room. She needed more rest otherwise she wouldn't be able to think clearly.

* * *

The next morning

Anakin started making breakfast as he noticed Leia had entered with a tired expression on her face. He felt guilty about accidentally waking her last night. She yawned and quickly stifled it. Broken sleep tends to do that to you. She started to fill a mug with caf as he shook his head as he went back to flipping the eggs in the pan. "Morning Leia."

"Morning," Leia stepped in beside Anakin and kissed him on the cheek. "We'll get Padme back."

"I know," Anakin gave a weary smile as he compiled the eggs on a plate. "I just hope he has enough sense not to hurt her."

"Depends if he has self-preservation or not," Leia pointed out with a weary smile.

"He likes to push buttons and pretends he is, when he really isn't," Anakin explained with a frown. "When I get my hands on him, I may just strangle him on the spot. I invited Fress and Jess over. They're bringing Brice and have agreed to a test to see what his midi-chlorian count is. Kayla is coming too. They're watching her while Rex and Ahsoka scope out the area."

Anakin placed the plates on the table as Leia made him a cup of caf. He smiled as he accepted the mug and took a sip. There was a knock at the door as Leia left to answer it.

Anakin eyed the food hoping he made enough. With two kids close to their preteens in the house, it was hard to tell. He picked up a tray with mugs of caf and juice and headed out into the living area where his company was making themselves comfortable on the couch.

Anakin placed the tray down on the coffee table as Fress handed him a flimsy plast. He scanned the results and looked up at Fress in shock. "Forty-thousand? That can't be right."

"I'm in shock," Fress explained with a frown. "I had them run the test three times to be sure, each time with a new blood sample. It came back the same number all three times. I did the test myself the third time around to make sure they were doing it correctly. Brice is less then amused with me at the moment."

This made Brice more powerful then Anakin and meaning the kid was capable of anything. He began to understand why Yoda paired him up with Brice. If he screwed Brice's training up, he wasn't sure if Brice could be stopped.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano glanced at Rex as they slowly made their way around the ware house they traced the communication too. Palpatine was really pushing his luck to where Anakin's temperament was concerned. Palpatine was playing with fire and Anakin planned to burn him.

"Are you getting anything, Ahsoka?" Rex questioned as he held a blaster in his hand. He was casually looking around as Ahsoka shook her head with a frown.

"It's not like I can turn it on and off like a tap," Ahsoka explained as her senses suddenly flared. She ignited her lightsabers as something moved off to her side.

"Please wait," a new voice spoke out as Ahsoka lowered her blades recognizing Padme's voice. "Ahsoka? Rex? Do you have a speeder? There isn't much time before Palpatine hears that I'm gone."

"How did you escape?" Ahsoka questioned as Rex glanced around the area.

"I cut through the ropes," Padme answered honestly as flames shot up into the air from the one-ware house they traced the communication too. "And took a lesson from Anakin and blew up the warehouse."

"We better get out of here before Palpatine realizes what's up," Rex pointed out with a frown as Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "Anakin has rubbed off on you."

"I know," Padme agreed as they ran to the speeder and climbed in. Ahsoka jumped into the drivers seat and brought the engines off stand bye. She lifted the speeder off the ground and headed back to where Anakin and Padme were staying planet side. "I'm sure I eventually rubbed off on Anakin at some point."

Ahsoka smirked as she flew the speeder back to where Anakin was waiting for their arrival. He must've sensed them not too far off but something in his eyes warned her to tread carefully. She knew he had requested to have Brice tested. Was it that bad? She lowered the speeder as Padme climbed out and rushed into Anakin's wide open arms. "She got herself loose before we got there."

"Thank the Force you're safe and sound," Anakin kissed Padme on the forehead as he started looking her over. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't," Padme answered with a weary smile. "I found a sharp object to cut through the ropes with and blew up the warehouse so the man looking after me would leave the door open."

"What?" Anakin questioned in confusion that slowly turned into a suspicious expression. Ahsoka chewed on her lower lip wondering what was going through her former master's mind. Padme was not in the habit of blowing things up. She hoped for Anakin's sake, this was Padme and not a clone they rescued. She had a feeling it wasn't but with Palpatine's tactics and games. You could never tell at times.

* * *

Anakin stared at Padme trying to figure out when and where he had rubbed off on her. She wasn't in the habit of blowing things up like he was. Something was completely off about her. He hoped Palpatine didn't clone her allowing them to think she escaped.

"You keep staring, Anakin," Padme spoke up causing Anakin to raise an eyebrow. "Are you having trouble accepting the fact I took a lesson from you?"

"My wife is not in the habit of blowing stuff up on purpose, it was dangerous and what would've happened if the man didn't leave the door open? You could've died," Anakin pointed out with a serious expression. "Who are you and what did you do with Padme?"

"Anakin!" Padme scolded as she stood up and headed towards the kitchen. "If you can't accept the fact I blew up a building to get away from Palpatine, you can sleep on the couch."

Anakin chewed on his lower lip as he stood up and followed her. "Why did you blow up the building?" He questioned as she turned around with a serious expression on her face. "I'm really curious now."

"It was the only way to get the man who was attending my needs to leave the door open," Padme explained with a frown. "Why do you find this so hard to believe?"

"The girl I married rarely touched a blaster unless she absolutely needed too. She never played with explosives," Anakin explained as Padme turned towards him and kissed him hard on the lips. Just the way he liked it. Mmmmmmmmm. He moaned happily as he pulled away as Padme looked up at him with chocolate brown eyes. "Or I could be wrong."

"I should set up an ultra sound to check to make sure the baby is okay," Padme gave a worried expression. "And then maybe you can accept the fact it's me and not some clone look alike."

"Fine by me," Anakin agreed as he got out his comlink and dialed in the med ward to make an appointment. He made the appointment with Kieran. He promised to come down to perform it himself. If there was no baby he would know this was not his Angel. If he was wrong, he would gladly sleep on the couch for the next three days.

* * *

Kieran walked in as Padme settled herself on the bed as Anakin pulled the medic aside. "Do a skin age test," he whispered.

"What for?" Kieran questioned with a frown.

"She blew up a building to get away," Anakin explained with a frown. "My wife is not in the habit of blowing buildings up like I am."

"Anakin, has it ever crossed your mind you rubbed off on her?" Kieran questioned with a serious expression.

"Do the skin test," Padme agreed angrily crossing her arms over her chest. She icily glared at Anakin making direct eye contact as she addressed Kieran. "It will put my troubled husband's mind to rest. Mind you, if you're wrong Anakin Skywalker. You will be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week."

Anakin chewed on his lower lip as Kieran took a sample as he felt guilt rush through him. What if he was wrong? It seemed too easy that they got Padme back almost too quickly and something didn't seem right about this at all. It was almost too easy. Maybe he did rub off on her at some point. He just thought it was minor things. "I'll accept the punishment."

Kieran handed the sample to the nurse as she took it to the lab. "It'll be a few minutes," he explained as he walked to Padme's bedside and went to work.

Anakin stood beside Padme's bedside and held his breath. He hoped Palpatine didn't clone Padme making him think this was the real one when it wasn't. He watched as the fetus showed up on the screen looking bigger than it did a month ago.

"I see you're coming up on your second month of pregnancy," Kieran commented as Anakin nodded in agreement. "Everything looks good and the fetus looks healthy," he turned up the volume as two heartbeats could be heard.

"I'm sleeping on the couch, aren't I?" Anakin questioned as the nurse walked back in with the results for the skin sample as Padme glared at him. "I'm sorry, I'm having trouble with the fact you blew up the ware house."

"I know, it's not in my character and never has been," Padme agreed softening her expression as the nurse showed Kieran the sample. "I suspect Palpatine has manipulated your mind so much, you're having trouble trusting."

"Early to mid fifty, does that sound about right, Anakin?" Kieran questioned with a frown.

"I'm sleeping on the couch," Anakin muttered under his breath as Padme smirked. "That sounds about right. When did I rub off on you this way?"

"Sometime during the clone wars," Padme answered with a raised brow. "Nothing makes someone run faster when they realize they are about to die. He left the door open allowing me to escape. Palpatine is not going to be happy when he finds out I flew the coupe."

"How do I make it up to you?" Anakin questioned as Padme gave him a mischief smile. He leaned down and closed his mouth over hers as she responded by deepening the kiss. He pulled back as she gave a small smile.

"One night on the couch, tomorrow night," Padme rescinded her punishment. "I know you most likely didn't sleep well in the last couple of nights."

"I can live with that," Anakin agreed as he slid in behind Padme and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on top of hers as he scanned her with the Force. He sensed her soothing presence he became familiar with over the years during their marriage. How could he have doubted this wasn't her and a clone instead? The sooner he found Palpatine, the sooner his family would stay safe.

* * *

Palpatine stared at his servant as Giles restlessly clasped and unclasped his hands. So Amidala took a lesson from Anakin's younger days and blew up the warehouse allowing her to escape. He knew she was an escape artist but it wasn't in her nature to randomly blow things up. "You're dismissed, I will deal with this personally."

Giles gave a quick bow and rushed out the door as Palpatine stood up and stepped towards the communication area. It was time to extend a personal invitation to Anakin and his son. He knew Anakin would not pass up the chance of taking him out. But where should this dangerous reunion take place? He knew the perfect place. He punched in the code to Anakin's living quarters. It was time to meet this elusive son of his.

* * *

To be continued

Thanks for reading :)


	24. Chapter 24

Anakin rubbed his eyes as he hit the receive button as the Alliance's image was replaced with Palpatine's face. He raised an eyebrow wondering what the corpse wanted now. "This is a private number, how did you get this number?"

"Bribery," Palpatine answered simply as he folded his hands together. "I miss having you by my side, Anakin. Are you sure you won't reconsider?" He questioned as Anakin turned his expression neutral and refused to answer. "So be it, my traitorous apprentice. I'm guessing Amidala is now back with you and attempting to get Brice is off the table."

"I thought it would've been obvious," Anakin snipped back a little too easily. "Fress would've refused in the long run. I see the wrinkle cream isn't helping, how are the sales going?"

"Very funny, you know exactly how this happened," Palpatine pointed out with a serious expression.

"Mace did redirect your Force lightning back to you, so technically speaking you did it to yourself," Anakin pointed out with a small smirk. "When I find you, that hour will be your last."

"And here I thought the Alliance would've put you on a leash and had you bring me in as a prisoner of war, or are you on that leash where I am concerned?" Palpatine questioned with a raised brow.

"I guess you'll find out," Anakin answered easily with a small grin. "Why spoil the surprise. What do you want now?"

"I want to meet your son," Palpatine explained with a serious expression. "I'm inviting you and Luke to where I am spending my time on planet."

"Really?" Anakin questioned with a suspicious frown. "I don't trust you as far as I could throw you. Why are you interested in him again? Is it because you can't have Brice now?"

"Just to have a chat," Palpatine answered with a sickening smile. "You have twenty-fours to give me your answer. Talk it over with your family."

"I prefer to have you over on my own terms, not yours," Anakin pointed out angrily as Palpatine chuckled.

"That is not going to happen," Palpatine responded. "You have twenty-four hours to give me your answer," he cut the transmission short as Anakin gripped the edge of the holo transmitter. He didn't want to bring his children anywhere near this man. He glanced up as Padme entered the room with a questioning expression as he released a frustrated sigh. Palpatine was forcing a standoff and he didn't like this one bit.

* * *

Leia entered the apartment followed by Luke where Anakin and Padme were waiting for them at the dining room table. It looked like they had been busy cooking up a meal for all four of them, which had turned into a regular occurrence. Not that she minded, it did give them a chance to spend time with their biological parents. She wondered how much of it may have been guilt for not being there for the past twenty years. "What did you need to discuss?"

"You better sit down," Anakin pointed to the chairs as Luke settled into a chair beside Padme as Leia sat down beside Anakin. "Palpatine called this morning, he wants to talk with Luke and I face to face."

"An invitation? For what?" Padme questioned with a hardened expression. "We have to stop him, but I prefer to keep my son away from him."

"I don't think we have a choice, Padme," Anakin explained with a serious expression. "This maybe our best shot at getting close enough to kill him."

"I say we do it," Luke spoke up causing Leia to feel shock rush though her. She thought he would agree not to go. "He needs to be stopped and if we act quickly, this would give us a chance to overtake Coruscant."

"I disagree, there has to be a better way to deal with him," Leia spoke up with a frown as Anakin shook his head. "Violence never solves anything."

"I already told you, Palpatine is too dangerous to be left alive," Anakin reminded Leia with a stern expression on his face causing her to grimace. He picked up the parent I'm right and you're wrong expression pretty quickly. "The sooner we deal with him, the sooner we can take back Coruscant."

"You've already made up your mind, haven't you?" Leia questioned as Anakin turned his attention away from her. She leaned into him as Anakin wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I think we just need to spend the day together with no interruptions," Padme suggested with a smile. "That means turning off our comlinks."

"Sounds like a plan to me, " Anakin agreed readily as Leia gave a reluctant nod. Spending the day together didn't sound like a bad idea. Just the four of them. "After breakfast, lets find out what the locals like to do for fun around here."

"I would rather find a secluded area and have a picnic," Padme suggested with a smile. "And maybe near a lake?"

"Want to rent a boat?" Anakin questioned as Padme nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Padme agreed with a smile. Leia let go of Anakin and straightened herself. It sounded like the perfect day to her, only to be ruined by a powered crazed man.

* * *

Padme leaned against the railing of the boat Anakin had rented. It was big enough to stay on for most of the day. She closed her eyes as she saw the horror of the man's face once he realized she had a detonator in her hand. She clicked the dead man's switch as he turned around and rushed for the door. She tossed the detonator in the corner and followed the man out of the warehouse. He ran towards a speeder as she heard Ahsoka and Rex's voices off in the distance.

"Hey, are you okay?" Anakin questioned gently as he placed a hand on her shoulder as she glanced at him with a frown. "You're too silent, what's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have blown up that warehouse, it's not me," Padme explained with a frown as Anakin released a heavy sigh. "I don't blame you for getting suspicious. It tells me you know me too well."

"It's in the past and no one got hurt," Anakin pointed out with a frown. "Maybe I rubbed off on you in an unexpected way."

Padme gave a weary smile as Anakin bent his head down and covered his mouth over hers. She let off a happy groan as she pulled back looking into his ice blue eyes. "Ani, I'm worried about you and Luke and what Palpatine is planning."

"Don't worry," Anakin said in a reassuring tone. "He'll get what's coming to him. I'll see to it personally. I'll protect Luke as best as I can."

"I know you will," Padme turned her attention to the green trees and blue sky off in the distance and smiled. It was a peaceful day, the calm before the storm. Luke and Leia were sitting down beside each other sharing a few laughs causing her to smile. "At least the twins are reunited."

"They reunited back on the first death star," Anakin filled in with a frown. "Obi-Wan hired Han to bring him and Luke to Alderaan and they got captured on the Death Star. They rescued Leia and made a run for it…."

Padme noticed Anakin had fallen silent causing her to frown. "What happened?"

"I killed Obi-Wan, it allowed Luke, Leia and Han to escape," Anakin explained with regret in his tone. "I guess Obi-Wan wanted to make sure the twins got out."

"He was a true friend," Padme pointed out with pain in her tone. Obi-Wan was there for her when she went into labor. He continued to look after Luke after all these years.

"He was," Anakin agreed with a sullen tone as Padme reached for his hand. "It's time for the midday meal."

"Now that you mention it, I am getting really hungry," Padme pointed out with a small smile. "Eating for two and all."

Anakin laid his head on top of hers and snorted. "Our age, having another child? I didn't think that was in the cards."

"It's too late now," Padme pointed out with a smile as Luke and Leia glanced in their direction. "Maybe they're getting hungry too."

"I know I am," Anakin agreed as he straightened up and took Padme's hand into his own. "It's a peaceful day, let's not spoil the moment."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Padme agreed as Anakin led her below deck to where the kitchen was. Luke and Leia were already setting the table causing her to smile. Nothing could ruin this moment. She turned off the comlinks to make sure it stays that way.

* * *

Ahsoka Tano entered the office Mon Mothma was given during her stay on Bakura. She was summoned to her office but wasn't sure what it was about. "Senator, you wanted to see me?"

"Have a seat, Commander," Mon pointed to a seat in front of her desk as Ahsoka closed the door behind her. "I've been trying to get a hold of Padme and Anakin and neither are answering their comlinks. Leia and Luke are not reachable. I can't even reach the Sherns, do you know what's going on with them?"

"Is there a reason?" Ahsoka questioned with a frown. "I'm under the impression they decided to take the day off and spend quality time together as a family. Palpatine is forcing a standoff in forty-eight hours from now. Anakin told me they would be back later tonight."

"I should've seen something like that coming. Not that I blame them for wanting time together as a family," she paused for a minute then shook her head. "We have Palpatine located," Mon Mothma explained as she paused for a minute. "Did you just say he's forcing a standoff with Anakin?"

"Yes he is, and he gave Anakin twenty-four hours to discuss it over with the others," Ahsoka explained with a serious expression. "I suspect I already know what Anakin's answer will be."

"What do you suggest, Commander?" Mon questioned with a frown as Ahsoka chewed on her lower lip. "I want to move in on Palpatine while we still can."

"Let Anakin handle it," Ahsoka answered with a serious frown. "Let Anakin and Padme spend this time with their children. They missed out on twenty years and I don't blame them for wanting to not miss out on anything else. By morning, you should be able to reach them."

Mon Mothma heaved a frustrated sigh as Ahsoka waited patiently for her to respond. She wanted Anakin and Padme to have this time with Luke and Leia. They missed out on too much already. "Do you know where they went?"

"No," Ahsoka answered honestly feeling a little taken back by the question. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"I'll contact them tonight, if not tomorrow morning by the latest," Mon resigned in defeat causing Ahsoka to smile tightly. "I don't want to lose this opportunity."

"I have a feeling you won't," Ahsoka pointed with a tooth grin. "I have a feeling it's meant to come down to Anakin and Luke in the end."

* * *

Fress leaned into Jess as they watched Brice cast a fishing line into the water. She closed her eyes as she felt a light breeze tussle her hair. It was a beautiful warm day, the sky was blue and the water was calm. Jess wrapped his arm around her waist as she felt her heart flutter at the touch. She loved Jess and their son. She would never allow Palpatine to get close to Brice. She could only imagine how he would break Brice's spirit and cause him to change from her sweet boy into a monster like Vader was.

"What do you think Anakin would do?" Jess questioned causing Fress to glance up at him.

"He would accept the invitation for a chance to kill him," Fress answered honestly. "That man has caused everyone too much grief as is."

"That's my gut feeling," Jess agreed as he glanced at his chrono. "It's time to eat lunch."

"I'm starving," Fress agreed with a smile as she glanced over to where Brice was reeling in his line with excitement. "You think he caught something? Or did he snag the line again?"

"Whoohoo, look at how big it is," Brice shouted in a happy tone as he lifted up a large fish.

"I think Brice just caught dinner," Jess pointed out with pride in his tone.

"I think you're right," Fress answered with a smile as she broke away from Jess and headed towards Brice. "Is that dinner?"

"Sure is," Brice answered with a grin. "See, I'm bringing home the meat."

Fress glanced at Jess wondering on which planet Brice picked up that phrase. She shook her head with a light chuckle. Kids repeat everything. "Lets put it in the ice box and we'll cook him up tonight."

Brice grinned as he headed down below deck to where the kitchen was as Fress rubbed her tummy as the twins kicked in turn. In four months they would be born. They were running out of time to figure out that plan of what to do incase they didn't take Coruscant.

* * *

Anakin answered the holo transmitter as Mon Mothma's image appeared causing him to frown. "Do you need something, Senator?"

"General," Mon acknowledged with a serious expression. "I had trouble reaching you yesterday. We have Palpatine located."

"Really?" Anakin questioned with a curious expression. "Are you sure your information is accurate? Palpatine has played this game with Padme more then a few times."

"What do you suggest to do?" Mon questioned with a frown. "What is your plan for taking care of him?"

"Taking him up on his invitation to kill him," Anakin answered simply. "Luke has agreed to come with me."

"This is a bad idea," Mon pointed out. "Violence solves nothing. Follow my lead and if it doesn't work out, then you may go about it your way."

"It appears there is interference," Anakin pointed out with a frown as Mon raised an eyebrow. "I didn't get that last part. What did you just say?"

"Don't you dare disconnect me, Anak…" Mon started to argue as Anakin cut the transmission short.

Anakin released a frustrated sigh as Padme wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head against his back. "Just think about it, Ani. Accept Palpatine's invitation and talk to Mon again. Apologize first."

"It's a trap, doesn't she see that?" Anakin questioned feeling frustration well up in him. "Padme, he wants her to think that they have his location. It doesn't necessarily mean he really is there."

"Ani, maybe they did find him, isn't it worth checking out before talking with Palpatine again?" Padme pointed out.

Anakin felt a bad feeling settle over him when Padme spoke. "I have a bad feeling about this. It's not a good idea," he felt Padme rub his shoulders as he suddenly felt tension release relaxing his shoulders. "I'll give it some thought, but Palpatine will not make it this easy."

"I know, it's all I can ask," Padme agreed as he closed his eyes. He sensed doing this Mon's way was a bad idea. And he could not help shake that feeling. He knew Palpatine almost too well. This went against his instincts on how to handle Palpatine.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	25. Chapter 25

Anakin entered Mon's office as she looked up with surprise on her features. He gave her a sheepish smile over his behavior yesterday and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry I cut you off yesterday. Where is his location?"

Mon gave a smile in appreciation as she sat up straighter gesturing to a chair in front of her desk. "I appreciate the apology, Anakin. As for your question," she turned on a holo cube as it showed the location. "This is where Palpatine is holed up. Our scouts have confirmed he is at this location."

"And they didn't get caught by Palpatine?" Anakin questioned as suspicion rose to the back of his mind. "Either old age is finally catching up with him or he's no longer there. After being by his side for years, I know how he likes to play his games."

Mon remained silent as Anakin waited patiently for her to respond. She gave a heavy frustrated sigh and shook her head. "Amuse me, General and check it out for yourself."

"And have Palpatine sense me before I arrive? He would run if he knew I knew where he was holed up," Anakin pointed out as he rubbed his chin. "I'm surprised he hasn't contacted me yet, it's been over twenty-four hours."

"Don't you think it's worth checking out for yourself?" Mon questioned as the door to her office opened as Luke settled into the other chair beside Anakin. "Good of you to join us, Commander. What do you think?"

"I think it's worth checking out," Luke answered with a frown. "Dad, he should've contacted you by now. I feel its worth checking out. If it turns into a dead end, then we can wait for Palpatine to contact us again."

Anakin released a frustrated sigh. Even Luke was agreeing with her, but he knew how Palpatine thinks. "We'll check it out, but if this is a trap. We do it my way from now on. I worked as his right hand for twenty years. I know how he thinks and he loves setting traps."

"I can agree with that," Mon agreed with a knowing smile. "The reason he hasn't contacted you is because he knows hes being watched."

"Possibly," Anakin muttered under his breath. He felt that bad feeling settle into the pit of his stomach again. "Are you armed, son?"

"Armed and ready, dad," Luke answered with a smirk as he patted his lightsaber. "I'm happy we spent the day together yesterday."

"So am I," Anakin agreed with a smile. It really gave him and Luke the chance to really talk about things. He got to know his son better and he would not trade that in anything for this galaxy. He patted his lightsaber hilt as Luke stood up.

"General, one other thing. Try to bring him back alive. If that is not possible, what is done is done," Mon requested as Anakin shook his head as she handed him a pair of cuffs. "These are specially made for holding a Force sensitive. They will make him powerless."

Anakin studied the cuffs and nodded as he hooked them to his belt. "Thanks and I told you that most likely will not happen. Knowing Palpatine, he will make it a fight to the death," he pointed out as Mon gave a nod in understanding. "My dear son, let's go bag ourselves a mad man."

"Right behind you, father," Luke agreed with a broad smile as Anakin patted him on the back. "Is this how our family has always been?"

"Nope, just your mother and me" Anakin answered with a slight smirk. "And you and your sister now. It does appear to be heading in that direction."

Luke smiled in agreement as Wedge stepped in beside Luke. "Luke, I'm taking you and your father out to the area."

"Lead the way, Wedge."

* * *

Luke climbed out of the speeder as he sensed darkness surrounding the area. He sensed cold causing him to shiver. Palpatine was here all right, or was here. He wasn't sure if he was still here or not, investigating was the best course of action. He glanced at his father who looked deep in thought. "Dad, can you sense if he's still here?"

Anakin didn't answer right away as Wedge stepped in beside Luke with a troubled frown. "Did you want to explore?"

"Keep your eyes and ears peeled," Luke suggested as Wedge nodded in agreement as Anakin had a troubled perplexed expression on his face. "Anakin."

Anakin looked at him with a frown as he shook his head. "What is it?"

"Can you sense if Palpatine is still here or not?" Luke questioned as he looked at the small house. "I sense the dark side is strong here."

"I can sense that too," Anakin agreed as he rubbed his chin. "He's good at hiding his presence from everyone who is Force sensitive. Look how long he was around the jedi council for and even the most powerful Jedi could never get a reading off him. It was his deeds that clued everyone in. There is an object like a pendant that can block your presence. It makes me wonder if he wore it all this time."

"Next time you talk with him, you can ask him," Luke suggested as he gestured to the house. "Shall we investigate?"

"Since we came all this way. We might as well have a look around," Anakin agreed with a frown. He didn't unhook his lightsaber reminding Luke that a Jedi always defended but never attacked. They were both armed if they needed to defend themselves and the others.

Anakin opened the door and held it open for Luke as he stepped inside. He kept his senses wide open as Anakin stepped in beside him with a troubled expression on his face. "Father? Is he here?"

"Welcome to my home," Palpatine spoke out with a wide sickening grin on his face. "It's good to see you again, my traitorous apprentice. You will both bow before me."

Anakin didn't say anything as Luke tensed up. He knew his father preferred not to go back to serving Palpatine again. This didn't promise to be easy.

* * *

Jess pulled the speeder to a stop in front of the house that Luke and Anakin had just entered into. He could sense Palpatine's presence here. He shivered as cold wrapped around him, the dark side was strong here. He glanced at Ahsoka as she nodded in agreement. They would wait out here in case Anakin and Luke needed backup. He had a feeling this was meant to be them to stop Palpatine for good.

"Anakin's skills were with his old body," Ahsoka spoke up with concern in her tone. "Are you sure his clone body is up to the task?"

"I'm not sure," Jess answered with a frown. "The thought had crossed my mind as well. He was working with Luke in the gym and he was still better at lightsaber maneuvers then Luke was. It appeared while on our way to Bakura, Anakin was working on his lightsaber skills."

"I don't mind waiting on the side lines in case he does need help with this. Hopefully we don't need to do a quick evac," Ahsoka muttered under her breath as Jess nodded in agreement. He had a feeling they were going to need help in the end. He also sensed it was the Forces will not to interfere with what was about to take place. "Anakin must know what he's doing by now."

"I know he'll keep Luke safe to the best of his abilities," Jess agreed with a smile.

"I know he will. It's his son."

* * *

Anakin tensed up as he made direct eye contact with Palaptine. He hadn't spoken too much with the man before he crash-landed on the planet with Leia. All the betrayal, lies, deceit, and mind games. Palpatine made him think he was doing right when he was doing wrong and encouraged the wrong behavior. He missed out on raising his children with Padme due to those lies. "Will you come quietly or do we do this the hard way?"

"Mon has asked you to take me in as a prisoner of war has she?" Palpatine questioned with a widening grin. "You and I both know that will not happen."

"At least I can tell her I gave you the option to come quietly," Anakin pointed out with a neutral expression. "And you refused just as I predicted you would. She wants me to attempt to bring you in, but also knows that may not happen. Now that you have seen my son, I will take great pleasure in tearing you from limb to limb."

"I'm sure you're looking forward to that," Palpatine agreed as he stood up and hobbled on his cane coming to stand in front of Anakin. "I want to have a chat with your son."

"I prefer if he stays light," Anakin explained with a frown. "Luke is not meant for the dark side."

"I sense much anger in him, are you sure about your answer, Anakin?" Palpatine questioned as he sized up Luke.

"Quite sure," Luke answered with determination. "I will never convert to the dark side as you once had converted my father."

"We shall see about that, young Skywalker. I want you to be my Heir to the Empire, that attitude of yours needs work," Palpatine spelled out as Anakin felt his anger rise causing Palpatine to turn his attention to Anakin causing him to curse underneath his breath. Must watch his feelings around the snake. "Does Vader want to come out to say hi?"

"Never again," Anakin answered with a hardened expression. "I nearly killed my family after slipping to the dark side. I promised the kids and wife they would never deal with my dark side personality ever again. I promised not to Force choke anymore. You're the exception."

"I'm sure I am," Palpatine agreed as he took a few steps back from Anakin looking weary for the first time. Anakin knew he was good at faking his expressions. He didn't act against Palpatine, he decided to wait for the snake to make the first move that would allow him to kill him. "You're waiting for something, aren't you?" He walked to Anakin's side and smirked. "Or possibly, you're waiting for me to make the first move."

"A Jedi never attacks, only defends," Anakin quoted with a neutral expression. "You already knew that."

Palpatine chuckled as he got into Anakin's face. His breath smelled like rotting flesh as he fought against the gagging reflex in the back of his throat. "Indeed. You're waiting for me to attack. Would it help if I just turned myself in?"

"It would," Anakin agreed honestly. "I know you don't intend too. They would have a hard time finding someone willing to represent your case."

"Or you could," Palpatine suggested with a grin. "You would rather throw me to the wolves."

"I would make sure you got burned at the stake," Anakin pointed out with a tight smile. "You're not sorry about anything you have done."

"I'm not, more then I can say for you. You're weak, Anakin. You're family has you whipped," Palpatine goaded causing Anakin to fight down his anger.

"I'm more of a man then you will ever be," Anakin pointed out with a small smile. "At least my family wants me back, which is more then…"

"Father no," Luke cut Anakin off before he could finish his sentence. "Don't goad him into a fight. Be patient."

"I see Obi-Wan has rubbed off on you," Anakin pointed out with a saddened smile. "It's a good thing," Luke smiled back then shook his head. He wasn't sure what Palpatine wanted out of this. "You come back with me and I'll represent you."

"You would throw me to the wolves as I did with Ahsoka all those years ago," Palpatine answered. "Or attempted too until you brought in the real culprit."

"I'm giving you the chance to turn yourself in," Anakin spoke in a calm manner. "Or we can do this the hard way, which will not end well for you. The choice is yours," he paused for a second as he took the cuffs of his belt. He slipped Force suppressant cuffs around Palpatine's wrists. "Or not."

"You'll regret that decision," Palpatine spoke as he raised his arms and grinned. He pointed his hands at Anakin as he waited patiently for the blast that would not come. "What are these cuffs?"

"Specially made for you," Anakin answered with a grin as he stepped in behind Palpatine and pushed him forward. "You're powerless now."

"You'll pay for this, Anakin. I'll see to it personally," Palpatine growled as Anakin frowned. "You'll regret this day."

"I already did from listening to you and not trusting my wife," Anakin snapped back angrily as Luke shot him a warning look. "I'll be more then happy to feed you to the wolves."

As they passed through the front door he felt the muzzle of a blaster being pressed against the back of his neck causing him to stop walking.

"Take the cuffs off him, General," a voice he didn't recognize commanded. "Or I kill you and your son."

"You don't know what you're doing," Anakin commented as the blaster was pressed harder against his neck. "If I release him he will use Force lightning on me and my son."

"Now General," the man commanded with a hardened tone. "Release him."

"Dad, may be you should do as he says," Luke spoke up causing Anakin to frown. "We can handle it."

"Your son is wise," the man said as Anakin felt the blaster muzzle relax. "Your move now, General."

Anakin waved his hand over the cuffs as they dropped off Palpatine's wrists. The man standing behind him backed off as Palpatine rubbed his wrists causing him to tense up and take a few steps back.

"You have done well, Commander," Palpatine turned to a young man standing off to the side. "As for you, Anakin," he raised his hands and pointed them at Luke. "You will watch your son die painfully."

Anakin reached for his lightsaber as lightning shot out of Palpatine's hands hitting Luke hard causing his son to keel over in pain. He activated his lightsaber, he rushed forward and plunged the blade through Palpatine's back. "Never turn your back to the enemy," Palpatine yelled out in shock and surprise as Anakin pulled the blade out as the man collapsed to his knees. "You will never harm my family ever again."

Anakin sensed Palpatine pulling on a large amount of energy as lightning continued to come out of Palpatines hands pointed towards Luke as a green lightsaber blade joined the commotion and blocked the dark side energy. He looked up as he saw Jess blocking the worst from Luke. He sensed Jess was pulling on large amounts of energy as he redirected the lightning back to Palpatine. The amount of dark side energy quickly overwhelmed Palpatine causing him to explode into a black stain on the ground. The energy blast knocked Anakin off his feet causing him to hit the ground hard knocking the breath out of him. The last thing he remembered was Jess yelling out his name as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

To be continued


	26. Chapter 26

Padme held onto Anakin's hand as she waited for him to wake up. Luke just came out of surgery due to the amount of dark side energy he absorbed before Jess came to Luke's rescue. Anakin came out of surgery two hours ago and was meant to wake up soon. According to what Jess told her, Palpatine made the mistake of turning his back to Anakin while attempting to kill Luke in front of him. She rested her hand on top of his forehead as he moved his head and groaned. "Ani?"

Anakin's eyes opened as he turned his attention to her with a smile then grimaced as pain crossed his face. "I did my best but…"

"Luke's going to be fine, he came out of surgery five minutes ago. You both need lots of bed rest for the next few weeks," Padme explained with a smile. "I'm just thankful Palpatine is gone and is no longer a threat thanks to you and Jess. I love you, Anakin."

"I love you too," Anakin returned in a loving tone. "I'm hurting all over. Its like running into an electric fence. It's going to be weeks before I feel better."

"I know, it's okay," Padme reassured as she leaned over and kissed him on the lips. "Feel any better?"

"A little," Anakin answered with a mischief smile on his face. "Maybe another kiss might help?"

Padme gave a mischief smile of her own as she pressed her lips against Anakin's as he groaned happily. He returned the kiss by deepening it as Padme felt her heart flutter in response. She pulled back as she heard a cough come from behind them.

"I'm guessing Anakin is awake?" Kieran questioned as he entered the room.

"Yes, he's awake," Padme answered with a sheepish smile as she straightened herself up as Kieran stepped to the other side of the bed. "Only for the past few minutes."

"On a scale from one to ten, how much pain are you in?" Kieran questioned as he checked Anakin's pulse.

"Nine," Anakin answered with a frown as he tried to sit up and hissed. "Okay ten."

"You need to rest, Anakin. That was quite the amount of energy you absorbed," Kieran explained with a frown. "Sleep is the best way, do you need anything to help you get back to sleep?"

"After I eat something," Anakin answered honestly. "How is Luke doing?"

"Luke's surgery went well and he should be waking up shortly," Kieran answered honestly. "He needs several weeks of bed rest but he's young and should recover one hundred percent. Leia has requested to be with Luke when he wakes up. I already put in a request with Senator Mothma that she is not to question you or Luke until I give her the say so. She wants to know the details of what happened. I'm under the impression she has already questioned Commander Shern."

"How is Jess doing?" Anakin questioned with a frown. "He absorbed the worst of the energy from hitting Luke. It's possible he knows how to disperse the energy which is…." He paused for a second and shook his head. "I keep forgetting, he had Mace for a mentor. He most likely was trained to do so."

"We checked him over and he didn't show any signs of being hit with Force lightning," Kieran explained with a frown. "Maybe this is something he can teach you and Luke?"

"No, it's one of his strengths," Anakin explained with a frown. "It involves learning form seven. Luke is nowhere near ready for form seven. It takes a lot of training to learn something like that. Jess had the drive to learn. I want to see my son."

"You're in no condition to be up," Kieran refused with a frown. "I know how stubborn you can be. How about a compromise?"

"Depends on the compromise," Anakin answered with a frown. "What did you have in mind?"

"How do you feel about sharing a room with him?" Keiran questioned with a neutral expression. "It'll keep both of you close to each other while you recuperate. It'll give you a really good chance of getting to know him better. We will have curtains to pull around the bed for when I need to do my progress checks. At least give it some thought first."

Padme glanced at Anakin and nodded. It sounded like a good idea to her. But it was entirely up to Anakin and she didn't want to make that decision for him. "It's up to you, Anakin."

"I want to leave that decision up to Luke. I don't know how he would feel to have his father in the same room with him for that long," Anakin answered honestly.

"I'll check with him first, but how do you feel about that suggestion? So I know what to tell him," Kieran questioned with a frown.

"I'm unsure my self, he's a fully-grown man," Anakin pointed out with a frown. "I don't want to intrude on his privacy or make him feel like this is something he needs to do."

"I understand. I'll talk to him first and leave the decision up to him," Kieran agreed with a slight smile. "I'll have the nurse bring you some food, then we'll look into getting you back to sleep and give you something to help with the pain."

"Sounds good to me," Anakin agreed as Kieran left the room and he grinned suddenly. Padme turned her attention to the door as Leia entered with a relieved expression on her face. "Leia, I thought you were staying with Luke?"

"Luke will be awake in half an hour from now. I figured this was a good time to check on you and see how you're feeling," Leia explained as she stepped in beside Anakin's bed, she leaned over the bed and hugged him. "I'm relieved to see you're awake."

"I'll be fine," Anakin said with a slight smile. "And so will Luke. Just need bed rest now. How did Mon take the news of Palpatine being killed?"

"She's interested to hear this report," Leia answered with a frown. "According to the others you were forced to release him. I want to hear the story if you're up to it?"

Padme glanced at Anakin and shook her head as she turned her attention to Leia with a concerned expression. "Mon didn't put you up to this, did she, Leia?"

"No she didn't," Leia answered in a reassuring tone. "I want to hear it from Anakin before she gets a chance too. I just want to make sure there is nothing I will have to speak up about in dad's defense."

"You're thinking ahead of time," Anakin agreed with a small smile. "That's my girl," he shifted on the bed a bit and turned his full attention to Leia with a neutral expression. "There is really nothing to defend my actions against. Since you're asking. Palpatine got close enough for me to slip the cuffs on him. What I didn't know at the time was Palpatine had an Imperial Commander in the house with him. He pressed the muzzle of his blaster against the back of my neck threatening to kill Luke and if I didn't release Palpatine. I tried reasoning with him but he refused to back down, he left the next move up to me. Once I released Palpatine from the cuffs, he started to kill Luke with Force lightning. I used the opportunity to stab Palpatine through the back with my lightsaber. I sensed him drawing on large amounts of energy as he continued to torment Luke with Force lightning."

Anakin paused for a second as Leia nodded for him to go on and finish the story. "Jess rushed in to disperse the worst of the lightning from Luke. He sent the lightning back to Palpatine, which caused him to explode into a big black stain on the floor. I was close enough to Palpatine to get a good dose of dark side energy as it had nowhere else left to go after Palpatine died. I remember hitting the ground hard and waking up in here. I must've blacked out."

"At least you attempted to bring him in like Mon asked. Killing Palpatine could not be helped," Leia spoke in a certain tone. "That's the way everyone will see it. Dad, we left for Coruscant two hours ago. The plan is to move in before someone has a chance to take over Palpatine's spot."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Anakin agreed as a nurse set up a table with food on it. She helped Anakin sit up. "I'm starved, what poison are you serving today? Mystery meat?"

The nurse gave a smile as she stopped the bed from moving up too much further and pushed the tray in front of Anakin. "I think you'll like this. It's bantha steak and mashed tubers."

"Really?" Anakin questioned with a twinge of hope in his tone. "Or are you teasing me because of where I'm from?" The nurse gave him a mystery smile in turn as she left the room.

"Anakin, would you mind if I went with Leia to check on Luke?" Padme questioned as Anakin picked up a knife and fork in his hands.

"I don't mind at all, just let Luke know I'm going to be fine and I can't wait to hear how he's feeling," Anakin answered as Padme smile. "Tell him I love him and he doesn't have to share a room with me if he doesn't want too."

"I'll let him know," Padme gently kissed Anakin on the forehead. "I'll be back later to check on you. I love you, Anakin."

"I love you, angel," Anakin said with a grin as Padme gave an appreciative smile back at the reference. "Let me know how he's feeling."

"I will," Padme turned towards the door and followed Leia out of the room. She was relieved that both Luke and Anakin would make a full recovery in time. She placed her hand on her tummy with a feeling that everything was going be to all right in the end.

* * *

Luke groaned as he heard someone whisper his name. He hurt all over minus his bionic hand. Even his eardrums were aching. He opened his eyes and quickly closed them against the bright lights in the room. "Will someone turn down the lights please," he muttered under his breath as he heard someone respond.

"Is that better, Luke?" He recognized Leia's voice causing him to smile.

Luke opened his eyes and noticed the dim light didn't hurt his eyes as much. "Much better, thank you, Leia. How's dad?"

"Awake and he's going to recover," Leia answered softly as she reached for his hand. "I'm relieved you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Hurting all over but sounds like I'll survive and heal," Luke answered honestly as he looked beside Leia and saw Padme sitting beside her. Padme gently ran her hand along his cheek causing him to smile. "I'm going to be fine."

"I know," Padme agreed with a smile. "I'm relieved to hear it. I'll let Anakin know you're awake and asking about him. He'll be happy to hear it."

"How is Jess doing?" Luke questioned with a frown. "He protected me from Palpatine's wraith."

"Fine, he managed to block the lightning from himself and didn't get touched by it. He plans to check on you and Anakin later," Padme explained with a frown. "Sounds like killing Palpatine couldn't be helped?"

"No. it couldn't be helped," Luke answered with a frown. "Someone was in the house with Palpatine. He forced dad at point blank with a blaster to release Palpatine or he threatened to kill us both. Dad tried to reason with him but the man wouldn't back down. Dad released him, Palpatine was attempting to kill me with Force lightning. Dad attempted to kill Palpatine with his lightsaber. The lightning grew worse, then Jess rushed in, blocked the lightning with his lightsaber sending it back to Palpatine. I guess it was too much for Palpatine, he exploded from it. Is dad in trouble?"

"No, I don't believe so. He attempted to take Palpatine as a prisoner but the situation escalated. Everyone has said the same thing, Palpatine's death could not be helped," Leia explained with a smile. "He has nothing to worry about."

"Good," Luke gave a tight smile as Padme squeezed his hand. "Let dad know I'm okay."

"I will," Padme answered with a smile. "Luke, the medic is going to ask you a question. Anakin is leaving the decision up to you. He says you don't have too and he would understand."

"Ask me about what?" Luke questioned in confusion as the door opened as Kieran walked in. "What's going on?"

"I know how much your father is worried and wants to see you. Due to his condition I can't allow him to leave his bed. I suggested to him if he would be okay with sharing a room with you?" Kieran questioned. "He's letting you make that decision and he doesn't want you to feel obliged because he's your father. We have plenty of room on the Executer. I don't know how you would feel about sharing a room with your father."

Luke laid back as he thought it over. It would really give Anakin and him time to talk and really to get to know each other. He chewed on his lower lip thinking it over. There are things you don't want your parents to know at this age. "How long would we be in the same room together?"

"Depends on how long you two decide you can tolerate each other," Kieran answered honestly. "We can always move you in separate rooms if you don't feel it's working out. I think it's a good idea, it'll really give you two more time to get to know each other."

"It would and you don't mind moving us into separate rooms if it doesn't work out?" Luke questioned with a smile as Kieran nodded. "If it's all right with dad, its' okay with me."

"I'll have a room with two beds prepared," Kieran said as he walked out of the room as Leia smiled.

"It's not a bad idea, Luke. I think it'll do you two good," Leia pointed out with a frown. "Have you two talked about what happened in the past yet?"

"Leia, I went in there looking for a fight. I was in the wrong. I was young and reckless," Luke explained as he flexed his bionic hand. "Mimban, we'll have to talk about that."

Leia nodded in agreement as Kieran walked in with two other people. They were getting ready to move him to where his father was waiting. To be honest, he was looking forward to spending time with Anakin.

* * *

Anakin watched as they pushed Luke's bed in. He didn't look any worse for wear then he felt. He sat up as they pushed the bed into the spot next to his as he smiled. Luke turned his attention to him as he stifled a yawn. "I'm glad to see you're okay, Luke. You look about the way I feel."

"I'm glad to see you're all right," Luke agreed as he felt his body start to ache fiercely as he glanced at Kieran. "Can I get something for the pain?"

"Anakin, did you need anything?" Kieran questioned as Anakin thought it over. With him and Luke in the same room, it would make Kieran's job easier. He nodded as Kieran left the room.

"Is it my imagination or does this make Kieran's job a little easier if we're in the same room?" Luke questioned as Anakin chuckled in agreement.

"The thought just crossed my mind," Anakin agreed as Luke grinned then stifled a yawn. "You need more rest. Maybe we can work on speed healing later?"

Luke nodded in agreement as Kieran entered the room with two nurses. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Anakin watched as the nurse stepped in beside him and stuck a needle in his arm. He took a deep breath and slowly released it as he felt the liquid being forced into his blood stream. He felt the stinging sensation ease off as he glanced at Luke. He could tell Luke was fighting off from falling asleep. "Get some sleep, Luke. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Night dad," Luke laid his head down and closed his eyes.

"Night son," Anakin felt sleep beckon him as he closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	27. Chapter 27

Anakin watched as Luke slid into a hover chair causing him to shake his head sadly, and Keiran called him stubborn? Luke was determined against the doctors orders to be at that meeting. Artoo twittered and tweeted causing him to smile. He was telling Luke not to go. "I agree with Artoo, Luke this isn't a good idea. You really should rest," listen to me? Being the voice of reason for once? When did that happen?

"I appreciate the concern, father but I'll be okay," Luke answered with a tight smile as he pushed the chair out of the room.

"Artoo, find me a chair too," Anakin requested as Artoo tweeted arguing against the idea. "I can always have you reprogrammed as a garbage disposal unit," he threatened as Artoo whistled in distress. He left the room and returned with a chair a minute later. "Thanks Artoo, I owe you one," he slid off the bed and grimaced as pain raked his body. He sat down in the chair and waited for the pain to subside before he pushed the chair out of the room. Time to make a break for it before Kieran makes his next round.

Anakin slowly caught up to Luke as they headed towards the war room causing him to smile slightly. It was time to find out what the plan was for when they reached Coruscant. It's been a couple of days since he killed Palpatine and had surgery due to the amount of dark side energy he absorbed. Luke opened the door and entered the room as he heard Padme protest about Luke being up. He smirked as he entered the room as Padme looked at Anakin with disbelief on her beautiful face. "What's the plan?"

"We're just getting started, General," Mon Mothma answered with a frown as Madine raised an eyebrow.

"Now we know where Luke gets his stubbornness streak from," Madine teased as Anakin pushed his chair up to the table.

"He took off first and I followed," Anakin explained with a frown as Leia shook her head sadly. "Don't give me that expression, young lady or I'll cut off your allowance."

"You're twenty years too late, Anakin," Leia snipped back with a smirk. Han was sitting down beside Leia being quiet as usual. Or he was smart enough not to say anything.

"Don't remind me," Anakin muttered under his breath as Leia stood up and walked to his side and took his hand into hers. "What are you doing later?"

"Making sure you and Luke go back to your rooms to rest," Leia answered with a frown. "Do you want to be in chronic pain for the rest of your life?"

"You're starting to sound like your mother," Anakin pointed out with a small grin. "You make a good point. No I don't, the sooner we get this meeting over with the sooner I'll go back to my room and rest."

"You really are stubborn, aren't you?" Leia questioned as she sat down beside Anakin as he attempted an innocent expression causing Fress to snort out loud. He glared at her as she smirked.

"Don't play innocent, Anakin. You're stubborn as a mule," Ahsoka pointed out with a grin as Anakin placed his hands over Leia's ears.

"I don't want Leia getting any ideas on where she's gets her stubbornness from," Anakin said as Leia smirked. She reached up and removed his hands.

"I already had that part figured out," Leia explained as Anakin raised an eyebrow. "I have your temper and sarcastic sense apparently."

"General, since we have you here, do you have ideas on how to retake Coruscant?" Mon questioned with a frown.

Anakin sat back with a frown as he started thinking about his time on Coruscant. "I might have a few ideas," he glanced around the table with a smug smile. "And they'll never see it coming."

"What did you have in mind, Anakin?" Mon questioned as the others waited patiently.

"Coruscant will be very well protected, we need to draw most of their fleet away from the planet. We send in a team to take out the shields. Keep half of our fleet one jump away. The other half will start hitting military targets to draw part of the fleet away from the planet," Anakin explained with a frown. "Palpatine had called back quite a bit of the fleet to Coruscant before we left for Bakura. Whether or not that's still the case…"

"Interesting plan Anakin," Fress spoke up with a frown. "Why don't we send in a small scout a head of time to see what the situation is at Coruscant. It's very possible the entire fleet is still there in case Palpatine didn't succeed at Bakura."

"I agree with Fress," Ahsoka spoke up with a neutral expression. "I feel we need to check out what the situation is first before we make any moves. I agree with Anakin, Coruscant will be heavily guarded. Attempting to draw their ships away from Coruscant isn't a bad idea."

"We could check in with the spies there to see what the situation is ahead of time," Leia suggested with a frown. "That would give us time to come up with a good plan of action."

"Next hyperspace drop we make, we'll send out an inquiry with those in Palpatine's palace," Mon suggested with a frown. "Commander Tano, I believe you are capable of letting the bridge know?"

"Yes senator," Ahsoka agreed with a small smile.

"I'll get a hold of my spies in his palace," Fress spoke with a small smile as Anakin turned his attention to Fress with a curious expression. He knew Fress could read people and found the best ones to place for the assignment. If Palaptine never figured out which ones…

"Fress, how did Palpatine never find out about your spies?" Anakin questioned in curiosity. Ahsoka told him which spies she had placed in his castle and two of them came as a surprise.

"I have a very extensive screening process in place," Fress answered honestly. "I chose those that I couldn't read through the Force that have natural mental shields."

"That explains a lot," Anakin muttered under his breath. He would've never thought to check to see who could be read through the Force and who couldn't. "That's quite brilliant, Fress."

"Thanks Anakin," Fress smiled in turn as she rubbed her tummy, she was beginning to show more now then when they first reached Bakura. "The twins are restless," she explained with a smile as Jess placed his hand on her tummy and smiled.

"So they are," Jess agreed as he removed his hand. "I agree with finding out what the situation is at Coruscant first. Part of Anakin's plan is good while the other half seems reckless."

"What do you suggest, Jess?" Anakin questioned in curiosity. "Since you seem to think part of my plan is reckless."

"I have an idea, it co-resides with Anakin's suggestion for sneaking a group on planet," Han spoke up with a frown as everyone turned their attention to him. "Being a smuggler has its advantages. I can take the Falcon to sneak a small commando team on planet without the Imperials knowing. I'll drop in with a large container ship and once under the radar, find a place to land and hide the ship. That would allow us to work our way to where the shields are."

"That's not a bad idea," Anakin agreed with a frown. Having a smuggler in the family wasn't a bad idea. They could use Han's experiences for missions. "That could work, smugglers know how to get on and off Coruscant all the time without being caught. Good idea Han."

"We should break for lunch," Mon suggested with a smile. "Commander Tano, let the bridge know we plan to get into contact with the spies on Coruscant when we drop out of hyperspace next. Find out how long the next jump is for, we'll want to check for responses."

"Yes senator," Ahsoka stood up and headed out the door.

"As for you and me, Luke," Anakin spoke up turning his attention to Luke. "We should head back to our room before Kieran comes looking for us. We'll work on speed healing this afternoon. The sooner we start feeling better, the sooner we can get ready to help them take back Coruscant."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Luke agreed as Leia and Jess stood up and walked behind the chairs they were sitting in. "I could use more sleep to be honest."

"Its time to go back," Anakin agreed as Leia pushed his chair out of the room. Jess pushed Luke out behind them. He could use more sleep himself and was feeling his energy level beginning to drop rapidly. He leaned his chin against the palm of his hand and closed his eyes.

Anakin's head jolted to the side as he blinked up sleepily and saw Kieran standing over him with a disapproval expression on his face. "I must've fallen asleep."

"Good, now lets get you horizontal and no more sneaking out of the med ward," Kieran said as he helped Anakin stand up. "When you can stand under your own power again, than you can attend the meetings. Until then, you're still under my care."

Anakin smiled tightly as he slowly sat on the bed and lay down. Leia must've told Kieran where they were for the past hour. He leaned against the pillow and felt the pain slowly ease right away. It was time to work on using the Force to help heal his body quicker.

* * *

Brice climbed into the simulator and pulled the hatch down. Fress had mentioned how many fighters he had to beat in order to pass her record. It sounds like he would have to be really good behind the stick in order to beat her score. He was determined to do so. Anakin already gave him permission to practice earlier. He needed something to do while Anakin recuperated from his ordeal with Palpatine.

The simulator came alive as he noted he was in an X-wing simulator and TIES were starting to come at him. He grinned as he took out the first one by scoring a direct hit through the cockpit. He worked on the second one with ease as the third one proved to be a bit harder.

Five minutes turned into ten minutes as he heard Fress's voice come over the comlink causing him to grin. "Mom, how am I doing?"

"Close to beating my score," Fress answered honestly. "See if you can get four more fighters."

"Sweet," Brice gave a happy yelp as he chased the next TIE fighter in line. He took it out easily but the last two were the hardest including Vader's advanced TIE fighter. He dropped in behind the second last TIE in the simulator as he heard some cheering over the com unit causing him to grin.

"You got this, kid," He recognized Han's voice over the com. "Take Vader's TIE out."

"I can't believe you made that bet, Han," Leia spoke over the com causing Brice to smirk. Figures, once a gambler always a gambler.

"It's a small harmless bet," Han argued. "If Brice doesn't beat Fress's record I'm wearing a dress and strutting around the Executor for two hours. If I win Jess wears one of Fress's dresses."

"I would love to see that happen," Brice smirked as the Advanced TIE fighter came at him. He remembered how Anakin got into his blind spot weeks ago as he attempted to do the same thing with the TIE fighter now.

The Advanced TIE matched him maneuver for maneuver. This was going to be the toughest one to take out in the simulator. He felt sweat drip over his brow for the first time making him wonder if he was ready to take Vader's TIE out or not. Focus Brice, you got this.

Brice pushed his fighter in an attempt to get below the belly of the advanced fighter letting off two quick shots as the fighter suddenly jerked to the side. His shot missed the fighter by half an inch.

"Let go, Brice. Trust the Force," he heard a male voice in the back of his mind. He didn't recognize the voice causing him to frown. He shook his head and refocused at the task at hand.

Brice took the computer in the simulator offline as he relaxed his mind. Everything seemed to slow including the advanced TIE fighter. He took a deep breath and slowly released it as he blindly aimed the cannon at the belly of the TIE fighter and let off two quick shots as the TIE fighter blew up in a ball of flames. The simulator ended as he realized he beat it.

Brice climbed out of the simulator and noticed there was a small crowd standing in the room with him. Word had gotten around quick. "Mom?"

"You just set a new record," Fress spoke with a proud smile. "And I'm glad it was you. Wait until Anakin finds out, you're the first to take out his old fighter in the simulator."

"It was tough to take it out," Brice explained as he climbed out of the simulator and hugged Fress. "Dad, I'm picking the dress," he said with a small grin as Jess grinned.

"I'm proud of you, son," Fress spoke as Jess wrapped his arms around both of them.

"I am proud of you too," Jess spoke with a smile. "Too bad I didn't think to make the bet first. Then it would be Han wearing the dress instead."

"Come on dad, it'll be fun," Brice encouraged with a grin. "It's only for two hours, right?"

Jess nodded as Han walked over with a smirk. "I can't believe I made that bet with you. It should've been the other way around."

"I'm doing your makeup too," Han smirked as Jess glared at him causing Han to chuckle. "Come on, you might as well look nice while you're at it."

"Han, I'll do Jess's makeup," Fress spoke up with a frown. "I plan to make it not too noticeable, it's bad enough he has to wear one of my dresses."

"Okay, I wouldn't know where to start," Han agreed with a tight smile as Jess shook his head sadly. "Thanks Fress. Jess, you're a good sport."

"Mom, I heard a voice speak out to me," Brice said with a frown as Fress turned her attention to him. "He told me to let go and trust the Force. I didn't recognize the voice."

Jess looked at Fress as they shared an expression Brice had trouble identifying. "What if that was Obi-Wan?" Jess questioned with a curious expression as Fress chewed on her lower lip. "He's made visits to Luke after his passing on the Death Star."

"I don't know," Fress bit on her lower lip as she glanced at Jess. "Maybe we can ask Luke to attempt to get into contact with him and find out."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jess agreed with a small smile as he held onto Brice. "So let's go pick out that dress in the meantime."

"I want to check on Anakin first," Brice suggested with a grin. "Hopefully he's awake so I can tell him I beat mom's score."

"Let's swing by the medward first," Jess agreed as Fress nodded in agreement. "And that would be a good time to ask Luke to get into contact with Obi-Wan."

"Sounds good to me," Fress agreed as they headed towards the medward.

Brice followed his parents to the medward. He was curious to see if it was the person they had mentioned. He remembered hearing the name being mentioned more then a few times. If he remembered correctly, Obi-Wan was Anakin's mentor from the Clone Wars. He hoped it was Obi-Wan and not someone it shouldn't be. He glanced at his dad with a smirk. He couldn't believe he made that bet with Han, Jess didn't seem like the betting type which might explain why Han chose a dress over credits. He hoped his dad didn't mind if he recorded him in a dress while he walked around the Executor.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	28. Chapter 28

Anakin blinked his eyes open as he glanced around what looked like a green field. Why was he here? Was someone from the dead attempting to contact him or was this a Force vision? He walked forward as a familiar figure stepped out of the shadows causing him to grin. "Obi-Wan, what is the purpose of your visit?"

"You did well, Anakin," Obi-Wan spoke with a smile. "Luke didn't get killed and you're getting ready to take back Coruscant. You've come along way from the angry person you became twenty-one years ago. I'm proud of you, Anakin. When Fress and Jess ask who spoke to Brice while he was busy chasing Fress's record in the simulator, tell them it was me."

"I'll let them know," Anakin stepped forward and hugged Obi-Wan. "I miss you so much."

"I'll be with you always. Anakin," Obi-Wan returned the hug. "I forgive you."

"I don't deserve it," Anakin pointed out with a frown. "I appreciate hearing it. I love you, Obi-Wan as a brother and father."

"I love you, Anakin like a brother and son," Obi-Wan placed a hand onto Anakin's shoulder. "Don't you ever forget that."

"As long as my mind remains intact, I promise not to forget it." Anakin promised with a smile. "Thank you, for looking after Luke when he was growing up. I just wish I could thank Bail for turning Leia into the woman she is and thank my brother and sister for turning Luke into the man he is."

"I'm sure they will be pleased to hear it," Obi-Wan smiled. "Give my regards to Padme and the others for me."

"I will," Anakin promised. "Is there anything I need to know about attempting to take back Coruscant?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered with a frown. "Be weary of the drinking water."

"What?" Anakin questioned sounding confused as Obi-Wan gave a mysterious smile and disappeared as he opened his eyes. He heard his name being called softly causing him to turn his head and saw the Sherns standing at the foot of his bed. "Did Brice beat Fress's score yet?"

"I did and it was awesome," Brice answered excitedly. "I beat mom's score by one fighter. It was the advanced TIE fighter I got and dad has to wear a dress."

"Looks like you might have some competition, Anakin," Fress pointed out with a smirk. "He has a great future ahead of him."

"That he does," Anakin agreed with a smile then frowned as he reflected on Brice's words. "What's this about Jess having to wear a dress?"

"I lost a bet with Han," Jess answered honestly. "There is something we need to know. Brice mentioned about…"

"Obi-Wan spoke to Brice while he was in the simulator," Anakin cut off Jess with a frown. "He met with me on the field between the dead and living and explained it to me. Looks like Obi-Wan is looking after Brice as well."

"That's good to know," Fress said with a slight smile as Jess nodded in agreement. "I don't mind if Obi-Wan helped Brice out now and again," she paused for a second softening her features. "How are you feeling, Anakin?"

"A little better then yesterday but it will be a slow long process for recovery," Anakin answered honestly as Brice smiled. "Brice needs to keep up on his lessons. Would you or Ahsoka be willing to work on levitation and lightsaber skills with him?"

"I would be more then happy to step in, Anakin," Jess spoke with a smile. "It would give me and Fress some time to spend with him while you recuperate."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Anakin spoke with a grin. "Jess, when you're walking around the Executor sporting one of Fress's dresses, would you mind making a quick stop here? This is something I have to see."

"Sure. I'll give you a strip tease while I'm at it," Jess answered with a tight smile.

"No strip teasing. Just walk in, give a twirl and walk out is all I want to see," Anakin explained with a frown. "I don't need to see anything underneath."

"Is that all?" Jess questioned as he heard Luke chuckling from beside Anakin. "When did you two decide to share a room?"

"It's given me time to talk with Luke a lot more," Anakin pointed out with a frown. "And sharpen his speed healing skills while we're at it."

"Not a bad idea," Fress agreed with a smile as she turned her attention to Luke. "Are you feeling any better, Luke?"

"I'm feeling a little better then I did yesterday. I have a feeling it'll be a couple of weeks before I really start to feel better," Luke answered honestly as Anakin nodded in agreement. "Brice, how many fighters did you take out total?"

"Eighteen," Brice answered with a grin as Luke raised an eyebrow looking impressed. "Mom says that's setting a new record."

"I have a feeling over time, you would make a good squad leader," Luke muttered under his breath sounding impressed, he paused for a second and shook his head. "I had trouble beating Fress's record, I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I still hold the third highest score but if dad ever got in there I have a feeling it would drop."

"It's something to work towards," Anakin encouraged with a grin. "Jess, don't you have a dress to go try on?" He questioned as Jess's face turned beat red in the face causing him to grin. "You're a delightful shade of red, Jess. It is most becoming."

"Don't tease him, Anakin," Fress warned with a stern expression. "Jess should've never made that bet with Han."

"Brice, you mean I could've gotten Solo into a dress?" Anakin questioned as Brice smirked. "Oh I see, you wanted to see your dad in one so you decided to not throw the simulator on purpose."

"Pretty much," Brice answered honestly. "Beating mom's score felt really good."

"We're proud of him," Jess spoke with a grin. "He's really good behind the stick. I have a feeling he'll be accepted into any squadron he wants to try out for."

Anakin nodded in agreement as Brice grinned as he leaned against Jess. He cut a yawn real quick as Fress smiled in understanding.

"You should get some more rest, Anakin," Fress spoke softly as she leaned over the bed and hugged Anakin. "We're glad to see you and Luke are okay."

Anakin returned the hug before Fress let go. "You can't get rid of us that easily," he whispered in her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, Anakin," Fress returned in a soft tone. "We'll be back later when Jess has the dress on. I promise."

"I'll hold you too that," Anakin spoke with a smile. He watched as the family walked out of the room as he leaned his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. He was happy to see the family whole and happy again. Brice had come along way emotionally since they got him back. His mind started to drift off as sleep beckoned him.

* * *

Fress shifted through her dresses attempting to figure out which one would fit Jess the best but shook her head sadly. Jess was two inches taller and fifteen pounds heavier then her. They might fit him or come across a little on the tight side. She pulled out her black maternity dress causing her to smile. This might fit him. She pulled the dress out and handed it to Jess as he shook his head sadly. "Try this on, I'll wait in the living area."

Jess took the dress from her as she walked out of the bedroom where Han, Leia, and Brice waited causing her to smile tightly. "Jess is getting dressed," she turned her attention to Han with a frown. "I found an older dress of mine that should fit him. It was a dress from when I was carrying Brice. Otherwise none of them would fit him."

Han turned his attention to the bedroom and gave a hoot of delight. "Turn around pretty boy."

Jess rolled his eyes as he turned around in the dress causing Fress to glare at Han. He sat down on the couch as Fress picked up her makeup bag and sat down beside Jess. "I'm not wearing high heels."

"As long as you walk around the Executor, I'm fine with that deal," Han agreed with a small smile. "Come on Jess, smile. You're going to make a lasting impression."

"You maybe getting a kick out of this but I know Anakin would get a kick seeing you in a dress," Jess pointed out with a tight smile as Fress did the eye shadow. She quickly did some eye liner. She had makeup remover and suspected Jess would want to get it off as soon as the two hours were up.

"I bet he would," Han agreed with a small smile.

"How about you put one on and we'll walk around together?" Jess suggested with a tight smile as Han shook his head. "I should've never agreed to this bet."

"It's not a bad idea," Leia agreed with a small smile as Han shot her a betrayal expression. "Come on Han, you'll make dad's day."

"Leia, I don't like where this conversation is headed," Han spoke up with a frown as Fress smirked.

"It's only fair," Fress pointed out with a small smile. "This is a bet that should've never been made in the first place. What kind of example are you setting for my son and Mekaila?" She questioned as Han shook his head sadly as Mekaila and Rex entered the room.

"Jess, you look pretty," Mekaila said with a smirk as she snapped a holo of Jess. "This reminds me of going to camp last year," she explained with a smile. "We were allowed to do anything to the male councilor. We dared him to wear a dress, it was funny."

"Sounds like someone already beat us to it," Han spoke with a smug grin. "You don't have to worry about setting the wrong example for her. And this was a bet after all. It's supposed to be fun."

Leia handed a package to Han. "Either get dressed or call the bet off."

Han took the package from Leia as he gave her a disapproval frown. "Fine, I'll wear it on one condition?"

"And what is this condition?" Leia questioned with a mischief smile as Han raised an eyebrow in shock.

"That I have to wear this only in the medward." Han answered with a frown as Leia gave a mischief smile.

"You can go and cheer the patients up," Leia answered with a small grin as she handed him a robe and handed one to Jess. "You can wear this to the medward and back."

"Thanks Leia," Han walked into the bedroom as Fress smirked.

"That was mean, Leia," Fress pointed out. "On the other hand, cheering up the patients isn't a bad idea."

Jess perked up with a smile and nodded. "I wouldn't mind cheering up the patients, it's better then being hooted at from the rest of the crew on board the Executor. To be honest I didn't want to walk around the ship dressed like this," he paused for a second as Han walked out dressed in pure white. "Don't you look lovely."

Han groaned as he pulled on the robe and glared at Leia who gave an innocent smile. "You're not that innocent, sweetheart."

Jess pulled on the robe as he blushed. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Leia followed Han into dad's room as Anakin looked up with a mysterious expression as Han blushed beat red. "Come on Han, you know this will cheer dad up. Or mortify him."

"Mortify him?" Han questioned with a frown as Anakin raised a questioning eyebrow. "How do you mortify someone scary like Anakin?"

"Take the robe off and give me a twirl, pretty boy," Anakin smirked as if catching onto what this was suddenly about. Han chewed on his lower lip as Leia turned her attention to Luke who looked interested as well. "Well? Leia got you into the dress didn't she? Is that the reason you have the robe on?"

"Leia, whose idea was this originally?" Han questioned as suspicion crossed his features as Jess took his robe off. "Was it Anakin's idea, or yours?"

"It was more Anakin's idea," Leia answered with a smug grin. "I had to figure out how to get you to go with it."

"Give a twirl, Jess," Anakin encouraged with a wide grin as Jess turned around. "Nice, you have a girly figure," he teased as Han shook his head and bit on his lip. "Come on, Han don't be shy."

"You're cute, Anakin. Really cute," Han didn't sound impressed at all. "How did you convince Leia to go along with this?"

"It didn't take much," Leia answered with a small smile. "He mentioned this bet should've never been made, I agreed with it. And he suggested to make a compromise. The compromise was to get you to put on a dress or call the bet off. This isn't setting a good example for the children."

"Would it help if I got out of bed, down onto my knees and begged?" Anakin questioned with a tight smile.

Han shot Anakin a glare. "It might," he snipped in an irritated tone then paused for a second. It appeared Han was slowly losing his fear over Anakin. "All right, Jess did it. So can I," he took the robe off and walked between Luke and Anakin's bed and turned around.

"Don't ever become a drag queen," Anakin smirked as Han shot him a hurt look. "You would never pass."

"Gee thanks," Han pulled the robe over himself as he glanced at Leia. "Do we really have to walk through the medward with this on?"

"As long as Jess can take the dress off. so can you," Leia requested as Han nodded in agreement. "Good, go on and get dressed. Do me a favor, don't make a bet like this again."

Han quietly slipped out the door as Jess mouthed thank you then quickly followed Han out the door. Leia turned her attention to Anakin as he smirked. "Happy?"

"Very much so," Anakin answered honestly as Leia sat down in one of the chairs in the room. "Thanks for giving me a nightmare."

"You asked for it," Leia pointed out with a smirk. "Be careful what you wish for, right?"

"Right," Anakin smirked as he glanced at Luke then turned his attention back to Leia. "I did notice Brice taking holos of them both. I'll have to get a copy of each. Still Han in a dress is easier to swallow then you lying down beside Jabba."

"It's a brighter way to see it," Leia agreed as she sat down in one of the chairs in the room. "How are you two feeling?"

"A little better each day." Anakin answered honestly as Luke nodded in agreement.

"Dad and I have been bonding since we were moved in together," Luke said with a grin. "It's good to have a father."

Leia smiled in agreement as Padme entered the room. It was time to let Luke and Anakin rest some more. The more they rested, the sooner they would feel better. She stepped in beside Luke's bed as Padme leaned over Anakin going into a deep kiss. After all these years, they were still very much in love with each other. "I wonder how long it takes before they need air."

"It's good to see they still love each other," Luke pointed out with a smile. "Leia, do you have a way to time it?"

Anakin temporarily broke away from Padme. "Don't you two dare get any ideas."

"What was it Fress said, two minutes?" Leia questioned with a smirk as Anakin glared at her. "It's true isn't it?"

"I can't believe she told you that story." Anakin muttered under his breath. "I'm sure you have something better to do?"

"Not at the moment," Leia answered with a mischief smirk. "I really should let you two rest some more."

"Leia's right," Padme agreed with a smile. "I'll come back to check on you later, Ani," Anakin smiled in appreciation as she walked to Luke's side and hugged him. "Get some rest."

Leia stepped out of the room as Padme stepped in beside her. "How did you come up with the nickname for dad?"

"Ani is short for Anakin, his mother abbreviated his name when he was a child. His childhood friends called him that," Padme explained with a smile.

"I would've never guessed," Leia smiled as Padme nodded in agreement.

Padme reached into a small pouch at her side and produced a holo cube. She turned it on and showed it to Leia. "This is a recording of your new sibling."

Leia smiled as she studied the recording. The little image was barely the size of a small fruit. "I can't wait to meet my new sibling."

"Neither can your father and I," Padme agreed as Leia handed the recording back. "Do you have any plans for this afternoon?"

"No I don't," Leia answered honestly. "Did you have something in mind?"

"If we get Coruscant back, how about a shopping spree?" Padme questioned as Leia smiled in appreciation. "And for now, lets spend the afternoon together. That's if your smuggler can go a few hours without you."

"He'll get over it," Leia smirked as they headed towards the bridge. It was time to check in to see if there was any news from the spies. They planned to drop from hyperspace in an hour. She had feeling it wasn't going to be as easy as they made it sound during the meeting. Spending the afternoon with Padme sounded like a good idea to her. It appeared they shared more then a few things in common. Anakin was right, she was a lot like her mother.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	29. Chapter 29

Two weeks later

Anakin sat down in his office. He was thankful to finally be released from the med ward for half a day. The other half, he promised to return to rest some more. He wasn't quite in as much pain as he was two weeks ago. Which was a relief for him, it was down to a severe dull ache. He was finally able to walk under his own power again. In the past week he needed to speak with Thrawn, word reached him how he was able to move more then half of the military away from Coruscant and that only sparked suspicion. On the other hand, Palpatine could be setting up Thrawn so they would suspect Thrawn was still with the Empire.

The door opened as Thrawn entered with a calm collected expression on his face as Anakin gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Have a seat, Admiral." Thrawn sat down as Anakin pushed a sheet in front of him. "Admiral Ackbar asked me to speak with you. I've asked my daughter to join us. She should be here in a few minutes, I wanted to speak with you first. I heard you are able to still command the Imperial Navy."

"I assure you that I have left," Thrawn explained in a patient tone. "I suspect Palpatine wants the Alliance to place suspicion on me. Once I realized Palpatine has yet to remove my status, I abused it."

"So I heard," Anakin released a frustrated sigh as he reached out with his mind to Thrawn and noted the man was telling the truth. He didn't detect any deception coming from the Chiss. "You're speaking the truth, Palpatine really likes to place suspicion where it does not belong."

Thrawn gave a short nod in agreement as the door opened and closed. Leia settled into a chair beside Thrawn as Anakin turned his attention to Leia. "Palpatine is attempting to setup Thrawn."

"To take the downfall, but for what?" Leia questioned in concern as Anakin sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin. "Father?"

"When I was talking with Obi-Wan on the plain, he said to be weary of the drinking water," Anakin explained with a serious expression. "It is possible Palpatine is setting up Thrawn to take the down fall."

"What have they done to the drinking water?" Leia questioned with a curious expression.

"Obi-Wan wouldn't say," Anakin answered with a worried expression. "Could be tainted with poison, infection, and who knows at this point. We won't know until we take Coruscant back."

Leia heaved a frustrated sigh as she turned her attention to Thrawn. "Do you know what that could mean?"

"No I do not," Thrawn answered honestly. "There is no telling what he plans to do with the water supply. It would be leaving a mess behind for the Alliance to clean up."

"Thank you for being honest, Admiral," Leia spoke with a tight smile. She turned her attention to Anakin with a sigh. "Dad, what are you doing this morning?"

"Besides this?" Anakin questioned with a small grin. Jess and Fress were having a fun time instructing Brice, he wasn't too eager to take the child under his wing again. He knew how much it meant to the couple to be working with their son. "Not much until Jess steps away from training Brice. They really enjoy working with their son."

Leia smiled in understanding and nodded. "And you don't want to take that away from them. You really have come a long way. I was wondering, would you like to grab some lunch?"

"I would love too," Anakin agreed with a grin. "I promised Kieran I would come back and rest this afternoon. Mustn't make the good doc mad again."

"Is this where Luke gets his stubbornness from?" Leia teased as Anakin smirked. She nodded to Thrawn as he smiled in agreement.

"One more thing, Admiral before you leave," Anakin spoke up with a frown. Thrawn looked at him questioning. "How would you like to stay aboard the Executor for a while? We're going to have a meeting in the next few days planning our move on Coruscant, and we would like to hear your perspective."

"I would be delighted to stay and help with the planning," Thrawn answered with a smile.

"Excellent, I'll have Captain Piett show you to your quarters," Anakin spoke as he hit his com unit. Piett walked through the door as Anakin gestured to Thrawn. "Captain, would you be kind enough to show Thrawn to his quarters. He's agreed to stay aboard while we plan our move on Coruscant."

"Gladly general," Piett answered with a smile. "This way Admiral."

Thrawn followed Piett out of Anakin's office as Leia turned her attention to Anakin with a frown. "I scanned him with the Force, Leia and I didn't detect any deception from him. I wouldn't be surprised if Palpatine is setting him up to take the down fall for this one."

Leia released a frustrated sigh as Anakin stood up and walked around his desk. She stood up as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave a light squeeze. "How about that lunch, dad?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Anakin agreed with a smile. "I get to spend time with my daughter and that makes me happy."

"I was thinking, did you want to head planetside?" Leia questioned with a frown. "We won't be leaving for another eight hours."

"We have time to do that," Anakin agreed as they walked out of his office. He let his arm drop from Leia's shoulders as they headed towards the docking bays. The Alliance had decided to make a supply run before attempting to retake Coruscant. They stopped at an Alliance controlled world for supplies. "I'm paying," he offered before Leia had a chance to say anything. She nodded in silent agreement. He hoped that Kieran didn't hear about him heading planetside, especially after he promised he would not head down.

* * *

As Anakin and Leia walked down the ramp of the shuttle that took them planetside, Kieran walked up to them with a disapproval expression on his face causing Anakin to grimace. "Kieran, what are you doing down here?"

"Over seeing the supply run for the medward," Kieran answered with a frown. "I had your medic on board double check the supply list to make sure none of them were your old meds. I do need your signature since you're here."

"All right," Anakin agreed as he signed the data pad and handed it back to Kieran. "Leia and I are going for lunch, then we'll head back. Is that okay with you?"

Kieran released a frustrated sigh as he shook his head. "As if I could ever stop you now. It's fine, make sure you come back up afterwards. No more then two hours tops."

"I can agreed to that," Anakin agreed with a smile. Kieran walked off as Anakin led Leia to the nearest free speeder. "Any ideas where you want to go?"

"I have one idea," Leia answered with a mischief smile. "How about seeing an old friend."

"An old friend?" Anakin questioned sounding mystified. Leia didn't know anything about his old past friends besides the obvious, they were on board the Executor. "Besides the obvious, Leia. Who would that be?"

Leia gave Anakin a mystified smile as she climbed into the speeder. He would have to trust her on this. He started the engine as Leia directed him to the restaurant she had in mind.

As they neared the restaurant he noticed the words Kits place, Tatooine cuisine on the front of the building causing Anakin to frown. Kit? It can't be. He felt nervous all of a sudden as he glanced at Leia with a serious expression. "Is this your mother's idea?"

"Yes," Leia answered honestly as she eyed him with concern. "She told me he was one of your childhood friends and believed you could win the pod race that day," she explained as a man walked out with a frown as Anakin turned his attention to the man.

"Kit?" Anakin questioned sounding a little unsure as the man gave a grin.

"Anakin?" Kit questioned with a widening grin as Anakin climbed out of speeder and hugged him. "It's good to see you again. You look good for someone who should be in his middle age."

"It's a long story," Anakin answered with a serious expression. "Is there someplace private where we can go and talk?"

"We can go into my office," Kit suggested with a subtle smile. "Padme gave me the short version, is it true?"

"Yeah it's true," Anakin answered with a frown. "This is our daughter Leia, and our son Luke is milling about somewhere."

"Nice to meet you, Leia. Your father and I go way back," Kit introduced with a smile as he shook her hand. "I have a private area so you and your father can dine in peace?"

"It's all right, Kit," Anakin declined with a smile. "We don't want special treatment, just to eat."

"Sounds good," Kit agreed as he led the way into the building. He held the door open allowing Anakin and Leia to enter. He glanced around the restaurant noticing quite a few objects from Tatooine including reruns of pod races. Other holo units had other games playing. "What do you think?"

"Impressive," Anakin spoke with a smile as he followed Kit into what he assumed was Kit's office. He wondered how much Padme had told Kit about his past. He had a feeling Kit already knew he was Vader. "What did Padme tell you?"

"She gave me the short version," Kit answered honestly. "You two married during the clone wars, she became pregnant with twins and you dived off the deep end when she was eight months a long and became Vader. Are you sorry?"

"I am sorry for everything I have done," Anakin answered honestly. "I have many regrets in my life. I missed out on raising the twins with Padme, that's my biggest one. I wasn't there for them for the past twenty-one years."

"Thats the Anakin Skywalker I remember," Kit gave a satisfied smile as he turned his attention to Leia. "The meal is on the house today."

"You don't have too, Kit," Anakin rejected with a frown. "You are running a business after all."

"I insist, Anakin," Kit argued. "I view you more as a guest and friend then a customer."

"We would not want to impose," Leia spoke up with a neutral expression. "Dad said he was buying."

"You're not imposing, Leia," Kit answered with a smile. "I insist."

"All right," Anakin agreed with a smile as a waiter stepped into the room. "Thank you Kit, I appreciate it. If there is anything I can help you with, let me know."

"I appreciate it, Anakin," Kit stood up and turned his attention to the waiter. "Would you show Anakin and Leia to a table. They are my guests and their meals are on the house."

"Yes sir," the waiter agreed with a smile as he led the way out. "This way, General and Princess."

Anakin leaned towards Leia and whispered. "If he's paying, then maybe it wouldn't hurt to leave a nice tip with the waiter?"

"I can agree with that," Leia agreed with a smile. "I really like Kit."

"He's a good friend, Leia. It's hard to find people like him," Anakin explained with a smile as the waiter placed down menus then walked off for a few minutes leaving them alone to decide on their meals. He glanced over the menu and grinned as he saw Bantha steak and tubers. It sounded good to him, he hadn't had Bantha steak in years. He was curious about how Kit got off Tatooine. He was interested in hearing his story.

* * *

Leia watched as the waiter took their plates away. She turned her attention to Kit as he sat down at the table and turned his attention to Leia with a smile. "The meal was excellent, thank you Kit."

"I'm pleased to hear it, Leia," Kit gave a smile as he turned his attention to Anakin with a grin. "How was your steak, Anakin?"

"Just like mom used to make," Anakin answered honestly. "I'm curious, Kit. How did you get off Tatooine and start this restaurant?"

"I'm sure you would like to hear that story," Kit answered honestly. "It wasn't easy and I had to save enough to free myself as a slave first. It took ten years to save enough credits to buy my way off the planet and they were able to take me this far. I worked in the kitchen at the Rylers Restaurant until I had enough credits to start my own. After you won your freedom, Anakin. It gave other slaves on Tatooine hope that they could get free as well. And many did."

"Mom was right, I really did bring hope to those that had none," Anakin gave a saddened smile.

"I heard what happened to your mother," Kit gave an saddened expression. "I also started hearing this story from the Raiders, they got worse after a rumor started circulating about an angry god with a blue laser sword?" Anakin turned his attention away from Kit just as Leia saw guilt cross his eyes. "Anakin. that was you wasn't it?"

"It was and I shouldn't haven't done it," Anakin explained with a frown. "I could've left with mom without being noticed. I was so angry. I found mom just in time for her to die in my arms and they were responsible for her condition. Padme was the only one person I ever told this too."

Leia watched Anakin as he looked down at the table. She wondered if this was the point in time where it helped push him towards the dark side. She reached across the table and touched his hand. "Did this help push you towards the dark side?"

"More like dabbling," Anakin admitted with a serious expression. "Leia, it's going to allow me to pin point students dabbling. It doesn't make it right on what I did."

"I know," Leia agreed sadly as she gently grasped his hand. Before another word could be spoken the waiter came back to the table with a troubled expression on his face.

"Is something wrong, Jiles?" Kit questioned turning his attention to the man who nodded his head.

"I have to leave early, the med ward just called and my daughter has fallen ill again," Jiles explained with a worried expression.

"Just go," Kit said with an understanding smile. "She's need you now."

"Thank you, Kit," Jiles turned around and hurried towards the door as Kit turned his attention to Anakin with a serious expression.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Anakin questioned as Kit nodded. "What's going on with his daughter?"

"She needs a life saving operation and Jiles doesn't have the credits for it. I've offered to pay for the surgery, but he declined," Kit explained with a serious expression. "He doesn't want charity, if it's going to save her life. Credits don't matter. Her life does."

Leia glanced at Anakin with a frown as he chewed on his lower lip. How do you pay for something without the person finding out. There time planetside was limited. She turned her attention to Kit. "How much do they want?"

"Twenty-thousand," Kit answered honestly as Anakin leaned back rubbing his chin with his free hand. "You're thinking about it, aren't you, Anakin? I'm willing to go in half."

Leia turned her attention to Anakin as he gave a short nod in agreement. "Dad, I'm willing to put up five thousand if you put up the other half?"

"Lets go talk to the medic, take care of the bill and have them offer the surgery without Jiles knowing," Anakin agreed as Kit grinned.

"I appreciate it, Anakin," Kit stood up and waved someone over. "I have something to do, Lilly, do you mind holding down the fort for a while?"

"Sure thing, Kit," Lilly answered with a smile. Kit stood up as Leia and Anakin stood up and headed towards the door.

* * *

Anakin watched as Jiles sat by his daughters bedside as he glanced at Leia with a frown. She looked sad from the scene that was before them. They listened to Jiles reject the surgery due to finance issues. He nodded to Leia as they walked towards the medic who had walked out of the room a minute a go as Kit, Anakin, and Leia approached the medic.

"Dr. Jeckens, I'm Princess Leia Organa and this is General Anakin Skywalker, may we talk with you in private?" Leia questioned as the medic turned towards her with a smile.

"Princess Leia," Jeckens gave a short bow. "Of course, this way," the medic led them into his office as Anakin closed the door behind them. Kit sat down in one of the chairs as Leia took the other seat. He stood at ease as the medic sat down in the chair behind the desk. "What can I do for you?"

"We're here to discuss the surgery for Jiles daughter at our discretion," Leia answered with a softened expression. "Kit told us about her and her condition. We're here to pay for her surgery."

"I'm willing to put ten thousand down and Anakin and Leia have agreed to come up with the other half," Kit explained with a frown. "I'm Jiles boss and I offered once already, but he refused. I know she will die without it."

"I think we can work something out," the medic agreed with a smile. "I'm a little frustrated he's refusing to do the surgery, and I had offered to do it for free. He won't budge on it."

"Did he give a good reason?" Anakin questioned in curiosity as the medic shook his head.

"He feels like a charity case," the medic explained with a frustrated expression. "Her life is more important then credits, I gave him time to think it over and hopefully he'll realize this is her last chance. For his daughter's sake. I hope he agrees."

"Dad, maybe you should go talk to him?" Leia suggested with a frown as Anakin turned his attention to Leia. "Out of everyone here, you have the biggest regrets."

"And lose Jile's trust in Kit?" Anakin questioned sounding a little surprised Leia made the suggestion in the first place. "No, I would never compromise Kit's trust with Jiles."

The medic looked a little confused as he watched Anakin with disbelief. "You don't look old enough to be..."

"As much as I agree with you, Anakin. Leia's right," Kit agreed with Leia causing Anakin to frown. "Maybe you should talk to him. Do you remember how you felt when Palpatine lied to you about your family being dead? How did you feel?"

Anakin heaved a heavy sigh as he glanced at Kit who waited patiently for an answer. "Palpatine most likely thought that would've killed the remaining part of me. I was crushed. I didn't trust Padme's judgement and I regretted it. I missed out on raising Luke and Leia with Padme."

"How do you think Jiles will feel if he doesn't agree to have the surgery done for his daughter?" Kit questioned causing Anakin to release a frustrated sigh. "Talk to him, Anakin. Share your story with him, out of everyone in this room. You can connect with him the most."

"I'm a little confused on something," the medic spoke up. "Who are you? You don't look old enough to be her father?"

Anakin smirked as he glanced at Leia who shook her head sadly. He turned his attention to the medic with a serious expression. "I am actually. I was known as Vader for the past twenty-one years. I transferred my memories into a clone."

"Oh," the medic fell silent for a minute. "I agree with Leia and Kit, you should talk with him."

"Don't worry about me, Anakin. The worst that could happen is he'll get mad with me and quit," Kit pointed out with frown. "He's bound to find out sooner or later."

Anakin released a frustrated sigh as he stood up. He was out numbered three to one. "I'll go talk with him, which room is his daughter in?"

"Thirty four, just down the hall way to the left," the medic answered as Anakin walked out of the room and headed towards the room the medic indicated. Jiles was on his knees leaning his head on the side of the bed his daughter was resting on. He sensed a lot of grief coming from the man in the Force. He approached the bedside and tapped Jiles on the shoulder. Jiles looked up as shock crossed his face. "Don't be mad with Kit, he told me of what's going on. I want to talk with you for a bit, I want you to hear me out before you object."

"How do you know Kit again?" Jiles questioned as he stared at Anakin with a frown. "Kit normally doesn't say anything about what we tell him. He must trust you."

"We were childhood friends on Tatooine," Anakin answered honestly. "He was the only one who believed I could win the pod race, be the first human to win it."

"Do I have much choice?" Jiles questioned as Anakin placed his hand onto the man's shoulder. "I'm going to take that as a no."

"You have a choice but I prefer not to give you that choice," Anakin explained as Jiles released a frustrated sigh and stood up. "Let's go find a private place to talk," Jiles followed Anakin out of the room and towards a private area where no one could listen in. He entered the room and closed the door behind Jiles. He gestured to a chair that looked comfortable as Anakin sat in the chair across from it.

"What's your story?" Jiles questioned with a curious expression. "You don't look as old as Kit."

"I am and I'm not," Anakin answered honestly as Jiles raised a questioning eyebrow. "It's a long story, I'll give you the short version. I have many regrets in my life and not being able to raise my children with my wife is my biggest one. I was Vader. My friend and former Padawan transferred my memories from my old body into this one. My daughter pulled me back to the light side. For twenty years I was under the impression that my wife and my child was dead due to my decision to turn to the dark side. I didn't turn away when my wife was trying to help me see reason and it nearly cost me my family."

"Who are your children?" Jiles questioned as Anakin reached into his pocket and pulled out a holo cube and switched it on. Leia and Luke appeared as Jiles eyes widened in shock. "How does your story relate to mine? It's so much money and I can't possibly ask anyone to take up the bill."

"I know you don't have much credits to your name. I can understand not accepting financial assistance when you need it the most. Kit, Leia, and I are willing to put up the credits to pay for the surgery, no conditions and you don't have to pay us back. Your daughter's life is more important than a mere object of affection. Would you rather live knowing you did everything possible for your daughter? Or live to regret not accepting help when you need it the most?" Anakin questioned with a serious expression. "Living with regret for the rest of your life is worse when you don't put your pride and stubbornness aside and accept help when it's freely given."

Jiles fell silent as Anakin waited patiently for an answer. He stood up and placed a hand on the man's shoulder hoping Jiles was weighing the pros and cons of what he had just told him. Jiles started shaking as Leia entered the room. "I don't know what to say?"

"Say you will accept," Leia gently spoke as Jiles looked up at her. "My father, Kit, and I are willing to handle your financial situation. I want you to be prepared to help your daughter recover, that's our only condition."

"Is Vader really your father?" Jiles questioned as Leia nodded.

"He is," Leia admitted with a frown. "He doesn't go by that name anymore. He's in the process of redeeming himself and we're supporting him every step of the way."

"You have an amazing daughter," Jiles pointed out as Anakin smiled in agreement. "Tell the medic to go ahead with the surgery. I don't know how to repay you or…"

"Just be there, we're not asking for the credits back," Anakin repeated with a gentle smile. "Come on, you can tell the medic yourself."

"Okay," Jiles agreed as they stood up and headed towards the door. Leia gave a relieved smile as she held the door open as Jiles quickly walked past her.

Anakin fell into step beside Leia as she glanced at him with a frown. "What did you say to him?"

"What he needed to hear," Anakin answered as they neared the medics office. "I told him he would regret not accepting help and living with that regret is worse than knowing you gave it everything you had."

"I knew you would find the right words," Leia gave a smile as Anakin silently agreed with her. A little girls life depended on him finding the right words.

The medic had convinced the hospital to take it as a charity case. Anakin, Leia, and Kit decided to make a generous donation to the hospital. Anakin felt it was the least they could do. The surgery was scheduled to take place the next morning. They could not stick around to see how everything went. They had to start making plans to retake Coruscant. Kit had promised to keep in touch with how things went. He decided it wasn't a bad idea to keep in contact with his oldest friend now that he knew where Kit was.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	30. Chapter 30

Fress glanced at Anakin as Brice stood beside him. Anakin was just about fully recovered and ready to take over Brice's training again. She had a feeling he could've taken over a couple of weeks ago, but she suspected he deliberately let them train Brice allowing them to build a stronger bond with their son. She felt the twins move as she placed her hand on top of her tummy. Jess was leading the commando team with Han, they were in charge of taking out the shields. Ahsoka had taken over as squad leader.

"General Skywalker, we're ready to get under way," Fress heard Admiral Ackbar command causing her to smile tightly. Thrawn and Ackbar were working together, between the two she was positive they would succeed.

"Acknowledged Admiral," Anakin answered as he turned his attention to Piett. "Are all squads accounted for?"

"Yes general, waiting on your signal," Piett answered as Fress nodded in agreement. She was in charge of half of the squad leads and Anakin was in charge of the other half.

"General Colias?" Anakin questioned.

"Accounted for, General," Fress answered with a grin. "Awaiting your signal."

"Captain, get us into hyperspace," Anakin commanded as Piett relayed the orders to the communications teams. Fress listened as the signal went out and she heard the engines starting up. The stars turned into lines as they made the jump.

Fress turned her attention to Anakin as he glanced at her with a tight smile. "Ready or not, here we go."

"I have a feeling everything will go well," Anakin said with a reassuring smile. "We'll find a nice place to raise the children."

"I hope so," Fress agreed with a smile. "It would be nice to stop running and stay in one place for once," Anakin gave a slight nod in agreement as Padme walked onto the bridge and stepped in beside Anakin.

Padme leaned into Anakin as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head against his shoulder. "No matter what happens, we're in this together."

"I would feel better if you weren't on board," Anakin pointed out as he placed his hand onto her stomach. "You have our child to think about."

"Ani, you better not lose," Padme pointed out with a slight smile. "I can't bear the thought of losing you again. No pressure."

"No pressure?" Anakin questioned as Padme gave a mystified smile. She leaned her head up and kissed him on the lips. He pulled back looking into her eyes. "Sure, no pressure at all."

"General, we're coming out of hyperspace," a lieutenant informed Anakin as Fress turned her attention to the officer. She watched as the lines turned into stars again. There was no navy imperials around the planet causing a sinking feeling to settle into the pit of her stomach.

"Give me a long range scan," Anakin commanded as Padme looked concerned. Fress turned her attention to communications.

"Any communication from the ground team?" Fress questioned as the officer shook his head no. She turned her attention to Anakin who looked as perplexed as she felt. "I suddenly have a bad feeling about this."

"I cannot detect any warships but our own, General," the officer reported with a neutral expression. "It's almost like they abandoned the planet."

"Captain, get our best hackers on it and do not let Thrawn know. I want to know who gave the orders to leave the planet defenseless," Anakin commanded as Piett acknowledged. "Get into touch with the ground crew, maybe they can shed some light on what's going on planet side."

"Yes General."

* * *

Jess like Han and the others decided to wear mouth masks and gloves for protection. He wasn't sure if what the people had was contagious or not but they were not willing to chance it. The Imperials abandoned the planet twelve days prior to them reaching the planet and they found scores of alien bodies at the med ward. So far the medics were doing double shifts over time caring for the sickened individuals. Humans were not getting sick, it was mind boggling. The last thing that needed to happen was this virus crossing the species barrier.

Jess opened the door to one of the building complexes and could smell rotting bodies. The stench was overwhelming nearly causing him to gag. "Didn't Anakin say to be weary of the drinking water?"

"Bodily fluid contact?" Han questioned with a frown as he turned his attention to Jess. "How does Anakin know it's the water?"

"He had contact with Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan told him to be weary of the drinking water," Jess answered simply. "It's a Force thing."

"Right," Han muttered under his breath. "It's a Force thing. The fleet should be above Coruscant by now. We should let Anakin know what's going on down here."

"I'm sure Fress and Leia are worried," Jess agreed with a serious expression. "We should let them know we're okay for now," he tapped his comlink as he heard Fress's relieved tone answer. "Fress, it's bad down here. There is some kind of bacteria or virus killing hundreds of aliens down here. Didn't Obi-Wan say to be weary of the drinking water?"

Fress didn't answer right away and he guessed she was discussing this with Anakin. A minute later he heard her sweet voice again. "He did. Sounds like the Imperials contaminated the drinking water. First priority is having it analyzed to find out what we're dealing with, put out a boil water advisory, and then we should purify the drinking water. Anakin is gathering a biohazard team as we speak."

"Make sure they suit up," Jess requested. "There is no telling how this stuff is spread, we suspect its through fluid bodily contact."

"Copy that, I'll let them know," Fress answered. "Brice and I will stay up here until we know more."

"I was about to suggest the same thing," Jess felt relief flood him. At least they were on the same page where Brice's safety was concerned. "I love you both."

"We love you, Jess, stay safe," Fress returned before she broke contact with them.

Jess turned his attention to Han and Chewie who was milling a safe distance from all the dead bodies. He didn't feel comfortable leaving Chewie here, he would hate to see the wookiee contract this disease. "I'm thinking, Chewie may be safer back at the Falcon."

"I tried already, he's insistent to stay here," Han explained with a worried expression. "I don't want to see anything happen to him. What's the plan?"

"Anakin is sending a team down to attempt to diagnose the type of disease we're dealing with," Jess explained with a frown. "They're going to send out a boil water alert and purify the water supply. Do you mind staying here and overseeing the cleanup while I make a run to the landing field to meet the team? Or do you want to come?"

"I'll come if Chewie comes with me," Han answered as he turned his attention to his oldest best friend. Chewie grunted he would come with them to the landing field.

They had cleanup crews in the process of removing the bodies from the scene as Jess put one of the command crews in charge and then he led the way back to the speeder.

* * *

Anakin approached Fress noticing she looked a little stressed. He didn't want her to be stressed due to the fact she was pregnant. He worried she would put herself into premature labor. He placed a hand onto her shoulder as Fress glanced up with a slight smile. "Don't worry, Jess will be fine. It sounds like it's only targeting two species of alien and no humans."

"I can't help but worry. What if Jess comes into contact with it? What if I lose him?" Fress questioned with worry as Padme stepped in beside Fress. "I'll end up raising the twins on my own."

"You have the twins to think about," Padme pointed out with a concerned expression. "This stress isn't good for you. I don't want to see you end up in premature labor."

"I know," Fress paused for a second as Anakin wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I appreciate the concern."

"What does your heart tell you?" Anakin questioned with a smile remembering what his mother used to tell him.

Fress paused for a second as her shoulders suddenly relaxed. "Jess will be fine," Anakin nodded in agreement as he sensed the same thing. "I can sense it."

"We'll get it figured out and how to treat it, okay?" Anakin questioned gently as Fress gave an appreciative smile. "I'm just as worried for everyone down there. Leia is really worried about Han."

"I imagine she is," Fress agreed as Padme gave her a hug. "I'm not the only one with a loved one down there. At least Brice will stay safe."

Anakin nodded in agreement as he released his grip on her as he heard someone address him. He turned his attention to the communications officer. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"We have an incoming transmission from the main medward planet side, General," the lieutenant explained.

"Patch them through," Anakin commanded as he turned his attention to Padme with a weary smile. "If I need a political view from this conversation?"

"I'll handle this from a political view if you need me too, Ani," Padme agreed with a warm smile.

"Thanks Angel," Anakin turned his attention to who looked like a medic under severe stress. "I am General Skywalker of the Alliance Military, in charge of the Executor. To whom I'm speaking too?"

"I'm head director of the Coruscant emergency med ward, my name is Doctor Ormond, the Imperials abandoned us two weeks ago just before the outbreak occurred. I'm here to offer my services to you."

"Perhaps you can shed light on how this infection occurs and how it can be transferred? Send up reports to my team, you can contact them three channels below this one," Anakin explained patiently as the medic gave a weary smile. "I'll get my best people working on it."

"I was hoping to speak with Vader, I'm under the impression he joined the Alliance and the Executor followed him shortly after," the medic spoke with a nervous tone as Anakin glanced at Padme who gave him an encouraging smile.

Anakin turned his attention back to the medic, he gave a tight smile. "It's a long story, I was him," he answered honestly as Padme stepped in beside him. "As for defecting, I wanted to be with my family again."

"I didn't see that one coming," Ormond commented sounding a little confused. "You look a little young to be him."

"Long story short," Padme spoke up with a slight smile. "Through the Force two Jedi aboard were able to move his memories into a clone. He's an older man trapped inside a younger version of himself."

"I have heard rumors that Palpatine has done similar things," Ormond gave a tight weary smile. "Your real name is Skywalker? Any relation to Commander Skywalker by any chance?"

"Luke is my son," Anakin answered without hesitation. Everyone on board knew their relations and word had spread like wild fire about Padme, Luke, and Leia. Did he say Palpatine did something similar? If that's the case, he could have a few of his clones hidden away. He would have to look further into that rumor. "Padme is my wife, she is more than capable of handling anything you need from a political stand point. Leia Organa is our daughter. Her birthright name is Skywalker."

"That's a good reason to defect," Ormond commented with a weary smile as Anakin gave a short nod in agreement. "The infection is bacterial, it kills in less than 96 hours. It's super aggressive. We have discovered it's in the water supply. We have already issued a boil water advisory, we have a team working on purifying the water. It's spread from bleeding sores on the body. The only known cure is a bacta dunk if we can get them into the tank in time."

"Doctor, I have a team ready. Where do you need help the most?" Anakin questioned with a frown as Ormond gave an appreciative smile.

"I need lab workers to help sort blood samples to make sure we're treating for the right infection, help test the water to make sure the bacteria is gone from the supply. And a cleanup crew to help remove bodies from the complexes. The ones we were not able to reach in time. Have them meet me at the med ward and I will sort the individuals according to their skills."

"I'll send the team there," Anakin acknowledged with a frown. "Is there anything else you need help with?"

"Not at the moment," Ormond admitted honestly. "I'll keep you posted. Thank you for the assistance."

"You're welcome," Anakin killed the transmission as he turned his attention to Padme as she shook her head sadly. "Fress, get into contact with Jess and let him know he's to take the team to the main medward on Coruscant. The team will be assorted to skills to where Doctor Ormond needs them the most."

"You got it, Anakin," Fress agreed as she turned on her comlink on and started speaking into it.

"Padme, get into contact with Mon Mothma updating her on what's going on. Can you leave out the bit where someone gave the orders to leave Coruscant abandoned? I don't know who gave the order and this will place suspicion immediately onto Thrawn. For all I know, Isard could be behind this one. There is a good chance she may know that Palpatine is gone, and if she is anything like I remember about her. She's going to manipulate others into spreading lies for her doing."

"You suspect she released the bacteria into the water supply and gave the order into abandoning Coruscant?" Padme questioned in disbelief as Anakin nodded.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Anakin answered honestly. "I have a team working on getting to the bottom of this. Until I know more, I don't want to arrest the wrong individual by accident."

Padme smiled as she leaned her head up and kissed Anakin on the lips. She pulled back as he gave a mystified expression. "You're more mature now then you were during the clone wars."

"Experiences of wrongly accusing someone can back fire, Ahsoka was a good example of that," Anakin explained with a frown. "I don't want to see that happen. Thrawn is too good at the strategy game to lose him as an ally."

"What do you want me to tell Mon when she asks about the Imperials abandoning Coruscant?" Padme questioned with a serious expression. "She's going to want to know."

"Tell her at the moment, we're unaware of who issued the order directly. I will let her know who gave the orders once I have evidence," Anakin answered as Padme nodded in agreement.

"I can agree with that," Padme kissed Anakin on the cheek. "I'll go make the call now. She's going to want to know what's going on here."

"I'll see you later," Anakin returned the kiss quickly before she pulled away and walked off the bridge. He glanced at Fress as she walked up beside him. "What do you think?"

"Thrawn's being set up, I can sense it," Fress answered after a long pause as Anakin nodded in agreement. He hoped they could get the evidence before they arrested Thrawn without evidence. Knowing Fey'lya, that could still happen. If it was Isard behind this, where was she? Was she still planetside in hiding or did she really leave? The faster they got to the bottom of this, the better.

* * *

Ysanne Isard stood on the bridge of her new super star destroyer. It was close to being completed. She turned around to an officer standing behind her as he kept his features neutral. "Find me Lord Vader, bring him to me in chains and on his knees. He will pay for his treachery. He is most likely aboard the Executor."

"Yes director," the officer acknowledged as he left to carry out his orders.

Vader will die for allowing the Alliance to gain so much control back. She was in the process of setting up Thrawn to take the fall for abandoning Coruscant in it's desperate time of need. She will get revenge for Palpatine.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	31. Chapter 31

Anakin finished submitting restraining orders against Fey'lya to prevent him from coming aboard the Executor. Thawn had agreed to stay on board until they got to the bottom of who sent out the orders to abandon Coruscant. He agreed he was being set up in the long run. And knowing Fey'lya, he would not resist arresting Thrawn on grounds of high treason. Especially after how he got treated by the Bothan he didn't trust him. Mon Mothma had reluctantly agreed to the restraining order.

Leia was standing on the bridge with him looking less amused by the order given. Under the circumstances, Anakin was not about to allow Thrawn to take the down fall for something that was not his doing. He knew Thrawn well enough to know when the Chiss was lying or not. His people had a high standard of honesty to live up to. He was expecting a call from the Bothan as soon as he read the letter.

"I don't agree with this," Leia repeated for the tenth time causing Anakin to roll his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, General."

"Until I know who issued what order, I don't see a choice. Especially after how the fur ball had treated me back on Home One," Anakin explained for what felt like was the hundredth time. "Remember what he did? If Thrawn isn't behind this, I don't want to lose him as an ally. He's a brilliant mind and his people have a high standard of living. I sense he's being set up and Fress agrees with me. Please trust me on this."

"Fey'lya won't be happy," Leia pointed out with a frown. "I can see him protesting that order as soon as he sees it."

"I never did say he would be happy about it. I know he's going to make a fuss. I would be disappointed if he didn't," Anakin explained with a frown. "I'm doing this for his own good."

"What do you mean by that?" Leia asked sounding a little testy.

"You don't want to see the fur ball make the same mistake twice, do you? If he did, it would discredit his abilities as a senator on how to make the right call," Anakin explained patiently as Leia paused for a second.

"Issuing that order discredits him," Leia argued with an angry expression.

"Maybe he's in the wrong profession," Anakin pointed out as if he couldn't help speaking that thought out loud.

"No one said he was perfect," Leia pointed out with a frown. "And he admitted to Fress he acted prematurely with your judgment call. You should give him a chance he can make the right call."

Anakin released a frustrated sigh as he glanced at Leia. Did Fey'lya admit his wrong doing to Fress? Maybe he needed to give the fur ball a chance like everyone else did with him. He just didn't want to see the wrong move made against Thrawn until they had all the facts first. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Talk with Fey'lya and decide if you want to lift the restraining order or not," Leia answered honestly causing Anakin to pause. "Since you issued it, you're the only one who can lift it. If Mon feels the need, she can force you to lift it."

"Fine, I'll talk with him," Anakin agreed with a frustrated sigh. "If I sense he wants to arrest Thrawn before we get actual evidence, I will not lift it."

"I can agree with that," Leia agreed with a small smile. She leaned her head up and kiss him on the cheek. "Just don't add any more fuel to the fire, all right?"

"Anything for you, Princess," Anakin gave a slight smile in agreement.

"Thanks dad," Leia smiled before she headed towards the entrance of the bridge.

"General, there is an incoming transmission from Home One," the communications officer reported as Anakin turned his attention to the officer. "Marked private sir."

"Redirect the communication to my office," Anakin ordered as he walked off the bridge heading towards his office. He had a feeling Fey'lya just saw the memo. As he approached his office, he noticed Thrawn was waiting for him. "Admiral."

"I suspect it is Fey'lya," Thrawn pointed out with a cool expression. "Is this still a good idea?"

"Leia asked me to think over the order and decide if to lift the restriction order or not," Anakin explained with a frown. "As soon as I lift the restriction order, Fey'lya can have you arrested."

"He has that power off the ship," Thrawn pointed out in a calm manner. "If he feels I'm behind it, it would be left up to you to get to the bottom of the truth."

"I'm pretty sure I know who it is," Anakin explained as he opened the door allowing Thrawn to enter. "Palpatine had a side fling with someone by the name of Ysane Isard. Knowing her I would not put this move past her," he paused for a second as he reflected on what Thrawn just said. He shut the door as he turned towards Thrawn who had settled into one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Would you be upset if Fey'lya had you arrested?"

"For something I did not do?" Thrawn questioned as Anakin walked to his chair and sat down. "Forgive me, General. It's almost like you fear of losing me as an ally."

"I always knew you were quick on the uptake," Anakin pointed out with a small smile. "Since you want honesty. Yes, I do fear of losing you as ally. We really could use someone of your caliber in the Alliance Military."

"I see," Thrawn set back with a thoughtful expression on his face as Anakin watched him with a neutral expression. "Lets hear him out first. I have faith you will get to the bottom of this getting me out of the detention center."

"All right," Anakin felt stunned that Thrawn was going along with this to begin with. Maybe it had the fact to do with him knowing that Thrawn was innocent in all of this. He had faith that Thrawn was not behind this. He took a deep breath and slowly released it as he turned on the communication device.

Fey'lya's image replaced the Alliance symbol as he noticed Padme and Mon standing behind him causing Anakin to curse under his breath. Mon planned to force him to lift it. "Hello General. I believe we need to have a chat on where your loyalties lie."

"You have nerve," Anakin shot back with an irritated tone. "My loyalties are with the Alliance. It's you I don't trust."

"I suppose this has to do with how I treated you four months ago when you first stepped aboard Home One?" Fey'lya questioned with a knowing expression as Anakin nodded. "I suppose I owe you an apology."

"You can stay off my ship for starters," Anakin suggested with a tight smile. "And leave Thrawn alone until I get to the bottom of this. I sense he's not the one who issued the orders."

"Do you have someone in mind that would have the resources to plant fake evidence, General?" Mon questioned with a curious expression as Anakin gave a short nod. "And who would that be?"

"Her name is Ysane Isard, she was Palpatine's lover and placed into charge after Thrawn left," Anakin explained with a serious expression. "This is exactly the type of retaliation I would expect from her. I would not be surprised if she released the bacteria infection into the water and plant fake evidence on Thrawn about abandoning the planet. I request to find the evidence to dispute the charges you plan to lay against Thrawn."

"Very well, General," Mon released a frustrated sigh. "You won't change your mind about the restriction against Fey'lya?"

"Unless the apology is heartfelt," Anakin answered with a smug grin as Fey'lya looked frustrated. "Are you going to force me to lift it?"

"No, I can't force you to lift it," Mon answered with a serious expression as Anakin watched her with a neutral expression. "Unless the evidence is over whelming. I'm placing Thrawn under your custody and you will be responsible for him. The other condition is, hand him over without protest if he turns out to be guilty."

"I can agree to that," Anakin agreed with a neutral expression. That would give him time to find out the truth. "Anything else?"

"That will be all, good day, General," Mon Mothama disconnected the transmission as Anakin turned his attention to Thrawn.

"I have a team working on cracking Isard's files," Anakin explained with a frown. "I know she's behind it."

"I have no doubt," Thrawn agreed as he stood up. "Thank you for placing your trust in me."

"Just as my daughter placed her trust in me after everything I did," Anakin explained with a small smile. "I want you to have the same opportunity. You're welcome," Leia walked in with a slight smile. "I'm thankful to have a daughter like her. I have a great family."

"Princess," Thrawn greeted with a slight bow.

"If my father believes you're innocent, it's good enough for me," Leia said with a smile. "I hope for his sake he's right."

"I assure you, I did not issue the orders," Thrawn spoke calmly. "General Skywalker is kind for helping me."

"He is," Leia agreed as she turned her attention to Anakin. "And a little nuts."

"A little?" Anakin questioned sounding perplexed. "Obi-Wan had a different word for it."

"I'm sure he did," Leia agreed as she stepped in beside him. "I have heard a rumor that Isard wants you brought to her in chains."

"Really?" Anakin questioned with a frown. "In her dreams maybe."

"Promise me you'll be careful?" Leia questioned with a frown as she leaned her head up. "I want you to be the one to give me away," she whispered into Anakin's ear causing him to look at her feeling over whelmed.

"Are you sure, Leia?" Anakin questioned. "I mean Luke would be more suitable."

"I want you to be the one to give me away," Leia repeated in a firm tone. "I already made my decision."

"I'd be honored, Leia" Anakin hugged Leia. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Luke entered the bridge on the Executor where his parents were leaning against each other. He heard rumors that Isard was aiming to capture Anakin. Not that surprised him, it seemed most Imperials were aiming for him since he joined the Alliance.

Mara Jade was overseeing the team for cracking into Isard's files. She looked up at Luke with a scowl on her face causing him to feel cautious around her. "Tell your parents to take it to their room, farm boy."

"As if I have any control over how they behave in public," Luke shot back with a tight smile. "How is the hacking coming along?"

"As well as could be expected," Mara answered as she turned her green eyes towards him. "It does take time."

"I know," Luke glanced at Anakin who was now currently watching him with interest as he turned his attention back to Mara. "I was wondering, would you like to go out for a date with me?"

Mara looked up with a shocked expression on her features. She glanced towards Anakin then turned her attention to him. "Why would you want to go out with me? And would your father approve?"

"There is something about you that I want to get to know better," Luke answered honestly as he glanced at his parents who were now both watching him with smiles. "And by the smile on his face, I don't think he minds."

Mara glanced at Anakin for a few seconds as Anakin gave a nod. She turned her attention back to Luke. "Can I think about it first then let you know later today?"

"That's fine by me, have a good day," Luke answered as Mara turned her attention back to her work. He walked off the bridge hoping she said yes. Also, there was a good chance she would say no.

* * *

Anakin watched as Mara approached him and Padme with a file in her hand. "What have you discovered so far, Mara?"

"Whoever sent the file, did not want to be traced," Mara answered with a frown as she handed the file over. "It's going to take a few more days to pin down the exact location. So far it's been routed through fifteen different channels."

"Fifteen?" Anakin questioned as he started looking over the data. "I see, keep working on it, Mara. This is beginning to look like a set up. The person who submitted the file doesn't want to be found. What are your thoughts on this?"

"When I was doing jobs for Palpatine, I would submit files like this through twenty to thirty channels, so it would be difficult to be traced back to me," Mara answered honestly. "Anyone who has solid evidence never submits it through this many channels. They make the complaint directly."

"I suspected as much," Anakin muttered under his breath as he handed the file back to Mara. "Keep up the good work. I do suspect Isard is behind this."

"As do I," Mara agreed with a tight smile. "I sense Thrawn is being set up," she paused for a second as Anakin waited patiently. "I need to know something, General."

"Does this have to do with the fact that Luke asked you out?" Anakin questioned a small smile as Mara nodded.

"I need to know, if it doesn't work out, will my status on your ship be affected?" Mara questioned. "Do you actually approve? After everything I did for Palpatine, I don't deserve someone like Luke."

"No, it will not affect your status on the ship. It's your personal business and not mine," Anakin answered honestly. Mara's features relaxed a bit. "As for approving, after everything I did. I don't deserve someone like Padme. I don't deserve to be in my family's life, but they want me there anyways. I don't want to be the person to make up your mind for you. You either want to get to know my son better or you don't. It's completely up to you. If I'm being honest, you would do each other some good. You have strengths that would complement each other."

"Mara, we can't make up your mind for you," Padme spoke with a smile. "Just let Luke know either way. We don't mind at all."

Mara gave a relieved smile. "Thank you, that's what I needed to know and hear."

"You're welcome," Anakin watched as Mara walked away with the file in her hand. She still had an hour left of work to do then she was free for the rest of the day. He glanced towards Padme as she rubbed her tummy. She was beginning to show the signs of being pregnant with a small bump, if she leaned back the right way. "What do you think of Mara's report?"

"She's right, if someone had solid evidence they would have nothing to fear. Since the signal has been rerouted through several channels making it difficult to discover the person behind the file. Means they have something to fear, I suspect the file is fake."

"You had time to review it," Anakin pointed out with a frown. "What is your professional opinion from a political stand point?"

Padme gave an appreciative smile. "If we can get a report from Isard's file that we know is hers. We should be able to match up the way she thinks. It seems official enough but questionable. The way it is worded doesn't have Thrawn's thought patterns on it, it has inconstancies almost like someone is pretending to be him. I agree with you, Anakin. It's a fake file."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Anakin said as some relief washed over him. "Fress and I both sense it's a setup."

"Everyone is slowly beginning to lean that way," Padme agreed with a smile. "Didn't Palpatine call for his execution?"

"He did," Anakin agreed with a frown. "What about Fey'lya? What does he think about it?"

"If it was up to him, Thrawn would be arrested by now," Padme answered honestly. "Mon is beginning to understand why you did what you did. She's beginning to agree that this is a setup."

"Glad to hear it," Anakin gave a slight smile as he watched his best friend. "I can't wait to meet our youngest child."

"Me too," Padme leaned against Anakin as they walked towards the exit of the bridge. It was time to get some dinner. He thought it was best if they weren't around when Mara gave her answer to Luke. He could sense the two were meant to be together.

* * *

The Next morning

Padme approached Fress with a worried expression as Fress turned her attention to her with a frown. "Have you seen Anakin? He answered a call from the hangar bay around mid-night and didn't come back last night."

"That's not right," Fress muttered under her breath as she glanced at Padme. "I'll check into it. Try not to worry, Anakin is good at taking care of himself."

Padme nodded in agreement as Fress walked towards the bridge as she placed her hand onto her stomach. Something was wrong, she was almost positive of it.

* * *

To be continued

Thanks for reading :)


	32. Chapter 32

Fress watched the holo footage from the previous night. She watched as Anakin stepped forward with a small guard detail standing behind him as the shuttle landed. The ramp lowered as ten storm troopers rushed down the ramp armed with blasters. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and began blocking blaster shots as the guards behind him opened up on the storm troopers.

Fress paused the video as she glanced behind her to where Luke and Leia were standing watching the holo. She began to wonder if they used an Alliance code in order to get aboard the Executor. It wouldn't be the first time anyone pulled a stunt like this.

Luke gave a short nod. "Continue playing the rest, Fress. We have to know what happened."

"All right," Fress turned her attention back to the footage as she continued playing the holo. The Alliance guards were out matched as five more storm troopers ran down the ramp. One released a stun bolt taking Anakin out. They dragged his body up the ramp as the shuttle lifted into the air and exited the ship.

"No doubt about it, they have dad," Leia muttered under her breath. "We need to find out where they took him so we can get him back."

"It wouldn't be the first time we've had to rescue Anakin," Ahsoka commented from behind them causing Fress to turn around.

"Or rescue Padme," Fress added in with a tight smile. What she did not understand was if this went down in the hangar bay, why was she only just hearing about it now? Something wasn't right, or they had a spy on board. "It turned into a common occurrence with these two. I'm going to have to start interviewing the staff on board. We start with communications, we can track the ship from the recording and see if we can come up with any coordinate leads."

* * *

Anakin groaned as he felt his head begin to pound painfully. He opened his eyes noting it was black inside his cell. How long had he been out for? He moved his arms to find a more comfortable position but discovered they were tied behind his back. He quickly noted he was laying on his side with his ankles tied together like some animal. He slowly realized he was laying down on hard cement. Where was he? What happened? He rolled onto his back and used his arms to prop himself up against what felt like a wall. Wait until I get my hands on who ever is behind this, they would've wished they never been born. "Where am I?"

The door opened allowing light to spill in from the hallway. He turned his attention to the door as a man walked in with a tray in his hand. "Lord Vader, I'm here to feed you on orders of my mistress."

Mistress? Isard Anakin thought with distaste as he turned his head to the side. "I'm not hungry. You can tell Isard she better show her face or she'll soon find herself short one servant."

"You must eat, sir," the servant insisted causing Anakin to release a frustrated sigh. "I promise, it's not poison."

"After you," Anakin spoke in a neutral tone as the man gave a short nod and tasted everything on the plate. He waited for the man to get sick, maybe Isard wanted to dispose of him herself and not through petty means. Five minutes passed as the man waited patiently causing him to sigh in frustration. "Fine."

The man held the spoon in front of his mouth as he opened up. The man shoved the spoon into his mouth as the sweet taste of fruit filled his mouth. The next ten minutes crawled by as the man finished feeding him. "How about loosening these bonds?" Without a word the man shook his head as he stood up and headed towards the door. "I take that as a no," not that he blamed the man. Isard had a heart of ice after all.

Anakin moved his wrists back and forth hoping to work the ropes past his hands. After a few minutes, he realized that it was tied so he could not loosen the ropes over his hands. What about the knot itself? He pulled and felt the ropes give a little. He pulled again as they continued to slowly give. Time crawled by and suddenly without warning his arms swung free.

He reached down to his legs and started working on the ropes around his ankles. He had to get out of here and back to his family. Padme, he thought with love, she would be devastated if she lost him a second time around and he was worried it would put her into premature labor. A couple of minutes went by as he stood up and started looking for a way out of here.

* * *

Jess glanced at Han as they stood at the entrance of the Interrogation room. Fress had asked them to interrogate the security guards to understand why the alarm was not raised when they took Anakin last night. She suspected they had a traitor on board. "Ready?"

"Ready," Han agreed with a neutral expression as they entered the room. The guards looked up with some amount of fear on their faces. "You all know why we're here?"

"Yes General," the guard to the left answered with a frown.

"Were you the ones supposed to be in charge of the security cams last night?" Jess questioned as both guards nodded. "Why were we not notified of what took place in the hangar bays last night?"

Before the guards could answer the door behind them opened as a medic stepped through. He handed a data pad to Han as Han started reading over the report. "Can you give me the short version and in a way I can understand?"

"What this draws down to General, I found traces of a sleeping drug in both guards. It put them out for hours," the medic explained with a frown.

"Sounds like we have a turn coat on board," Han glanced at Jess as he nodded in agreement. "These two didn't raise the alarm because they were drugged."

"All the guards down in the hangar bay were killed," Jess explained with a frustrated sigh. No wonder the alarm wasn't raised, it was a well thought out plan. He raised his comlink and spoke into it. "Captain Piett, put the ship on lock down, no one leaves or comes aboard unless authorized by General Solo or myself. We have a traitor on board."

"Yes Commander," Piett answered. "Where is General Skywalker?"

"Captured last night," Jess answered with a frustrated sigh. "We need to know who it was that allowed the shuttle to land last night."

"I believe General Colias is already interrogating the crew from last night," Piett reported with a frown.

"Let us know if you hear any rumors," Jess quickly killed the transmission not allowing Piett to answer as he turned his attention to Han. "Should we arrest Thrawn?"

"You don't think he's apart of this, do you?" Han questioned with a serious expression as Jess shook his head. "Anakin seemed pretty convinced he isn't still with the Imperials."

"What if he was wrong?" Jess questioned with a frown. "Fress is convinced and she's good at detecting lies and deceit through the Force."

"Has she ever been wrong before?" Han questioned with a frown.

"No, it would be the first. She's gotten good at placing spies with Vader and Palpatine without them being the wiser," Jess explained with a frown. "I'm worried about Padme. With her being pregnant, we should keep an eye on her."

"Leia decided to spend the day with her," Han supplied with a tight smile. "She's just as worried about Padme especially knowing that Anakin was captured."

"Ahsoka is currently meditating to see if the Force will allow her to find a lead," Jess explained. "She's good at tracking individuals through the Force. I wonder where my kid is."

"He was meeting Mekaila down in the syms area, she wanted to learn, and he offered to teach her," Han answered with a frown. "Considering he's a hot hand behind the stick already, I guess it couldn't hurt to teach her."

"It gives them something to do. Want to head down?" Jess questioned with a small smile as he sensed that was where they should head next.

"Is this a Force thing?" Han questioned with a frown as Jess nodded. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Let's head down," Jess grinned as they headed towards the turbo lift.

"I get the feeling you want to see how well Brice does teaching Mekaila," Han spoke with a tight smile.

"That's part of it," Jess answered with a small smile. "I love spending time with my son."

Han smiled in agreement as they stepped into the turbo lift.

* * *

Padme watched as Brice taught Mekaila in the simulator causing her to smile slightly. She rubbed her tummy as she the baby move inside her. She was worried she would never see Anakin again. She knew he wouldn't want her to worry too much otherwise she would put the child she carried at risk. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she glanced up and saw Luke and Leia watching her with concern. "I'll be fine. It's not the first time someone has captured your father. I know he wouldn't want me to worry about him."

"We're worried about him," Leia said with a frown. "We're worried about you too."

"As soon as we find out where they took him. We'll go after him," Luke spoke with a serious expression causing her to nod in agreement. "We'll get him back. We have too."

"We will," Jess agreed with reassurance in his tone. "How are you holding up, Padme?"

"Worried," Padme answered honestly. "We need to get him back."

"We'll get him back," Jess agreed with a tight smile. "We always do," he paused for a second as he glanced at the simulator holo. "How is Brice doing teaching Mekaila?"

"She's a fast learner," Padme answered grateful for the small distraction. "She's not bad for her first time. I suspect being Force sensitive will give her the advantage. Brice will make an excellent teacher when he gets older."

"I'm proud of him," Jess spoke with fondness in his tone. "We're grateful that Anakin helped us get him out of slavery."

"Anakin did what I would've done for you," Padme felt her heart warm at the thought of it. Anakin was back in his right mind at that point in time. She felt her heart sink, he was in the hands of the enemy who wanted him dead. "I can't lose him a second time around. I just can't bear the thought. We've lost too much time together as is."

"Leia, as soon as we know where he is," Jess spoke with a frown as Leia nodded in agreement. "We'll go rescue him."

"The sooner the better," Leia agreed with a worried expression. "I'm worried about her."

"So am I," Jess agreed with a frustrated. "Who would help the Imperials like this and why?"

Padme released a frustrated sigh as someone tapped her on the shoulder. She glanced behind her at a teen who could not be any older then eighteen. "Yes?"

"Can I talk with you in private?" The teen questioned as Padme gave a short nod.

"We can talk in my office."

* * *

Padme settled into the chair behind her desk as the older teen settled into one of the two chairs in front of her desk causing her to frown. "What's your name?"

"My name is Zeth Durron," Zeth answered with a terrified expression on his face. He turned his face away from her as guilt crossed his features. "I'm the one who drugged everyone last night. I didn't realize how much everyone cared for Vader."

Padme gauged him for a minute as her door opened and Fress walked in with a security guard detail behind her. "Fress, can you give us a few minutes?"

Fress gave a short nod as she led everyone out. Padme knew she was here for Zeth. "Is there a good reason? Did they threaten your family?"

Zeth turned his attention to his feet as Padme waited patiently. He glanced up and gave a short nod. "She threatened to kill my younger brother if I didn't do as she asked. I agreed thinking Vader deserved it. After seeing everyone's reactions, makes me realize he changed. Kyp is all I have _left_. Our parents died a year ago.

"What is your brother's name? And do you know where they took Anakin?" Padme questioned with a frown.

"His name is Kyp. Vader was taken planet side, Isard is building a super destroyer underneath the city," Zeth answered honestly.

Padme felt shocked at the news of a Destroyer being built below the city. If they decided to raise the ship out of the ground, thousands will die. "Can you lead us to the entrance?"

"Am I still in trouble?" Zeth questioned sounding unsure.

"We can't let your deeds go unpunished," Padme answered with a serious expression. "Maybe we can cut a deal instead? If you don't lead us to the main entrance, you will go to prison. I promise we will help your brother anyway we can. If you promise to lead us to the main entrance, I'll take you in my custody and will claim responsibility for you. Forty hours of community service."

"I can agree to that," Zeth answered looking relieved as Padme smiled.

Padme buzzed Fress in. The door opened a minute later as Fress entered. "Zeth has agreed in exchange for his freedom to lead us to the entrance where they're holding Anakin. Isard threatened to kill his brother, that is the reason he agreed to help her in the first place. And he's agreed to forty hours of community service for putting the crew to sleep."

"Your taking him as your responsibility?" Fress questioned as Padme gave a short nod in agreement. "Very well," she turned to the entrance as the lead guard walked in. "The guards are no longer needed. The situation has changed."

"Yes general," the guard responded as he walked back out the door.

"Fress, get a team together. I want Jess and Luke to lead," Padme outlined with a frown. "Zeth has agreed to take the team there. I want the team to leave in two hours from now."

Fress gave a short nod as she left Padme's office to carry out her orders. Zeth looked unsure about this as Padme gave him an encouraging smile. She hoped they could rescue Anakin and Kyp and who ever else maybe held prisoner aboard the destroyer.

* * *

Anakin looked up as Isard entered his prison. He hardened his expression as she stepped aside allowing a probe droid to enter causing him to swallow hard. What information could she possible want from him? A medic stepped in behind the probe droid barring drugs on a small tray. "What could you possibly want from me? The Alliance doesn't trust me that much."

"I have no interest in learning what you know," Isard answered honestly causing Anakin to regard her with caution.

"Then what do you want?" Anakin questioned with a curious expression.

"To torture you the way you tortured your daughter aboard the first Death Star," Isard answered with a sickening smile that reminded him of Palpatine.

"My daughter?" Anakin questioned attempting to sound confused. "Who could possibly be my daughter?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Skywalker," Isard gave a cold stare as the medic moved in beside him with a needle in the man's hand. "Everyone knows it's Leia Organa. The news spread like wild fire about your twin children."

The man grabbed Anakin's arm as he twisted his arm out of the man's grasp. "Keep your hands off me," he warned with a growl.

"Now now General," Isard turned her attention to the door as a man pushed a small boy not past ten into the room. "Don't do as we ask will result in this boy suffering the consequences of your defiance."

Anakin didn't say a word as the man twisted the boy's arm causing him to cry out in pain. He felt the medic take his arm again. He felt the pin prick of the needle push into his skin causing him to cringe as chemicals were forced into his blood stream. The pain of the second needle felt intensified as he knew which drugs were injected into his blood. If he ever got out of this alive, he would find someway to make it up to Leia.

Five minutes passed by before the probe droid moved in. He felt dizzy as the chemicals kicked in as fear washed over him. The needle of the probe droid pressed down on pressure points causing sever pain to rake over his body. Leia, I'm sorry.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	33. Chapter 33

Leia walked up the ramp following Luke and Jess. They were accompanied by the young teen who agreed to lead them to where dad was being held. They had a small team of six volunteers including Ahsoka who was determined to help free Anakin. Even Han and Chewie wanted to come causing her to smile.

 _Leia, I'm sorry._ Leia paused as she heard Anakin's voice in the back of her mind. Seconds later she felt pain rake over her body causing her to keel over. She hadn't felt that kind of pain since Vader tortured her aboard the first Death Star.

"Leia?" Han's voice sounded concerned as he helped her stand. "Are you all right?"

"Dad's being tortured," Leia answered as she suddenly felt a new urgency take hold. "We have to get to him."

"We will," Han answered in a reassuring tone. "Hopefully we won't be too late."

"Everyone strap in," Luke yelled over his shoulder. "We're ready to take off."

Han wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he led her to a chair. She sat down and strapped in as Han strapped in. She was a little surprised that he wasn't doing the flying. Luke was quick to volunteer to fly and Jess had agreed to be co-pilot before Han or Chewie had a chance to volunteer causing her to smile. Luke was just as anxious to get to dad as she was. Hold on, dad. We're coming.

* * *

Anakin sensed Leia contact him through the Force. _Hold on, dad. We're coming._ _Why do I have this feeling she's knows what's going on with me? When did I develop this bond with her? Had we gotten this close since?_

Anakin lifted his head up, it was throbbing from the chemicals injected into his blood stream. He laid his head back down thankful for a break from the torture session. His body felt heavy and was throbbing to the beat of his heart. Is this what Leia felt like when he tortured her like this?

The door opened to his prison as the young boy from earlier entered the room. Anakin glanced up as he noticed a tray with food and water on it. He had no appetite, he just wanted to be left alone. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat," the boy pointed out with a frown. "Mom always made me eat when I was in pain."

"What's your name?" Anakin questioned in curiosity as he sat up attempting to ignore the aching in his body.

"Kyp," the boy answered as he stepped forward with the tray in his hand. "You're a prisoner like me and my brother. Please don't be mad with Zeth. Isard threatened to kill me if Zeth didn't help her."

Anakin accepted the tray from Kyp and slowly started to eat. He felt his strength slowly return as he thought about what Kyp just told him. Knowing Padme, if she found out about Zeth, she would take the boy into her custody. He handed the tray back as Kyp stepped back towards the door where a pair of guards stood over him. Trying to find someone to help him escape was going to be difficult.

* * *

Padme walked up to the holo communicator as a female with an Imperial rank on her shoulder appeared. The woman looked slightly older then herself. "Ysane Isard I'm assuming?"

The woman gave a chilling smile as she gave a nod. "I am, and you are?"

"Palpatine's wife," Padme lied to see Isard's reaction. The woman looked confused causing her to smirk.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that," Isard pointed out with a serious expression. "Last I heard you married Skywalker. Anakin looks very smug at your answer."

Padme's heart fell as Isard stepped aside to see Anakin tied up to what looked like an electrocution station, his hands were tied to two metal handles. "Anakin. What has she done to you?"

"I love you, Padme," Anakin said as he gave her an encouraging smile that did not reach his eyes.

"I love you, Ani," Padme made eye contact with him as her worst fears were starting to come to pass. "I can't lose you."

"You're strong, Padme. You have to live on for our children," Anakin gave her a calm expression. "I had this coming."

"No, let him go, please. I'll turn myself in," Padme pleaded as she felt someone place a hand onto her shoulder. She glanced beside her, Fress was watching her with grave concern.

"Fress, look after them for me," Anakin turned his attention to Fress.

"I promise Anakin," Fress promised.

"I believe your children should be arriving just in time to witness their father's execution," Isard gloated causing Padme to look away.

This can't be happening. Padme thought to herself as she felt her heart beat quicker. It can't end like this for him. He made such great strides in making things right and had more work ahead of him. She needed him there when she went into labor. She wanted him to be there for the birth of their third child this time.

* * *

Leia glanced at Luke as she sensed a bad feeling settle into the pit of her stomach. Please don't let us be too late, she pleaded to who ever might be listening. She watched as Ahsoka used the Force to pull a grate off the wall and leaped into the grate like it was nothing. She glanced at Jess as he quickly followed behind Ahsoka as Zeth took up the lead. Luke quickly followed behind him along with Han and the rest of the crew. "I can sense dad is this way," Luke spoke up sounding sure in his tone. "I'm wondering where Jess and Ahsoka are headed?"

"Who knows," Leia answered with urgency in her tone. "We have to get to him now, I have a feeling we're almost out of time."

Luke started running as Leia and the others followed him to the turbolift shaft. "Which floor is the execution station on?"

"Fifth floor," Zeth answered as Luke glanced up to where Jess and Ahsoka disappeared too.

"I get the feeling they can work their way up there quicker through the ducts," Luke muttered under his breath as they stepped onto the turbolift and pressed the fifth floor.

"I hope so," Leia spoke sounding unsure as the turbolift shot upwards. "Someone needs to get to him as quick as possible."

Luke nodded in agreement as the turbolift stopped and the doors opened. Zeth took the lead again. Leia ran behind Zeth as they approached a room that Luke pointed too. He lifted up his hand and yanked back as the door ripped off the hinges.

Leia rushed in as she saw Anakin behind a glass window as she realized Isard intended for them to witness Anakin's execution. "Dad!"

"Leia, Luke, get out of here, don't worry about me. Just look after your mother," Anakin yelled out as Leia shook her head as tears formed in her eyes.

"No, we can't let you die like this," Leia pleaded as Isard gave a cold sickening smile. "Let him go."

"Anakin Skywalker, you betrayed the Empire and for your traitorous crimes you will be executed," Isard pronounced sounding satisfied.

Luke ignited his lightsaber and started cutting through the glass but his lightsaber cut out on him. "How is that possible?"

"It's lined with a film that is lightsaber proof," Isard explained as Luke's face fell. She turned her attention to Anakin. "Any last words, Vader?"

"Leia, Luke, I love you," Anakin said as tears filled his eyes. "Just remember that. Han, take care of Leia for me."

"It can't end like this," Leia whispered as Han wrapped an arm around her. "It just can't," she whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. Blue electrical current burst around Anakin as she heard him cry out in excruciating pain.

Han didn't say a word as he took his knife out of his boot and walked forward. He pressed the tip of the blade at a ninety-degree angle pressing down hard. The glass began to splinter like a spider web. "Luke, try it again."

Luke ignited his lightsaber as he pushed it through the hole Han had made in the glass as he started to carve his way through. Leia looked up as she saw two flashes of light cut through the ceiling. The piece of ceiling dropped as Jess and Ahsoka jumped down to the floor seconds later.

"That explains where those two went," Han muttered under his breath as Luke continued to slowly cut through the resilient glass. Jess blocked blaster bolts from Isard as Ahsoka cut through the cuffs around Anakin's wrists freeing him from the electrical current.

Anakin fell limply into Ahsoka's arms, his eyes looked unfocused as Luke finished cutting through the glass and pushed it in. Luke jumped through the hole as Leia quickly climbed in after him.

Han quickly followed and held Isard at blaster point as Chewie and the rest of the team placed cuffs around the troopers wrists. "We need to get Anakin out of here, he needs immediate medical attention."

Leia moved under Anakin's arm as Ahsoka moved under his other arm. "Dad, hold on. Please hold on."

* * *

Anakin groaned as he opened his eyes to bright lights. He closed them again as he sensed someone by the bedside. He felt someone take his hand as he turned his head to the side and squinted them open focusing on the individual sitting by his bed side. "Can you turn down the lights? My head is pounding."

The person released his hand for a minute as the lights lowered down to a dull light as he opened his eyes fully and saw Ahsoka watching him with a concerned expression. "Is it that bad? How long was I out for?"

"The medic said you will recover in a couple of months from now, and he's pulled you off active duty," Ahsoka explained with a serious expression as she sat down in the chair again. "You've been out for three days. Leia and the others are resting, and everyone has taken turns watching over you."

"What time is it?" Anakin questioned in curiosity.

"It's in the middle of the night cycle and we're at the main med ward on Coruscant. Isard is in the detention level awaiting judgement, they wanted to wait until you woke up first," Ahsoka answered with a frown.

"I have nothing to say in her defense, she had her chance to let me go and she refused, she tried to kill me," Anakin explained as he attempted to sit up but pain rushed over him. He laid still for a few minutes allowing the pain to subside.

"I had a feeling that would be your answer," Ahsoka gave a tight smile as she handed him a data pad. "Here are the list of charges being filed against her. Is there anything you would like to add? Mon is allowing you to add to the list of charges or defend her. It's completely up to you."

Anakin read the charges and nodded in agreement. Nothing surprised him on this list. He noticed that attempted murder on the life of an Alliance General was listed. He handed the data pad back to Ahsoka. "Any chance you can sneak me out of here so I can talk with her?"

"I had a feeling you might ask that," Ahsoka answered with a smug grin as Han entered his room with a hover chair. "We came prepared for this request. They will let you out of the med ward for two hours tops. Then we have to bring you back."

Anakin sat up and closed his eyes as a fierce aching took hold. He took a minute before standing up and sitting down into the hover chair. "Take me to her."

"You got it, Anakin," Han pushed the chair out of his room heading towards the exit. "Anakin, Fey'lya had Thrawn arrested forty-eight hours ago."

Anakin released a frustrated sigh. Fey'lya was going to be a pain in the backside.

* * *

Han pushed Anakin's hover chair into the room where Isard sat at a table waiting with a scowl on her face. Anakin released a frustrated sigh, she was never going to change. The chair came to a stop on the opposite end of the table as she watched him with a curious expression. "Are you sorry for attempting to kill me?"

"No," Isard answered honestly. "If I get a second chance. I would use quicker means."

Anakin tilted his head to the side and shook it sadly. "You're never going to change are you? Did you set up Thrawn?"

"No, and yes I set up the Admiral," Isard admitted with a cold stare. "Why did you leave the Empire?"

"Lets say Leia is very persuasive," Anakin answered honestly. "Due to my choices, I missed the most important day of my life."

"And what day would that be?" Isard questioned angrily.

"The day my children were born in this galaxy, I never even got to hold them," Anakin answered honestly. "I will never get that day back."

"Then go cry about it," Isard smeared coldly as Anakin hardened his expression.

"I don't know why I came to talk with you. Apparently I'm wasting my time," Anakin turned his attention to Han. "I'm ready to go back to my room."

"If you think I ever thought about changing sides," Isard spoke up causing Anakin to pause. "I would never switch sides no matter what you have to say. Palpatine was my husband and I would never betray him."

"Then you know how I feel about why I switched. I betrayed my wife when I shouldn't have, broke her heart. Wait, did you say you married him?" Anakin questioned sounding confused as shock washed over him. Palpatine never mentioned about being married to anyone as Isard nodded. "And here I thought it was just a fling."

"You thought wrong," Isard snapped as Anakin shook his head sadly.

"I'm going to guess you have no interest in changing sides," Anakin spoke with a frown as Isard nodded in agreement. "Han, lets go."

Han pulled the chair out from the table and out the door as Anakin felt frustration. I guess not everyone will switch so readily. She was an Imperial to the core. What shocked him was the revelations about her relation to Palpatine. No wonder she had it in for him. "Ahsoka, hand me the data pad."

Ahsoka handed the data pad to Anakin as he listed fraud charges for false documents setting up Thrawn to the list. He handed the data pad back to Ahsoka as she glanced at the list and shook her head sadly. At least he could get Thrawn out of the detention level. "Ahsoka, send an order to the detention center for Thrawn's immediate release." After Anakin was captured, Fey'lya acted out and had Thrawn arrested immediately. "And make sure to keep the fur ball off my ship."

"You got it, Anakin," Ahsoka agreed as the guard opened the door allowing them to leave.

Anakin could not wait to lay back down again, he was nearing the end of his energy reserves and felt exhausted. It was going to be a long two months. After everything settled down, maybe he could talk about renewing his vows with Padme.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	34. Chapter 34

Padme paced back and forth in front of the large window in the apartment she rented, she couldn't sleep. She was too worried about whether Anakin would wake up or not. Isard hit him hard with enough electrical current that she swore it would've stopped his heart in twenty seconds. Her comlink started beeping for attention as she walked over and picked up. "Ahsoka? Is there any news?"

"Padme, I was really hoping you would not pick up," Anakin's concerned voice could be heard over the comlink. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Anakin? When did you wake up?" Padme questioned as relief swept through her. "How do you feel?"

"I'm hurting all over, I'll recover," Anakin answered honestly. "I sensed you were still up. Go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning. This kind of stress isn't good for you or the baby. I feel like sleeping more myself."

Padme paused for a second as she thought about the life she was carrying inside her. She felt warm inside knowing that Anakin was concerned for their health. "I love you."

"I love you too," Anakin answered in a warm tone. "Go lay down and close your eyes. After you have slept, you can come see me."

Padme walked to the bed and laid down as she felt the exhaustion from the past three days slowly creep up on her. She pulled the sheets over her and closed her eyes. "Anakin, tell me again why you used sand as a pickup line?"

She heard Anakin chuckle causing her to smile. "It worked didn't it? Honestly, that was a pretty cheesy line wasn't it?"

"It was, you've gotten better at it," Padme agreed sleepily as she listened to the sound of Anakin's breathing over the comlink. She hugged the body pillow to her side as she felt herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Leia opened the door to Anakin's room. Ahsoka commed her an hour ago to let her know Anakin woke up half way through the night. She smiled slightly knowing that Anakin wanted everyone to sleep last night. She also learned that Anakin took a little trip last night to see Isard. Apparently, he had no interest in defending her actions and added to the list of charges instead.

Leia had a feeling he would not defend her. Anakin opened his eyes and turned his attention to her then looked away as guilt crossed his face. She released a frustrated sigh, she had a feeling Isard tortured Anakin the same way Vader tortured her aboard the first Death Star, she could feel his pain through the Force. She placed her hand onto his arm causing him to look at her. "Are you all right?"

"I'll live," Anakin answered honestly as Leia took his hand into hers. "Those chemical injections, it was horrible. It made me feel awful. The chemical that intensifies pain, I honestly don't know how you survived through it. I'm so sorry, Leia. I know I can't make up for it, but…"

"I have pretty stubborn parents," Leia pointed out with a slight smile. "And that torture is not something I would wish on my worst enemy," she paused for a second as she reflected on what Anakin just said. Making up for it? How do you make up for a torture session? She didn't want him to feel obliged… She gave a warm smile knowing what to say. "You're here now making up for it, just by being here."

"Thanks," Anakin gave an appreciative smile as Leia lightly squeezed his hand. "I love you, Leia. I will never torture someone like that never again."

"I know you won't," Leia agreed as she leaned over the bed and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you, dad. I'm thankful you're still alive. We almost lost you a couple of days ago."

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Anakin pointed out with a slight smile. He paused for a second. "I sensed your thoughts during my torture session. Did you sense what I was going through?"

"I did," Leia answered honestly. "What does it mean?"

"It means we've developed a bond through the Force," Anakin explained with a slight smile. "It appears we've grown close since we crash landed on the planet."

"Really?" Leia answered sounding a little mystified as Anakin nodded. If I developed this bond with Vader a year ago. I would've been upset but now. "A year ago, I would've been appalled. I'm okay with it now. Did you want to talk about what Isard did you to or are you okay?"

"For now, if I start having nightmares. I'll let you know," Anakin promised as his smile brightened. "Padme, did you sleep last night?"

"I slept Anakin," Padme answered with a relieved smile. "Hearing your voice over the comlink helped put me to sleep."

"I'm glad to hear it," Anakin gave a relieved smile as Padme slipped in beside Leia and leaned over the bed. Padme and Anakin's lips met in a deep kiss causing her to smile. The love Padme and Anakin showed for each other told her it was deep between them. Padme pulled back with blushed cheeks. "Hmmm I'm feeling a tiny bit better. Maybe another kiss will help."

"Don't push your luck, Ani," Padme answered with a smug grin. "Leia's in the room with us."

Go ahead, Leia thought to herself as Anakin grinned. He pulled Padme down closer and kissed her on the mouth as Padme deepened the kiss further. Leia glanced at the clock timing the kiss causing her to smirk.

Five minutes passed by before the two broke apart causing Leia to grin. "Five minutes, wait until I tell Fress."

"You didn't," Anakin groaned as Leia grinned. "You did. What did I tell you and Luke about timing it?"

"Not to get any bright ideas," Leia answered honestly as Padme shook her head. "I have things to do and Mon asked me to meet with her in an hour. I better get going. I'll check on you later, dad."

"We'll see you later, Leia," Padme stepped forward and gave her a quick hug. "We can count on you and your brother for babysitting, right?"

"Would love to," Leia agreed with a smile.

* * *

Fress glanced up as Leia and Luke entered the meeting room. She smiled to herself as they took a seat beside each other as she glanced at Fey'lya who had a sour look on his face. She learned shortly after Anakin woke up, he made a trip to talk with Isard and got her to admit to setting Thrawn up. He reinforced the restraining order against Fey'lya, Anakin really didn't like the senator. "How is Anakin?"

"Anakin is feeling okay. He's still really stiff and sore from how Isard treated him," Leia answered with a frustrated sigh. "She found out how Vader treated me aboard the Death Star and subjected him to the same treatment. He swore to never treat anyone like that ever again."

Fress chewed on her lower lip and shook her head sadly. After how Leia described to her what she had been subjected to from Vader and how the chemicals made her feel. Anakin got a taste of what it was like. "Poor Anakin. Hopefully we don't have to give him therapy for that."

"Me too," Leia agreed with a frown as she glanced at Fey'lya who was sitting quietly for once. "Dad promised he would let me know if he needs to talk about it."

"The day Anakin opens up about his feelings is the day Hoth warms over," Fress supplied with a frown. "He can be pretty stubborn. He never told Ahsoka about his time he spent in slavery, Obi-Wan clued her in during a mission."

"We'll see, I can be pretty stubborn too," Leia gave a half smile as Mon Mothma entered the room and sat down at the head of the table. Mara Jade entered closing the door behind her.

"Mara, have you finished tracing the report we have on Thrawn?" Mon questioned with a curious expression as Mara nodded.

"I have," Mara answered with a frown. "I eventually traced the report back to Isard's computer," she explained as she placed the report on the table. "Thrawn had nothing to do with any commands since he left the Empire."

"Thank you, Mara," Mon turned her attention to Fey'lya with a serious expression. "I want you to apologize to Thrawn and Skywalker. As of now, the restraining order to stay off the Executer stands. General Skywalker does not want you on his ship."

Fress raised an eyebrow feeling a bit surprised that Mon would back up Anakin's decision. After the way Anakin got treated. Then Fey'lya arrested Thrawn against Anakin's orders most likely helped Mon decide to reinforce that decision. "What is the meeting about, Mon?"

Mon Mothma glanced up with a slight smile. "I heard from the medward that the number of patients they are seeing from the deadly bacterial infection is winding down significantly. The water supply has been disinfected. I suspect in another month this whole incident should be done and over with. Leia, I'm under the impression Anakin and Padme plan to renew their vows. I was hoping they might agree to a wedding ceremony? They deserve one after everything they have done."

"As much as I agree, it's best left up to them," Leia answered honestly as Luke nodded in agreement. "I suppose I could run it by them and see what they say. I know the survivors of Alderaan would want one for me. I would be more than happy to oblige."

"I did some digging on Isard's computer," Fress spoke up with a frown as Mon turned her attention to her with a frown. "I discovered some interesting projects she had on hand. She brain washed quite a few individuals to be activated with a simple verbal command. I'm in the process of rounding up the individuals now. The last thing we need is her to give a verbal command to one of our guards to help her escape. Later we can figure out how to undo the brain washing. She built a super star destroyer below part of the city. If it ever got lifted up, it will cause buildings to collapse and injury, death and lost homes."

"What do you suggest, General?" Leia questioned with a curious expression.

"Either we dismantle the destroyer or disable it, so it can never be used," Fress answered honestly with a frown. "After surveying how it was built under ground, I suggest the latter. We run the risk of the ground collapsing if we attempt to dismantle it without supports in place. Considering it's the size of the Executer, I would be worried about the ground collapsing even with proper supports in place over time."

"We'll get a survey team and a geological team involved and we'll figure out the safest course of action," Mon spoke with a frown. "I'm going to need someone willing to spear head the project."

"What about Wedge?" Luke suggested with a frown.

"Or you could, Commander," Mon suggested. "Would you be willing to direct the teams?"

"Only if Mara agrees to join me," Luke answered with a slight smile causing Mara to glance up with shock on her features.

"Give it up, Farmboy," Mara smirked as Luke raised an eyebrow. "It'll never happen."

"It's not a bad idea," Mon agreed as Mara glared at Luke. "Luke, Mara, this is important we take care of this correctly. Lives do depend on it."

"All right, I'll help Farmboy," Mara agreed with frustration in her tone.

"Thank you," Mon turned her attention to the rest of the group. "Does anyone else have concerns while we're here?"

No one spoke a word as Mon adjourned the meeting. She stood up and headed towards the door as she felt a slight twinge in her back. She frowned as she felt another. The twins were not due for another two months. Maybe she should check on Anakin after getting herself checked out.

* * *

Padme sat down in a chair beside Anakin's bed as he watched her with a loving smile causing her to smile in turn. She reached for his hand as a girl not past thirty entered with an angry expression on her face. Anakin let go of Padme's hand as he turned his attention to the younger woman.

"Can I help you with something?" Anakin questioned with curiosity as the girl crossed her arms over her chest staring him down. "What are the chances of having a civil conversation?"

"Are you General Anakin Skywalker?" The woman questioned as Anakin gave a short nod. "I heard there was a super star destroyer built below the apartment I live in and am wondering what you plan to do about it?"

"Right, about that," Anakin turned his attention to Padme with a frown. "Wasn't that apart of Fress's notes for that meeting Leia told us about?"

"Yes it was," Padme answered honestly. "We don't plan to raise it out of the ground, that would only cause unnecessary death and destruction. I wasn't apart of the meeting this afternoon. I'm sure they plan to figure out a way to keep everyone safe. We will keep everyone updated that lives in the apartment complexes that are involved."

"So it is being discussed?" The woman questioned as relief crossed her features.

"It is," Fress spoke up from behind the woman. "I'm General Colias and I brought it up during the meeting. We're getting a couple of teams involved to survey the area and decide on how best to proceed forward. This is not something we can take care of quickly. Other wise it could badly back fire. Safety is a high concern. For now, I have someone disabling the destroyer, so it can never be used or lifted out of the ground."

"I'm relieved to hear that," the woman said with a slight smile. "Rumors have been spreading like crazy amongst the buildings involved."

"What sort of rumors?" Anakin questioned in curiosity.

"That the Alliance plans to use the Destroyer and lift it out of the ground," the woman answered with a frown. "Sounds like they all got it wrong."

"That is something Imperial Director Isard would do," Anakin released a frustrated sigh as the woman raised an eyebrow. "She's in the Alliance's custody so she can't do that. That is not what the Alliance is about, lives are more important than equipment."

"We should send out a notice to the buildings involved letting everyone know that the situation is being looked after. And we'll keep everyone updated once a week," Padme suggested with a frown as the woman nodded in agreement. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds good to me," the woman agreed as looked a little sheepish. "I'm sorry for bursting into your recovery room."

Anakin glanced at Padme as she smirked and shook her head. "Wouldn't be a first time someone has busted into my room like this and most likely won't be the last. What is your name?"

"It's Isabella," Isabella answered with a slight smile. "Is it true about you being Vader? You look too young to be him."

"It's true," Anakin answered honestly. "A friend of mine helped switched my memories into this clone body."

"Oh, you're not what I expected," Isabella glanced at Fress nodded. "I suppose you're the one…"

"Yes, me and Ahsoka did, we've known Anakin since the Clone Wars," Fress answered honestly. "We wouldn't have done it if we had doubts about Anakin returning from the dark side or being back in his right mind."

"I see," Isabella glanced at Padme with a frown. "And who are you?"

"I'm Senator Padme Amidala, Anakin's wife," Padme answered with a slight frown as Isabella glanced at the baby bump that was now beginning to show. "Anakin and I have a chance to start over."

"Angel, I was thinking," Anakin spoke causing Padme to turn her attention back to him. "The doc has pulled me off active duty for the next two months, we can start looking for a place? And maybe renew our vows?"

"I like that idea, Ani, as soon as the medic clears you, we'll start looking," Padme grasped his hand as Leia entered the room. "How was the meeting, Leia?"

"It went well," Leia answered honestly as she glanced at Isabella with a frown. "Luke and Han are in the process of disabling the engines on the Destroyer below the city. Tomorrow we have two teams surveying the area, and then we should know how to proceed forward."

"Sounds like you have everything under control," Padme spoke with a smile as she watched Leia then frowned as she saw some hesitation. "Leia, is something wrong?"

"There is something Mon has asked me to speak with you and dad about," Leia answered sounding a little hesitant. "I told her it should be left up to you two."

"What is it, Leia?" Anakin questioned with a curious expression.

"Mon wants to hold a ceremonial wedding for you and mom," Leia explained with a neutral expression. "I told her I would leave it up to you and mom, I don't want you to feel like you need too."

Padme glanced at Anakin and she could tell this was something they would have to discuss by the confused expression on his face. She turned her attention back to Leia with a frown. "I have a feeling we'll need to discuss it first and we'll let Mon know."

"That's what I told her," Leia admitted with a frown. "I didn't want to speak on your behalf."

"We appreciate that, Leia," Anakin gave a gentle smile as Isabella watched Leia with shock on her features. "This is my daughter and Luke, the one who is disabling the engines is my son."

"Who are you?" Leia questioned with a curious expression.

"I'm Isabella, I live in one of the complexes on top of that destroyer that was built under ground," Isabella answered with a serious. "Is he really your father?"

"Yes, he is, it was a shock," Leia answered honestly. "We'll keep everyone updated. We are working on it."

"Now I know why you left the Empire," Isabella shook her head sadly. "I don't blame you for leaving. I would've done the same thing if I realized I was fighting my family."

"I wanted to be with my family. I realized I made a horrible mistake throwing my support behind Palpatine," Anakin admitted with a frown. "I left to be with my family and to set things right," he turned his attention to Leia. "You know, we could take the parts from the destroyer to keep as spare parts for the Executor. The engine parts at least, it will guarantee that destroyer can never be used again."

"I'll run that request by Mon," Leia promised as Han and Luke entered the room. "I agree, taking certain parts within reason will prevent that destroyer from ever being used."

"We already did," Han spoke up with a roguish grin as Leia turned towards Han with a frown. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I already asked Mon if it was okay. Piett came down and put in a formal request to strip engine parts. The Executer has a few repairs that need to be done."

"You asked permission?" Leia asked sounding astonished. "That's a first."

"I may have been a smuggler for the past ten years, that doesn't mean I don't know anything about following protocol," Han dead panned causing Leia to raise an eyebrow. "That destroyer will never be used again. Mon agreed because it's saving the Alliance credits."

"I was teasing," Leia gave a smirk causing Han to grin. "I love you."

"I know," Han answered with a grin as the tension between them eased quickly. "I love you, sweetheart."

Padme turned her attention to Anakin who was smirking. He must know what happened between them making her want to hear the story. She glanced at Isabella who seemed more relaxed when she first barged in here. Maybe her fears were eased. Isabella left the room as Fress rubbed her stomach again as concern crossed her features. Fress gave Anakin a quick hug then walked out of the room muttering about getting checked out. She hoped everything was all right.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	35. Chapter 35

Fress sat down on the table as she waited for the medic to give her the results. She hoped it was fake labor pains. She glanced up as the door opened and Jess entered with a worried expression as she shook her head. "I don't know yet, it could be fake labor pains or indigestion."

"True," Jess agreed as he sat down in a chair that was sitting between the sink and the table Fress was sitting on. "Are you feeling okay?"

"They stopped shortly after the medic left the room," Fress answered honestly. "I remember getting premature labor pains with Brice about this time."

"I remember, and the medic said not to worry about it," Jess agreed with a frown. "You're carrying twins and premature labor is common. I hope it's nothing."

"Me too," Fress agreed as Jess gave an encouraging smile.

"How is Anakin doing?" Jess questioned in curiosity. "I haven't had a chance to check in with him since he woke up."

"Really sore but he should make a full recovery," Fress answered honestly. "According to Leia, Isard did subject him to the same interrogation torture Vader subjected to her on the first Death Star."

"Isard did that to him?" Jess questioned sounding stunned as Fress nodded. "I don't know what to say to that. I remember Leia was traumatized from it for a couple of years."

"Anakin has been through worse," Fress pointed out with a frown. "On the other hand, it would cause him to remember how he treated Leia three and a half years ago."

Jess was quiet as if reflecting then gave a short nod in agreement as the door opened and the medic stepped back into the room. He paused for a second as he noticed Jess sitting in the chair. "I'm the father incase you were wondering."

"Fress, it appears you're experiencing early labor," the medic explained as Jess glanced at Fress with a frown. "Looks like you're eight months along and premature labor is expected with twins."

"Eight months?" Fress questioned sounding a bit confused as she glanced at Jess with a raised brow. Has it been that long since the battle at Hoth? "When did Anakin and Leia crash on that planet?"

"Six months ago," Jess answered easily. "It was two months after Hoth. Oh, time flies," he joked as Fress glared at him. "I found a place to live."

"At least we have a home to take them too in a few days," Fress shook her head sadly. There was no telling how long before she would be in full labor. "How far along am I?"

"Not very far," the medic answered honestly. "I would say at this rate, it will be a couple of days before I need to check you in. You can go home now, please come back if anything changes."

"Thanks," Fress glanced at Jess as he stood up and helped her slid off the table. "Looks like we have some emergency shopping to do in the next day."

Jess nodded in agreement as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked out the door. They had so much to do and in so little time to do it.

* * *

 _Anakin found himself back in Leia's detention room where he tortured her aboard the first Death Star. She was laying down on the bench with her eyes closed as the door swung open. Vader stepped inside the room as he walked to Leia's side as she sat up with fear in her eyes._

 _"And now your highness, we shall discuss the location of your hidden rebel base," Vader spoke as he stepped aside and a probe droid entered. The door closed behind the droid as the droid moved forward and started torturing Leia. He tried to block out her screams but it was no use. He reached for her hand as he heard his name spoken pleading for him to wake up. His eyes opened as he glanced to the side and saw Leia watching him with concern._

"That was some nightmare. Are you okay?" Leia questioned gently as he felt someone grasp his hand. "Did you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Anakin muttered under his breath as Leia waited patiently. "I just don't feel like talking about it yet."

"Fress is right, Hoth will warm over first before you open up about your feelings," Leia joked as Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"She said that?" Anakin questioned with a curious expressin as Leia nodded. Fress knew him well enough. They were good friends and learned quite a bit about each other the years. He knew her. "Doesn't surprise me," he glanced at Leia with a frown. "How is Fress doing?"

"In the early stages of labor, the others have gone out to help her and Jess to start getting things they need and to help get their place setup. I ran it by the medic, how would you like to go? I got you cleared from the medward for a few hours, as long as you promise to stay in a hover chair. That's the deal."

"Sounds like fun," Anakin smirked. "To be honest, shopping is more your mother's thing then mine. It's an excuse to get out of here."

"I had a feeling shopping wasn't your thing," Leia agreed with a smile. "Just spending time with us is enough."

"Sounds good," Anakin agreed as a hover chair was pushed into his room. He stood up as pain washed over his body causing him to sit down on the bed fast. "I may need a minute."

"Maybe this is a bad idea," Leia suggested as Anakin chewed on his lower lip. "Now I know why he said to use the hover chair. You look like you're in a lot of pain, dad."

"And I thought getting hit with Force lightning was bad enough, this is worse," Anakin explained as he gritted his teeth and manuavered himself into the chair. "Lets make a break for it."

"Are you sure?" Leia questioned with a concerned expression as she placed her hand onto Anakin's shoulder. "You don't really have to do this if you're not feeling up to it."

"I want to," Anakin answered honestly with a slight smile. "Let's go to the baby store."

Leia pushed the hover chair out of the room as Anakin felt dizzy. He closed his eyes as he felt the dizziness pass. He wanted to find a few things for the twins and for their child as well. The thought excited him to go shopping for once.

* * *

Anakin looked around the store as they entered as a bad feeling settled into the pit of his stomach. Something didn't feel right. He pushed the feelings aside, he would worry about that later. He shook his head as he glanced around the store, from baby furniture to toys and clothes filled the store. He spotted Jess and Fress eyeing a diaper changing table causing him to smile as Padme walked towards him with a grin causing him to grin himself. "And hello to you my darling wife."

"They wouldn't let you walk around would they?" Padme questioned with a concerned expression as Anakin shook his head no.

"When I tried standing up, I was in nothing but pain," Anakin explained honestly as Padme grasped his hand. "It's worse then getting hit with Force lightning. It's going to be a few days before my body heals up from the experiance. I'm thinking it's time to get our baby's room ready."

"We will after we help Fress and Jess first," Padme agreed with a smile as she held up a pair of blue baby booties. "Aren't they sweet?"

"Did you want them?" Anakin questioned with a slight smirk as Padme nodded in agreement. He knew purchasing them would make her happy. "We'll get them."

"Thanks Ani," Padme disappeared back into the store as Anakin moved the hover chair further in as he caught sight of baby blankets on a table. He moved in closer to them and picked up a pink one. The cloth felt super soft in his hands.

"May I help you?" A sales clerk questioned causing Anakin to look up with a smile.

"It's super soft," Anakin commented as he folded the blanket and looked for a blue one and picked up a second one up. "What color would you suggest if you don't know the sex?"

"Looks like you know what the sex is," the clerk pointed out as Anakin shook his head.

"I do for my friends," Anakin explained with a frown. "Not with my wife, we want it to be a surprise."

"White, yellow, mint green, teal blue," the clerk answered as she pointed to different colors as Anakin looked at the colors. He picked up the mint green one and nodded with a smile.

"I like the color," Anakin said as he placed all three in his lap. He moved the chair towards where Fress and Jess were checking out cribs causing him to grin. Fress turned around and grinned as he made eye contact with her.

"Anakin, glad that you could join us," Fress commented she saw the blankets in his lap. She reached down and picked up the pink one and smiled. "They are beautiful and soft."

"One each for the twins and one for our child," Anakin explained as Fress smiled in appreciation. "How is the shopping coming along?"

"We have most of what we need so far," Fress answered honestly. "It's a matter of going home and setting up the nursery."

Jess turned around as he caught sight of Anakin. "Anakin, glad to see you are up and about. Well almost."

Anakin glanced down at the blankets with a frown and glanced up with a suspicious expression. They were here long before he got here. "Have you seen these yet?"

"We have but Padme suggested you may consider picking them up instead," Fress answered honestly. "We decided to hold off."

"She did, did she?" Anakin questioned with a smile as Padme stepped in beside the chair. "She was right and thanks," he glanced at Padme as she held up a small basket full of baby items causing him to smirk. Was this shopping for Fress and Jess or for them? Maybe both. He pushed the chair towards the cashier and placed the blankets on top of the table and glanced at the third blanket he picked up. Most likely both, they had to start preparing too.

* * *

Padme accepted the blanket Anakin picked up for their third child causing her to smile warmly. They had done some extra shopping for their unborn baby as well. "Ani, it's a beautiful color."

"I'm glad you like it," Anakin glanced at Jess and Ahsoka who were attempting to put together the cribs. He didn't think it would be that hard, but on the other hand they were never trained for putting furniture together.

"It's like trying to read a different language," Jess muttered looking a little confused as Ahsoka started putting the pieces aside.

"Because it's written in Rodian," Ahsoka explained with a frown as she glanced at Han with a grin. "Oh Han."

"What are you looking at me for?" Han questioned with a frown. "Because I can speak it, does not mean I can read it."

"I heard you fried poor Greedo," Anakin gave a slight smirk as Han raised an eyebrow. "Most likely had it coming. He was one of my childhood friends until he turned to crime."

"Really?" Han questioned with curiosity. "He was raised on Tatooine?"

"Yes," Anakin answered honestly. "Just cause I understand Rodian does not mean I know how to read it."

"You two make quite the pair," Ahsoka commented as she continued to separate pieces as she looked at the pictures and started to assemble it according to the diagram. "Maybe this isn't rocket science after all."

"Remember, it's suppose to look like a crib not a house, Snips," Anakin joked causing Ahsoka to glare at him.

"You're lucky you're on bed rest, Sky Guy," Ahsoka snipped back easily.

"You're a mere apprentice, and I am the master, what could you possibly do to me after I trained you?" Anakin smirked as Ahsoka turned her full attention to him with a raised brow.

"You're asking for it," Ahsoka warned. "At least I'm not in the habit of losing half the fleet during a battle."

"And whose idea was it to keep Stubby again?" Anakin questioned with frown.

"How was I supposed to know the droid was a spy for Grievous?" Ahsoka questioned with a frown. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was Palpatine's idea," she paused for a second and smirked. "Gun dark boy, have you fallen into any gun dark nests lately?"

Padme heard Fress snickering at the comment causing Anakin to glare at Fress. "I remember that if we hadn't arrived when we did. Anakin and Obi-Wan would've died from toxic gas."

"We had everything under control," Anakin defended himself.

"Keep telling yourself that, Snarky," Fress snipped easily. "You should be thankful we rescued you in time."

"Thank you," Anakin muttered as Fress raised an eyebrow.

"What was that, Sky Guy? I didn't quite hear you, can you speak up a little? It almost sounded like a thank you," Ahsoka smirked as Anakin glared at her.

"You heard me just fine, Snips," Anakin snipped back as he leaned his head against the back of his hand.

"Awww, someone needs a nap," Ahsoka gave a toothy grin as Anakin threw a rolled up paper flimsy at her. "You're getting cranky in your old age."

"If you two are finished poking at each other," Jess spoke up with a frown. "Can you please help me figure this out?"

"I'll help, dad," Brice spoke up as he entered the apartment. He kneeled down on the floor and picked up the instructions and started to put the crib together as Jess watched him in amazement.

"You can read Rodian?" Jess questioned sounding astonished as Brice shook his head.

"No, but the symbols are on the pieces," Brice pointed out the obvious as Jess looked at the instructions then looked at the sticker on the board.

"Looks like the kid is quick on the uptake, reminds me of someone at that age," Anakin teased as Jess's face turned red. "You're a most delightful shade of red, Jess. It is most becoming."

"I guess I'm on a little on edge," Jess admitted as Fress sat down on the chair. "Fress is going to be giving birth in the next few days or so."

"Maybe this is an activity you and Brice can do together," Anakin suggested with a grin.

Padme sat down in a chair beside Anakin as they watched Jess and Brice put the furniture together. She could tell they were having fun doing so and laughing when they put the changing table together wrong. She noticed Anakin was starting to drift off to sleep as Fress stood up and approached his chair.

"I have a guest room set up, Anakin can go and rest in the room," Fress suggested as Padme nodded in agreement. Han walked behind the hover chair and pushed it to the room Fress had indicated.

Leia approached Padme with a worried expression. "Is something wrong, Leia?"

"Dad was having a nightmare back at the medward when I woke him up earlier. He wouldn't talk about it," Leia explained with a frown.

"I'll talk with him," Padme promised with a frown. "Thanks for letting me know. He was having nightmares before he turned."

"Really?" Leia questioned with a curious expression. "I have a feeling it was memories from when Vader tortured me on the first Death Star. It was Vader's doing not Anakin. Sounds weird but..."

"When Anakin turned, he became a stranger to me," Padme explained with a frown. "He was no longer the man I knew. I do understand," she gave a weary smile to Leia. "I'll see if I can get him to open up."

"You and dad are the perfect match," Leia commented with a smile.

"We're soulmates, Leia," Padme explained with a smile as Han walked back out of the room. "I forgave Anakin a long time ago. He was being blindly manipulated by Palpatine. We all were to an extent."

"Anakin passed out cold as soon as he laid down," Han reported as Padme nodded her thanks.

"Thanks Han," Padme gave a grateful smile as Han stepped in beside Leia and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I appreciate you helping Anakin into bed."

"You're welcome," Han answered as Leia leaned into him.

Padme settled on the couch as Jess and Brice started moving furniture into the nursery. Fress was rubbing her back causing her to frown. She didn't feel right leaving Fress alone too soon. She had a feeling she should stay close by.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	36. Chapter 36

Rex entered the room Anakin was resting in. Fress slipped into labor an hour ago and Jess had rushed her to the medward. Padme voiced her concerns with Rex, she asked him to try to get Anakin to open up about the nightmares he started having before meeting them back at the medward. Mekaila was waiting outside the room with the hover chair. He heard Anakin talking in his sleep and what he heard caused chills to run down his back. Anakin rolled over again muttering about keeping Vader away from Leia. He placed a hand onto Anakin's shoulder as Anakin shrugged Rex's hand away. "Anakin, wake up."

"Keep your hands off her," Anakin snapped as Rex took a step back from the bed as Anakin's eyes snapped open. It took a few seconds before Anakin placed a hand against his forehead. "Rex?"

"That was some nightmare," Rex pointed out as he stepped back towards the bed. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Anakin answered honestly as sat up with a frown. "What's going on? And why are you in my room?"

"The others took Fress back to the medward and they asked me to come and get you," Rex explained with a frown. "You were talking in your sleep and I can guess what the nightmare was about. Are you sure you won't talk about it?"

Anakin fell silent as he slowly sat up and rubbed his temples. He could tell his long time friend was stressed from this nightmare. "I honestly don't want…"

"You promised to talk about anything disturbing you," Rex reminded Anakin with a stern expression. "It'll make you feel better by getting this off your chest," he paused for a second as Anakin glanced at him with disbelief. "If you won't talk to me, will you at least consider talking to a therapist?"

Anakin took a deep breath and slowly released it as Rex waited patiently for him to answer. "I keep asking myself one thing."

"And what is it you keep asking yourself?" Rex encouraged with a frown.

"Why I didn't realize Leia was mine back on the first Death Star," Anakin answered honestly. "During my interrogation of her mind, I remember sensing Padme in her. I must've pushed that thought to the side."

"What was the dream really about?" Rex persisted as concern washed over him. Anakin must be really beating himself up over the treatment of his children.

"I'm standing in Leia's prison cell, she's resting on the bench," Anakin started to explain as he gave a pleading expression for Rex to drop it. Rex gave a nod of encouragement instead, he wanted Anakin to get this off his chest. "The door opens and Vader walks in with the probe droid. Leia sits up with fear in her eyes. Fear and pain I caused her. I desperately want to put her torture to a stop but I can't. I most likely traumatized her. It's a wonder she wants me in her life."

"It's interesting you're watching everything from Leia's perspective instead of your own," Rex commented with a frown as he placed a hand onto Anakin's shoulder. "Being tortured like Vader did with Leia puts you in her place. As for wanting you in her life, haven't you seen by now she's forgiven you and has given you a second chance? She's fallen in love with the father she never knew. That is a rare gift considering the past you two shared. She already suspects you're having nightmares from aboard the first death star. Just talk with her."

"That is not a conversation I'm looking forward to having," Anakin muttered under his breath. "I can't bear the thought of bringing up bad memories on her."

"The sooner you two have this conversation, the sooner the nightmares will stop," Rex pointed out with a frown. "Don't avoid it for too much longer."

"We should get to the medward before Fress gives birth," Anakin pointed out with a slight smile as Rex nodded in agreement. Kay entered the room with the hover chair as Anakin settled himself in. He didn't seem in quite as much pain as he did earlier, maybe that extra bit of sleep here did Anakin some good.

* * *

Anakin glanced around the medward as the doctor who was overseeing his case headed towards him with a frown. He gave a sheepish smile knowing he was gone for more than a few hours. "I fell asleep at my friends house for a few hours."

"We can all vouch for him," Rex backed Anakin up pretty quickly. "At the moment we need to get to the maternity ward. A friend of ours is going to give birth shortly and I know she wants Anakin there."

"Well, at least we know which part of the hospital Anakin is in," the medic seemed hesitant for a second and shook his head. "Before I let you head up there, I need to ask you a few questions. Anakin, it's been more than a few hours since you're last dose of pain meds. On a scale of one to ten, how much pain are you in?"

Anakin paused as he thought about it. He was still in some amount of pain, the healing trance from earlier did help quite a bit. He was able to stand up without getting the wind knocked out of him like earlier this morning. "I would say seven."

"All right," the medic waved a nurse over and wrote down instructions. The nurse glanced at the flimsy gave a short nod and walked off. "It appears that nap did you some good. What is the name of your friend that is in labor?"

"Fress Colias," Anakin answered with a frown. "Why?"

"In a few hours I need to know where to send the nurse to check on you," the medic answered honestly. "Nothing more."

"Oh, right," Anakin muttered under his breath as the nurse walked up beside him and pushed a needle into his arm. As soon as the medic gave the okay, Rex pushed the chair towards the turbolift. He hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Jess glanced up as Rex pushed the hover chair Anakin was sitting in as Mekaila entered behind them causing him to smile. Padme, Luke, Leia, Ahsoka and Han were in the room with them causing him to smile. They were surrounded by their friends for this great occasion. He placed the cloth against Fress's forehead wiping the sweat away. She was almost six milliliters dilated meaning the twins could come at any time. Brice was sitting in the chair on the other side of Fress's bed. He was very excited. "Glad to see you finally joined us, Anakin."

"As long as I haven't missed it yet," Anakin smiled as Fress shook her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Like giving birth," Fress snipped easily causing Anakin to pause with a cautious frown. "So five minutes right, Leia?"

"You told her?" Anakin questioned as Leia smirked. "Don't get any ideas, Fress."

"Get any ideas," Fress paused for a second then gave a smirk of her own. "I have pregnancy brain, no ideas yet."

"Very funny," Anakin raised an eyebrow as Fress gave a grin in turn. "You will be too busy to come up with a plan and by the time you have spare time, you'll forget about what you have been told."

"We'll see about that," Fress teased then grimaced. The readings on the monitor went up as Jess held onto Fress's hand. "No more kids after this. You're getting fixed."

Jess swallowed hard and shook his head. "Do I have too?"

"Yes," Fress enforced with a frown as Jess bit on his lower lip. "Three kids is enough."

"Yeah, you're right. No more kids. Three is a good family size," Jess agreed as he gave a pleading stare to Fress, it looked like she had made up her mind already. "I love you more now for going through this a second time. You're just at fault as I am. It takes two to make a kid."

"Don't push it, Jess," Fress warned with a hiss causing Jess to give a smile in turn. "You will make arrangements in the next couple of days."

"As will you, Anakin. Once you're well enough," Padme spoke as Anakin's jaw dropped.

"Now wait a minute," Anakin defended himself as he glanced at Luke and Leia. Padme was showing, close to six months causing him to frown. "Jess, you and I will go drinking first."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jess agreed as Fress glared at them.

"Don't try to get out of it," Fress warned as Padme crossed her arms over her chest glaring at both of them causing Anakin to grimace. The look Jess thought as he felt like a pitton caught in the headlights of a speeder.

"Fine," Anakin agreed with a frown. "Give Jess a few days and when I'm feeling up to it, we'll go together."

"I agree," Fress agreed with a slight smile. "Padme and I will accompany you that day to make sure you don't chicken out at the last minute."

"Blast it," Anakin cursed under his breath as Padme glared at him with a warning causing Anakin to pause for a second. "I honestly don't want…"

"You'll be protecting me, Anakin," Padme pointed out with a frown. "If I get fixed the surgery is far more dangerous. With you it's a ten minute procedure."

"I'll get it done," Anakin agreed after a minute of silence as Jess nodded in agreement. Since Padme put it that way. It was protecting the woman he loved.

"We'll go together," Jess agreed as Fress gave a smile in appreciation. "Anakin, when you're up to it. We'll make the appointments."

"Sounds good," Anakin agreed as Padme smiled in appreciation as the medic walked in. Luke and Han both looked mortified causing Jess to give a slight smile. "Don't worry you two. It's just Jess and I. Three kids is enough."

"Sorry to interrupt but I would like to check on Fress to see how far along she is, only the father may stay. Everyone else must leave."

"We'll be just outside the door," Anakin spoke with a calm expression as everyone filed out of the room including Brice.

Jess leaned his head against Fress's as she waited patiently for the medic to perform his duty. They had their son back and they were about to add two more to their family soon. He couldn't be any happier then he was now.

* * *

Anakin closed his eyes for a few minutes. He could not believe what Padme wanted him to do, she felt that three kids drew the line. Then again, getting fixed meant anytime anywhere without getting her pregnant again. There was one bright side to it. He felt something wet warm and pleasant pressed against his lips with a slight aftertaste of fruit. He opened his eyes looking into Padmes as she pulled back with a slight smile.

Before a word could be spoken the door opened as the medic stepped out with a frown. "Fress has requested for Brice and Anakin to be in the room with her. She's close to delivering, everyone else will be asked to head to the waiting room."

Anakin gave a short nod as the others walked away. Brice stepped back into the room and walked to Jess's side as Anakin maneuvered his chair to the other side of the bed. He reached for Fress's hand as the medic told her to push.

"It's a boy," the medic spoke out as Anakin heard a small voice cry out.

"Mike James Shern," Fress said with a grin as Jess repeated the name.

Another minute passed by as the medic pronounced a girl. A small voice started crying causing a grin to cross his face. "Mekeia Ani Shern."

The twins were rushed off to check their health due to being premature. Fress looked tired and Brice and Jess both looked excited. He smiled in turn, he couldn't wait until Padme gave birth. He was really hoping for another girl. Padme picked up a few items more meant for a boy. I guess they each hoped for the other.

* * *

Brice and Jess walked out to the waiting room as everyone stopped what they were discussing and turned their attention to them. Anakin held Mekeia in his arms as he looked down at the baby girl. Brice held his baby brother. "May I present Mekeia Ani Shern," Jess announced as he glanced at Anakin. "And our son Mike James Shern, Both are healthy."

Padme knelt down beside Anakin as he looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms. "Would you like to hold her?"

Padme nodded as she took Kei out of Anakin's arms. "She's beautiful, congratulations Jess."

"Thanks," Jess grinned as he handed out pink and blue chocolate covered cigars. "And to celebrate with fake chocolate cigars. Fress and I appreciate everyone helping us out at the last minute. We couldn't have finished without your help."

"He's adorable, it was our pleasure, Jess," Leia was gushing over the baby in her arms as Han looked on with wonder. "Han."

"I'm all for it, when the time's right," Han agreed with a smile. "And they would have everything they need."

"I know," Leia agreed with a soft smile as Ahsoka picked up Mekeia into her arms.

"Is Ani Anakin's childhood nickname?" Ahsoka questioned as Jess nodded. "I think it's sweet. Ani is a beautiful girl's name."

"Hey," Anakin rejected with a mocking glare. "It's short for Anakin."

"That maybe so, but it's still a girl's name," Ahsoka teased with a smirk. "Maybe your mother was hoping for a girl."

Anakin paused for a second raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "She shortened my name and it stuck with my childhood friends," he paused for a second as Ahsoka watched him with a frown. "Okay, so maybe she was hoping for a girl. I still loved her regardless."

"I know, Ani," Ahsoka smiled as she handed the child to Luke. "They are adorable, Jess. Congratulations. How is Fress doing?"

"She did good, but she is tired," Jess answered with a smile. "The medic is cleaning her up at the moment. Rex, what is this about helping with diaper duty for the first week?"

"We made a small bet on Anakin's reactions in Jabba's palace when he walked in," Rex answered honestly as Anakin raised an eyebrow. "And I lost the bet."

"What did I miss?" Padme questioned with a curious expression.

"Nothing much, Leia got caught by Jabba and he dressed her like one of his play toys. Quite a few people made bets on Anakin's reaction towards the hutt," Rex explained with a sheepish smile. "By then everyone in Jabba's palace knew Leia was Vader's daughter."

"I can see Anakin Force choking the hutt," Padme said with a slight smirk as Rex groaned. "You bet against that? Fress knew what his reaction would've been."

"Remind me to never bet against Fress again," Rex smirked as Jess nodded in agreement.

* * *

"My lord, the Shern twins have been delivered."

"Have they now? Get me their midichlorian count."

"At once my lord."

* * *

To be continued

Thanks for reading :)


	37. Chapter 37

Leia entered the hospital, first she wanted to check in with Fress and the twins, then she planned to check on Anakin. She had a feeling the talk they were both attempting to avoid, couldn't be avoided for much longer. She saw Kieran walk towards her with a frown causing her to pause.

"Princess Leia, I wonder if I might have a word?" Kieran questioned as Leia gave a reluctant nod as he led her to a small office. She entered as he closed the door behind him. She sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk as he sat down in the chair behind the desk. "As you may or may not be aware, Anakin has been having nightmares as of late. And what he has been saying in his sleep leads me to believe they are about tormenting you aboard the first Death Star. One of our nurses recorded this."

"I don't want to see it," Leia spoke causing Kieran to raise an eyebrow. "I've been having suspicions lately of what the nightmare is about."

"Normally I would not allow these types of talks to take place while a patient is under my care, I feel the sooner the better. It is disrupting your father's sleep quite a bit. I want you to watch the holo vid regardless."

Leia released a frustrated sigh as Kieran turned the holo recording on. What Anakin was saying in his sleep left her feeling cold. _Keep your hands off her, Vader._ She shuddered to think he was watching everything from her view of point instead of Vaders. Was he really feeling that guilty? "I'm starting to suspect this talk can't be avoided for much longer. I'm not looking forward to it."

"Good, I want you and Anakin to have this talk as soon as possible," Kieran suggested causing Leia to frown. "I suspect this would do both of you some good."

Leia chewed on her lower lip as she watched Kieran. He was watching her carefully causing her to release a frustrated sigh. "I'll talk with him after I check in with Fress and the twins."

"I'll hold you to that, Leia," Kieran spoke with a frown. "Within the next two hours, I want you two to talk this over."

"I promise."

* * *

Fress looked up as Leia entered the room causing her to smile. Kei was fast asleep in her arms, but she knew it wouldn't last long. Mike would be wanting his next feed in two minutes. "Leia, good to see you."

"How are you feeling?" Leia questioned with a gentle smile. "How are the twins?"

"Good but tired," Fress answered honestly. "The twins are putting on weight rapidly. Have you talked with Anakin yet?" Leia shook her head as concern washed over her. "Promise me you will talk with him soon? Rex voiced his concerns to me earlier this morning and we're very concerned about you two. Anakin almost hit Rex in his sleep yesterday."

"Is it that bad?" Leia questioned in concern as Fress nodded. "I guess dad is really feeling guilty. He told me to let the guilt go and my nightmares stopped."

"If Anakin would only follow the same advice he gave you. I suspect this would be better if you two talked," Fress pointed out with concern in her tone. "I've known Anakin for a long time. He's beating himself up over how he treated you and your brother. The guilt is slowly eating him alive. Please talk with him. I do realize the topic is not a pleasant topic."

"No it's not," Leia agreed with a frown as Fress handed Kei over to Leia and picked up Mike as he started to wake up. "I'm not looking forward to the topic."

"Neither is Anakin," Fress pointed out with a frown. "He suspects he traumatized you and is surprised you want him in his life."

Leia was silent as Fress watched the younger woman. "He said that?"

"He did," Fress confirmed with a frown as Leia placed Mekeia into to bassinet by her bedside.

"I have to go," Leia muttered under her breath. "I'll see you later."

"See you later," Fress watched the Leia rushed out of the room as Mike started to make fussing sounds causing her to smile. "Look who is awake from his nap and ready for feeding."

* * *

Leia approached Anakin's recovery room. She didn't realize how much of what Anakin did to her over three years ago was affecting him. She knew he was feeling guilty, but didn't realize to the extent of his guilt. No wonder they were cornering her to have this talk with him. She heard him talking in his sleep. It sounded like he was attempting to protect her from Vader causing chills to run down her back.

Leia approached Anakin's bedside as he turned onto his side as she placed her hand onto his shoulder. "Dad, wake up. We need to talk."

"Don't touch her," Anakin pleaded causing Leia to frown. "Please, can't you tell she's your daughter?"

"Dad," Leia felt her heart break. She knew Anakin was feeling guilty, she didn't realize to what extent until now. "I love you. Please let the guilt go."

"I can't, I traumatized my own daughter. I don't deserve someone so precious in my life," Anakin answered in his sleep. "She's most likely better off without me."

"I need you, dad," Leia pointed out with a frown. "Every girl needs a father."

"Bail was her father..." Anakin began to argue as Leia interrupted him,

"I have room in my heart for both," Leia argued as she shook his shoulder. "You have to wake up, dad."

Anakin's eyes opened as he looked straight through her causing Leia to feel concern. He blinked a few times as she reached for his hand. "Leia? How much did I?"

"Talk in your sleep?" Leia questioned as Anakin nodded. "Quite a bit that not only did the medic corner me into talking with you, but Fress and the others as well. I think this talk is overdue. I didn't realize how much the guilt was getting to you till now. I love you and forgave you months ago. Did you want to tell me about the dream?"

"Do I have a choice?" Anakin questioned with a hopeful smile as Leia shook her head no. He released a frustrated sigh as he explained the dream to her. She closed her eyes as he finished, he was becoming protective of her as any father would behave. "I just wish…"

"No matter how much you want to change the past, you can't change what happened between us. The damage was already done," Leia explained gently as she lightly squeezed his hand. "The only thing left is to put this behind us and move forward. Let go of the guilt, dad. It's the only way the nightmares will stop."

Anakin was silent for a few minutes and smiled. "Sounds familiar. Did it work for you?"

"It did, the nightmares stopped," Leia answered honestly. "I fell in love with the father I never knew. I need you in my life, dad," she leaned forward and kiss Anakin on the forehead. "Is there anything else bothering you?"

Anakin sat up making room on the bed as Leia sat down beside him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she rested her head against his side taking his free hand into her own. "I keep asking myself one question."

"And what question is that?" Leia questioned in curiosity.

"Why I didn't stop the interrogation when I sensed your mother's signature inside you," Anakin answered honestly. "I must've pushed the thought to the side thinking it was impossible."

"Maybe it was for the best," Leia said with a frown. "If you had figured it out sooner I was your daughter, what would've you done then? You softened in the last two years after discovering Luke."

"I don't know," Anakin answered honestly. "I would've wanted to train you in the dark side…" He paused for a second and shook his head. "Maybe it was for the best the way everything played out. You most likely wouldn't be talking to me now. All the things I did to you…"

"I know," Leia agreed silently with a frown. The times Vader tortured her and nearly killed her a couple of times in the past three years. Vader and Anakin were just two different personalities. "It was Vader, not you."

"It was me," Anakin argued as Leia felt concern wash through her. "No matter how much I wish it wasn't."

"Would you deliberately torment me if I wasn't your daughter?" Leia questioned hoping to get her point across. Anakin shook his head no. "Would you deliberately have me injected with chemicals? Attempt to kill me with your lightsaber with burn after burn until I'm in agonizing pain?" Guilt crossed Anakin's face as he shook his head no. "Would you throw me in the detention level and allow Tarkin to sign my death warrant? Would you deliberately allow Tarkin to blow up my homeworld in front of me?"

"No," Anakin admitted in a saddened tone. "I wouldn't, I honestly don't know what got into me. It's almost like being blindsided by your emotions and enjoying the fear and anxiety it brought by sensing pain through the Force. It made you feel powerful and unstoppable. The darkside is a lonely life. You can't be around those you love."

"You've been lonely, haven't you?" Leia questioned as she felt her heart break. It never crossed her mind as the type of life Anakin lived for the past twenty years. Not having anyone in your life was not a good life.

"Not any more," Anakin explained with a slight smile. "I have my family back and I've felt better and more fulfilled then I have in a long time," he tightened his grip around her shoulders. "And I have you to thank for that."

"You're welcome," Leia smiled in appreciation. Anakin was healing, but it was going to take him some time. "Anakin, you need to forgive yourself as others have."

"I know," Anakin was silent for a few minutes. It was a comfortable silence Leia reflected with a slight smile. Leia closed her eyes as Anakin held her in a way that reminded her how Bail used to hold her. She felt safe and loved in Anakin's arms as if nothing in this galaxy could ever harm her again.

* * *

Padme entered Anakin's room as she noticed Leia and Anakin sleeping against each other causing her to smile. She hoped this meant the two got a chance to talk about what happened in the past. Anakin's eyes opened as he glanced at Padme then glanced to his side. "She trusts you, Anakin."

"I guess so," Anakin agreed with a smile as Leia shifted in his arms. "I must've fallen asleep, did I talk in my sleep again?"

"Not that I know of," Padme answered honestly as Leia blinked her eyes opened. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Physically yes, emotionally better," Anakin answered honestly as Leia glanced at him with a frown. "I guess we fell asleep."

Leia nodded in agreement as she leaned against Anakin. "I felt safe and loved in your arms as if nothing in this galaxy could hurt me again. I haven't felt that kind of a father's love since before Bail died."

"What happened to Bail?" Padme questioned with a concerned expression as Anakin turned his attention away from her. "Anakin?"

"He was on Alderaan when Tarkin blew the planet up," Anakin explained with a frustrated sigh. "I didn't agree with it, but he was determined to get Leia to tell him where the Rebel base was."

"Tarkin did what?" Padme questioned with a raised brow. "I never liked that man. He nearly got Ahsoka charged with treason and executed without actual evidence that it was her. I was wondering why the Empire blew up Alderaan."

"I haven't forgotten," Anakin shook his head sadly. "At least I got Ahsoka off the hook. Maybe it was for the best. Ahsoka went on to serve Bail helping him run the Rebellion."

"Leia, I need to speak with you," Ahsoka entered the room as Anakin let go of Leia. She stood up and followed Ahsoka out of the room as Padme sat down on the bed beside Anakin. She felt the baby move inside her as she picked up Anakin's hand and rested it against her stomach.

"She's a kicker," Anakin commented with a grin as the baby continued to kick. "I'm excited and can't wait."

"Me neither," Padme agreed with a smile. She loved her family and couldn't wait to meet the newest member of their family. She was thankful to have Anakin and the twins back in her life. Anakin rested his head against hers as she leaned against his chest.

* * *

"My Lord, we have the samples as requested," Shalon bowed to the cloaked figure who was sitting in a chair.

"Excellent, let the work begin. Get into contact with Kamino to begin cloning the Shern children. The fetus with the strongest amount of midi-chlorians will be my heir," the man commanded.

"At once my Lord."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	38. Chapter 38

Leia followed Ahsoka into a small office causing her to frown. She hoped Ahsoka wasn't going to ask her to talk with Anakin again. They made progress a few hours ago. "If this is about talking to Anakin, we just talked two hours ago."

"I'm glad to hear it," Ahsoka gave a weary smile causing Leia to watch her closely. "This isn't about you and Anakin talking. I'm happy to hear you two made progress, we were starting to get concerned. I just got word that Bail is possibly being held by Palpatine in his dungeons. They're looking him over now."

"What?" Leia questioned as she sat down as her head spun and her heart started pounding in her chest. Shock washed over her as she pressed her fingers against her temples. "How is that possible? He was on Alderaan when it blew up."

"That's why I ordered a skin age test," Ahsoka explained with a frown. "We all assumed he was there, he was insisting that Palpatine called him away prior to the Death Star making orbit."

"Did Anakin know?" Leia questioned as Ahsoka shook her head.

"No one knew Bail was down there except a few select few individuals, servants and Palpatine. It was a pretty short list," Ahsoka answered honestly. "I very highly doubt Anakin knew. Luke led a team down there looking for prisoners when they found him."

"If it is him, he may not take to Anakin too lighly after everything that happened," Leia felt worried as Ahsoka gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Leia. Bail has always been a pretty understanding individual," Ahsoka pointed out with a weary smile. "Bail has been asking for you."

"What if it's a clone?" Leia questioned feeling unsure about the situation. She didn't want to give her hopes up. "I can't have my heart broken out of hope that it might be him."

"That's why I wanted to tell you in private," Ahsoka explained in concern. "What if we sent your mother in first to talk with him?" She questioned as Leia glanced at her with a frown. "Your mother and Bail are long time friends. She knows Bail really well. He was pleased to see Luke. He hasn't seen your brother since he was born."

"It sounds like him," Leia heaved a frustrated sigh as she glanced at Ahsoka. "What am I supposed to do? I'm finally getting to know Anakin better and..."

"They both can be in your life, just don't try and hide it. Be straight forward with Bail about your relationship with Anakin," Ahsoka explained. "Its better if Bail knew about Padme and Anakin. And if he reacts badly, you could always give him the cold shoulder," Ahsoka's comlink went off as Leia raised an eyebrow. Ahsoka answered it as she turned her attention to Leia. "The skin age test confirms it's not a clone."

"I'll go and talk with him," Leia rubbed her shoulders as Ahsoka watched her with concern. "I just wasn't expecting this."

"No one was," Ahsoka agreed with concern. "Are you all right?"

"Just nervous, he never told me anything about why I was adopted and I discovered everything the hard way about the reason why," Leia released a frustrated sigh as Ahsoka nodded in agreement. "Don't tell Anakin about this yet."

"As long as you promise me you will tell them," Ahsoka partially agreed as Leia nodded in agreement. "Let's go."

Leia followed Ahsoka out of the room towards the room where Bail was being attended too. She was nervous. What would Bail think of Han? And what would he think about Anakin? She wasn't sure what Palpatine had been telling him these past few years.

Leia entered the room Bail was assigned too. She closed the door behind her as Bail looked up with a brightened smile. She approached him with a hestiant step as Bail's smile faded. "Hello father, I know everything about my heritage."

"I see," Bail gauged her for a minute. "You seem worried about something. I've heard rumors that Anakin is with the Alliance now."

"It's true," Leia confirmed with a frown. "About seven months ago, Vader and I shot each other down on an uninhabited planet. He was injured and after talking to help pass the time until help arrived, the relations part came to light. He had suspicions for two years prior. After a parental test confirmed those suspicions, I talked him into leaving."

Bail was silent for a minute as Leia sat down in a chair in the room. She noticed he was gauging her as she turned her eyes downward. "Leia, did you and Anakin form a father and daughter bond over the past seven months? Is that the reason you're being hesitant around me?"

Leia turned her attention back to him and nodded as Bail released a sigh causing her to tense up. The last thing she needed was for Bail to forbid her to see Anakin again. "We almost lost him four days ago when Isard attempted to execute Anakin in front of us. He woke up two days ago and is recovering here."

"Do you love him?" Bail questioned with a curious expression.

"Yes I do. He's been there for us for the last several months. He did place my boy friend into carbonite and shipped him off to Jabba," Leia explained as Bail chocked back a chuckle. "We got Han out the hard way."

"I would like to meet this man who has won your heart," Bail requested with a smile. "Does Anakin approve of Han?"

"He does," Leia answered honestly. "I'm thankful Han can put up with Anakin and is not scared off by the fact he was Vader. Luke views Han as an older brother."

"May I speak with Anakin?" Bail questioned as Leia gave a short nod in agreement. He pulled on a robe and followed her out of the room and down the hallway to where Anakin was resting. She hoped Bail didn't punch Anakin or make her regret allowing Bail to talk with Anakin during his recovery.

* * *

Anakin looked up as Leia entered his room causing him to smile. The look on her face told him something was up causing his smile to fade. "What is it, Leia?"

"Did you know that Palpatine was keeping Bail locked up in his dungeon all this time?" Leia questioend with a frown as Anakin felt shock wash through him.

"I didn't know, if I did I would've interrogated him until he told me that you were mine," Anakin answered honestly. "How is that possible? I was under the impression Bail was on Alderaan when the planet exploded," he paused for a second as he watched her as fear washed over him. "Please tell me Bail hasn't forbidden you from seeing me again. My heart could not take it."

"Bail wants to talk with you," Leia explained with a frown. "He hasn't said too much on the subject."

"Show him in," Anakin agreed as Leia left the room. Bail entered the room a minute later closing the door behind him. He didn't say a word feeling his heart speed up as Bail sat down in the chair Padme was sitting in earlier. He was really nervous. "Are you going to hit me?"

"I was never the violent type," Bail answered honestly. "Are you going to keep me from seeing my daughter?"

"No," Anakin answered with a slight smile. "I want you in her life, you raised her into a beautiful, compassionate young lady, you did a wonderful job raising her and you deserve to be in her life," he paused for a second as Bail gave an appreciative nod. "Are you going to forbid me from seeing Leia? We've bonded over these past few months and my heart will not be able to take it."

"No," Bail answered honestly as Anakin felt relief wash over him. "Leia has already made her feelings quite clear to me about how she feels about you. If I forbid her to see you again, she'll get angry and stop talking to me. She has your temper and I remember how stubborn you can be."

"And sarcastic tongue," Anakin pointed out with a smile. "She has so many of my quirks, but she's more like her mother."

"Tell me about Han, what is this boyfriend of hers like?" Bail questioned with a frown as Anakin bit on his lower lip.

"Younger version of myself, not Force sensitive, a guy a princess shouldn't be hanging around," Anakin answered with a smirk as Bail raised an eyebrow. "He's an ex-smuggler and a General in the Alliance military. I can't see him sticking around if she breaks his heart. Han has a good heart. Luke views him as an older brother and there is a Force bond between Leia and Han that can only be broken by death."

"They're soul mates?" Bail questioned as Anakin nodded. "Does Han treat Leia well?"

"He does, he can match her wits and dominance with his own," Anakin answered with a grin. "I like Han. You'll like him too, once you get to know him," he paused for a second. "I'm sorry about Alderaan. It should've never happened."

"Who's idea was it?" Bail questioned as he watched Anakin closely.

"It was Tarkin's idea," Anakin answered honestly. "He was trying to get Leia to tell him where the Rebel base was by threatening to blow up Alderaan. He knew she lied to him. For the longest time she has been letting the guilt get to her. I told her it was not her fault and beyond her control. I told her the nightmares wouldn't stop until she let go of the guilt."

"Did it help her? Hearing it from you directly?" Bail questioned with a worried expression.

"She said the nightmares stopped," Anakin answered with a frown. "I hope they have for her sake," he sat up on the bed as his muscles starting aching in protest. It wasn't quite as bad as yesterday. "I can't wait until I get out of here. It's down to a severe ache, the medic won't let me out of here until the pain is down below a three."

"What did Isard do to you?" Bail questioned in curiosity.

"She tortured me the same way Vader tortured Leia aboard the first death star. Then she attempted to execute me with the electrical chair with ten times the amount of energy needed," Anakin explained with a frown. "I swear I'll never do anything like that to anyone ever again. I don't know how Leia survived it. I don't even know what I was thinking."

"Do you want to take a short walk?" Bail questioned with a frown. "The sooner you move the sooner you get out of here. That's if you feel up to it."

"And who apponinted you as a medic?" Anakin teased with a smirk as Bail raised an eyebrow. He was allowed to use the fresher and that was the extent of movement. Each time he stood up he felt better. "Maybe you have a point," he stood up as Bail stood up. He walked towards the door as his muscles protested at the movement. Ignoring the pain he opened the door as Leia looked at him in shock.

"You should be resting, dad," Leia lectured as she took his arm into her own. "Or did you want to go for a short walk?"

"Around the nurses station once sounds okay," Anakin answered with a frown as Leia turned her attention to Bail.

"So what's the verdict?" Leia questioned with a worried expression.

"You have nothing to worry about, Leia," Bail spoke with a reassuring tone as he kissed her on the forehead and hugged her. "Anakin wants me to be in your life, and as long as Anakin keeps from slipping back to the dark side again, he can continue to be in your life."

"I'm relieved to hear it," Leia looked and sounded relieved. She really was worried about whether if she had to choose or not. "About that short walk?"

"Maybe it will help me heal a little quicker," Anakin pointed out as Leia shook her head. He kissed her on the forehead. "How is Fress and the twins doing?"

"The twins are puting on weight rapidly and Fress is tired but okay," Leia answered with a smile as they slowly walked down the hall towards the nursing station. "Are you sure you're all right for this walk?"

"I'm okay," Anakin answered honestly as he felt his muscles tighten in protest. Maybe this walk wasn't such a bright idea after all. "You should go and spend some time with Bail. I'm sure you two have quite a bit of catching up to do."

"We do, but after you're done with your walk," Leia answered honestly as she glanced at Bail who was watching both wih a slight smile. "Mom told me you were to chose the name. What names do you have in mind for my new sibbling?"

"Lillian Shimi Skywalker for a girl," Anakin answered with a smile. "Berias Ruewee Skywalker for a boy."

"Middle names?" Leia questioned with a curious expression. "Who did they belong too?"

"Ruewee was Padme's father's name and Shimi's was my mothers name," Anakin answered honestly as Leia smiled. They were already at the nurses station. The nurse looked up with a disapproval frown as Anakin and Leia turned back.

"I like the names," Leia agreed with a smile.

"So does your mother," Anakin agreed with a smile. "I can't wait to meet my new baby," by the time they had worked their way back, he noticed Padme and Bail talking causing him to smile slightly.

"How do you feel, Anakin?" Padme questioned in concern as she looked him over and released a frustrated sigh. "You should go lay back down. I can tell you're uncomfortable."

"I tend to feel better after moving around a little," Anakin protested as Padme gave him the look. "And that's enough moving around for now. Leia, go spend some time with Bail. Your mother can take it from here."

"I'll check on you later, dad," Leia hugged Anakin then followed Bail towards the exit.

Anakin gave Padme a kiss before entering his recovery room. He sat down as Padme watched him. "Bail and I agreed we can share Leia. He raised Leia and deserves to be in her life."

"So Bail told me," Padme smiled as Anakin settled himself on the bed and laid down. "I'm happy you two came to an agreement."

Anakin nodded in agreement as Padme held onto his hand. He was happy and nothing in this galaxy could disrupt that happiness.

* * *

/Can you hear me?/

Luke shook his head as he glanced at Han who had his attention on Isard who was glaring daggers at them. They were having trouble finding someone willing to represent her in a trial. She had mentioned a plot that was in progress but refused to tell them what that plot was.

/Can you hear me, young Skywalker?/

/Who are you?/ Luke questioned in turn as he felt the dark side wash over him causing him to shiver.

"Luke? What is it?" Han questioned as Luke ignored him. Han's questions started to fade to the back of his mind as the presence he sensed grew stronger.

/He is mine, and nothing you will say or do will change his mind./

/Who are you and who are you after?/ Luke questioned again as he heard laughing in the back of his mind. It didn't sound like Palpatine, it was someone else just as dark and powerful.

/Your traitourous father will know who I am and that's for me to know and for you to find out./

Just as quickly as the contact was made, it was broken. Luke shook his head as he glanced at Han who was watching him with a perplexed expression. "Luke, are you okay?"

Luke looked at Isard who had a cold smirk on her face causing him to frown. "You know who it was? Don't you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you," Isard answered coldly.

"I need to speak with my father," Luke muttered under his breath.

"Now? What's going on, Luke?" Han questioned sounding perplexed as Luke stood up and left the room. Wedge and Mon Mothma were standing on the other side of the glass mirror. They both looked at him with confused expressions.

"Wedge, can you take over?" Luke questioned as Wedge gave a short nod in agreement. "Sorry Senator, something just came up." He didn't wait for a response as he ran out of the room and down the hall way. He had to speak with Anakin and try to figure out who this individual was.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	39. Chapter 39

Anakin looked up with a frown as Luke entered his room causing him to smile. The expression on Luke's face caused his smile to fade. Something was troubling his son. "Luke, is something wrong?"

Luke gave a short nod as he stepped in beside the bed and sat down with a troubled expression. "Father, I had contact with someone through the Force. I didn't recognize the voice, laughter or presence. He said he is mine and no one will be able to change his mind. He said you would know who the individual was."

Anakin sat back as confusion washed over him. Plagueis was dead, he was killed by Palpatine years ago. He couldn't think of anyone else who it could be, Galen Marek was dead. Who did that really leave that it could be? Maul was killed again two years ago. He glanced at Luke who was watching him with a curious expression. "I'm drawing a blank," he admitted with a frown. "Everyone I can think of is dead already."

"Would you be able to scan my mind for that memory?" Luke questioned with a frown as Anakin gave a short nod in agreement.

"You will need to lower your shields," Anakin explained as Luke closed his eyes. He sensed his son lowering his mental shields allowing Anakin to enter his son's mind. Luke offered up the memory as he closed his eyes.

/Can you hear me?/

/Can you hear me, young Skywalker?/

/Who are you?/

/He is mine, and nothing you will say or do will change his mind./

/Who are you and who are you after?/

/Your traitorous father will know who I am and that's for me to know and for you to find out./

Anakin heard the laughter and the voice sounded familiar causing him to freeze. That's not possible, it almost sounded like Marek. Mareks rogue clone? He didn't think that clone would fall to the dark side, the same emotional traits of the original host was hard wired in making him impossible to turn. Was it possible he turned after all? Who was Marek's clone after? Someone's DNA maybe to make his own apprentice? "I attempted to clone my former apprentice, accelerating a Force sensitive caused the clone to become emotionally unstable and unpredictable. Dangerous even. One clone went Rogue and left. What I didn't count on was the emotions of the original host being hard wired into the template. I didn't think the rogue clone would turn, apparently he did after all."

"Who do you think he's after?" Luke questioned in concern as Anakin leaned back.

"Yoda mentioned Brice had to be trained properly or he would turn," Anakin answered honestly. "He is more powerful then me. I would imagine he's after Brice's DNA, accerelated growth rate would make the clone unstable and very dangerous," he paused for a second as he released a frustrated sigh. "We should have the medical records checked to see if any of Brice's blood work has gone missing."

"Anything else?" Padme questioned causing Anakin to look up with a frown.

"How long have you been standing there for?" Anakin questioned with a curious expression as Padme gave a slight smile.

"Just long enough to know we need to check on some things," Padme answered honestly as she stepped in beside Luke and hugged him. "Commander, do you think you can check on things for me?"

"Sure Senator," Luke answered with a smile. "I'll get on that right away. I'll check on you later, father."

"I know you will," Anakin agreed with a soft smile. "Let me know what you find out."

"I will," Luke kissed Padme on the cheek and left with a spring in his step.

"Luke seems happy," Anakin pointed out as Padme gave a mischief smile. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Mara is going out with him tonight," Padme answered with a grin. "I don't know what changed her mind. Something did. I plan to take her out and help get her ready and Leia plans to help Luke."

"No pressure right?" Anakin questioned with a slight smirk as Padme raised an eyebrow. "You can't resist playing dress up," he teased as Padme smacked him on the shoulder as the medic walked in. "Hey doc, can I get out of here today?"

"Depends how much pain you're still in," the medic answered with a frown. "How do you feel?"

"Like getting out of here," Anakin answered honestly as the medic raised an eyerbrow. "Below five."

"When you can stand under your own power being able to walk more then once to the nurses station and back without feeling too much pain, and then we'll talk," the medic answered with a small smile.

"You wouldn't mind if I started doing that more?" Anakin questioned with a hopeful smile as the medic nodded.

"It'll help stimulate the blood flow," the medic explained with a frown. "You'll start feeling better quicker," he paused for a second and smiled. "How about standing up and going for a short walk around the nusrses station?"

Anakin sat up on the bed. The pain felt managable this morning. He stood up and headed for the door as the medic trailed behind him. He walked around the nurses station as his muscles protested against the movement but not quite as bad as yesterday. Maybe he could get out of here today. He walked back to his room as the medic wrote something down on his datapad causing him to frown.

"You seem well enough to release you this afternoon," the medic reported with a smile. "How do you feel?"

"Better, still a little achy but the pain feels like a three," Anakin answered honestly.

"Go for another walk and then we'll discuss your release," the medic encouraged with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Anakin knocked on the door as Fress looked up with a soft smile on her face. He entered the room knowing he shouldn't be here, but the more he moved the more he felt better. "How are the twins?"

"Doing good, does the medic know you're here?" Fress questioned with a frown as Anakin shook his head no. "You made a break for it?"

"Pretty much," Anakin answered honestly. "He's considering on releasing me in the next day or two and the more I move, the better I feel."

"I'm happy to see you walking under you're own power again," Fress pointed out with a smile. "I have a feeling after visiting my room, you'll be out of here this afternoon."

"That's the hope," Anakin agreed with a smile as he stepped in beside the bed. "May I?"

"Of course," Fress agreed as Anakin reached for the baby in her arms. He noticed the pink blanket he had given Fress causing him to smile. "I really like the blankets."

"I'm happy to see it being used," Anakin glanced down at the small innocent child in his arms causing him to feel a small pang of regret in his heart. This is what I missed out with Luke and Leia. He didn't plan on missing out ever again.

"Anakin, whats this about checking to see if any of Brice's blood work is missing?" Fress questioned in concern as Anakin glanced up.

"Luke had contact with my previous sith apprentice and I suspect he's after Brice's blood work," Anakin explained with a frown. "I suspect if he can't have the real thing, he plans to clone him. Cloning a Force sensitive not at a normal rate causes the clone to become dangerous and unpredictable. My apprentice was dead and I attempted to clone him, only one survived."

"And you suspect this clone of his is going to clone Brice?" Fress questioned with a worried expression.

"If I couldn't do it, he has less of a chance at being successful. Hopefully he's not. Luke is checking to see if anything was disturbed, if not, we'll set up a security detail if we have too," Anakin explained with a frown as he heard a throat being cleared. He turned around and noticed the medic was standing in the doorway watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"If you can come up here under your own power, I'm releasing you. You don't need to be here anymore," the medic said as he walked forward with a form in his hand as Anakin handed Mekeila to Fress. "Just sign this please."

"With pleasure," Anakin took the pen and form out of the medics hand and signed the form. "I feel okay enough to leave. I'm free of this place."

"Please take at easy for the next few days to be on the safe side," the medic requested as Anakin nodded in agreement. "I don't want to see you back here for a while."

"Padme and I plan to house hunt then start preparing the nursery," Anakin grinned as he picked up Mike. "We're excited."

"Just don't dive off the deep end," Fress smirked causing Anakin to frown. "We still love you."

"Funny," Anakin shook his head sadly. "Did you hear, Bail is alive?"

"Are you serious?" Fress questioned with wide eyes sounding shocked as Anakin nodded. "I don't understand how. Is he a clone? How is that even possible?"

"Palpatine called Bail off planet prior to the Death Star making orbit and had him prisoned for the past three years in his dungeon," Anakin explained with a frown. "I didn't know. If I did, I would've been interrogating Bail until he admitted that Leia was mine."

Fress was silent for a minute as she watched Anakin with a worried expression. "Are you and Bail okay?"

"Yes we are," Bail answered from behind Anakin. "Fress, I heard you and Jess had twins. May I?"

Anakin turned around with Mike in his arms as Fress gave permission. He handed the boy over to Bail. "This is Mike James Shern. And their eldest son is lounging arond somewhere."

"I look forward to meeting your eldest," Bail looked down and smiled. "He's beautiful, Fress."

"And this is Mekeia Ani Shern," Anakin introduced as he picked up the baby girl.

"After your mother I suspect," Bail spoke with a smile as Fress nodded with a slight smile, Anakin recognized suspicion in his friends eyes. "How old is your eldest?"

"Eleven," Fress answered with a smile. "We had originally gave him up for adoption but his aunt and uncle sold him into slavery after his adoptive parents were killed. Anakin helped us get him back."

"Padme told me you've been doing well since returning to the Alliance," Bail watched him with a frown as Anakin turned his eyes away. "The guilt has gotten to you, hasn't it?"

"I'm trying to let the guilt go and move forward," Anakin released a frustrated sigh. "Attempting to help clean up the mess. And to be honest, I missed out on raising Luke and Leia with Padme and that's my biggest regret."

"Sounds like you and Padme have a second chance," Bail pointed out with a frown. "Should be interesting."

"I hope our third child takes after Padme more," Anakin admitted with a worried expression. "I'm hoping for another girl. I think Padme is hoping for another boy."

"For the childs sake, it better be another boy," Fress teased with a grin. "We all remember what you did to Han."

"That would be considered childs play if I have another girl and boyfriend to deal with," Anakin smirked as Bail raised an eyebrow "He better be a fast runner."

"Now I'm starting to hope it's another boy," Bail gave a teasing grin. "For your child's sake."

"We'll see," Anakin smirked as Fress shook her head. "I'm protective of my girls."

"That's an understatement," Fress teased as Anakin shot her a betrayed expression. "Don't give me that look, it's true, Anakin."

"Speak for yourself, firecracker," Anakin muttered under his breath as he caught sight of Han walking in followed by Leia and Luke. "Luke, do you have news?"

"I do, father," Luke answered with a worried expresion as Anakin released a frustrated sigh. "It's a little worse then expected, blood samples from Mekeila, Mike, and Brice have gone missing."

"There is only one place I can think of that he would take these samples," Anakin said with a frown.

"And where is that?" Han questioned in curiousity as Anakin glanced at Fress who nodded in agreement.

"Where the clone wars started, Kamino. They are cloners and will raise clones as long as you have a deep pocket book," Anakin explained with a frown. "Not unless Palpatine has a cloning warehouse somewhere. If I'm right about who that is, he wouldn't know where that is."

"And who do you have in mind, Anakin?" Leia questioned in curiousity. "Who is it?"

"My former apprentice Marek, formally known as Star Killer," Anakin answered then explained the whole cloning situation to Leia who was shaking her head sadly.

"What are the chances we can ask the Kaminens?" Leia questioned with a frown.

Anakin hesitated as he remembered what happened to Fives and how they went to great lengths to keep the truth from coming to light. Leia turned her attention to Fress who looked equally concerned.

"What happened?" Leia questioned with a frown.

"They were in the plot against the Jedi from the beginning," Anakin answered honestly as Leia raised an eyebrow. "They went to great lengths to cover up the organic chip being implanted in all the clones. Fives was trying to warn us and Palpatine made him look like he was unstable and crazy. The chip was implanted with a command that was to be carried out without question. Order 66."

"How did this chip come to light?" Leia questioned in curiousity.

"One clone developed a tumor from it, he killed one of the Jedi on the front lines. At first they tried to pass the mishap off as a virus and that's when Fives discovered the chip and removed his own," Anakin answered with a guilty look. "Rex and I attempted to talk to Fives before a squad intervened. I wasn't able to protect him because he trapped Rex and I in a force field. They killed him on Palpatine's orders. Rex has removed his chip since."

"You can't see them telling us the truth, can you?" Leia questioned with a frown.

"No, I can't," Anakin answered honestly. "We could attempt to send in a scouting party to find out if this is where he went. I can't guarantee a quick discovery."

Leia turned her attention to Luke with a frown. "Luke, put a small team together. Go to Kamino and see what you can find out."

"I want Rex and Ahsoka to come," Luke spoke with a frown. "They know Kamino better then I do."

"Very well, you don't have to leave until tomorrow. I know your date is tonight," Leia agreed with a small smile as Luke left the room. Leia turned her attention to Anakin. "What did the medic say about you coming up here?"

"I signed the release papers," Anakin answered with a small smile. "The medic told me to take at easy for the next week."

"We can consider going house hunting in the morning," Padme spoke up as she entered the room with a smile. "I had a feeling I would find you up here, Anakin."

Anakin smiled sheepishly as he greeted Padme with a kiss. "You know me too well. I look forward to finding a house out in the middle of no where. And I know where to look."

"No volcanoes," Padme pointed out with a frown. "I heard where you built that summer get away of yours at."

"I promise, no volcanoes," Anakin agreed with a small smile. With this body, he would not be able to stand the heat anymore. He walked to Hans side with a smirk as Han watched him with a weary smile.

"What did I do?" Han questioned with a curious expression.

"Nothing," Anakin answered as Han took a step back. "Bail Organa, this is the man I told you about, Han Solo. Han, this is Leia's adoptive father, Bail Organa."

"And that explains the smirk," Han muttered under his breath. "As if I didn't have you just to worry about."

"Don't worry, Bail's not the violent type," Anakin reassured Han.

"Nice to meet you, Prince Bail," Han said with a smile as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, General. How about some breakfast this morning? It would give us a chance to get to know each other better," Bail suggested with a warm smile.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea," Leia agreed with a smile as Han suddenly looked nervous.

"Sounds good to me," Anakin agreed with a smile. "I could use something other then hospital food this morning," he glanced at Padme as she smiled in turn. "Allow us to pick up the bill, it's the least we can do. You've done so much for us already."

"I appreciate the gesture, it was my pleasure," Bail answered with a smile.

* * *

Padme entered their rented apartment as Anakin sat down on the couch. He watched Padme with a worried expression as she fumbled with her purse. "Is something wrong, Padme?"

Padme shook her head sadly as she sat down beside Anakin as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Something is off about Bail. I just can't pin point it. I don't know if it had to do with being locked up away for three years and only had Palpatine and his servants as company or he's not who he says he is."

"He was locked up for three years, he's bound to forget a few things. He is getting older," Anakin reassured Padme with a frown as she shook her head sadly. "If its not him, I'm sure it'll become clear quite quickly."

"I don't want to see Leia give up her hopes and get hurt again, nor do I want Leia to get the wrong impression about why I distrust Bail," Padme whispered as she leaned into Anakin. "I plan to meet with Mara in a few hours. You think you'll be okay while I'm gone?"

"Rex is bringing Kay over for me to watch this afternoon. We'll be fine," Anakin answered in a reassuring tone. "I'm feeling better otherwise he wouldn't let me leave. We'll have fun."

Padme smiled and kissed Anakin on the kips. He held Padme in his arms silently agreeing with Padme that something was off about Bail. Through the Force he didn't carry the same spiritual signature and this concerned him. He was hoping he was wrong, but his gut told him he was right.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	40. Chapter 40

Anakin sat down on the bench as Kay stood on one hand and levitated five rocks around her causing him to smile. She's come a long way in her training with Ahsoka as her mentor. He was monitoring her through the Force as he sensed her slip into Force meditation. She was concentrating on what she was doing, her mind was in the here and now as it should be. Ahsoka was teaching her very well. He noticed a tree branch sitting on the ground ten feet away from him. It was long and thick enough to throw at Kay to see how fast her reflexes were. He held out his hand calling the branch to his hand, he felt the branch land solidly into his hand.

Anakin fingered the tree branch in his hand debating when a good time was to surprise Kay and see where her reflexes were. He wanted to see if she would catch the branch or dissect it with her lightsaber that was laying five feet away from her. He was pleased when he learned that Kay constructed her lightsaber two weeks ago. Without a word he stood up and tossed the branch at Kay as her lightsaber lifted off the ground as she jumped to her feet. She caught the lightsaber handle in her hand and turned it on with a quick flick of the switch, a purple blade appeared with a snap hiss. She quickly dissected the branch into five pieces as the rocks remain floating in the air. "Impressive, Ahsoka has taught you well."

"Thank you, master," Kay smiled as she lowered the rocks back onto the ground. "Can we go to the shopping center now?"

"What could possibly be at the shopping center?" Anakin enquired with a small smile wondering if she planned to meet some friends there. "Friends you have there?" When did I start sounding like Yoda he thought with an inward groan. He swore he heard the little master chuckling in the back of his mind.

"Is it that obvious?" Kay questioned as Anakin gave a short nod.

"Only if I get to come with you?" Anakin answered with a frown as Kay gave a short nod in agreement. "I promise to keep my distance."

"I didn't take you as one for hanging out at the mall," Kay pointed out with a frown. "Some of my friends do want to meet you. Just don't embarrass me."

Anakin smirked as he stood up and placed a hand onto her shoulder. "I promise and there is a small dessert place there that I used to sneak off to as a padawan. I haven't been able to eat there in years."

"Oh, so you have a small agenda too," Kay smirked as they headed towards the speeder. He handed her some credits causing her to grin. "Thanks Ani."

"You're welcome, you can use the credits to get something to eat," Anakin explained as he climbed into the drivers side as Kay climbed into the passengers side. He took the engines off standby and lifted the speeder off the ground.

* * *

Anakin followed Kay into the shopping center as she led the way to the food court where her friends were sitting around a table. He didn't like shopping centers too much, they were too crowded for his tastes. He preferred wide open spaces and it most likely came from growing up on a desert world. Kay grinned as a girl her age stood up and rushed to hug her.

"Kay, you made it," the girl exclaimed in a happy tone. "Rex told me you were spending the afternoon with Anakin," she glanced over and gave a shy smile. "I'm guessing you're him?"

"Yes I am," Anakin answered noticing the girl seemed to have a crush on him, her cheeks were turning red. It was one of the emotions he came to associate with females over time. "And your name is?"

"Sheila," Sheila answered as two more girls looked up with shocked expressions. "Is it true about you being him? Black armor and Leia and Luke's father?"

"It's true," Anakin answered honestly. "I don't go by the name of Vader anymore," he glanced at Kay who was looking anywhere but him. "Kay, I'll be at that pastry shop I told you about. My comlinks on, let me know when you're ready to leave."

"I will, Ani," Kay answered with a slight smile. "And thanks."

"You're welcome," Anakin turned to walk away as Kay settled into the chair beside Sheila. He smiled to himself as he headed for the pastry shop Fress loved to go too. He planned to pick up a couple of her favorites and sneak them into her hospital room later.

* * *

Kay watched as Anakin walked away. He kept his promise and didn't embarrass her too much. She glanced at Sheila and grinned. "You know he's taken, right?"

Sheila glanced away with a slight blush to her cheeks and nodded. "I know. He is cute."

"If my mom knew you know him, she would freak out," Annie said with a frown. "She would forbid me from hanging around you."

"He's not like that anymore, if he was, he would still be in the armor and still backing the Empire," Kay reassured with a smile. "His family helps keep him grounded these days. Anakin is struggling to put that part of his past behind him. We all love him."

"Which pastry place did he say he was headed too?" Breanne asked with a frown.

"Annie's fine pastry's," Kay answered. "Why?"

"That's where all our moms are waiting," Breanne answered with a worried expression.

"I wouldn't worry about it, if they got to know Anakin, they would see he's changed," Kay reassured with a smile. Or so she hoped. She would hate to lose friends based on past fears over Anakin's past. "Who feels like eating?"

"You're always hungry," Sheila teased. "There is a small pastry place that just opened up I would love to try."

"Training to be a Jedi is hard work," Kay smirked as all four stood up. "Lets try the new place out, then after we can go mall trolling."

"Sounds like a plan to me," all three answered in unison causing the girls to giggle.

* * *

Anakin sat down at a small table with a small assortment of pastries in front of him. If Padme caught him, he would be in trouble for choosing four. He had trouble choosing and being on hospital food for the past four days got to him. He glanced over to a table and noticed three women who were watching him with interest. He lifted up his hand and flashed his wedding band as if to say, sorry already taken.

That's until he realized he recognized one of the woman sitting at the table. He briefly met her while one of Kay's friends was over at Rex's. Anakin released a sigh as he stood up and joined them. "I take it Kay is with the girls?"

"She is," Anakin answered honestly as he eyed the other two women. "I'm happily married before you even ask."

"If you weren't you wouldn't be wearing your wedding band," the woman on the left pointed out.

"My better half knows how to handle a blaster," Anakin explained with a small smile. "And I carry a lightsaber."

"You're a Jedi?" The woman on the left asked with suspicion in her tone. "I'm Helena and this is Brilla and Sheila. What's your full name?"

"I'm Anakin Skywalker," Anakin answered honestly as he held his breath.

"Really?" Helena tilted her head to the side with a frown as she turned her attention to Sheila. "You knew Kay knew him didn't you?"

"I did, but Anakin's not that man he was for the past twenty years. Get a chance to know him first before you lose your cool," Sheila explained with a frown. "Anakin and Padme paid the adoption fees for Rex so he could adopt Kay."

"Really?" Helena seemed to relax somewhat as Anakin nodded.

"I get it, people still fear me," Anakin explained as Helena stiffened. "I do ask to be given a chance. I don't want to see Kay lose friends over it, it's good to see her around girls her own age."

"I think I can do that," Helana agreed with a smile. "Does Padme know you're snacking hard on those?"

"I just got out of the medward this morning, I'm dying for something more than just mystery food," Anakin explained with a slight smile. "The other package is for a friend of mine. She just had twins a few days ago."

"I'm sure Fress will appreciate those," Padme spoke up from behind Anakin causing him to turn his head to the side. "You couldn't make up your mind, could you, Ani?"

"Nope," Anakin gave a sheepish smile as Padme snatched one of the pastries off his plate. "But it appears you don't have trouble," he teased.

Padme smirked as she sat down with a tea in front of her. "Anakin, if you get sick from eating all of this at once, don't come crying to me later," she teased causing Anakin to roll his eyes. "How long has it been since you ate that much sugar at once?"

"Years," Anakin admitted with a frown. "What are you doing here?"

"Mara is getting her hair done and I spotted you from the stylist," Padme answered honestly as she pointed to the hair salon not too far away from the bakery. "Where is Kay?"

"Hanging out with some of her friends down in the food court," Anakin answered with a frown. "Just killing time to be honest. House hunting, tomorrow first thing?"

Padme smiled and nodded as she nibbled on the pastry as Anakin picked up his absolute favorite and bit in. The sweet blue fruity taste exploded in his mouth causing him to feel happy. He was glad they didn't change anything about the recipe.

"If you're house hunting, my brother-in-law has a nice little house on the outskirts of the city if you're interested? He's having trouble selling it due to the price. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, one private bathroom in the master bedroom. A huge back yard," Brilla explained with a hopeful smile as Anakin glanced at Padme with a frown.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to look," Padme spoke with a small smile. "What is your brother-in-laws contact information?"

Brilla smiled as she handed over a small card to Padme as she placed it into her pocket. Helena slowly became relaxed around him as the next hour passed by. Mara walked into the bakery as he looked up with a grin. She was breathtaking with her red hair layered spilling past her shoulders. And her makeup was tastefully done, he glanced at Padme who was grinning. Luke was going to have a hard time finding words tonight.

* * *

Luke turned around in the suit Leia bought causing him to frown. It was form fitting and outlined the curves of his body. He sighed as Leia gave him a reassuring smile. "Leia, is this really necessary? It makes me feel like spoiled prince."

"Mom was a queen at age fourteen," Leia pointed out with a smile. "It makes you look handsome. Besides, mom always got dad to dress up like this."

"It doesn't mean you have to dress me up like this," Luke complained as Leia straightened his tie. Dating Mara felt right, he couldn't explain it. Anakin didn't seem to mind the two dating, did Anakin know something he didn't?

"Where do you plan to take Mara tonight?" Leia questioned with a frown.

"Nowhere cheap," Luke answered honestly with a smile. "Mom made a few suggestions and so did dad. Mom mentioned something about Xizor's favorite restaurant and dad walked off muttering profanity."

Leia took a step back with a frown. "I heard rumors they're enemies, not sure what dad did to deserve treatment from Xizor, he did something he's not proud of. I can tell that much."

Luke shook his head sadly as Leia finally stopped fusing over his attire. He wondered if she ever was going to stop. He looked in the mirror and noticed he looked handsome in the suit. He smiled, Leia just wanted everything to be perfect. "I'm going to pick up Mara now. Thanks for the help, Leia."

"You're welcome, Luke," Leia gave him a quick hug before he headed out of her apartment. He passed Bail who was headed towards Leia's place. He was glad Bail was still alive, he knew it was making Leia happy.

* * *

Leia opened the door as Bail entered with a tight smile causing her to pause. She didn't remember him having a tight smile unless something was up. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," Bail answered as he entered the apartment as two men entered in behind him with ropes in their hands. "Gentlemen, this is Leia Skywalker."

Leia noticed Bail's shape and complexion changed causing her to back up as she reached for her blaster. "I knew it was too good to be true, who are you? It's Princess Organa to you."

"Not according to our boss it isn't," the changeling answered with a smug grin as Leia aimed her blaster as she reached her mind out to Anakin's just as he taught her to do. /Anakin, help./ She released a stun blast as the man on the right released a blast on her.

* * *

Anakin leaned back on the couch as Padme sat down beside him and leaned her head into his chest. They decided to turn off their comlinks for the night. No interruptions tonight, dinner was ordered and Kay was spending the night with Rex and planned to be back here after school. They agreed to watch her when Rex went on his mission in the morning.

/Anakin, help./

Anakin paused as he sensed it was Leia's mind causing him to glance at Padme with a worried expression, he reached out his mind to her but sensed nothing from her a few seconds later as if she passed out. She didn't pass away, it didn't have that sense in the Force behind it. "I need to check on Leia."

"Leia's a big girl, she can take care of herself," Padme studied his face and her smile turned to one of worry. "What's wrong, Ani?"

"Leia, she touched my mind with hers and said Anakin help then I sensed nothing," Anakin answered honestly as Padme stood up. "She's in trouble, Padme," he stood up and called his lightsaber to his hand as he rushed out the door.

* * *

Anakin entered Leia's apartment and he could sense three other signatures in the room, but he only recognized one. Bail's, or was he really Bail? He looked around the apartment hoping who ever kidnapped his daughter left a clue behind. He approached the small kitchen table and noticed a holo cube sitting in the middle of the table. He picked it up as Xizor's image appeared causing him to curse under his breath.

"Greetings General, I have your daughter. Meet me at my castle in twelve hours, if you attempt anything before you meet with me, I will kill her," Xizor spoke with a cold smile. "I need you to do something for me. Either you do me this favor or I will kill your family like you killed mine. Farewell for now."

What ever Xizor wanted, it couldn't be good news. He didn't trust the lizard as far he could throw him. What choice did he have? Xizor had his daughter. I should've killed that lizard years ago. He hoped Xizor had enough sense to keep from climbing into bed with Leia. He heard stories how he was with women. The thought caused his anger to flare, he took a deep breath and slowly released it. It did very little to dampen the anger in him.

* * *

To be continued  
Thanks for reading :)


	41. Chapter 41

Leia slowly opened her eyes as her head began to pound. She turned her head to the side as she saw what looked like a green lizard was watching her with interest. She closed her eyes again as she remembered the last thing that happened to her. Bail was a fake. Her father really was dead. At least she still had Anakin, but she worried he would throw a fit once he found out she was kidnapped.

"Princess Leia, welcome to my castle," the lizard man spoke causing her to glance up with a frown. "I apologize for the abruptness of your abduction, I feel this was the only way to gain General Skywalker's attention."

"There are easier ways to get Anakin's attention," Leia explained as she turned her attention to the man. If he could be called that. "What did dad do to you for you to go to this length? And who are you?"

"Forgive my rudeness, Princess. My name is Prince Xizor and your father is my enemy," Xizor answered easily. "And as to what he did, he destroyed my world as he destroyed yours. Maybe we have something in common?"

"It was Tarkin's idea to blow up Alderaan, Vader just stood by and watched," Leia explained as she sat up and rubbed her aching head. "And he regrets that decision. Why don't you just talk to him."

"How did Anakin react to the mention of my name?" Xizor questioned with a frown.

Leia paused for a second as she thought over what Luke told her earlier this afternoon. He mentioned that Anakin cursed profanity at the mention of Xizor's favorite restaurant. "You made your point. What is it you need from Anakin? What do you need him to do to help rectify his wrong?"

"The survivors of my planet want a new place to call home," Xizor explained calmly as he walked to a small window overlooking the planet. "And they have signed a petition calling for action as of late."

"I see," Leia gave a nod in understanding as she stood up, her head swimming caused her to sit down hard as the room started spinning. "Send me the petition and I will talk with Anakin about locating a new planet for you and your people," she paused for a second as she watched Xizor who didn't look convinced. "What did he do to your planet?"

"Vader had a side pet project on my planet that got out of control," Xizor explained with a frown. "If you plan to speak on my behalf, you should know the history. He was developing a deadly bacterial infection for biowarfare and the bacterial infection escaped. Vader sterilized the planet with star destroyers from orbit including my family."

"No wonder you hate him," Leia muttered under her breath as she made direct eye contact with Xizor. "Let me go home, I'll talk Anakin into doing the right thing for your people."

"As much as I want to believe that, I don't," Xizor commented as Leia raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I have invited Skywalker to the castle tomorrow morning. I'm sure he's angry enough over your kidnapping. You have twenty minutes alone time with him in my office where the conversation will be recorded. Until then, I will have my servant see to your needs."

"Can I get something for the pain and something to eat?" Leia requested with a frown.

"I will relay the message to him," Xizor promised before he left the room. Leia walked to the bed and laid back down. She hoped Anakin didn't overreact and listened to the voice of reason when it came to putting things right for the Falleen people. If Xizor didn't want to make Anakin angry with him, he went about it the wrong way.

* * *

Anakin paced in front of the holo-field transmitter as he waited for Xizor to pick up on the other end. His servant was in the process of fetching Xizor, he hoped it didn't take too much longer. He stopped pacing long enough to glance at Padme who was watching Anakin with a suspicious expression. He told her about Leia's kidnapping but refused to confess about what he did to Xizor's planet. He was too ashamed of his actions to confess to Padme about it.

"What did you do to Xizor for him to go as far as getting a fake Bail to kidnap Leia?" Padme questioned with a curious expression. "I knew you must've done some terrible things in your past as Vader."

"I'm too ashamed, Padme," Anakin answered with a frown.

"Anakin, this is the time to let me know," Padme encouraged with a serious expression. "Please, he has our daughter."

"Yes General, confess your crime to your wife, I want to see her reaction," Xizor spoke up causing Anakin to look at the holo-field.

Anakin released a frustrated sigh as he turned his attention to Padme. "I'm not proud of what I did. I had a small side project on Xizor's planet that went out of control. I had a team developing a deadly bacterial infection that got loose. Instead of quarantining those with symptoms and keeping an eye on the others, I sterilized the planet with Star Destroyers. Including Xizor's family."

"I wish I could say I'm surprised," Padme spoke in a reassuring tone. "After Palpatine had Dr. Vindi resurrect the blue shadow virus, it doesn't surprise me you did something similar," Padme placed her hand onto Anakin's arm. "What do you plan to rectify your wrong?"

"If Xizor allows me to rectify my wrong," Anakin turned his attention to Xizor who looked surprised. "You thought it would be difficult, didn't you? Is Leia safe?"

"Yes, Leia is safe," Xizor gauged Anakin with a long hard stare. "Who are you and what did you do with my enemy?"

"I came back to my right mind," Anakin paused for a second and gave a cold smile. "There is one thing I want to make clear, if you attempt to climb into bed with Leia I will not hesitate to put you six feet under. I heard rumors about how you treat women."

"I promise not to put any of my moves on your daughter. I want to live to see the rise of the sun tomorrow," Xizor answered with a frown. "All I have to do is ask?"

"What do your people need?" Anakin questioned with a curious expression.

"A new planet to call home," Xizor answered with a frown.

"Tomorrow morning, I will come to your castle as promised. I want Leia back unharmed and it may take a few months, I do have a planet in mind," Anakin answered with a small smile. "It's not too unreasonable of a demand. I will need time to have a survey team out there to make sure it's un-habited and to start noting weather patterns."

"Until tomorrow, General. I promise Leia will remain unharmed," Xizor cut the line as Anakin released a frustrated sigh. "I still don't trust him."

"Anakin, who is Xizor? What do you know about him?" Padme questioned with a frown.

"He's the current leader of Black Sun," Anakin answered simply. "He sells information to the Empire and sells information to the Alliance. He can't be trusted. For now, I owe him this much."

"All right," Padme leaned her head against Anakin's chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just do what he says, and we'll stay safe."

Anakin silently agreed with Padme. He suspected the reason Xizor didn't act on killing Padme and the twins was the fact the Alliance took over Coruscant. Talk about small favors.

* * *

Luke held onto Mara's arm as they walked along the shoreline. Mara held her shoes in her other hand. He had knee high boots on and didn't have to worry about sand getting in. She leaned against him as the water rushed over her feet causing him to smile. Dad was right about this spot, it was a beautiful spot to come too. A cool breeze brushed over them tussling Mara's hair as he held her close. The moon was shining light over the water making it sparkle in the moonlight. "Are you cold?"

"Not really," Mara answered honestly as she watched him with a smile. "What if I was?"

"I would offer you my jacket," Luke answered with a smile. He didn't know what it was about Mara, but something inside him was attracted to her. He felt like he knew her longer than just a mere few months. "Would you like to wear my jacket?"

"It's all right," Mara declined with a small smile. "How about your pants?"

"Now you're just pushing it," Luke answered with a mischievous smirk. "That's for after the relationship gets serious."

"A promise?" Mara's eyes twinkled with mischief. "You're full of surprises, farm boy. Was this place Anakin's idea?"

Luke felt his cheeks warm a bit causing Mara to smirk. "Maybe it was a suggestion he made, dad did have a point about this place. It is beautiful."

"I knew you couldn't have planned all of this by yourself," Mara gave a teasing smile as Luke's face turned bright red. "I know Leia had to dress you. Clothes emergency? Don't tell me your closet is full of only black outfits."

"Maybe," Luke answered half truthfully. Lately, that's the only color he was wearing, and Leia freaked out when she saw what was in his closet. That's when she declared a clothes emergency on him. Mara was watching him with green eyes causing him to blush more. "I admit it, Leia freaked out when she saw what was in my closet."

"Doesn't surprise me, farm boy. I know Padme told me she has the same problems with Anakin," she paused for a second as Luke watched her with a curious expression. "It was nice to have a mother like-figure to take me out. I know it may seem a little weird, but I enjoyed spending time with her. I don't remember much about my mother. It made me feel like I was a part of the family already."

"I'm glad to hear you're not too weirded out by it," Luke smiled, it felt right to be with Mara. "I was worried you might be and it would scare you off. I'm glad to hear you had a nice time with her."

"It'll take a lot more than that to scare me off," Mara reassured with a smile. Luke leaned his head against Mara's head releasing a contented sigh. "Just to be on the safe side, let's take it slow."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Luke agreed. Taking it slow was not a bad idea, there was no rush into deciding on who to spend the rest of your life with.

* * *

Anakin followed Xizor's servant to where Xizor was waiting for his arrival. He felt his heart harden at the thought of how Xizor got close to Leia with a fake Bail. He entered the small office where Xizor was sitting behind a desk watching him with a frown. "Where is Leia?"

"Waiting for you in my other office, I wanted a chance to talk with you first," Xizor answered as he leaned forward resting his chin on his hands.

"Of all the ways to get my attention," Anakin spoke in an angry tone as Xizor raised an eyebrow. "Was using a fake Bail to get close to Leia. Bail died on Alderaan and Alderaan is still a sore spot for her. That was low, even for you," he paused for a second as Xizor watched him with interest. "I'll still help your people because it's the right thing to do, the only thing I request is for you to come to me directly next time."

Xizor sat back with a satisfied smile as Anakin waited for an answer. He gave a short nod in agreement. "You're protective of her feelings. I'm guessing your parental instincts have kicked in by now. I will come to you directly from now on."

"Good," Anakin paused for a second as he eyed the lizard with a curious expression. "You didn't attempt to climb into bed with her, did you?"

"Perish the thought, General. I want to live to see another day," Xizor answered with a cold smile. "She is beautiful by all standards, it would also mean my death if I attempted it with my enemy's daughter."

"Keep that thought in mind, your highness. I will not hesitate," Anakin warned with a growl. "What do you need to discuss with me before I talk with Leia?"

Xizor sat back with a satisfied smile making Anakin wonder if the lizard was enjoying his reactions. "I propose a partnership relationship," he started to explain. "After we find the planet, I'll put up half the funds to help resettle my people if you agree to put up the other half of the funds."

Anakin watched the man with worry. "What's the catch for this partnership?"

"No more pet projects," Xizor answered with a slight smile. "That's the only catch or I will order your execution for destroying my homeworld."

"Don't worry, no more pet projects messing around with biowarfare," Anakin promised as Xizor smiled in appreciation. "Where is Leia?"

Xizor stood up and stepped towards another door. "Follow me and I will take you to her."

"Out of curiosity," Anakin spoke as he stood up and headed towards the door. "Why didn't you attempt to kill my family in front of me?"

"Mon Mothma threatened to bring me up on my crimes and have me executed," Xizor answered simply causing Anakin to raise an eyebrow. "I had thought about it, with the Alliance taking over Coruscant, I would've been executed."

Anakin shook his head sadly as he followed Xizor through the door. Talk about small favors indeed. He looked around the small office and saw Leia sitting behind the desk. She stood up and walked around the desk. "Leia, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, dad," Leia answered in a reassuring tone as Anakin brought her into a hug. "About Xizor..."

"We'll have to find a suitable planet and he's agreed to put up half the funds to help establish the colony," Anakin took a step back as Leia nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry you got dragged into my feud with him."

"One that you started," Leia pointed out as Anakin raised an eyebrow. "The main thing is to make one thing right for them."

"I promise Leia, I have a few planets in mind, just need to choose the correct one," Anakin explained as Leia smiled. "I'm going to make a list and see which one Xizor's prefer, then we'll start to rebuild the Falleen race."

"That sounds like a good start, dad," Leia kissed Anakin on the cheek as they walked to the desk waiting for Xizor to come back in. "Which planets do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking of that one planet we crashed on," Anakin answered honestly as Leia shook her head. "Or maybe one of the many abandoned rebel bases."

"Like Dantooine?" Xizor questioned as he walked in causing Anakin to frown. "That's if the Alliance agrees to let it go. The planet reminds me of home."

"Are you sure?" Anakin questioned with a surprised tone. "Isn't it a bit remote?"

"Here is the petition from my people as promised," Xizor avoided Anakin's question as he handed the disk over to Leia. "They want to stay away from the war between the Empire and Alliance as much as possible."

Leia accepted the disk and popped it into her datapad and started to read the file as Anakin looked over her shoulder. They were petitioning to have the planet signed over to the refugees of Fallen. "They started to establish on the planet, you failed to mention this to me last night."

"You weren't feeling too well, and I wanted you to feel better before I brought it up first," Xizor explained as Anakin glared at Xizor. "I took care of her needs last night, General. Is that always the face you made to me while you were behind the mask?"

Anakin rolled his eyes as Leia nudged him in the shoulder. "What is it you really want from me?"

"I want you to confess openly to the Alliance leaders about your crimes against my people, and to present the petition to them asking to hand the planet over," Xizor answered with a frown.

"Very well," Anakin agreed as he glanced at Leia who watched him with a concerned expression. "A promise is a promise. Anything else you would like to discuss, or are we free to go?"

"You're free to go, General," Xizor answered as Anakin gave a short nod.

Luke was due to leave soon, and he hoped they would make it on time. He wrapped an arm around Leia's shoulders as she leaned into his side. He just hoped that Leia did not suffer any new nightmares due to a fake Bail.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	42. Chapter 42

Padme sat down beside Leia as the other leaders entered the room. Xizor decided to attend the meeting and was sitting off to the side. Most likely to make sure Anakin held up his promise. She glanced at her husband as he sat down near the front of the room. She knew this was not going to be an easy thing to admit but he was doing the right thing now. She gave Anakin an encouraging smile as they waited for Mon Mothma to start the meeting.

Anakin gave a weary smile in turn as Mon Mothma stood up as Han sat down beside Jess. "Thank you all for coming. General Skywalker has called this meeting, you have the floor, General."

Anakin stood up and walked to the front of the room as Xizor watched him with interest. Was it her imagination or was Xizor taking joy in this? "I have called this meeting to set one of my wrongs right. I have done many crimes and destroying the Falleen race is one of them. I had a pet project on the side on their homeworld that got out of control. As soon as the bacterial infection escaped, I ordered the world to be sterilized by destroyers. Prince Xizor has approached me with a request. The survivors have requested to reestablish a new colony on the planet Dantoonie."

"You didn't need to hold a meeting about this, we would've gladly given the planet over," Mon spoke with a frown as she glanced at Xizor with suspicion. "What is this meeting really about, your highness?"

"To see my enemy confess his crime in front of everyone," Xizor answered honestly causing anger to rise in Padme. These two didn't like each other at all. "I know how humiliating it must be. You refused to allow me to kill his family, this seemed just as fitting."

"General, has he made any financial requests of you?" Mon questioned with a curious expression.

"Yes, to help put up the funds to help finish establishing the colony," Anakin answered honestly as Xizor grinned. Padme saw anger touch Anakin's features then disappear just as quickly.

"We'll put up half of what he has requested, and you put up the other half?" Mon requested as Anakin nodded in agreement. "How much are you requesting?"

"One million," Xizor answered with a smug grin. "I already put up quite a bit myself."

"Very well, you will have your credits. Is there anything else?" Mon questioned sounding a little miffed herself.

"It's been worth my while," Xizor answered as Anakin glared at him as Leia quickly nudged Anakin on the shoulder. "Now now General, we wouldn't be having this conversation if you didn't have that pet project of yours, now would we?"

"You've had your fill for the past two days," Anakin commented with a frown. "Are you done, or do you plan to continue?"

"I will not bother you after today," Xizor answered with a promising smile.

"Can I get that in writing?" Anakin requested as Leia nudged him in the shoulder again.

"If I must," Xizor gave a cruel smile as Padme stood up and moved to Anakin's side placing her hand onto his arm. Anakin and Xizor were pushing each other's buttons and she didn't want to see Anakin do something he will regret later. "Now I know who keeps you leashed."

Padme didn't say a word as she gave a hard stare at Xizor.

"Now I see why you two were meant for each other, she can match your dominance with her own," Xizor waited for Anakin's reaction as he made a fist.

"Anything else your highness?" Anakin questioned as Padme tensed hearing the anger in his tone. "Or would you like to say hi to Vader?"

"Anakin no," Leia snapped easily. "That's enough, both of you."

"Is that a promise?" Xizor questioned with a cold smile. "Something tells me your family will not allow that to happen."

"They keep me grounded," Anakin growled in a warning tone as Padme feared this was about to get out of control.

"That is enough," Padme snapped causing Anakin to look at her startled. "You will have the funds by the end of the day. Is there anything else or are you done?"

"I'm done," Xizor answered as he looked Padme up and down with appreciation. "I can see where Leia gets her beauty from."

"You go anywhere near my wife and your people will rebuild without their prince," Anakin snipped in a jealous tone.

"No need with the death threat, I was merely giving a compliment," Xizor said as he stood up. "I would never attempt it with your wife. I know it would be the death of me."

Anakin didn't say anything as Xizor walked out of the room. Padme leaned against Anakin's side as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She felt his heart rate slow as she felt him start to relax. These two had no love for each other, that was for sure. She had a feeling Palpatine pitted them against each other more than a few times for pure amusement. Mon adjourned the meeting as she gave Leia instructions on how to handle the funds. Anakin released his grip on her as he walked out of the room ready to handle his portion. Now she thought about it, they still had the one million in spice from when he attempted to pay off Jabba. At least she knew where the funds would come from.

* * *

Luke settled into a chair beside Rex after making the jump into lightspeed. Ahsoka was in the small kitchen making something for everyone to snack on. Fress and Jess had loaned them the Rogue to take. Luke's X-wing was docked just in case they ran into trouble. "What are these Kaminoians like?"

"Tall, white and graceful when they walk," Rex answered with a frown "Their necks are so long I have never seen them run. They lied about the chip, attempted to make Fives look unstable and crazy. They lied to the Republic to cover up Palpatine's scheme. I guess you could say they're not trustworthy."

"Is Kamino where they cloned the troopers from the clone wars?" Luke questioned in curiosity.

"It will always be home to me," Rex answered with a slight smile. "No matter how much they betrayed the Republic."

"What's the plan once we reach the planet?" Luke questioned as he glanced at Ahsoka who shook her head sadly.

"We need to find out if this is where Star Killer brought the blood samples," Ahsoka answered with a frown. "Good chance they will lie about it, so we'll have to sneak around the facility looking for Star Killer or find the blood samples."

"If we find Star Killer, the blood samples won't be too far behind," Rex spoke with a frown as Luke nodded in agreement.

"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get back to Coruscant. I have a feeling Anakin and Xizor were at each others throats earlier," Ahsoka pointed out with a frown.

"Makes you wonder what Anakin did to Xizor as Vader," Luke muttered under his breath. "I'm sure Leia and mom can keep dad in line. If not, Jess is still on the planet."

Ahsoka nodded in agreement as Rex left the cabin to lay down. Ahsoka headed towards the cockpit as Luke closed his eyes leaning his head back against the ship's wall. He hoped everything went smoothly this morning. It was bad enough that Xizor kidnapped Leia, he had a feeling everything was going to work out fine. In case things went wrong, Han, Fress and Jess were fairly close by.

* * *

Leia finished transferring the files over to Prince Xizor's fund account. She had pulled up records for where the funds were going and did note it was for building materials. At least he was being honest about what the funds were for. What she did not understand was why Mon had offered so quickly to help put up the funds. Anakin had dropped off his half of the funds earlier this afternoon causing her to smile. At least this is now done and over with. She stood up and stretched as Mon walked through the door.

"Is it done? Did Anakin hold up his end?" Mon questioned as Leia nodded with a smile. "Excellent."

"I'm curious, why did you offer to put up half the funds he requested of Anakin?" Leia questioned with a frown.

"Xizor has helped the Alliance more than a few times, we owed him a few favors. Putting up half of the amount for Anakin has cleared those debts we owe to him," Mon answered with a frown as Leia nodded in understanding.

"I know dad appreciated it," Leia said with a small smile as Mon smiled in appreciation.

"How is your relationship coming along with Anakin and Padme?" Mon questioned in curiosity as Leia raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I'm curious."

"As well as can be expected," Leia answered honestly. "I suspect he sees me as his little girl and gave Han the run around for dating me. We've been taking things slow. There is a lot of healing to do."

"Glad to hear it, Anakin has done a lot of good work since you brought him aboard Home One," Mon said with a smile. "Are you okay? I heard about the fake Bail and I'm concerned."

"Right, the fake Bail," Leia muttered under her breath as she turned her attention to Mon avoiding the question. "Mom told me she overheard dad blasting Xizor about it. I knew it was almost too good to be true."

"Leia, are you all right about it?" Mon questioned as Leia turned her attention away from her.

"I don't know," Leia answered honestly. "I know dad and mom have pushed me about it a little."

"They're concerned, and so am I. I know Alderaan and losing Bail is still a sore spot," Mon answered with a concerned expression. "If you don't talk to us, then at least talk to Han."

"In time," Leia promised with a slight smile. "When I' m ready," she turned her attention away from Mon. She must have talked to Anakin and Padme about it. Or they talked to her about it. "I appreciate the concern, I don't know how I feel about it yet," she paused for a second just wanting to change the subject. She was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable talking about it. "You said you wanted me to prepare for some dignitaries arrival?"

"Yes," Mon answered quickly. "Prince Isolder has requested to speak with you and only you."

"About what exactly?" Leia questioned in curiosity. "If it has to do with marrying for advantage, I have no interest. I'm happily engaged to Han. He's stuck by my side even after he learned the truth about my heritage. Especially after the way Vader treated him."

"I want you to hear out his proposal, he's offering financial support," Mon explained with a frown. "I am under the impression he is your age."

Leia shook her head sadly as she excused herself from Mon's office after promising to hear the prince out. Before she knew it she was standing at her parent's door. She didn't even remember heading in this direction but the thought of Isolder's visit sent her mind into a whirl of panic she couldn't explain.

* * *

Luke followed Ahsoka and Rex down the ramp of the Rogue as a being that Rex had described walked out to greet them. He sensed darkness on the planet, but he wasn't sure if it had to do with Star Killer or if he was sensing residue left from Vader's visit to the planet a few years ago.

"Welcome back to Kamino Master Tano and Captain Rex, who is your companion?" The tall graceful creature questioned turning her attention to Luke.

"This is Commander and Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, son to Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker," Ahsoka introduced with a smile.

"So the Senator and Jedi were more than mere friends," the creature questioned with a frown as Luke gave a tight nod.

"They were a married couple in secret," Luke answered honestly with a frown. "Is there a place where we can go and talk?"

"Right this way, Young Jedi," the creature invited as she led the small group into the complex.

Luke glanced around the corridor noting the bright white walls, it looked very clean here. He glanced at Ahsoka as she nudged Rex a bit. Rex shook his head as if to say not yet. He knew she wanted one of them to start snooping around but they would have to wait for the right opportunity to slip away from the group unnoticed.

"Taun we if I remember correctly," Rex commented as the creature nodded. "I thought you would be in retirement by now."

"I heard you were coming, Captain and I asked to greet you personally," Taun we explained as Luke's hand hovered over the handle of his lightsaber.

"How did you hear about us coming so quickly?" Ahsoka questioned sounding suspicious.

"Shortly after you made contact asking for permission to land, the Minister got into contact with me. He recognized your clone id and remembered I was in charge at the time," Taun we explained as they headed towards the conference room.

"I see," Rex muttered under his breath as Ahsoka tensed up a bit. "It is good to see you again."

"As it's good to see you again, Captain. Master Tano you have grown quite a bit since we last met," Taun we observed as the door she stopped in front of swished open. Luke saw some weird looking chairs as a male stood up. "Prime Minister Lama Su the second, this is Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, Captain Rex and Master Ahsoka Tano."

"Skywalker, that name I am familiar with. Is there any relations to General Skywalker?" Lama Su questioned with a frown as Luke nodded.

"He's my father," Luke answered honestly. "We're here on business."

"We have no interest in cloning for a new army if that was what you were going to ask?" Lama Su questioned as Luke shook his head no. "No? Why are you here, Master Jedi?"

"About a week ago shortly after a friend of ours delivered twins, the DNA of three of her children were stolen by the clone Galen Marek. She and her life partner are Jedi Masters and their eldest son is a more powerful Jedi then my father."

"I see, and you thought that he may have made a trip here?" Lama Su questioned as Luke nodded. "And how did you draw to this conclusion?"

"My father Anakin, more known as Vader for the past twenty years suggested coming here. I believe he cloned Galen here a few years ago and thought this would be a good place to start looking for him."

"I see, he has not communicated with us since and you are welcome to search the facility to show good faith that we have nothing to hide," Lama Su invited with a smile.

"I appreciate the invitation," Luke answered with a smile. "We would like to search the facility."

"I will make arrangements for Taun wes successor to show you around," Lama Su offered as Luke smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you," Luke stood up from the chair as Taun we led the way out. He glanced at Ahsoka and Rex to gauge their reactions and they seemed a bit taken back by the invitation by the confused expressions on their faces. He didn't think it would be that easy either, maybe Galen didn't come here after all.

* * *

Anakin walked up behind Padme as she reached for a glass out of the cupboard. He wrapped his arms around her waist as Padme relaxed in his arms. She placed the glass down on the counter as he nuzzled his head against hers. "Hello soon to be Mrs. Skywalker."

"Mr. Skywalker," Padme released a contented sigh. "When did you want to set the date?"

"I think we can wait until after the baby is born," Anakin answered honestly. "I need to go to check with the command center. Luke is due to check in soon."

"If you must," Padme sounded a little disappointed as Anakin released her. "I'm sure if something comes up they'll notify you. Let's spend the afternoon together."

"Do you have something in mind?" Anakin questioned in curiosity as Padme leaned her head up and kissed him on the lips.

"I have a few things in mind," Padme answered with a mysterious smile. "I was thinking you, me and the beach?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, my dear lady," Anakin agreed with a smile. "I'll pack a lunch and you pack some plates and a blanket."

Padme nodded in agreement as she went to work. Anakin went to work on making lunch. He stopped for a minute as Leia's mind touched his mind, what he sensed left him cold. He put down the knife he was holding and walked to the door. He opened the door as he saw Leia staring blankly into space. He was concerned that the fake Bail would bother her but he didn't think it would affect her like this.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	43. Chapter 43

Anakin reached a hand out and touched Leia's shoulder as she roughly shrugged him off. He waved a hand in front of Leia's face causing her to harden her expression. "Leia? What's going on? Are you all right? If the fake Bail is bothering you, we should talk about it."

Leia shook her head as Padme walked up behind Anakin. "Leia, what's wrong?"

"It was your idea, wasn't it? I know you have an issue with Han but did you have to invite a prince?" Leia questioned angrily as Anakin felt confusion wash over him.

"Leia, I have no idea what you're talking about," Anakin answered with a frown. "Would you please tell me what's going on?"

Leia glanced at Padme then back to Anakin as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Prince Isolder of the Hapes system. He's coming here to talk with me and to offer the Alliance financial support."

"We didn't invite him, Leia. I want you to marry for love, not for advantage," Anakin reminded Leia as he gently tugged on her arm. "Let's go talk. I can tell something is bothering you about this upcoming visit."

Leia gave a slight nod as she entered the apartment as Padme led their daughter to the couch. He just hoped this visit didn't cause conflicting emotions in Leia, he knew Han was meant to be with Leia. Something told him this visit could cause problems between the two, the Hapens always wanted something in return for helping. The thought of Leia marrying Isolder set a bad feeling into the pit of his stomach. He hoped this isn't what the visit was about but something deep down told him otherwise.

* * *

Luke leaned against the haul of the Rogue as he glanced at Ahsoka and Rex who both looked a bit confused. The bottom line was, they didn't find any evidence that the blood samples or Galen were even here. This would've been the obvious place to look first. "He didn't come here, this just seemed too easy and obvious."

"I agree," Rex gave a short nod with a frown. "I honestly think he won't come here and they don't seem too eager to get involved with anything to do with the war."

"Agreed," Ahsoka agreed with an expression Luke had trouble identifying.

"What did you do, Ahsoka?" Rex questioned without hesitation.

"I planted a few bugs during the tour. We'll know if he stops by," Ahsoka answered with a slight toothy grin causing Rex to shake his head sadly.

"We should report back to Anakin and let him know," Rex spoke with a slight glare towards Ahsoka.

"When you think about it, this seemed way too easy," Ahsoka pointed out with a frown. "I want to be sure. I want to stay one system over and monitor the channels."

"I want to see what dad thinks first," Luke spoke up with a frown. "It's possible that Palpatine had a cloning facility."

"Like a rats nest of some sort, sounds like him," Rex agreed with a slight smile. "It sounded like if there is one, Anakin doesn't know where it is."

"He didn't completely trust Anakin," Ahsoka pointed out with a frown. "It's possible Galen won't come here. Let's get into touch with Anakin."

Luke nodded in agreement as he lowered the ramp to the Rogue and walked up. He sensed he needed to get into contact with Leia, he couldn't explain why either but something felt off.

* * *

Anakin grabbed a chair and placed it in front of where Leia was sitting. He took her hand into his causing Leia to look up with a frown. He came too far with her to have this ruined by this Prince that was coming to see her. "Leia, who told you this would be a marriage?"

"Just a feeling," Leia answered honestly as she shook her head. "You swear you didn't invite him here?"

"I swear on my mothers grave," Anakin answered honestly. "We've come too far for me to mess up my relationship with you."

"Your father did not invite him, Leia," Padme said with a reassuring smile. "We both love you very much. We want you to be happy."

"Leia, I honestly would rather not see you as Queen of Hapes," Anakin explained with a serious expression. "The queen is a ruthless ruler, her cousins are always attempting to assassinate her. The queen assisted the Empire in hunting down the Jedi Knights."

"I see," Leia gave a weary smile. "I don't know if that's why he's coming."

"I could always scare him off if you wish?" Anakin questioned with a small hopeful grin.

"No dad, no carbonite," Leia smirked. "I know you a little better now."

Anakin made a mocking disappointed face causing Leia to chuckle. "Fine no carbonite. But I get to scare him off in other ways."

Padme placed her hand on top of her tummy. "I really hope it's a boy now."

"I want another girl," Anakin smirked as Padme shook her head sadly. "It gives me sixteen years of planning."

"It is going to be a boy," Padme smirked in a teasing manner causing Anakin to raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"And I thought we agreed for it to be a surprise," Anakin challenged causing Padme to give a teasing grin. "Or are you teasing me?"

"I don't know the sex yet, just being hopeful," Padme admitted as Leia watched with a curious expression.

"As long as the baby is healthy, I don't care," Anakin admitted as Padme nodded in agreement. "I'm being hopeful too."

"Fair enough," Padme smiled as she reached for Anakin's hand as he took her hand into his own. "We'll know soon enough."

Anakin nodded in agreement, they were offered to know the sex of the baby but both declined. They wanted it to be a surprise. He turned his attention to Leia as he noticed she was staring at the beach bag Padme had prepared as guilt crossed her features.

"I interrupted something, haven't I?" Leia questioned with a guilty expression as Padme gave a weary smile. "I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Anakin, why don't you prepare a bit more food then we'll head to the beach? It will give Leia time to relax?" Padme suggested with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Anakin agreed as he stood up and headed back to the kitchen. If he remembered correctly, Leia was supposed to meet with Mon an hour prior to Leia showing up at their apartment. He would have words with her if Mon ever attempted to push Leia into a relationship she didn't want to be in. He was prepared to tell Mon off if it came down to it.

* * *

Leia leaned up against Han, he held her in his strong arms as a light breeze washed over them The sound of the water hitting against the rocks was relaxing. Padme was sitting on a chair and Anakin was busy getting the food out. She was starting to relax shortly after arriving here. "Nerf herder."

"I'm your nerf herder, sweetheart," Han whispered in a deep voice causing her to sigh in contentment. He sure was. She just hoped Isolder's visit didn't turn into an arranged marriage proposal.

Anakin sighed as Padme smirked. "Please refrain from using pet nicknames."

"Like you and Padme not keeping to yourselves?" Leia challenged with a small smirk.

"We're married, you're not," Anakin pointed out as he handed out plates of food to everyone.

"Thanks for inviting me, Anakin," Han gave a grateful smile as he accepted the plate of food. Anakin smiled in appreciation as Leia accepted her plate.

"Thanks dad," Leia smiled in appreciation as she straightened herself into a sitting position. She wondered if Anakin invited Han to prove he had nothing to do with inviting Prince Isolder. Maybe she jumped the gun, for all she knew he could be coming of his own accord.

* * *

Jess searched the beings crowding on the beach looking for Anakin and the others. They had turned off their comlinks making them unreachable. Luke was attempting to get into contact with Anakin to report on the mission. Great timing Anakin, Jess thought sarcastically to himself.

Fress had spent the better part of twenty minutes in a meditation trance attempting to make contact with Anakin's mind to find out where he was. Brice and Kay were not too far off searching for Anakin and the others. Afterward, he and Fress had agreed the two could go for a swim.

Brice waved wildly at Jess getting his attention and pointed to a spot that was fairly secluded from the crowd. Should have realized they would attempt to keep a low profile.

Jess walked to where Brice was pointing with a comlink clenched in his hand He spotted Anakin and Padme leaning against each other. It looked like they were half asleep from where he was standing. He approached Anakin and tossed the comlink into the older man's lap. Anakin glanced up with a confused expression. "Luke needs to talk to you about the mission. Your former apprentice is not there."

"I knew it was a long shot, but it was a place to start searching," Anakin picked up the comlink and started speaking into it as Jess turned his attention to Kay and Brice who both had hopeful expressions on their faces.

"Go ahead and have fun," Jess called out to the two as they quickly ran towards the water. He turned his attention back to Anakin and Padme. "I thought Han and Leia were with you?"

"They're walking along the water," Padme explained with a small mischief smile. "They were getting a little too cozy with each other and Anakin banned them from making out in front of him. They decided to take a walk."

"Can't say that I blame him. When Kei reaches maturity, the last thing that will be difficult to see is her dating someone like Han or Anakin." Anakin mock glared at Jess as he handed the comlink back to Jess. "Now now, Anakin. You and Han are pretty close to each other personality wise."

"I am not," Anakin shook his head sadly. "Ahsoka planted a few bugs to make sue Galen isn't there, they plan to stay two extra days one system away monitoring the frequencies. I hope you don't mind, Jess? I know they took your ship."

"It's fine, Anakin. Fress and I aren't going anywhere for a few more months," Jess answered honestly as Anakin gave a grateful smile. "I can't wait until they start sleeping through the night."

"You look tired," Padme observed with a frown. "If you want, you could go back to our place and get a nap in? I think I saw Brice and Kay run for the water. We could watch them for you and return them later on in the evening."

"Fress and I could both use some much-needed sleep, thanks for the invitation. It wouldn't feel right if we both ca…" Jess started to turn down the offer as Anakin held up a hand.

"How about we take care of the twins tonight?" Anakin offered with a smile. "We'll take Kay and Brice allowing you both to get some much-needed rest. Besides, Padme and I can use the practice."

"You sure it won't be too much?" Jess questioned with a frown.

"It would be our pleasure, Jess," Padme answered with a smile. "You both could use a night off."

"Thank you, I'll let Fress know and we'll drop by your place later this evening," Jess smiled in appreciation. "We appreciate it. I'm going to head back, we'll see you in a few hours from now."

Anakin and Padme both nodded in agreement as Jess made his way back to the speeder. He was looking forward to spending some alone time with Fress. No kids tonight, just the two of them.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	44. Chapter 44

Luke leaned back in the pilots' chair as they continued to monitor the frequencies. So far, they didn't hear anything. He began to wonder if the facility was in operation anymore or in occasional use for their own personal purposes. He glanced up at Rex as the older man sat in the co-pilots seat. "Nothing yet, it's dead and boring."

"I have a feeling he's really not here," Rex commented with a frown. "I was thinking, Luke. Lets make a quick stop at Naboo and Tatooine."

"I'm curious as to why?" Luke asked as he slowly straightened up. He knew both planets were his parents home planet.

"Maybe some baby shopping from both planets," Rex explained with a small smile.

"And bring back some sand for Anakin," Ahsoka added in with a wide toothy mischief grin causing Luke to raise an eyebrow.

"Why sand?" Luke questioned with disbelief in his tone. Why would Ahsoka want to keep sand in her pocket?

"Anakin hates sand, so why?" Rex questioned in confusion as Ahsoka smirked.

"Padme told me the first time Anakin hit on her, he used sand as a way to…" Ahsoka started to explain as Rex chuckled.

"Sand? He really used sand to hit on Padme with?" Rex questioned in disbelief. "Did she fall for that?"

"Apparently," Ahsoka grinned as Luke shook his head sadly. "I guess Anakin is a smooth talker."

"Or she really wanted to be kissed by him," Luke muttered under his breath. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "I want to get something to eat, nothing on the scanners."

"It's been over twelve hours, maybe they're not in the cloning business anymore," Ahsoka muttered under her breath as Luke stood up and left the cockpit. Mom was due in a month from now and he planned to be there for the last couple of weeks. He wanted to be there the day his new sibling was born. Some baby shopping didn't sound like a bad idea. He knew his parents have been preparing like crazy recently. Maybe something from both homeworlds wouldn't be a bad idea.

* * *

Anakin held Kei in his arms as he rocked back and forth on the rocking chair they bought a few days ago. Kei was fast asleep as Padme walked in with Mike in her arms. She laid him down in the crib they bought. She walked over and went to take Kei but Anakin shook his head no.

Padme smiled and nodded in understanding as she straightened. Padme was close to full term and he was getting excited. She rubbed her swollen tummy as she walked out of the room. Kay and Brice were both fast asleep in the living room on the cots they bought in a rush later in the evening. He did attempt to talk Padme into going back to Naboo, but since her family didn't know she was alive. She didn't think it was a good idea. After they took Coruscant back, the Rebellion on Naboo rose up and took the planet back from the Empires control. They didn't rejoin the Alliance, they decided to stay neutral for now.

"Ani, I'm lonely. Come to bed," Padme whispered from the doorway causing him to smirk. How could he resist such a plea from his wife? He looked down at Kei, stopped rocking and stood up. I really hope it's a girl, he thought silently to himself. He walked to the crib and gently laid her down beside her sleeping brother. He silently left the room and joined Padme in the living area as they headed back to bed.

* * *

The next morning Fress entered the Skywalker apartment as Padme stepped out of the new nursery they were setting up for their third child. She had baby Mike in her arms as she ran to Padme and took Mike from her. "How were they?"

"They slept for four hours last night," Padme reported with a smile as Fress grinned. "Anakin and I just finished giving them their bottles."

"Thank you so much for looking after them," Fress gave an appreciative smile. "Jess and I slept the whole night from nine last night."

"Sounds like you both needed a good nights rest and it was our pleasure," Padme rubbed her tummy and grimaced a little. "I've been having indigestion all morning."

"I'm sure it'll pass soon," Fress said as she glanced at where Brice and Kay were both asleep. "Where is Anakin and Mekeila?"

"He's in the nursery rocking her back and forth," Padme answered with a slight smile. "It's been difficult to pry her away from him."

Fress quickly walked to the room and poked her head through the door and spotted Anakin in a rocking chair sitting beside the window. She watched as he glanced up with a soft peaceful smile. "Morning."

"Morning," Anakin grinned as he looked up. "Did you get some good sleep?"

"We did, thank you so much for looking after them," Fress answered as she walked forward with Mike in her arms. "Jess and I really needed a break."

Fress glanced behind her as she watched Jess step into the room. He walked forward to take Kei from Anakin but found Anakin was refusing to let go. "You know, Padme is due soon," Jess muttered under his breath.

"I know," Anakin finally released Kei to Jess. "I feel so peaceful around her."

"I can see that by the expression on your face," Fress pointed out with a slight smirk as Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Jess and I are going to make everyone breakfast this morning, if you're okay with that?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Anakin agreed as he stood up. Fress walked out of the nursery followed by Jess and Anakin. She had a feeling Anakin would make a great father. He was already becoming a good father towards Luke and Leia.

* * *

Shortly after breakfast, a knock sounded at the door. Anakin walked towards the door and opened it as a messenger handed him something to sign. He wondered what this could be about as he glanced at the person who sent it and saw Xizor's name on the package. He quickly signed his name as the messenger handed him the package. It was light almost like a flimsy. Did he really put it in writing?

The messenger quickly took off as if in fear causing Anakin to frown and sigh. Word about who he was, was quickly getting around. He tore open the package as Fress looked up with a curious expression. He pulled out an official Black Sun flimsy and quickly read the letter and grinned. Xizor even signed it. "I'm going to have this framed."

"What is it, Anakin?" Fress questioned in curiosity as Anakin grinned. "Jess told me you asked Prince Xizor to put his promise into writing, am I guessing he put it in writing by the sudden grin on your face?"

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Anakin groaned then nodded. "Yes he did put it into writing. Oh Padme, let's have the letter framed and placed on the mantel."

"You can do what you want with that letter, but you were the cause of the death to his species and family," Padme reminded Anakin with a stern expression. "Which if I'm not mistaken he would've attempted to kill us in revenge?"

"I'll put it in the safe," Anakin shook his head sadly at being reminded of the horror he did to the planet. If I could go back through time, I would've handled things differently. Either way, the bacteria escaping was by accident. Bacterial infections were easier to control then airborne viruses were. "If I could go back through time…."

"I know you regret it, you don't need this reminder," Padme spoke softly as she placed her hand onto Anakin's arm. "Put it in the safe, out of sight, out of mind."

"You're right, I have much more important things on my mind," Anakin smiled as he placed his hand onto Padme's very swollen tummy. She was due in a month from now and he couldn't wait. "And the mantel shall have holos of our children instead."

"I like that idea better," Padme agreed with a contented sigh as she leaned her head against Anakins side. He felt her shudder a bit causing him to frown. He knew she wasn't feeling too good this morning. He knew it was going to pass but he still felt concerned.

"Padme, are you all right?" Fress questioned in concern as Padme straightened and walked to her favorite chair and sat down.

"I've been feeling off all morning," Padme answered with a frown. "Its indigestion. It'll pass."

Anakin stepped into his office. He unlocked the safe and quickly placed the letter into the safe and closed the door. He headed back into the living area and stepped in beside the chair Padme was sitting on. The medic did say it was possible due to Padme's age, she could go into labor early. He hoped that wasn't the case. He placed a hand onto her shoulder as she glanced up with a slight smile. He had her go bag prepacked just in case and was sitting beside the door. He planned to keep a close eye on her in the final month.

* * *

Leia sat down as she made preparations for the coming visit from the Prince of Hapes. She hoped against hope he wasn't hoping for her hand in marriage. She was madly in love with Han and they were already engaged to be married. They were already planning for the big day which was set for six months from now. She was happy when Anakin agreed to give her away.

She jumped on Anakin unfairly yesterday. _I don't know why I even thought he would have anything to do with this._ He was understanding and it was apparent he didn't want to ruin the relationship they had forged since they crashed on the planet months ago. She loved Anakin, and began to see the man Padme had fallen in love with.

There was a knock at the door as Leia gave permission to enter. Anakin and Padme walked through the door causing her to smile. She knew her mom was a month away from giving birth and she getting excited. She stood up greeting both with a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to check on you, are you feeling any better?" Anakin questioned in concern as Padme settled into the chair.

"I am, I don't know why I would think you would have anything to do with Prince Isolder coming. It wasn't fair of m…." Leia began to apologize as Anakin took her hands into his.

"It's okay, it was just easy to jump the blaster because of the hard time I gave Han," Anakin answered with an understanding smile. "I am beginning to see Han as another son. If that helps?"

"Really?" Leia questioned in a relieved tone as Anakin nodded in acknowledgment. "Anakin, he's starting to view you like the father he never had."

"I'm glad to hear it," Anakin leaned over and kissed the top of Leia's forehead. "We were wondering if you would like to go baby shopping with us?"

"Would love too," Leia agreed as she watched Padme rub the small of her back. "Are you all right, mom?"

"I'm fine," Padme answered reassuringly. "Its harder on the body when you're older."

"All right," Leia glanced at Anakin as he watched her with suspicion. Maybe it was best to keep an eye on Padme more closely, just encase. "How about that shopping trip?"

Padme stood up and walked out of the room as Anakin and Leia followed closely behind. "We should keep an eye on her, just have a feeling."

"I agree," Anakin whispered back as they walked towards the turbo lift. "I'm worried she might go into labor early. The medic said it was possible due to her age."

Leia nodded in agreement as she glanced at Anakin as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into her dad as a peaceful feeling washed over her. He was at peace and she was at peace as well. She was ready to leave their violent history behind and focus on enjoying her time with both of them.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
